The Knights of Grimm - Act 1 - An Eye For An Eye (OLD or BAD VERSION)
by Cosmic Fiction
Summary: Team RWBY are reunited at Haven Academy, planning their next move against Cinder and Salem, when a new enemy rises from the darkness, a new servant of the Dark Queen. And this monster will destroy the team in a way that will never be recovered, and tear the other heroes apart before killing them all. The events that transpire will never be forgotten in Remnant...
1. Prologue

**Cover Picture made by: marius15 on Deviantart, love the work he did! Be sure to check him out!**

 **I do not own RWBY or its characters, all credit belongs to Rooster Teeth. However the Original Characters and plotlines I have created in this series are my own and not to be plagiarised.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

The taste of metallic, irony blood fills her mouth and her senses...

Her large silver eyes gaze out across the destroyed Kingdom of Mistral, the Academy of Haven in shatters from the huge battle that has torn this once great place apart.

Burning pain across her body where she has suffered immense pain from a fight she knew she could not win. Claret trickles down from a deep gash across the side of her forehead, bleeding down one of her eyes, partially blinding her vision with a reddish blur. Dizzy from shock, chunks of rubble surround her where she was thrown through the wall and tumbled down the hill and past different buildings.

Ruby sits upright, groaning with pain as she feels so light headed due to her concussion, and with her aura completely depleted she is in great danger. Her ears are ringing constantly from being stunned so severely, coughing up dust and even some splatters of blood into her hand. The roars and screeches of Nevermores echo above her head, grabbing and killing the civilians attempting to flee the city of Mistral.

Fires blaze across the city, the Grimm Dragon soars over the city as he breathes flames into the city. Plumes of smoke and fire plunge through the streets, consuming the civilians, hearing the sound of Beowulves ripping innocent civilians to shreds beneath her. Their screams burn through her ringing ears with terror, until she hears someone grunting with pain as well not far from where she is.

Ruby was not the only one who was thrown down there by their foe that is destroying them all in combat. Jaune stumbles, blood leaking from his side and staining his torn _Pumpkin Pete's_ Hoodie that he wears all the time. Deep scratches and scuffs in his armour and in Crocea Mors as he approaches her, coughing as well. "Ruby!" He calls, squeezing his hand against the bloodied wound, claret stains his gauntleted hand, and he falls beside her as he tries to get her back to her feet. "Ruby!" He repeats, shaking her.

Ruby appears to be suffering from Shellshock; she cannot hear him or even acknowledge his presence at the moment. "Come on, Crater Face! Snap out of it!" He yells, and that seems to push her out from this state of shock that she is suffering from.

"J-Jaune..." Ruby weakly whispers, confused of what is happening due to her shock, coughing again from her pain that she suffers from. "W-Where's Yang?" Ruby questions through a trembling voice, staring at her close friend for assistance and fear for her big sister's safety. Jaune's blue eyes dart back up to the crater in the building where they were both launched by him. Smoke rising from where they were, no longer hearing the clattering of weapons and cracks of gunfire that once burst earlier.

"I don't know..." Jaune answers as he looks around, hearing something shuffling towards their location, the sounds of razor sharp claws scraping through the cobblestone beneath them. He scoops Ruby back up to her feet, her knees are shaking and she has a limp due to a deep gash in her ankle and in her side. She yelps from the sharp pain that just jolted through her body, it even feels like her arm could be broken, or at least cracked in some way.

The two of them jump from their skin, hearing the deafening screech of the Grimm Dragon that glides on over ahead, blasting flames from its jaws that burn more sections of the city to ashes, killing more and more innocent people and any surviving Huntsmen or Policemen. The huge black wings extend out, blocking out the lunar light from the fractured moon that hangs above the sky, watching their every move. It flies towards the main building in Haven Academy, slamming its huge sharp talons into the building and swinging its huge body around it to land on top. The Grimm Beast stretches its wings out and swings them back and forth, roaring immensely to the sky, breathing fire from its black scaly throat.

 _It is like the end times..._

Jaune is not a fool...Haven and Mistral are both lost to them, the Grimm have invaded the city and are slaughtering everyone left and right around them. Ruby crouches down, or at least she struggles to, and grasps onto the massive body of Crescent Rose at her feet, some of the pain has been scraped off from the battle. Jaune grabs Ruby by her shoulders to get her attention, the shocked girl stares into his eyes fearfully. "Haven is finished! We have to go!" Jaune trembles, just as scared as his younger friend is, but she still wants to help stop them.

"We can't just – argh – leave them..." She argues, pressing her hand against her side and holding onto Crescent Rose to not collapse from pain. Jaune catches her, holding her up despite his own wound that he has suffered from during this long siege.

"They can handle themselves! But we need to get the hell out of here!" Jaune pushes, staring into her eyes to convince her. Reluctantly, she groans and nods her head to agree with him, coughing with pain still. Ruby watches as he takes point, jogging ahead when suddenly a Grimm Beowulf lunges out at him with a roar, slashing its claws at him. She gasps as she goes to attack, until a blast of wind knocks her onto her back.

A huge black Nevermore flew right in front of them, the downdraft of its massive wings knocked her over, and the Beowulf has pinned Jaune against the ground. It snaps its bony jaws at him over and over again, drooling onto his face as he presses his Claymore against its throat. He roars with rage, pushing the blade and scraping it through its jugular. Black smoke erupts from the beast's throat and it roars with pain, erupting and disintegrating into ashes around him, only just failing to kill him.

Jaune turns and stares at Ruby, seeing real fear in her eyes now. "Come on!" He calls.

Until suddenly...

An Obsidian Arrow shoots right past Jaune's face, and as if time just slowed down, he could see the arrow slowly passing right by his face as it travels towards Ruby's eye. The arrow shoots directly for Ruby, but she darts away with her semblance saving her life, a blast of petals saving her life. Jaune watches the arrow, seeing the obsidian arrow glistening against the sunlight, and then it vanishes into the petals, sliding across the floor. His eyes widen in grief when he sees the crimson colour of blood on the arrowhead.

His eyes turn when he sees Ruby stood there, stumbling around. Her head turns to face him, and Jaune nearly collapses from sorrow and anguish. He nearly drops Crocea Mors...

Her shoulder length black and red hair blows aside, revealing a flush of red that pours from her left eye socket, damaging her face badly. She stares at Jaune with her one eye, blood bleeding from her fresh wound that terrifies Jaune. His eyes bulge from his eyes. "Jaune?" She mutters in shock. Her body collapses to the ground, hitting the floor with her head. Jaune sprints to her side, holding her body in his arms.

"No!" Jaune cries out. "Ruby!" His cries of horror echo across Haven, across Mistral. Tears fall from his eyes. "No...Not again..." He begs, sniffling.

But then his eyes look up at where he saw the arrow come from.

He thought the arrow belonged to Cinder Fall, it was so similar...

Then he sees it stood there, and it haunts him...the same being that put them down there in the first place. The same being that has brought this Great Kingdom to its knees in practically one night.

It stands tall, formed from some sort of jet black armour plating and a long torn black cape made of smoke that flutters with the wind. It holds a Bow in its hand, and it shatters into tiny pieces, the chunks burn and transform into golden embers that are carried away in the wind as he stands there. The glowing red eyes in the sharp triangular helm glare directly into his large blue irises, seeing the tears of sorrow in his eyes.

Then the being speaks...

In a hideously demonic voice...

And it says only one phrase...

"An Eye For An Eye..."

* * *

 **Author Note - Here we are again...**

 **So this is something I will also be doing in the background because I have been wanting to do a rewrite of Act 1 for a long time, there are so many things I want to change. The way I introduced Kassius was weak and I have wanted to change that for ages, the amount of time at Mistral before it falls, more development stuff, more Salem. Just a lot of things I have thought of that I can add that will not affect the story in the future that I cannot change now.**

 **So if you are new to this series, you will get a fresh and (hopefully) perfect version of this act. Please review and let me know the things that you would like to see be improved, and please review to let me know how you think the improvements are going! There are many things that will change and be improved, but you can be assured the story will be the same and Act 3 is still my priority when it comes to developing the story. I just wanted to get this started up.**

 **Ships in this story!**

 **\- Arkos (Tragic Story)**

 **\- Black Sun**

 **\- Rose Garden (Forming At this Stage)**

 **\- Ice Berg**

 **\- Renora**

 **\- Yang X O.C**

 **I believe in developing characters well and making you fall for their relationships as well, and Kassius is a character who has been well received thus far! Hopefully that can continue!**

 **And for a certain character who fans of this story already know the identity of shall make an appearance in the story this time, since I came up with him during Act 2 (fans will know who I am speaking of)**

 **Please review and if you wish send me a message on things you think could be improved! I want Act 1 to be perfect at the end of the day, it is the start to the 6 Part series, it needs to be good!**

 **Stay tuned and if you are new...well...get ready for one hell of a ride!**

 **\- Matt!**


	2. Haven Academy

**Chapter 1 – Haven Academy**

* * *

 **Ruby**

* * *

Five days prior...

"Jaune..." Her voice whispered in the dark abyss. Ruby stands there, her eyes looking around in a dark forest, smoke filling the air and the distant roars of the Creatures of Grimm in the distance, the shrieks of the Nuckelavee howl faintly around her. She looks around, her two silver eyes examining this intimidating charred forest that she stands in. Hearing the voice of the lost Pyrrha Nikos. Her eyes look to a collection of trees in the forest, and stood amongst them is the tall, defiant and beautiful young woman. Heart shaped head with a long red pony tail, large emerald eyes and Spartan armour. She turns and walks away from Ruby.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby screams, sprinting after her, but when she gets there, she is gone. She looks around constantly, the Nuckelavee's roar nearing.

"This is going to be so much fun." A gentle female voice whispers...

Penny's voice.

Voices echo around Ruby as she staggers around, looking for Pyrrha in this mysterious and chilling landscape that she has found herself in. "This is the real world!" She hears from behind her. She turns, seeing Roman Torchwick stood behind her in a ghostly form as he smashes his cane towards her. Upon impact, Roman completely disintegrates away, forgotten forever. Consumed by the Griffin that saved Ruby's life. The Battle of Beacon has left a scar on Ruby, and that scar does not just come from the deaths of those she loves, but even her enemies haunt her to this day.

Ruby runs as fast as she can, but it looks like this forest just stretches on forever, like some sort of ghastly projection. The trees stretch and the shrieks of Nevermores cry out as they glide overhead, most likely killing anything that moves. Here, Ruby does not have Crescent Rose, she is on her own. She must use her wits to keep her alive. But all she wants are answers. She slows down when passing the tree that she thought she saw Pyrrha at finding nobody there. Like some sort of sick game of hide and seek. Ruby mutters to herself in this horrific nightmarish place. "Where are you?" Ruby whimpers as she looks around. The dark shadowy outline of the Nuckelavee marches across the terrain, its long arms dragging by the hooves of the Grimm Horse.

Ruby continues on, unable to sprint now, her body slowing into a jog at best, approaching something on the ground. Pyrrha's circlet that she always wore round her crest, and the arrow that Cinder shot her in the sternum with lays on the floor. Blood coating the arrow itself. She picks up the circlet, seeing it glow gold and crumbling away in her fingertips. She tracks the particles and she hears her gentle, warming voice once more. "Jaune..." She whispers, unable to let him go. But why communicate with her if you want Jaune?

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asks, her voice surrounding Ruby as she speaks, echoing across the land which makes Ruby grab her head in pain from the voices that are speaking all at once.

"Yes." The cold-hearted and venomous Cinder hisses.

Ruby runs round the corner, looking around more and more to find her, and then she sees Cinder stood there, drawing the bow and aiming it directly at Pyrrha, darkness surrounding her. Her eyes flushing with hate and power, fire leaking from them as she glares down at the pure girl at her mercy. Ruby takes foot, rushing over to help her, reaching out to her, her large silver eyes widen. Cinder releases the Bowstring, launching the glass arrow directly at Cinder, hitting her straight in the sternum. She yelps in agony and Ruby crumples to her knees again, sliding through the ghostly apparition of Cinder who stands there. She reaches out to the side of Pyrrha's head, Ruby watches as she is disintegrated away from Cinder's Fall Maiden Abilities, her embers breaking apart and being carried away into the Autumn Winds. Ruby remains on her knees, broken, knowing that she did not do everything that she could have to save her. She then looks up when she sees Pyrrha stood there, looking right at her. "Jaune! Help Me!" She cries out.

Ruby's eyes snap open and she gasps in terror, bolting upright in her bed with sweat beading down her face. She shudders at that nightmare, she has had similar ones, but nowhere near as intense as that one was. She looks around, in her room at Haven. The note that she wrote still sat on the table, the one meant for Yang. She then looks over to the balcony where her Uncle Qrow Branwen is stood, looking out at the majestic city of Mistral, of Haven Academy. He has recovered from his wound that Tyrian inflicted upon him. Took some time with the medics, but they managed to solve the problem, enough equipment to handle the issue. Qrow turns when he hears his little niece gasp in shock like that when she wakes up. He walks over to her and he sits down on the edge of her bed. "Hey, pipsqueak." He says, his gruff voice being a kind reminder to Ruby that she is not dead.

Ruby sniffles a little, a little rattled from that nightmare. "Yeah...I just had a -" Before she can finish Qrow finishes the sentence for her.

"Bad Dream?" He presumes.

Ruby looks at her and nods. Qrow smiles and he wipes the tear from her eye and puts his hand on her knee. "What was it?" He asks her. Ruby looks at him inquisitively.

"I...I um..." She nervously says, her little voice nervously breaking a little. "I was in a forest...It was dark, cold. Burned..." She explains to him. "I could hear her, Uncle Qrow." She says to Qrow. Qrow looks at her and he looks a little nervous.

"Who?" He asks her.

"Pyrrha..." She says. Qrow looks at her and he sighs, looking back out at the city. Almost like there was some relief there for a second. "She's trying to talk to Jaune...but he can't hear her." Ruby says to him.

"Was that all?" Qrow asks her.

Ruby looks up at him and then she continues. "It wasn't just Pyrrha, I heard Penny as well. And I saw Torchwick as well." Ruby lists. "God, I even saw that Grimm...Horseman...thing." Ruby says, not entirely sure of what the Nuckelavee was.

"The Nuckelavee." Qrow corrects.

"Knuckle-Who-Ha?" Ruby asks with a puzzled look. Qrow laughs a little, patting her knee.

"The Nuckelavee." He repeats, a little slower this time so Ruby can hear each syllable clearly. "I never fought with it before, but I heard tales of it from other Huntsman on my missions. No one had ever survived an encounter with it. And then you came along and claimed the title. Look at you, Nuckelavee-Slayer." He says, rubbing his hand against her black and red hair. Ruby squirms as he does it and then she looks up at him, like a little puppy does when wanting attention. Qrow smiles kindly to her. "It was only a bad dream, don't let it stick with you, kiddo." Qrow says to her. He stands up and gets off her bed, walking over to his sword, sheathing it. "Trust me, you don't want those kinds of thoughts in your life. Especially with everything that's happening." Qrow explains to her.

"But...Uncle Qrow, it's the third time I have heard Pyrrha in my head. And I don't know why I hear her asking Cinder if she believes in destiny...did she say that before she...I never heard her say that! How can I be hearing that?" She mutters to herself, not even speaking to Qrow anymore. "What's wrong with me?"

"Hey?" Qrow says, looking her in the eyes, she looks at his red ones in return. "There's nothing wrong with you, a little crazy yeah, but there is nothing wrong with you. There was nothing you could have done to save Pyrrha from Cinder, okay? By the time you got up there, it was over." Qrow says to her, assuring her. Ruby smiles.

"Okay..." She says. Qrow rights himself back up, towering above his niece.

"Alright...I'm gonna go take a walk." Qrow says to her, walking towards the door. "Go have a shower, wear some normal clothes, get those ones clean. Might as well, spend some time to rest while you can." Qrow says.

Ruby rolls her eyes. "Okay..." She sighs. "I prefer my hood though." She whispers, holding the blanket over her.

"I heard that." Qrow says as he leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Ruby throws the sheets off and she stands up, walking away from the bed and to the table, her pen is still where it was and the letter has not been sent yet. She fell asleep when she finished it from exhaustion, and Qrow put her in the bed to let her be comfortable. Ruby reads the letter.

* * *

 _Hey Sis,_

 _I hope my letters have been reaching you and dad. Handwritten stuff's never been super reliable, but I guess it's all we've got these days. Anyway, in case you haven't been getting them, I just want to say I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I know you told me it was a reckless idea and after everything I've been through I can definitely say you were right._

 _It's been hard, on all of us, and I'm not just talking about the monsters we've fought out here. Every step we made took us further and further away from the things we knew, and every morning we'd wake up wondering if just over the next hill we'd find something good, or something terrible. It's scary, not knowing what's going to happen next and the things we do know now, just how bad it can get, it almost makes it all worse. You told me once that "bad things just happen." You were angry when you said it, and I didn't want to listen. But you were right. Bad things do happen, all the time, every day. Which is why I'm out here, to do whatever I can, wherever I can, and hopefully do some good._

 _We've all lost something. And I've seen what loss can do to people, but if we gave up every time we lost, then we'd never be able to move forward. We'd never have a chance to see what beautiful things the future might have waiting for us. We'd never have the strength to change, whether it's ourselves or the world around us. And we'd never be there for other people that might one day be lost without us. This is what we were training for, Yang, to become Huntresses, to be the ones to stand up and do something about all the bad in the world. Because there are plenty of people out there who are still lost, and even more who will try to gain everything they can from their sorrow._

 _Believe me when I say, I know it can feel impossible, like every single day is a struggle against some unstoppable monster we can never hope to beat. But we have to try. If not for us, then for the people we've already then for the people we haven't lost yet._

 _I miss you so much, I miss Weiss and Blake too. But I think you'd all be proud to know that I made it to Mistral, all of us did, and we even ran into Uncle Qrow along the way! He's going to take us to see Professor Lionheart, the Headmaster of Haven Academy. And he told us some things you're gonna want to hear, things I can't trust will make it to you in this letter. But maybe, if you joined us, he could tell you himself. With Beacon gone, they'll need Dad at Signal more than ever. And I know you'll need to focus on yourself before I can expect you to come out with me. But it sure would be great to get Team RWBY back together again._

 _Until next time._

 _Your Loving Sister,_

 _Ruby Rose_

 _P.S. I'll be sure to give you the address of where we're staying at Mistral. I'd love to hear back from you and dad, and I can't wait to fill you in on whatever's going to happen next! Now we've made it across Anima, I really think things are gonna start going our way._

* * *

Still hasn't actually put the address in, as Ruby always forgets in her letters.

A few minutes pass, around half an hour when she leaves the dorm and holds the letter in an envelope, wearing a smart set of Mistraalian Clothes. She approaches the dorm next to hers, she knocks on the door gently. The door bursts open and an overly excited Nora leaps into Ruby's arms. "Ruby!" She screams. Ruby screams as she falls onto the floor from Nora practically tackling her into a hug. She looks over Nora, seeing Ren stood there with Jaune beside him. They both shrug.

"Nora, come on." Ren says. They are also wearing some Mistraalian clothes, since they are going to meet Professor Lionheart, might as well look the part. Inside their room, they have their weapons on each bed. Crocea Mors on Jaune's, Stormflower on Ren's and Magnhild leaning against Nora's. Nora finally releases Ruby from her freakishly strong grip and she gasps for air. Ruby gets back up and Nora cracks her neck a little.

"Think I slept a little funny last night." She says.

"Yeah...come on, Qrow's waiting for us." Jaune says, walking ahead of them. Ruby watches Jaune, concerned about him as he just walks off.

He may never recover from losing Pyrrha.

* * *

 **Weiss**

* * *

The airship lands down at Mistral after a long journey, the landing gear folding out and the thrusters cool down. Weiss wakes up with a gasp, still in the cargo bay of the ship. Her large blue eyes look around, Myrtenaster by her side at all times along with her case of dust crystals. She feels more confident with herself now after learning how to summon more effectively. She can hear the sound of people outside attempting to open the cargo hold. She quickly retreats, opening the back door to get out. She looks around, and she grits her teeth in annoyance at her heels. "Damn things." She whispers, grabbing them and taking them off for being so loud. She steps out and she jolts for a second from the extremely cool floor. "Why can't Winter go somewhere tropical?" She complains to herself, running quickly across the landing pad to get out of sight from the Mistraalian Soldiers that are searching the Cargo Hold. She hides into one of bakeries nearby.

She crouches down, holding Myrtenaster tight, ready to fight if she must. She turns and she gasps, her eyes widen when she sees a young girl looking at her. Green eyes and dark brown hair with freckles on her face. She also is a Faunus, due to the fluffy brown fox tail she has. She nervously looks at the young Schnee. Weiss smiles, and she playfully shushes the little girl with her finger. "I'm in trouble, can you help me?" Weiss asks her. The little girl looks at her curiously. "Have you seen someone who looks like me?" She asks.

The girl nods. "Where?" Weiss asks. The little girl points right at Weiss and Weiss sights, burying her face into her palm. "No not me, you silly dunce!" She says. The little girl recoils and Weiss immediately apologises. "Sorry, I've been told I'm quite mean." Weiss says, remembering Ruby at times, missing her enthusiasm after the time she spent in Atlas with all those clueless people. "She's my older sister, looks like me but a little taller? Light blue eyes, white hair? Mean like me?" She asks her.

The little girl looks around and then she nods at Weiss. "When? Where?" She asks.

The little girl points across the street. "She was over there." The little girl says, finally speaking for the first time. "About an hour ago, asking for some food." The little girl says. Weiss exhales with relief. She stands up and pats the girl on the head gently.

"Thank you." She says to the girl.

"Wait." The little girl says, catching Weiss' attention. "She looked hurt." The girl says to Weiss. Her eyes erupt from their sockets in shock and desperation.

"What?" She exhales in fear. The little girl nods. "How bad?" She asks.

The little girl gestures to her side with her hands. "She has a big bandage, it looked like she was bleeding." The girl says. Weiss looks around, breathing in and out nervously. She looks to the little girl again and smiles.

"Thank you, stay safe." She says, running off to the street. Weiss runs down the town and she looks around, Mistraalian civilians walking around the market, conversing with each other in the streets and purchasing goods. She constantly is looking for someone with white hair like she does, or someone that is injured. If she was here an hour ago, then she couldn't have gone far. She keeps her eyes peeled, feeling on edge after abandoning her own family like that. Things seemed tense between Jacques and Ironwood before she left. She looks around frantically, until a familiar voice emerges from the crowd of people.

"Weiss?" The young male voice enquires. She turns and her eyes see his blue gelled up hair before seeing his face, the orange goggles above his blue eyes. He looks at her, wearing his jacket and has his weapon on his back where it's always kept. He stands amongst the crowd, like a shining angel in Weiss' eyes. She runs towards him, he backs up and holds his hands up in the surrendering position. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He exclaims as he backs up against the wall. Weiss pushes her fingers to his lips, shutting him up. She looks into his blue eyes.

"Neptune?" She says, looking at him.

"Yeah?" He nervously says.

"I hate having to put you in this position, Neptune." Weiss nervously says. He now stops joking around and starts listening.

"What's up?" He asks her.

"I need your help." Weiss says, which is a lot coming from her.

"Anything." Neptune assures.

"I need to hide." She says to him.

"From who?" Neptune asks.

"Atlas, I ran and Ironwood has shut the borders down. My father is out of control, he could be up to something really bad. I need to hide, I will tell you more when you hide me." She says to him. Neptune holds her and moves in front of her.

"Follow me." He says to her. They both start walking through the crowd to avoid being seen by anyone, there could be Atlas Spies in here, and the Schnee Daughter would be one hell of a bounty for Mercenaries to gain from. They continue through and Neptune holds her hand, pulling her into an alleyway. They both walk through and into another street.

"Where are we going?" Weiss asks him.

"Safehouse, in other words, _my_ house." Neptune says.

"You have a house?" Weiss asks.

"Yep, well, team SSSN own it." He points out, shrugging his shoulders. "Thought it would be a good plan for a temporary Safehouse." He explains.

"Who came up with that plan?" Weiss asks.

"I did." Neptune says with a smile and a wink. They walk out and Neptune stays in front of Weiss. They walk out and a pair of guys approach him, holding weapons in their hands.

"Halt, son." The soldiers say. Neptune already knows that these are not Mistraalian Soldiers, they are Mercenaries disguised as them. They have tattoos underneath those clothes, one that he recognises the insignia of.

"Hey!" Neptune jokingly says, acting to them, patting one on the shoulder. "How have you been, I think I recognise you." He says, looking at one of them. With his other hand, he points at the alleyway to their right and Weiss sees it. She keeps her head down and casually walks into it. "Love the beard." Neptune says, poking the ginger beard of the soldier. But one of the Mercenaries sees Weiss fleeing and he yells.

"There's the Schnee kid!" The Mercenary yells.

"Ah, yeah. Good talk." Neptune says, he swiftly grabs his trident and pulls it out, the weapon transforms into combat mode and he smashes it across both of the Mercenaries, launching them both into the market stalls beside them. Neptune sprints through the alley to Weiss. "Run for it!" Neptune yells, grabbing her hand and pulling her. She yelps as he yanks her with him. She manages to keep up with him and they sprint through. Weiss looks over her shoulder, seeing the two soldiers sprinting after them, their rifles have been smashed apart thanks to Neptune's attack that disarmed them.

"Don't harm the girl! Remember, the boss wants her in one piece!" The soldier yells to the other, sprinting through the alley to get to her. Weiss and Neptune both have the same idea, grabbing stalls and mounds of boxes and dropping them in front of the soldiers to slow them down. One of the soldiers stumble but the other manages to clamber across the stall as it falls and jump off it and keep up with them. Weiss opens her case and grabs a Dust Crystal, loading it into Myrtenaster, she turns back and she forms a glyph behind her, one that launches ice directly at the soldier. The soldier yells in pain when one of the icicles hits him the shoulder, knocking him off his feet and onto the floor. He rolls across the floor and the other soldier runs past him after getting out of his previous predicament. They continue to rush down the alleys, Neptune accidentally bumps into a lady.

"Sorry!" He calls. The soldier begins to gain on him and Neptune looks ahead, seeing a puddle of water. He drifts round it, from his fear of water and he waits until Weiss is past it. He holds his Trident in both hands, charging electricity into it and waiting until the Soldier is close enough. The soldier's foot goes into the puddle and he slams the electrical end of his Trident into the water, charging water straight through the puddle and into the body of the soldier. The soldier screams in pain as the electricity cooks him. Neptune removes his Trident from the water, looking back at the soldier who falls onto the floor. He runs and grabs Weiss' hand, pulling her along. "Shocking, huh?" He asks, trying to impress her with a pun. Weiss groans, rolling her eyes in disgust.

They continue to run, unaware of the soldier that has his radio on still. They continue to run until Neptune sees a bunch more soldiers getting closer and closer to where they are. "Neptune?" Weiss whispers nervously. Neptune looks around and he pulls Weiss behind a building. They hide behind it and they wait for the soldiers to pass. Weiss watches one of them, he is holding a Military Grade Assault Rifle in his hands, running through the street. Neptune quietly whistles down to her. He reaches down to her after climbing up the small building, using a dumpster as a platform. But Weiss is much smaller than he is, so he wants to help her, as he always does. Weiss nods and she climbs up the Dumpster and then jumps up, grabbing onto his hand. Neptune hauls her up with all of his might to get her up there. She lands on his chest and he smirks at her, winking. Weiss sighs, standing back up.

"My hero." She whispers sarcastically.

"So beautiful..." He says to himself quietly.

Whether or not Weiss heard him or not doesn't matter, because she is too preoccupied right now to let her personal feelings for him take over, and yet he is having the time of his life. Weiss kicks his shoulder. "Ow." He whispers, grabbing her arm. Weiss gestures with her head to get him to stand up. He stands up beside her, looking around.

"How far from the house?" She asks him. Neptune waves her over to an area in the buildings.

"This way." Neptune says, walking up some stairs. Ahead is the house and Weiss scoffs from surprise. It is no mansion but it is still impressive for a teenager to afford.

"I'm impressed." Weiss says with a smile.

"Thought you'd like it. N-Not to imply I bought it for you." He says nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Weiss smiles, tilting her head at him, walking towards it. He sighs and follows her. He fits the key into the house and opens it, letting her inside first. He looks around, checking for any signs of Mercenary Activity nearby. It's clear, and he closes the door, locking it.

* * *

Some time passes, he ignites the fireplace and Weiss sits down in one of the chairs. He gives Weiss a blanket that he found. "Here, you must be cold in that dress." He says to her with a smile on his face. Weiss returns the smile with her own one, taking the blanket and wrapping herself up in it.

"Thank you, Neptune." Weiss says gently. Neptune sits down next to her. "Where's Scarlet and Sage?" She asks him.

"They went out to get some food. I was gonna go find them, but then I think I saw an angel." He flirts. Weiss blushes.

"Shut up." She shyly says with a smile. Neptune smiles back, leaning backwards into his chair.

"So...what'd you do?" Neptune asks her with a smile. Weiss looks at him sharply.

"Huh?" She responds.

"Come on, you must have done something bad if Atlas has hired Mercs to hunt you." Neptune says.

"Like I said, Ironwood locked Atlas down, no one in, no one out." Weiss explains. Neptune chuckles.

"And they still couldn't keep you penned up?" He says with a smile on his face. She looks at him and smiles back. "What happened to all that Schnee Dust Company Heiress stuff?" He asks her, and obviously no one but Weiss really knows about what happened. Weiss looks down, almost like she is ashamed of herself. Neptune clocks on immediately. "Hey...what's up?" He asks her.

She wipes a tear from her eye, sniffling a little. He gets up from his chair and goes to her side, crouching down beside her. "What happened?" He asks.

She looks him in his sapphire blue eyes. "He took it from me." Weiss says to him.

"What?" Neptune questions.

"My father!" She yelps, slapping her arms against the arms of the chair. "I got mad because I heard an Atlas Citizen talking about Beacon like they had it coming. Saying they deserved it..." Weiss remembers. "Pyrrha didn't...Penny didn't." Weiss says. Neptune looks down sombrely and then back at her.

"I never did say..." Neptune says. "I'm sorry...she was a kind a good friend." Neptune says, speaking of Pyrrha. "And Penny as well." He continues. "Ozpin..."

"We will get revenge." Weiss says.

"One day. And I'll be right beside you." Neptune promises.

"Anyway, I couldn't take being in Atlas any longer than I was already there for. My father took my title and gave it to my brother, who wanted it all along. I trained my glyphs..." She says, showing her glyph in her hand for Neptune. Neptune scoffs in amazement at her semblance.

"How'd you get out?" Neptune asks her.

"A friend...his name is Klein. He got me out of there and showed me a secret passage. I hope he's okay. I bribed a Cargo Shuttle Pilot to take me here, and here I am. Didn't expect to be hunted down by Mercenaries though. Who are they?" Weiss asks him.

"Don't know. New bunch, showed up recently. A lot of them as well, some sort of new Mercenary Group. I knew those soldiers were Mercs because of the tattoo." Neptune explains. The tattoo was a Grimm Skull with a sword through it. "Whoever's paying them though, they must be rich."

"It must be my father." Weiss says with a sigh.

"Well. Don't worry Weiss, I've got your back." Neptune promises. She smiles at him and they look each other in the eyes, with a longing. They both lean closer to kiss, to embrace each other.

Until the door bursts open and Scarlet David and Sage appear. "Sorry we took so long -" Scarlet David says, stopping and seeing them both. They both recoil away from one another and they both stare in the exact same way at Scarlet and Sage. Both with emotionless expressions and hands nowhere near each other. "Oh...Oh I see what's happening here." Scarlet says with a smirk.

* * *

 **Yang**

* * *

She roars across the roads of Anima on Bumblebee.

The engine growls like an angry Beowulf looking for its next meal. She has her sunglasses down, her long golden blonde hair blowing behind her as she drives with speed across the road. Dust trails behind her as she drives, then she decelerates when approaching an area. Her mouth drops open, gazing out as she pushes her glasses upwards. She sees the name of the village on the cracked plaque.

Kuroyuri.

"What happened here?" She says to herself, driving inside of the destroyed village where Ren and Nora grew up. And where Team RNJR fought the Nuckelavee, bringing its siege of terror to an end once and for all. She gets off Bumblebee and pulls her with her, walking through the destroyed remains. She then approaches the tree in the middle of the town where the fight began. She can see the fresh damage in the buildings when they fought. "Where you here?" She mutters, looking around. She turns however when she hears the deep growl of a Grimm behind her. A Beowulf wanders around on its own, looking around. It looks lonely as it wanders. The Beowulf even looks right at her, and she is ready to fight.

But it just turns and walks away, not even bothering to fight her. She lowers her fists, Ember Celica glowing in the sunlight. She then looks over, seeing the scars in the ground where they fought the beast. The crater in the ground where Nora smashed the Horse's head into the floor, killing it. The body is gone, disintegrated away. But she knew that something big happened here. And then she looks down at the floor, seeing the hoof-print by her foot. She gasps when she sees it. Stepping back. But when she looks around, she does not see any bodies. "No bodies...means you're not dead...good." She says with relief in her voice. She continues on, past the water lily on the floor, dead after all those years. She continues to walk and she knows that there must be some more Grimm here. That one Beowulf couldn't have possibly been alone. "Beowulves look different." She says to herself, noticing that they are bigger and more threatening looking now than they were beforehand.

Until she hears a howl. Her head turns, her large blue eyes widen when she sees an Alpha on the roof of one of the buildings. It roars to the sky, alerting any Grimm nearby and it jumps down. But then, a sword comes flying straight past Yang's head and straight into the Alpha. The sword of unknown origin cuts straight through the hide, protruding from its spine. The Alpha bellows in agony, crashing to the floor, creating a powerful quake across the area of Kuroyuri. Yang turns, seeing a man in armour, leaping forward into a roll, slashing as second sword across the head of another Beowulf that lunges at him. His armour is high tech, very intricate, helping him fight extremely effectively. He also wears an old dusty western styled Stetson on his head. He has wrist weapons as well, similar to those of Yang's, weapons that launch bullets from them as he squeezes his fist, nailing the Beowulf pack members in the eye when he fires them. Each crack leads to the death of a Grimm. He spins round, beheading another Beowulf and then he grabs the hilt of his sword which is still embedded in the chest of the decaying Alpha. He rips it out and slashes both blades across the skull of the last Pack Member.

Yang stands there, astonished by this heroic figure who just saved her from this battle, despite she could have handled it. And since it's Yang, she has one response. "I could have handled it!" Yang says to the man. The man chuckles, turning to her. He pushes the tip of his hat up, revealing his face. He has a short stubbly beard, a few years older than Yang and a couple of scars on his chin. A charming looking guy with blue eyes.

"I know you could." The man says to her, smirking. Yang's eyes widen in disbelief.

She knows who this man is.

"Kassius?" She whispers sceptically.

* * *

 **Blake**

* * *

Her long black hair blows in the wind of Menagerie. Her cat ears perk up when she hears a distant explosion. She looks over her shoulder, her large cat like yellow eyes meeting the eyes of Sun Wukong. He smirks, holding Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, connected together into Staff Form. She smiles gently. "You ready?" He asks her.

She exhales. "Yeah...I'm ready." She says. She follows him, walking to the edge of a Cliff Face. A massive battle has taken place, one between the White Fang and those still loyal to the Belladonnas.

A Rebellion has begun, one to retake control of the White Fang.


	3. Rebellion

**Chapter 2 - Rebellion**

* * *

 **Blake**

* * *

"We're not going to destroy the white fang...

We're going to take it back."

One week prior to the rebellion's beginning.

Sun, Ghira and Kali look at Blake quizzically. "Come again?" Sun asks her, looking up at her as she is stood up. Blake looks down to Sun.

"The White Fang weren't always a bunch of fanatical terrorists, Sun." Blake begins. "We were once a force that aimed for Equality...not what Adam has turned it into." Blake explains, walking away from the sofa and to the window that overlooks Menagerie. She looks back at the three who trust her the most here. "We need to put it right, show the world who we truly are." Blake says, hand on her heart. Sun looks at her parents and they look at her.

"Sweetheart, we cannot take on an entire army by ourselves. We are not a kingdom, we are just an Island." Ghira explains.

"Maybe...but we have Sun and me." Blake says, pointing out Sun.

"Two Hunters cannot take on an entire army." Kali points out.

"We don't have to take on an army." Sun suggests. The attention now hopping over to him. He stands up and picks up the Scroll on the table that belonged to Ilia. He opens up a folder which shows some information, including a set of coordinates on Menagerie. "I saw it when you put the scroll down." Sun says to Ghira. "We don't have to hunt down and fight every last White Fang, rather we should be hitting the outpost that they have here. It's a small island, it won't be like a giant fortress." Sun explains to them all.

Ghira stands there, scratching his chin. "We could take those who could still be swayed under our flag." Ghira agrees.

"Exactly, we hire some mercenaries to help us fight and any warriors here that are loyal to you." Sun explains. Ghira starts laughing at something that Sun said. Sun looks at Ghira with a confused expression. "What did I say?" Sun asks Blake. Blake shrugs, lifting an eyebrow.

"I'd hate to burst your bubble, son, but there are no Mercenaries here in Menagerie." Ghira states. Sun points at Ghira.

"You might think that, but there are Mercenaries everywhere, believe me." Sun states. "When I was walking around Menagerie, I saw people baring the marks of Mercenaries, I grew up in Vacuo, remember?" Sun explains. "Mercenaries always tattoo their symbols on their necks, it's a trademark thing around those times. And I saw quite a few Faunus Mercs wandering around." Sun explains.

"How have we not known this?" Kali asks.

"Mercenaries like to keep a low profile." Sun states. Ghira looks at him, knowing that he is holding something back. "I had a friend once, he was a Mercenary as well. He never came back from a mission once, and my friends Scarlet and Sage were once Mercenaries too. Tattoos, not on the neck though." Sun explains to Ghira.

"How would we even convince them to help us?" Blake asks him. Sun chuckles. He takes out a lien from his shirt and holds it in between both fingers, smirking at her.

"Pretty easily, actually." Sun says, putting it back in his pocket. Ghira stands there, and he is all in for the Rebellion Idea, but Kali is a little uncertain. "Putting out a bunch of notices that state that there is a payment for their services will make them fight for us. And if there are any warriors here who trust you, then they need to help as well." Sun explains.

"What is the purpose of this mini-army?" Kali asks him.

"A distraction. They keep most of the White Fang busy whilst Blake and I sneak round the back and take out Adam." Sun answers, sounding quite cold about it. He is willing to sacrifice lives so then two people can kill one man. Blake looks at him, how hard he is fighting to help her take the White Fang down, but in this case it is to reclaim it and return them to who they truly are.

"What if he isn't there?" Kali asks him, an obvious question as well.

"Then we find out where he went and we hunt him down. The guy has to pay for what happened at Beacon. And for what he did to Blake." He says, looking at her. Blake smiles warmly at him and he smiles back, turning back to her parents. Ghira chuckles, scratching his brow.

"It won't be easy." Ghira warns.

"Nothing worth it ever is." Blake says, agreeing with Sun. Ghira turns to Kali, and she nods. Ghira looks at Sun. Ghira smiles.

"I'm starting to like you, Mr Wukong." Ghira says. Sun smiles, finally feeling like he did something right in front of her father.

* * *

Time passes by...

Blake is sat in the house, opening up a chest and holding the current symbol of the white fang, the black flag with the blood coloured shape of a Beowulf roaring aggressively. She looks at it and puts it aside, then she holds up the old flag. The blue flag with a white Beowulf on it, looking less aggressive. She looks at the symbol, lowering it to see Sun sat there, looking at her. She smiles, and Sun gets up, walking over to her. He presses his hands against the table, looking at her. "It was a good plan." Blake says, smiling. Sun chuckles.

"Well, you did give me some incentive." Sun says, patting her arm as he smiles. She looks at him and smiles.

"Do you really think we can get enough people?" Blake asks him.

"I dunno..." Sun sighs. "But we have to try, the Mercs won't be hard to convince, it's more the warriors. And hoping that they join. But, you go to war with the army you have." Sun explains. She looks at him, noticing the intensity in his words.

"You alright, Sun?" Blake asks him. Sun looks at her quickly.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, just some things on my mind is all." Sun says, walking away from the table. Blake gets up, walking over to Sun carefully. She grabs his arm to stop him.

"Sun..." She quietly says, looking up at him. Sun looks at her and he sighs, looking away for a second.

"It's just...in Vacuo my dad was a warrior. And he fought the New White Fang." He explains.

"What?" She questions. "They never attack the Faunus." Blake presumes.

"Yeah...that's what we thought." Sun states, remembering something very vivid to him. "I went back when it all went wrong..." He begins.

* * *

 **Sun**

* * *

Sun walks across the desert of Vacuo, a year or two before he ever met Blake, before he moved to Vale. He holds Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, connected together, in one hand. He enters a village, passing by both humans and Faunus. "I was visiting them after I moved to Mistral." Sun narrates. The deserts of Vacuo look treacherous, cactus trees everywhere, filled with fruits, like yucca fruit. Reptiles come in all shapes and sizes, dancing on the hot stand to prevent overheating. Sun walks past a lizard on a baking rock and it darts away from him. He approaches a smaller house, seeing a woman stood there, watering plants beneath her. She has long blonde hair and silver eyes. She looks like she is in her mid-forties at least. She is quite short, but is beautiful none the less. She turns, and a gasp leaves her lips when she sees Sun stood there. Sun smirks, dropping his weapon and walking up to her. She wraps her arms around him.

He holds her close. "Hey, mom." Sun says to her. His mother has no Faunus features, meaning that Sun is part Faunus, part human.

"Sun! How was Mistral?" She asks him.

"Eh, colder than it is here." He says, looking at the scorching sun. The mirages in the distance ripple, creating the illusion of a lake being nearby, but there is truly no such thing. Just a trick on the eyes. They end their hug, looking at each other. "Met some awesome people there, though. Neptune, Scarlet David and Sage!" Sun lists. "Together we make Team SSSN, or team Sun." Sun explains to her. His mother looks so proud of him, caressing his cheek.

"My hero..." She says gently.

He turns when he hears a man behind him. "Sun?" He asks, making sure if his eyes are not playing tricks on him. Sun turns around, seeing the man. He is tall, muscular and has blonde hair. Blue eyes and has a long monkey tail. He literally looks like an older version of Sun. Sun walks over to his father.

"Hey dad." He says to him, accepting his father's hug. The two monkey-men look at each other.

"My, my...how you have grown, Sun." His father says to him.

"I've missed you, Mistral is great and all, but nowhere is quite so great as home." Sun says to them both.

Sun looks around. "I should have savoured the moment whilst I still could..." Sun narrates. "Because it wasn't long until they showed up." Sun says. Sun turns when he hears screaming in his village, bone chilling screams. An explosion goes off and Sun's eyes widen when he sees the White Fang soldiers sprinting into the town, swinging swords at people. Sun stands to the ready, spinning Ruyi Jingu Bang through his fingers, ready to take them on.

"Sun!" His father yells. Sun turns to him.

"What?" Sun yells.

"Get the children to safety!" He orders. His father walks forward, taking out two razor sharp blades that are sheathed across his back. He spins them through his fingers. "They are our priority." His father orders. Sun watches as he father runs right at them. His father ducks down, avoiding the attack of one of the White Fang militants. He drives his sword up the stomach of a soldier and throws the bleeding body across the sandy ground. He spins round and kicks one in the Grimm designed mask so hard that it shatters. The fragments fly across the sky and they bounce on the floor. Sun sprints to the playground where the children are. He would have once played here as a child, he hurries them along.

"Follow me, into the barn!" Sun calls. The kids follow him, terrified and keeping their heads down. Sun backs up when a soldier thrusts his blade at him. Sun spins Ruyi Jingu through his fingers and he smashes it across the face of the soldier, completely annihilating the mask and breaking his nose. More soldiers show up and Sun detaches Ruyi and Jingu Bang and he fires the shotgun shells at them. The rounds cut straight through the armoured chest plates of the White Fang terrorists and they fall to the floor. He jumps over a soldier and wraps the chains round his neck, tightening his grip on them. He swings the soldier round and launches him into a couple more, like throwing a bowling ball into a bunch of bowling pins. He checks his surroundings, finding no one nearby. He helps the kids further, opening the barn and getting them inside. "Stay inside, I have to help them!" Sun tells them all. He closes the door. "Block it up, don't let anyone inside!"

He sprints across the village to get back to his parents. But then he turns the corner, his eyes widen in disbelief. A massive man stands there, holding his father by the throat. He chokes in pain. He has short brown hair and a beard across his chin that does not meet the rest of his cheeks or mouth like a full beard would. He stands out amongst the White Fang militants, because he does not wear a mask, and has no Faunus features. He chokes his father, staring at him with Hazel Coloured Eyes. "Where is she?" He snarls, a brutish and strong voice.

"Never..." His father chokes. The man snarls and with one sudden tense, there is a loud crunching sound. Sun's eyes widen and his arms fall, as he watches the body of his father become lifeless. He throws his father across the sandy ground, and Sun watches in anguish, seeing his father's body laying there. Dead. Sun then glares at the murderer. Suddenly, Sun's mother comes running from the barn with a knife, tears running from her eyes and she stabs the behemoth of the man in the back. He yells in agony, blood squirting out as the blade managed to cut through his Aura somehow. His mother staggers back when he glares at her. He grabs the hilt of the blade in his back and he rips it out, his Aura recovering over the wound, healing it back to normal. Somehow the blade managed to cut through his Aura. The man turns to Sun's mother and he drives the knife straight through her stomach, lifting her off the ground, blood erupting from her back. She gasps in pain, her eyes wide. Sun screams in anguish.

"No!" He bellows, sprinting at the man. The man turns and punches him aside. Sun crashes into the sand, kicking it up around him. Hazel pushes her off the blade and walks away from her. He looks down at Sun and he pushes his boot down on Sun's chest. He leans down.

"Don't be a fool..." The man simply says, his terrifyingly deep voice growls.

"I'm gonna...kill you!" Sun yells in rage. The man looks forward and pushes Sun aside, walking past him.

"Target's dead, time to go." The man orders to the White Fang. They all look at him and they oblige immediately, following his commands from fear alone. Sun crawls to his mother's side, blood pooling out across the floor and he holds her stomach where she was stabbed.

"Hold on, mom!" Sun begs. Her silver eyes look at him. She caresses his cheek.

"Be...someone else's...hero..." She utters. Her eyes rolls back into the back of her head and her eyes close up. Her body falls lifeless like a rag-doll in Sun's arms, her blood on his face where she held him. He looks at her body, shuddering in grief. His head falls to her chest and he falls into tears, sobbing heavily. His tears land next to her and he carefully sets her down.

Time passes, as he digs their graves and everyone else that died there that day due to the White Fang. "Ever since then...I have vowed to find the man that killed them, and kill him. And the White Fang must pay for the lives that they took from my home." Sun narrates as time passes, burying them. He kneels before them, he places his hands together, creating his Via Sun forms from his semblance. They both honourably copy him, grieving over the loss of his parents. He looks up, rage in his eyes, he stands up and picks up Ruyi Jingu Bang in his hand and then he walks away from their graves.

* * *

 **Blake**

* * *

Sun looks at Blake. "That's why I was so quick to help you fight the White Fang." Sun says. "And that was the other reason why I followed you." Sun explains to her. Blake's eyes bulge from their sockets and she caresses his cheek, the same way his mother did.

"Sun..." She tenderly whispers. He holds her hand and takes it from his face.

"Everyone wondered...why I was always so chipper and crazy...the fact is...it's the only way I can live without seeing them everywhere I go." Sun says, walking past her.

"You're my hero...Sun...and you always will be." Blake says to him. Sun stops when she says that, a tear leaking from his eyelid. He looks down, shutting his eyes and then he keeps on walking. Blake watches him leave and even she feels similar emotions that he did. She shunned him constantly, especially around her own parents, despite that his parents are both gone, murdered by a man with Hazel Eyes.

* * *

More and more people join their cause to help take back the White Fang, to destroy what it has become and return it to its former glory. One week later...

Blake stands at the edge of the cliff, her long black hair blowing in the wind. It is silent, just the howl of the wind that plays with her soft black hair. She holds Gambol Shroud in her hand, the blade by the sandy floor. Huge dunes of sand rising and falling like the waves of an ocean across the ground. She now knows what drives Sun, and she knows what drives her to fight like this. She exhales to get the stress from her system. She blinks, seeing the land. The sound of a distant explosion perks her ears and she turns, seeing Sun stood behind her. He smiles. "You ready?" He asks her. She looks at him and nods.

"Yeah...I'm ready." Blake agrees, walking over to him. They walk side by side over to the cliff face where the battle is erupting below. The New White Fang against the Current, warriors and mercenaries battling it out against the terrorists below. Sun hands Blake an earpiece that was provided by one of the Mercenary Captains they hired. They test it.

"Hey you hear me?" Sun loudly shouts. Blake reacts with a jump and her ears fold in annoyance.

"Not funny, Sun." She groans, shaking her head. But, she is happy to see the real Sun back with her again. They patch in to one of the Recon Scouts that the Captain sent out.

"Alright, when I was scouting I didn't see any sign of Adam Taurus. But I did see a White Fang Lieutenant in there, taking him into custody would really help us out." The scout says.

"You got it, buddy. Don't worry, everything's gonna be cool." Sun says, looking at Blake. He nods and she smiles, nodding back. They both sprint to the edge and they jump off the cliff face towards the battlefield underneath them,

"Remember landing strategy." Blake says to herself. She bends her knees when she lands on a rock and then she jumps onto the dunes of sand, sliding down towards a White Fang soldier. The soldier turns and meets the blade of Gambol Shroud. The purple streak of light trails behind her attack and Blake sends out a shadow clone of herself that tricks one of the soldiers. The soldier fires at her but the image bursts away. Sun leaps at the soldier and smashes Ruyi Jingu Bang across the face of the White Fang militant, cracking the mask apart and then kicking him in the chest. They continue to sprint through the battlefield, explosions detonating in the sand where misguided rockets are fired from soldiers in the Watchtowers. The Mercenaries and Warriors take cover, firing weapons and fighting the enemies with melee weapons. Blake runs across the rocks towards a large group of White Fang and she jumps into the middle of them all.

Blake swings Gambol Shroud straight at them, slashing through the armour and then she fires her pistol at the others, kicking one of them in the head. She fires her handgun end swiftly, firing up the head of a Heavy Soldier who carries a machine gun. The bullets pierce through his skull and she kicks him off the other cliff that heads towards the facility ahead of them. The soldier crashes against another, smaller soldier and they both plummet down the cliff, the living one screaming as he falls. Sun erupts from out of nowhere, grabbing the screaming White Fang by the throat and smashing him into the ground. He runs at more of them, battering them in the head with his staff, smashing their masks apart. He grabs the horn of a Goat Faunus and throws him across the battlefield with all of his might. "Chose the wrong side fellas!" He shouts. Blake karate kicks one of the soldiers in the head, then she brings her sword upwards, cutting through the armour and kicking him into the rock behind him. Blake gasps, ducking down when a soldier drives straight at her in a bike, firing bullets at her with one hand.

Sun jumps in the air, placing both hands together, initiating his semblance. A Via Sun erupts from him, golden in shape as it lunges at the soldier on the bike, grabbing him by the chin and throwing him from the bike. Sun lands on the ground, taking his hands away from each other which allows the Via Sun to despawn. Blake looks around, Faunus warriors charging forth at the White Fang, battling them with their swords like Samurai. They soldiers don't stand a chance against these skilled combatants. The Mercenaries push forward, shooting their guns at the soldiers. One of the soldiers aims a rocket launcher at a Mechanised Suit that Roman Torchwick gave them months ago to prepare for the Battle of Beacon. The missile flies directly at the Mech, exploding against the arm of the suit, blowing the metal arm apart in a fiery explosion. Sun detaches both Ruyi and Jingu and fires the shotguns at two more soldiers that tried to flank them, taking them out instantly.

He turns to Blake. "Come on!" Sun calls as he runs over to the side wall, one where they can get the advantage on this Lieutenant. Sun and Blake climb up the wall to get a better angle of what is inside. They get a look at the Lieutenant. It is the same man who they fought on the train to stop Torchwick from unleashing Grimm into the city of Vale. He stands there, speaking to a holographic projection of Adam stood before him, speaking to him as well.

"What is happening out there?" Adam demands, his eyes blocked by the mask.

"We are under attack by some kind of alliance, I think it's the Belladonna girl." The Lieutenant says, holding his chainsaw in his hand. The tattoos are very familiar here, as it is the same man, wearing the same full face mask. The red markings across it.

"Blake? I thought she ran." Adam presumes.

"Guess again, pal." Sun mutters, aiming Ruyi Bang at one of the White Fang guards with him.

"If you see her, bring her to me. I will kill her myself." Adam orders. The Lieutenant nods.

"Not on my watch." Sun says, pulling the trigger and nailing the soldier in the side of the head. Blood splatters against the wall and the soldiers panic, aiming their guns round. Blake throws a couple of boxes out of her way and she shoots her magnum at the soldiers with Sun, taking them out. One of the soldiers runs at her with a sword but she blocks the attack from the soldier and slashes her sword across the soldier's chest. Blake grabs the White Fang by the neck and throws him over the edge of the building. The Lieutenant stares at her, ending the call with Adam.

"It will be done." He snarls, lifting his chainsaw up and activating it, the barbs rotating round with the growl of the engine. Blake glares right at the Lieutenant and she grits her teeth, sprinting straight at the Lieutenant as he approaches her. The Lieutenant swings his chainsaw at her with force, but Blake ducks down, dropping one knee down and majestically performing a limbo to avoid the blade. She stabs Gambol Shroud into his leg and he screams out in agony. She uses the hilt to clamber onto his back and wrap her legs around his neck. The Lieutenant roars in anger, swinging his chainsaw around to get her. She clenches her hand into a fist and punches him right in the side of the head with force. Blake forces her body weight down and throws the Lieutenant across the floor. The Lieutenant yells out, his chainsaw sliding off the building. The Lieutenant gets right back up and Sun swings Ruyi Jingu Bang across the mask, fracturing part of it and revealing his left eye from the impact. He has a brown eyes, clearly from seeing the one eye. The impact knocks him onto the ground. Blake points the blood coated blade of Gambol Shroud at him, his own blood from his leg where she stabbed him and Sun points Ruyi Jingu Bang at him.

"Party's over pal, you lose." Sun says to him. The Mercenaries arrive at the building, aiming their assault rifles at him. He looks around and then looks straight at Blake, growling at her.

"Take him into custody, we'll ask him some questions." The Mercenary Captain orders. He walks over to them. "We'll get information from him." He promises. Blake walks over to the machine that projected that live feed of Adam Taurus.

"I dunno, that guy is incredibly loyal, think you can break him?" Blake asks.

"We're not too worried." The captain says, smirking and walking off. Blake looks back at the table. She then sees a document, her eyes focusing on it. She opens the document.

"What's that?" Sun asks her.

She looks at him with a smile. "It's a set of orders from Adam." Blake says.

"Finally, luck's on our side." Sun says with relief. Blake tracks the words and then it stops on a sentence.

 _I leave you in charge here in Menagerie for now, keep an eye on Blake's parents. Make sure that they don't try anything, and if she turns up, take her and bring her to me in Mistral. I will be waiting._

Blake turns to Sun. "Mistral?" Blake says.

Sun chuckles.

"Looks like we're going to Mistral." He says with a smile. "I did tell Neptune that I'd catch up sooner or later." Sun says. Blake smiles and then looks at the document.

He wanted her captured...

He will never stop.

* * *

 **Yang**

* * *

Yang looks at Kassius who stands there, holding both swords. "Surprised you still recognise me." Kassius chuckles.

"Well...you're not really someone you forget." Yang says with a nervous laugh. Kassius Locke. Kassius and Yang are...somewhat old friends. He was Yang's best friend back at Signal, they even became more when they got older and he was always very good to Ruby. But, before their relationship could grow into something bigger, they ended up moving away from each other. Kassius moved to Haven, whilst Yang went to Beacon. He is a skilled fighter with swords and firearms. He looks at Yang, taking his Stetson off and patting some dust from the edge of it.

"You'll have to try harder than that if you're gonna make me blush." Kassius says to her. He walks past her and then stops. "What are you doing here?" He asks her.

"Well...I'm looking for my sister, Ruby? You do remember her, right?" Yang asks him.

"Course I do, what's she doing out here?" Kassius asks her.

"She was going to Haven. I went the other direction, but I ended up in the mountains, there must have been a landslide because the road was blocked. I turned back and I went this way." Yang explains. She looks around at what remains of Kuroyuri. "But there are no Bandits here." She realises.

"Oh yeah, that was me." Kassius states. Yang looks at him, looking baffled.

"What?" Yang asks him.

"The sign?" He says, reaching into his bag and taking out a red spray can. "I sprayed that on there to keep them out of Kuroyuri because of the Nuckelavee. Tried crossing it out at first, but even that didn't stop them." He explains.

"The what?" She asks.

"Nuckelavee. Some sort of Grimm creature, man and horse fused together." Kassius explains to her.

"God..." She mutters.

"Well, it _was_ here." Kassius says, looking around. "I saw the end of the fight."

He looks at Yang. "Your sister and her friends killed it." Kassius says to her. Yang's eyes widen, the purple irises fixate on his blue ones.

"You saw Ruby?" She asks loudly with amazement.

"Oh yeah. Saw her bouncing around with the blonde swordsman, the ginger hammer girl and the ninja." Kassius explains. He walks over to the crater in the ground where Nora smashed the Nuckelavee Horse's head into the ground. "They finished it off right here. I think the Ninja had a history with it." Kassius explains.

"Jaune, Nora and Ren..." Yang says with a big sigh of relief in her voice, even pressing her hands to her knees. Kassius walks over to her and he places his hand on her back.

"You alright?" He asks her.

"Yeah, just need a sec." She says. "Been worrying about her for so long..." Yang says.

"She has grown a lot more since when I last saw her." Kassius says, smiling kindly. She looks at him.

"Did you see where they went?" She asks him.

"I called it in. Mistral sent some ships there to bring them to Haven. Your uncle was with them as well." Kassius explains to her. Yang's eyes widen, because she had left before Ruby could have sent out the letter, that is of course if they have even been receiving her letters.

"Uncle Qrow?" Yang asks.

"Yeah." Kassius answers.

"Is he okay?" Yang asks. Kassius stands there, from the point he saw Qrow, he was on the ground, poisoned still by Tyrian.

"I won't to you Yang, he didn't look good. The Airships took him with them but I've heard nothing else. But if I remember your Uncle, he'll be fine. He's tough as nails, just like you and your sister. I guess I know where you both get it from." Kassius says, gently punching her shoulder. Yang looks at him and laughs a little. Kassius stands there, and then his eyes focus on Yang's cybernetic arm, his eyes widen and he gasps in shock when he sees the light reflect off the metal. "Oh my god...your arm!" He says, crouching down and looking at it, feeling the metal in it. Yang laughs a little.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Yang says. Kassius looks at her.

"What happened?" He asks her, sounding increasingly concerned.

"Beacon." Yang says. "I was trying to help my friend, Blake, when her Ex attacked me with his sword. Cut my arm clean off." Yang explains to him. Kassius grits his teeth in anger.

"What was his name?" Kassius snarls.

"Don't worry about that." Yang says to him with a kind, almost loving smile. Kassius looks at her. "And his name was Adam Taurus." He looks at her, recognising that name.

"The White Fang Leader?" He asks.

"Yeah." Yang answers.

"That was her Ex?" Kassius scoffs.

"I know, bad taste huh?" She says. Kassius chuckles, still holding her hand.

"You're not in any pain are you? It works fine?" He asks her.

"Yeah, it's fine honestly." Yang says to him. Kassius sighs. He takes his hand off hers. He looks at his right arm and then at her.

"Well...I don't know if it makes you feel any better..." He begins. He takes his left hand and takes a piece of his shoulder plate off, showing his arm underneath. Yang's eyes widen in disbelief...he has a cybernetic arm as well, similar to hers but bigger to suit his muscular stature. He moves the intricate fingers around, and Yang didn't even realise because of the armoured suit that he is wearing. He places the plate back onto his arm, over the scarring on his chest where he lost it. "So I guess we're both equals now." He says with a smile. Yang looks at him, reaching out to his cheek.

"Kas..." She says. He stands back up.

"I'd rather not talk about it, at least not yet. It's a long story that I don't really enjoy telling." He says to her.

"Yeah, yeah of course." She says. She walks up to him. Kassius looks at her.

"Come on, follow me. I'll get you to Haven Academy. I bet Ruby's itching to see you." Kassius says to her. Yang smiles, following him.

"Yeah...And she is in so...much...trouble." Yang says slowly.


	4. Fury

**Chapter 3 - Fury**

* * *

 **Ruby**

* * *

She walks in the Mistraalian set of clothes, past the people of Mistral, approaching the Academy at the top of the mountains. She looks at the majestic waterfall as it plummets down into the caverns below. Awe spreads across her face as she admires the view. A smile curves across her face. "Wow..." Ruby says with amazement. Jaune stands there, looking at the cloud of water vapour that trails away from the waterfall. He looks at the majestic city, then his eyes move to the floor.

"Wish you were here, Pyrrha..." Jaune says, walking onward, following Qrow. Qrow stops, turning to Ruby.

"Come on, Kiddo." Qrow says, waving her over. Ruby snaps out of it, shaking it off and she jogs over to catch up with them. She keeps up with Qrow and they walk up the steps to the large building. She walks beside Ren who is still holding Nora's hand. Ruby notices and she gently smiles at them. People wander past them, all carrying on with their lives like nothing is even happening. But Ruby knows the truth, they all do. Salem is up to something, something big. And it will take the strength of every Huntsman to stop her. Qrow approaches the large front doors of the building, pushing them both open to enter. Ruby looks around in astonishment, the architecture in here is awe-inspiring, marble walls with flags hanging from the connecting ceiling. All of it is joined together. They walk through the hall, past Mistraalian Knights who walk inside, the Huntsmen trained here. Ren looks into a room and observes a couple of Mistraalian Knights challenging each other in training, fighting with swords and shields, very similar to those that Pyrrha fought with. The Knights are skilled, swiftly and fluently dodging the attacks and countering their partners. Ren continues on, following Qrow and finally, after walking up the stairs they arrive at the Headmaster's Office.

Qrow pushes the doors open and they see the autumn coloured office inside. The large mahogany desk and a tea-set on the table. Professor Lionheart is sat at his desk, wearing professional white and gold Mistraalian Clothes. There is a second man there, wearing a black and red suit with yellow accents. He has tanned white skin and black hair, with a thick black moustache. He turns when he hears the doors open and he looks right at Ruby, immediately noticing the silver eyes. He has green eyes. Ruby has no idea that she is looking right at Doctor Arthur Watts, one of Salem's Inner Circle Members. "Oh, I'm sorry Professor. I didn't know you had company." Qrow apologises.

"No, no. It's alright." Watts assures, standing up and finishing his tea with one last sip. "I was leaving anyway." Watts says, a strong, refined voice as he speaks. He looks at Lionheart who smiles. "Thank you for the tea, Professor." Watts says, turning and walking away from Lionheart's table. He walks past Ruby, his eyes watching her but his head isn't. Ruby watches him leave the office as the doors shut behind him. She squints her eyes suspiciously as he leaves. Lionheart looks at Qrow, he has blonde hair and is a little younger than Ironwood is. Quite young for a Headmaster for that matter.

"Qrow, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lionheart asks him, his hands held out respectfully.

"My Niece and I have come here to speak to you about...a development." Qrow explains to him. Lionheart leans back and he presses a button on his desk. The windows shut and the door locks. Lionheart stands up and he walks around the room, picking up his tea.

"Salem?" Lionheart presumes, looking out the closed window.

"Yeah." Qrow answers. Lionheart turns and looks at Ruby. He sets his tea down on the table as he approaches her. He crouches down, looking at her.

"You have..."

"Silver eyes, yeah I know." Ruby finishes for him with a smile. Lionheart chuckles, standing tall again. They have no idea that he is the man that is in league with Salem and her Warriors. And he is lying to them.

"I heard you managed to kill the Nuckelavee." Lionheart says with a smile. "Very impressive, no Huntsman has ever managed that." Lionheart states. Ruby looks at Ren and he stands there, not saying a word of why he hated that thing so much.

"Well, some of us had a past with it." Ruby points out. Lionheart's eyebrows raise and he walks over to his desk again. "We came here to help defend Haven, because we think that Salem is going to attack here next." Ruby explains to him. Lionheart crosses his arms and looks at them.

"After Beacon, I have had my Knights preparing if that day ever comes. Things like Beacon do not happen overnight." Lionheart states to Ruby. "And what gave you this hint?" He asks her. Jaune twitches at just the mere mention of the name... _Cinder..._

"The Fall Maiden...she was killed by an Assassin named Cinder Fall." Jaune explains, since he was there when Cinder killed Amber in the Chamber. "She said she came from Haven Academy."

Lionheart looks at them, and is expression is confusing. Like he does not recognise that name. "Cinder Fall?" He asks.

"Yeah, do you know anything about her?" Jaune asks.

"No, I know the names of all of my students that have been here at Haven. That is not a name that I recognise." Lionheart explains, and depending on how much he knows about Salem's Inner Circle, he could be lying for all they know. "But, I guess a few extra Huntsmen cannot hurt. Stay, it would be nice to have some new friendly faces around here. And since you managed to kill the Nuckelavee of Kuroyuri, that makes you very special and honoured guests to Mistral." Lionheart says to them all. Ruby looks at Qrow and he just nods, because he trusts Lionheart. Ruby and the others respectfully bow to Lionheart and he smiles.

"Thank you, Professor." Ruby says to him. They turn and leave the Office, leaving Lionheart on his own to think to himself. Ruby walks down the steps and Nora sighs.

"Well that was anti-climactic." Nora sighs.

"Hey, we made it. That's what counts." Jaune points out.

"We'll find the answers we need." Ren says, sounding optimistic considering. Qrow lets out an audible sigh.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna go get a drink." Qrow says, turning and walking down the stairs.

"What should we do?" Ruby asks him. Qrow chuckles, turning to look at them.

"That is all up to you, pipsqueak." Qrow says. Qrow continues on, walking down the stairs.

* * *

 **Qrow**

* * *

Qrow is sat on the bar stool, his hand around the small glass with alcohol in it. Even after getting slashed by a Scorpion Tail and suffering from the poison for hours, he still drinks. Qrow drinks some from the glass, the ice cubes inside bouncing off one another. He is constantly thinking, about what Lionheart said, he feels like Lionheart was lying just from how quickly he said that he didn't know who Cinder was. And he is informed on all of this, so how come he pushed them away so quick? He has so many questions, and for once he doesn't actually have all the answers.

But then he hears a voice behind him. "Excuse me?" A young boy says. Qrow turns, seeing the young Farm Hand Boy behind him, with messy black hair, and hazel coloured eyes. Oscar. Qrow is honestly surprised to see a kid of his age in a bar, so he turns to face him.

"You know, I think you're a little young to be in here, pipsqueak." Qrow says to Oscar with a smirk. Oscar looks up at him nervously. Oscar rolls his eyes at something.

"Shut up, I'm getting there." He mumbles to himself. Qrow's eyebrow lifts up now, since he knows that there is something strange about this young boy. Oscar now looks up at him. "Um..." He begins. "I'm supposed to tell you...I'd like my cane back." Oscar says, hearing what Ozpin asked of him to do in his head. Qrow's eyes widen slightly and then a smile forms on his face as he nods. He gets up from the stool and looks down at Oscar. He picks up the retracted Cane in his hand. Oscar looks at him nervously still. Qrow scoffs with surprising at this circumstance. He looks at Oscar.

"It's good to see you again, Oz." Qrow says, throwing the Cane to Oscar. Oscar catches the cane and the cane extends out and Oscar holds it carefully, like he is afraid of it. He then looks right at Qrow.

* * *

 **Yang**

* * *

The two Riders arrive at the entrance of Mistral, whilst Yang has Bumblebee, he has a black, old fashioned motorcycle, one that creates a deep roar when it drives. They both get off the bikes and they pull them in with them as they walk. A Mistraalian Knight holds his hand up to Kassius and Kassius sighs, rolling his eyes. "Hold, what's your business?" The Knight asks him.

"I live here." Kassius says.

"Not you, _her_." The Guard says, looking at Yang.

"Oh, that makes sense actually. She and I go way back, she's a Huntress and I brought her here to see her sister again. Ruby Rose." Kassius explains to the guard.

"One of the Nuckelavee Slayers?" The Knight asks. Kassius looks at Yang.

"See?" He says, referencing how they have been referring to Team RNJR as the Nuckelavee Slayers. Yang laughs a little and the Mistraalian Knight lets them through, stepping out of the way. They both go inside and they leave their bikes at the parks. "Follow me." Kassius says to her, walking up the steps of the mountain. The same emotions that once flooded through Ruby's veins are now flowing through Yang as well. Just complete astonishment at how beautiful this place is.

"Pyrrha was born here?" She says with awe.

"Pyrrha?" Kassius asks, since Pyrrha would have gone to Beacon the same time as Yang did, he would have never met her. But he might have heard of her.

"Pyrrha Nikos." Yang says with some sadness in her voice.

"You mean that girl on the box of those Pumpkin Pete Cereal things?" Kassius asks her.

Yang sighs. "She was..." Yang says, looking at him. Kassius catches on and he looks away.

"I'm sorry, did she not make it? At Beacon when it fell?" He asks her. Yang just shakes her head, walking up the steps. Kassius sighs as he follows the steps, moving higher and higher up the hill. Kassius gets to the top and turns to see an exhausted Yang behind him, pressing her hands to her knees. "You okay?" He asks her.

"Yup...just not used to this many steps." Yang says, getting up to the top and standing beside him.

"Yeah, you get used to it." Kassius assures her, taking her hand to help her up. Yang does not usually let people help her like that, especially not guys because she's Yang, very confident and able to look after herself. But Kassius is different, he has always been able to see through her tough exterior when something is upsetting her and he could always help her. One of the reasons why she and him are so alike, they both see through each other and both have stubborn personalities. Kassius approaches the dorms where newcomers are taken to, to rest. Which is where Ruby was.

He pushes the doors open and Yang walks in front of him. But then she stops, her mouth opens slowly and her eyes widen, tears beginning to flow from happiness. Down the hallway is Ruby, she isn't looking in their direction, speaking to Jaune, Ren and Nora. But Jaune and the others see her and they have the same reaction that Yang is having right now. "Ruby..." Jaune says, looking right at Yang. Ruby turns around, and her silver eyes meet Yang's purple ones. And she gasps in disbelief. They stand across the hallway from each other and they slowly start to walk towards each other. The walk accelerates into a run as they run into each other's arms. Yang catches Ruby, lifting her off the floor, crying into her baby sister's shoulder to have her back, knowing that she is okay. Kassius stands there, a small smile on his face as he sees them happy. Yang holds her sister so tight and Ruby returns it, just not as tight as her older and much stronger sister. Yang sets her back down on the floor and she starts going into Protective Big Sister mode, checking for any wounds.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" She frantically asks, checking for any wounds.

"I'm fine..." She sniffles, wiping a tear from her silver eye. Yang instinctively holds her sister again, just not as tight this time. But then Yang stares her sister in the eyes.

"You are in big trouble." She says to her.

"Uh..." Ruby whimpers in fear.

"I told you don't go out there, it's too dangerous. And you went anyway!" She shouts angrily, just venting that out so then she can be happy again.

Ruby smiles though. "I had to...I'm a Huntress, just like you." Ruby says to her. "And there's more going on than you know. Stuff you're gonna want to here." Ruby explains, realising that obviously Yang never got that letter from her that she wrote yesterday. Yang smiles and hugs her again.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Yang begs.

"I try my best." Ruby giggles, which makes Yang laugh. Ruby then realises that Yang actually is holding her with both arms, almost like she forgot that she has a metal arm now. "Your arm!" She squeaks.

"Oh yeah, Ironwood had it built for me." She says, flexing the yellow and black cybernetic arm. She then slams her fists together, smirking. "It works like a charm." She says to Ruby, and this means a lot of Ruby, in light of the fact that the last time she spoke to Yang, Yang was broken. Now she is smiling and back to her normal self. Ruby smiles at Yang, and then she sees Kassius behind her with his arms crossed. She gasps when she sees and recognises him.

"Kassius?" Ruby gasps in amazement. Kassius tilts his Stetson at her with a smirk on his face.

"Hey knucklehead." Kassius greets with a smile, Kassius always gave her the nickname of Knucklehead because when he first met her, she accidentally punched him in the face. She still feels bad about it, even though she hasn't seen him for around four years at the very least. Also because she can be a bumbling fool at times and it suits her. Ruby smiles when she sees him and then looks at Yang.

"He helped me find you. He was here." Yang says to her, looking at Kassius.

"I saw the end of your fight with the Nuckelavee, I guess you really are a Nuckel-Head now, eh?" Kassius asks, his hands out. Yang laughs but Ruby groans at his attempt at a pun.

"You two are just made for each other." Ruby groans.

"Also, why didn't you read the warning on the sign?" Kassius asks her. Ruby looks at him.

"Warning?" Ruby asks.

"I crossed Kuroyuri out because the Nuckelavee was there, and you still went through." Kassius explains.

"We had to." Jaune says, joining into the conversation. But when he does, grief courses over Yang when she sees him, and all that bounces around in her head is Pyrrha. "Qrow was dying, we couldn't risk going through the mountains to get to Mistral, so we tried our luck." Jaune explains to him. Yang looks at him.

"Jaune..." Yang says, and Jaune knows what she's going to say.

"Yang...please...I'm really trying not to think about it." Jaune says to her. Yang smiles.

"If you need _anything_ , don't be afraid to ask." Yang says to Jaune. Jaune just smiles back to her.

"Well...I guess that is a pretty understandable reason. Still didn't stop _this_ one." Kassius says with a laugh, looking at Yang.

"The path collapsed!" Yang argues.

"Excuses, excuses." Kassius chuckles. Yang sighs and then turns to her little sister again.

"I'm not going anywhere, ever again." Yang promises her. "Okay? I was wrong, I was selfish and I was wrong to leave you like that." Yang explains to her. Ruby smiles. But then Ruby catches onto some detail that is missing from Kassius.

"Wait, Kassius?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"What were you doing out there? When you saw the end of the fight?" Ruby asks him, Yang turns as well.

"Yeah, you were out there as well when you found me." Yang agrees. Kassius sighs, scratching the back of his head.

"It's a long story..." He sighs.

"We have time." Ruby says.

"Well, I can go into detail another time. But to sum it up? I was tracking something, something very dangerous." Kassius says.

"Grimm?" Yang presumes. Kassius walks past then but he stops and turns to them.

"Worse..."

* * *

 **Blake**

* * *

Night has fallen on Menagerie, the fractured moon glows in the sky as people return to their homes to sleep.

Blake sits at her father's table whilst he and her mother are out in Menagerie, tending to the wounded. She looks over the files that they acquired from that facility that they had just attacked. There were quite a few casualties and many people are upset by this, as it was not necessary. Sun is with her, his head supported by his hand as he slowly falls asleep. She continues through and she has bags under her eyes. She stretches her arms out and yawns, her cat ears flexing up as she does it. "I think that's enough of that for one night." Blake says with a tired expression. Sun yawns as well, stretching his arms back.

"Yeah...good idea." He says.

Blake rubs her large eyes and moans a little, taking the files and putting them inside the chest. She closes the chest and locks it. Sun stands up, walking over to the sofa where he has been sleeping for the past few days. He sits down on it and Blake goes towards her room. Until a distant howl perks her ears and she turns her head. She looks through the window, worried from what that was. She hears the roar again. It can be only one thing.

Grimm.

Blake backs up, picking up Gambol Shroud on the table slowly. "Sun..." She whispers.

"Yeah?" He responds, sitting up. Then he hears the roars as well and he immediately picks up Ruyi Jingu Bang. He runs over to Blake, looking around. "Grimm..." He realises.

They now hear screams everywhere and the sirens begin to blare off. "Come on!" Blake says to him, running to the door. Until the door slams shut in front of them. "What?" Blake mutters. She looks through the glass window in the door and she sees Kali on the other side, the one who locked the door. "Mom?" Blake says in fear for her safety. She tries to open the door but Kali pushes it shut, slamming a blade of hers down into the lock to keep it locked. "What are you doing?" Blake screams. Kali holds another dagger in her hand, she is a warrior too. She looks her beautiful daughter in the eyes, and this is becoming very similar to what happened to Sun's parents.

"Listen to me, baby...you have to hide and then get to the ship at the docks! Get to Mistral!" Kali begs.

"I'm not leaving you!" Blake argues.

"You have to!" Kali says.

Kali has no idea of the monster that is walking towards her from the burning buildings. A monster that is unlike anything they have ever seen. A tall...knight. Fire burns from its charred, magma filled skin as it approaches Kali, snarling with a demonic voice. Rage flows through this thing as it approaches her. "Kali look out!" Sun yells when he sees it come up behind her. Kali turns and the burning hand extinguishes to pumice, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her off the floor. She chokes in pain, struggling to break free.

"Mom!" Blake screams, her eyes wide. Sun backs up and throws himself at the locked door, over and over to break it down.

"Come on! You broke down twice before!" Sun shouts in annoyance. Kali screams and slashes her dagger across the wrist of the burning demon. The monster bellows in pain, staggering away and she falls from the place she was held. The pumice crashes to the floor, shattering and crumbling into dust. The creature stands there as Kali holds her neck in pain, bruises around it where it held her. The charred skin glows red underneath, fire and cinders form from the stump which reconstructs the hand of this thing, the massive hand clenches into a fist and the monster bellows in rage, throwing its arms back. Blake and Sun repeatedly try to break the doors down but they are all locked. Kali gasps for air and she gets back up, picking up her dagger and she attacks the creature as it charges towards her. Every step it takes chars the soil beneath it, leaving fire from every step, burning the grass to ash.

The being now wields a pair of burning axes in both hands, like a berserker, it swings them both at her, fire trailing behind the blade, smoke rising from its burning body. The eyes of the monster glow bright orange with fire literally leaking from the sockets, molten teeth inside the jaws and the body is cracked, inside the fissures is just red hot molten rock inside. This is no ordinary Grimm...

Kali yells, sliding under the attack of the beast and she slashes her blade across the stomach of the beast. But it has no effect, just embers spurt out and it regenerates the wound. She turns, seeing Beowulves that have been attracted to the panic attacking people, slaughtering them and savagely killing them. Her eyes widen in horror as she watches her home falling. Distracted, the beast punches her in the side of the head with a flaming fist, the impact knocks her on the floor and she gasps in pain, fire burning the side of her face. She throws dirt against it which extinguishes the fire. She cries out in pain but she does not let that stop her from fighting. Ghira turns, seeing her fighting this Hellspawn. Kali stabs into the chest of the monster, and still has no effect, it just melts the blade of her knife. The creature grabs her by the wrist, burning her hand. She screams in agony as the monster lifts her off the ground and swings her around. The monster launches her into a tree and she yelps in agony, hitting the floor in pain. She coughs, blood leaking from her mouth. She sits up, looking at the monster, as it has destroyed her Aura and has left her completely defenceless.

The creature stomps towards her, its hands shaking with rage and growling demonically. Ghira sprints at the monster, smashing his mace into its back. The creature hardly even flinches and turns to him. "Kali!" Ghira yells as the creature grabs him by the wrist, burning his arm. "Run!" He yells. The creature pushes its arm straight down, burning right through his wrist, incinerating his hand off. He bellows in pain, fire burning on the stump, his hand hitting the floor. Blake continues to try and get the door open to help him. The creature holds its burning axe tight and walks towards Ghira. It pushes him onto his back and stares into his eyes with its burning ones. The creature approaches him and Kali crawls over to him, but the creature lifts the axe up and smashes the blade right into Ghira's stomach, piercing the aura and plunging through. Ghira's eyes widen in agony and he gasps in pain.

"Dad!" Blake wails in horror, seeing the beast ripping the burning blade from his gut and kicking him across the floor. Kali watches in disbelief, lost for words and unable to speak from being thrown into a tree like that.

"Ghira..." Kali whimpers, tears gushing from her eyes. Her eyes turn when she hears the terrifying demonic roar of the monster that had just taken her husband from her. The monster stares at her, holding both axes out and roaring at her. The fire burns extremely bright and large when it roars, walking towards her. She stares at it, anger overcoming her as it approaches. She stares into the eyes of the devil itself, as it extinguishes the hand into pumice, holding her by the cheek. She looks at it and she gasps.

Blake's eyes widen in remorse as she sees her mother's body flash, turning gold and her body crumbles away into orange cinders that float away from the pumice fingers of the demon that had just taken her. The monster ignite its hand again when Kali has been completely disintegrated. The being takes a step back, and then walks away, hunting down others to kill.

Blake falls to her knees, tears falling from her eyes and she begins to cry loudly in sorrow. Sun yells in rage, smashing the doors open and running outside. He turns when Beowulf leaps at him. He smashes its head into the ground with Ruyi Jingu Bang, killing from the impact. Blake is sat there, unable to move from what just happened. "Blake..." She faintly hears the deep voice of Ghira whisper. She looks up, her cat ears listening. She springs up and sprints to her father's side. There's so much blood...She presses her hands against the wound in his belly.

"Hold on dad..." She sniffles. Ghira lifts his hand to her cheek, wiping the tear from her eye with a smile, he holds her cheek and she holds his hand.

"It's okay...you can do this..." He says to her. Sun stands beside Blake, he knows what this feels like. "You're a Huntress." He says, looking into her eyes.

"Dad...please...just hold on." She sniffles. She feels his hand pulling away and his eyes slowly close, the breath leaving his mouth. His hand drops to the floor. Blake wails out in anguish, on her knees, heartbroken. Sun stands by her side. He looks at the body of the now deceased Ghira Belladonna. Sun looks around, seeing people dying by the hands of the Grimm, it was so sudden. They came out of nowhere and smashed through the defences. Warriors and mercenaries don't stand a chance. He looks at them and their eyes glow a brighter red than they normally do, more enraged than usual. Sun then turns to Blake...and he knows that she will hate him for this...but they need to go.

"Blake..." He says gently, reaching over to her. She hugs her father's body, sobbing into his chest. "We need to go." Sun says to her.

"I'm not leaving him!" She tearfully protests.

Sun grabs her arm, pulling her away from her father. "Blake! I'm sorry, but we can't stay here!" Sun shouts. Blake starts hitting him as she is pulled away from her father.

"No! No!" Blake cries out. He turns her around and hugs her, letting her hit him because he can take it.

"I'm sorry..." He holds her by her shoulders. "We have to go." Sun says to her. She wipes the tears from her eyes, looking at the body of Ghira. She just starts running and he stands there, looking down at the scorched footprint on the ground that belongs to whatever that monster was. Sun takes one last look at Ghira and he runs after Blake, keeping up with her. They sprint through Menagerie that is now on fire, this attack was so sudden, so unexpected...it makes no sense...

Blake and Sun run towards the docks where they can still see the boat there, waiting to take people away. Sun and Blake run and they jump aboard after running across the wooden dock. Sun rolls onto it and Blake falls over, sorrow crippling her. Sun turns to the captain, the one with grey hair and a grey beard. The same one that brought them here. "Get us out of here!" Sun yells.

"There must be others!" The captain argues.

"We're all that's left." Sun says, just trying to get Blake to safety. But then Sun's attention turns when he hears the roars of fire engulfing the treeline. Blake and Sun both look at the fire and they see the Infernal Knight emerging from the flames. It stares at the boat and Grimm follow it. The monster points its axe at them.

"Kill them all!" The monster bellows, a demonic voice as it speaks. Their eyes widen in horror when they see this new creature of Grimm speak real words. The Grimm charge at the boat and the captain moves the boat away as the Grimm start charging towards it. The monster's eyes burn bright, fixated on Blake's. Blake grits her teeth in anger, charging towards the edge to go after it. But Sun reaches out, catching her with his arm.

"No! I need you." Sun says to her, looking into her eyes. They both look at the monster as the boat moves away. The Grimm all howl at the boat as it leaves Menagerie. The flaming knight walks to the edge of the docks, burning the wood down from every step. It stares at the boat as it sails off to the horizon.

The threat snarls deeply, its voice crackling like fire.

This is a new threat.

One unlike anything that humanity has ever faced before...


	5. Loss

**Chapter 4 - Loss**

* * *

 **Blake**

* * *

The sun rises after that night comes to an end.

The ocean is silent, and the mood is frosty. Sun is sat beside Blake, and both are shook up. But Blake has just been broken, watching both of her parents die in front of her...that is not something that anyone should go through. Tears drench her cheeks, filled with the sorrow of a heartbroken child. Sun however makes himself become cold to it, and since this has already happened to him once, he does not let it go to his head. And he has to, for her sake. If he can stay positive for her, then it is all worth it to him. Ruyi Jingu Bang and Gambol Shroud lean against one another. Blake sniffles, her feline ears folded down sadly, looking at the floor. Sun's tail curls up by her hand, trying to make her feel better. Blake looks at him, her tears glistening in the sunlight. He smiles gently, warming her heart. She buries her head into her shoulder and he holds her close, hugging her so then she has a shoulder to cry onto.

The boat continues to move across the sea...

And it is very empty right now.

* * *

 **Jaune**

* * *

Unaware of the events that have transpired at Menagerie...

Jaune walks through the streets of Mistral by himself. He looks around, observing the architecture of this beautiful city. The waterfall roars, tonnes of water crashing down into the lake inside of the cavern below. He walks across the bridge that moves over that lake. He looks down at it and keeps on walking. He is walking aimlessly, just staying in his own thoughts. Ruby is not the only one with sleeping problems, his issues are deeper than hers. He is filled with regret, now that he knows that Pyrrha has been in love with him for so long, and the only time he ever accepted that fact and felt the same way, was when she died. He keeps Crocea Mors close, combined with the metal of Pyrrha's shield and the metal that remained from her snapped sword. But he continues to walk and walk, as he always does, that is why he trains. Because he feels as if he lets himself die to be with her...it would destroy everything she stood for.

But he misses her with every fibre of his being.

Jaune walks on and he sees an old poster on the wall. Pumpkin Pete's, with her face on it, that beautiful smile on her face. Emerald eyes so bright that they were like small stars, red hair so graceful that it would steal you. He looks at it and he holds his hand to the poster, seeing how much it has faded, but he still sees her beauty. A beauty that he was blind to, so blind he kept on trying to win the heart of Weiss Schnee, someone who was never going to be right for him. And he shunned her every time.

That is what hurts Jaune the most.

His tears begin to well in his eyes and he stammers. "Pyrrha..." He whispers, his voice cracking from the emotional torment that is coursing through his body right now. "I miss you so much...I'm so sorry I never opened my goddamn eyes." Jaune sobs, crumpling to his knees. "I kept on pushing you away...how could I do that to you?" He cries. The tears drop from his eyes and into the soil as he sobs. His heart bleeds from the loss of this girl. But then he turns when he hears a woman speak to him.

"Excuse me" She says. He turns, looking at her. And for a split second he really did believe that it was her, that calm and loving voice. The red hair and the large emerald eyes. But the woman is older, maybe in her mid forties at most. She looks at Jaune, holding a basket with groceries in them. He stands up and wipes the tears from his eyes, walking past her.

"I'm sorry." Jaune apologises. Her eyes track him.

"You're Jaune Arc...aren't you?" She asks, which makes Jaune stop and turn to the woman. He looks at her with bloodshot eyes due to his tears.

"How do you know my name?" He asks her. She smiles gently, just like Pyrrha.

"My name is Thara Nikos." She says to him with a gentle smile. "I am Pyrrha's mother." She says to Jaune. Jaune's grief becomes even stronger, because he feels responsible for not stopping her from marching off to her own death, or for saying that she should never let anything get in the way of her destiny. He may have said it to make her feel better, but that might have been one of the primary reasons behind why Pyrrha did what she did, to save his life, just like she did when they first met in the Emerald Forest, catching his hood with Miló. "She told me a lot about you whenever she called home."

Jaune looks away. "I failed her." He says with self-hate. Thara looks at him with affectionate eyes. Incredible how some of the smallest things are similar with her mother and Pyrrha, the same expressions and looks.

"No, she wouldn't have had it any other way. She loved you, Jaune." Thara says. But that does not make it any better, if anything it makes it hurt more for Jaune, that she died because she loved him, no one should have to die _because_ they love somebody. They shouldn't have to die at all.

"I should have stopped her from going after Cinder, she was way out of her league." Jaune says in annoyance. Thara looks at him and then at the poster of her beautiful daughter on the wall. A tear is shed by her mother, but she wipes it aside.

"I will always be so proud of my little girl, I wish she could have grown old, but Remnant is a cruel place." She says. She then looks back and then at Jaune. "Come with me, I would like to show you something." Thara says to him. Thara walks down the street and Jaune watches her leave, he walks to follow her but he pauses when he hears something. The sound of a young woman sobbing. He peers into an alleyway where the cries are coming from.

"Hello?" He calls, trying not to sound to intimidating.

"Jaune?" Thara calls. Jaune turns to her.

"Yeah, one sec." Jaune says, looking in there. The cries have now silenced...mysteriously. And the feelings of sorrow are still there but fainter now. Jaune looks in and finds nothing. He sighs, walking back to Thara. Little does he know that there is someone there and it was not his imagination. A pale blue woman wearing a black dress, and a black veil over her face. She looks round the corner at Jaune as he walks away. But when Jaune looks over his shoulder at where he would clearly see her.

Nothing.

He continues to walk on, following Thara through the streets of Mistraalian people who are just going about their business. Thara guides Jaune towards a large mansion at the end of the road. And his eyes focus on the plaque on the fence. The Nikos Residence. His eyes widen, this is her home. He doesn't even feel like he should be allowed in there, since she passed, but then again, she wouldn't have it any other way. Pyrrha would throw him through the doors if he said no, so he goes with Thara as she opens the door. He walks inside, seeing so many medals in cabinets and on the walls. Ones where she has graduated from Sanctum, their crowning achievement. He walks through and there is a photograph of her with a piece of writing on it. It shows Pyrrha smiling gorgeously at the camera with her mother. "Heading off to Beacon Academy, wish me luck!" It says written underneath her in red pen. Jaune smiles at this, seeing her smile is always a calming thing for him. His eyes examine this warrior's home, seeing the different armours in here, even ones that her parents must have used. One with a massive sword, similar in design to Milo. Jaune looks over to Thara as she puts the basket down in the kitchen, bread and fruits inside. "Where's her father?" Jaune asks her. Thara looks at him with a smile.

"He passed away a few years ago, Jaune. Died fighting a Grimm, no one has seen that Grimm since, some think he took it down with him. I wouldn't be surprised, he never did go down without a fight." She says, reminiscing. Jaune continues to admire this place, loving to imagine what Pyrrha would be doing in here.

"How many awards did she win?" He asks, sounding amazed. Thara even laughs at that.

"Around fifteen." Thara says, with a giggle that is almost identical to that of her daughter. Thara presses her hand to her head. "She must have been thirteen or twelve when she won her first tournament." Thara says.

Part of Jaune is proud of her, but after what Pyrrha said to him on the balcony, about what that kind of fame can do to someone, it almost makes him feel for her. Since she must have had that kind of reputation for a majority of her childhood. And then he came along and was the only guy who treated her like an actual human being, like a person. Thara starts walking up the stairs, and Jaune follows her up, every step he takes echoes through the house. He follows her when she takes a left, entering a room. Pyrrha's bedroom, left exactly as it was when she was last here. He looks inside, seeing her armour there and another pair of Milo and Akuou. But this version of her armour has a red cape behind it, polished golden metal plates and red robes in different sections. But it is exactly the same as the one that she always wore. Jaune turns to Pyrrha's mother who looks at the armour and her weapons on display. "Why are you showing me this?" Jaune asks her.

Thara looks at him. "You loved her, in the end." Thara says. Jaune looks away, trying to keep the saddened emotions at bay. "Didn't you?" She asks him. He looks at the floor, leaning against the wall of her room.

"Yeah..." He quietly says, looking at the markings on his shield.

"Then this all is here for you." Thara says to him. "Pyrrha loved you with all her heart, she was always like a hamster on coffee whenever she spoke of you, her heart always filled with joy." Thara explains, which probably just makes Jaune fell worse about himself. "She wouldn't want you to feel unwelcome here, because you made her feel like a person, instead of a symbol. Thank you." Thara says to him. Jaune smiles.

"I just wish I wasn't so blind." Jaune says, feeling guilty. Thara laughs a little.

"Well...she did say that she liked a challenge." Thara says to him. Jaune looks at her, maybe feeling a little better.

A few more minutes pass until Jaune leaves the Nikos Estate. He walks out from the door and walks to the street. He exhales, his grief will never pass, but truly knowing how much he meant to her does fill his heart with warmth, despite his self-hatred.

He walks into the crowd, planning to return back to the others. But he stops when his senses start to go haywire. That feeling that someone is looking directly at you overcomes him and he looks over his shoulder at where he feels it. It sees the person and his eyes widen. He only sees him for a second, stood there and staring directly at him. Wearing some kind of armour and a helmet with glowing red eyes that are locked with his. A Faunus Person walks in front of Jaune, and when he passes, the figure is gone. Like he was cut out from existence.

Jaune shudders from seeing that, wandering away from where it was.

Something is not right here at Mistral, not right at all.

* * *

 **Weiss**

* * *

Weiss puts on a black and blue hoodie that Neptune has just lent her. Weiss barely fits into it, looking uncomfortable in it. The long sleeves devour her little arms and she has let her white hair down, covering it over one of her eyes, taking a page from Cinder's book. At least it makes her harder to recognise that way. Unless if someone knows her well enough. She wears some of his trousers as well. "Um...Neptune?" Weiss says to him, clearly not fitting in those clothes. This is not exactly perfect form for her. Neptune turns to her, putting his golden goggles on and sliding them onto his forehead.

"Yeah?" He calls, picking up his Trident. Scarlet and Sage are inside, taking their weapons so then they can help her.

"You don't have anything else?" She asks, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Sorry, I left all my dresses in the wash." Neptune sarcastically says, but Weiss looks at him with a puzzled expression. "I'm joking." Neptune says, holding his hands up in defence at her. Weiss smiles a little at Neptune and she stretches her arm into the sleeve. Her white hair moves over her eye and Weiss groans. Neptune laughs a little at her discomfort.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Weiss moans in annoyance.

"Oh yeah." Neptune says, crossing his arms as he looks at her. Weiss sighs, picking up Myrtenaster and she wraps her belt of Dust Crystals around her waist. She looks over at Neptune, then Scarlet and Sage walk in. Scarlet wears his outfit that he worse in the Vytal Festival, same white shirt and red coat on his shoulder. His cutlass is sheathed on his belt and he holsters his Flintlock Pistol on the other side of his belt. His red hair covering his right eye and his red tattoo under his other eye. Then Sage enters, his sword sheathed on his back. He wears his white shirt, showing his tattooed chest. He scratches his green hair when he looks over at Weiss.

"Hey love-birds." Sage greets, a strong voice. Neptune sighs, because of that little moment that he and Weiss had that they rudely interrupted.

"You didn't see anything." Neptune lies.

"I...think we did." Scarlet says with a cocky voice. Weiss groans.

"I am gonna smack you into next week if you don't shut up." Weiss threatens.

"Oh yeah?" Scarlet challenges, holding his hands out. Weiss' eyes narrow and she gets up from her chair and runs at him. Scarlet creates a bird-like screech as he flees from her. She barely has to run after him before he retreats and she returns to Neptune. Weiss looks at Sage.

"You want to try?" She asks him.

"Oh no, I'm not an idiot." Sage says, smartly as well. Weiss turns when Scarlet comes back in and then she returns to Neptune. Weiss looks at Neptune.

"So you think that he can help me?" Weiss asks him.

"Yeah, Lionheart knows people who can forge new identities. We get you a new identity and you start changing your fashion style, they might think that you aren't here." Neptune explains. Weiss sighs.

"What's my name gonna be?" Weiss asks.

"Willow Honeydew." Neptune answers. Weiss' expression is complete and utter disgust at this name, but she has to do it if she wants to do this. She sighs and nods in agreement. "You ready?" Neptune asks her. She nods.

"Let's go." Weiss says to him. Scarlet opens the door and he looks around for any Mercenaries. He turns back to Weiss and the others and he nods. Walking outside with his Flintlock Pistol in his hand. His eyes examine each and every individual that walks by. Checking them for hidden weapons or for the tattoos on them. Sage takes point and Neptune gets Weiss in the middle of them so then she is safe. They walk through the crowds to get to the main building where he is. Heading towards where Ruby and Yang are right now. They carefully keep their eyes peeled for anything suspicious. Neptune leans over to Weiss' ear, covered by the hood. Her large blue eyes turn when she hears his voice.

"Who do think sold you out?" He asks her.

"I don't know, Klein wouldn't ever betray me. He's the only real family I have left. But no one else knew." She whispers in return. Neptune keeps his eyes open for any Mercenaries that could be hunting her. Sage looks up at the rooftops and he actually sees some Mercenaries on the roofs with Sniper Rifles. They wear black cloaks over their outfits. These ones are not trying to blend in, they wear a mixture of blacks, reds and golds over their bodies, not much armour on the Snipers, but the soldiers could be different. Sage whispers into Scarlet's ears.

"Got guys on the rooftops." Sage warns.

"Yeah, I see them." Scarlet agrees, looking straight ahead. But then his eyes focus on the front of the crowd, a bunch of soldiers are pacing towards them with thick trench coats, the same colour scheme. The trench coats are large enough to conceal a weapon, either a Sub-Machine Gun or even a fairly small Rifle. Scarlet looks carefully, seeing the tattoos on their necks. The same tattoo that the others have had. They are walking directly towards them as well. "Straight ahead." Scarlet says to them all.

"Crap..." Weiss says quietly.

"Keep your head down, we'll hope that they don't notice you." Sage whispers to her. "It'll be fine." Sage assures. They walk on, closer to those mercenaries directly in front of them, and Weiss bows her head down, the only thing that they could see is maybe her button-nose and her white hair. She continues to walk, almost like Ruby does with her hood up. The Mercenaries look at the Huntsman and at her, but they don't really take notice, walking past them. Weiss exhales with relief when they pass by her, luckily not noticing her. Neptune places his hand on Weiss' shoulder and he carefully moves her to the left so then he can stand in front of the view of a sniper so then it might not notice her. Scarlet holds the grip of his Flintlock Pistol, ready to draw if he has to. His sword is at the ready as well, Sage also keeps his hand near his back so then he can get his sword unsheathed and fight anyone that challenges them.

Neptune looks through the crowd, struggling to notice any Mercenaries, as they do seem to blend in with the citizens of Mistral. Scarlet whistles to them and he gestures his head towards an alleyway that moves up the hills, a shortcut towards the Academy. Scarlet carefully moves through the crowds in the market and they walk up the steps into the alleys. Scarlet reaches out to Weiss, taking her hand and pulls her up the step. Neptune walks up and turns, noticing a Mercenary. The same Mercenary that he electrocuted before in that puddle when they were chasing him and Weiss. He looks right at the Mercenary and the Mercenary locks eye-contact with him. Recognising him. Neptune smirks, winking emphatically at him, jerking his head as he does it, like he did to Team NDGO. The Mercenary's brown eyes widen and he growls in anger, his hair still stuck up from the electrical energy that coursed through him. "There! Get that guy!" The Mercenary yells.

Neptune vanishes as the crowd passes between them and they run through the alleys to get away from them. They run to the left to hide in the shadows. Sage peers round and he sees the Mercenary and two others run into the alley. They aim their rifles, searching for them. "Where'd they go?" The Mercenary shouts in anger. They look around and they wait for them to emerge. One of them sighs.

"Your rattled, let's keep moving." One of the other Mercenaries says, turning and walking away. The Mercenary stands there, watching the alley and then he growls in annoyance. He turns and walks away, huffing and puffing.

"We're clear." Sage says with relief, stepping out from the shadows. He walks out and he walks down the alley to get to the Academy, they are very close to the top now. Scarlet walks beside Sage, looking around and Weiss walks with Neptune behind them. They look forward and there are two Snipers walking towards them. They both stop and they see them.

"Hey, what are you doing back here?" The Sniper barks, pointing at him, his Rifle slung over his shoulder.

"Hello, hello, hello...what's all this then?" Scarlet says, walking towards the Sniper. Scarlet swings his fist right into the nose of the hooded sniper, making him recoil. The other Sniper swings a punch right at Sage but he ducks down, punching him swiftly over and over again in the head. Sage smashes the head of the Sniper into his knee with enough force to break the visors of his Goggles. The Sniper lays on the floor, knocked unconscious. Scarlet swipes his leg across the legs of the Sniper, grabbing him by the head and smashes him straight into the floor. The Snipers are taken care of in a few moments and they stand there. Scarlet dusts his hands off, respiring, looking at Weiss and Neptune. "Let's go." Scarlet says.

Weiss looks at Neptune with wide eyes of amazement at their hand-to-hand combat skills. "They are good fighters." Neptune chuckles. "They are also Ex-Mercs." Neptune says, walking forward. They continue up the hills, getting closer and closer to the doors of the Academy. The push the doors open, where the dorms are. But they walk straight through and then approach the Professor's Office. Scarlet knocks on the door.

"Yes?" Lionheart says.

They push the doors open and Lionheart immediately knows who they are. "Neptune, Scarlet, Sage!" He cheers, standing up from his desk, holding his hands out with a smile. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Our friend here needs your help." Scarlet says, stepping aside, and as soon as Neptune closes the door, she pulls the hood up and she brushes her long ashen hair from her eyes. Lionheart recognises her face instantly.

"Weiss Schnee." Lionheart says. "What are you doing here?" He asks her.

"I am in trouble, and I need your help." He says. "You have contacts who can help me change my identity, right?" She asks him.

"I do, why?"

"Because my father and brother have paid Mercenaries to hunt me down." Weiss explains.

"Acolytes of Lien..." He snarls in annoyance.

"The who?" Weiss asks.

"The Acolytes of Lien...the Mercenaries? Black and Red outfits?" He asks them. "They have been here in Mistral for a few years, they simply serve the highest payer." He explains to them all. The Acolytes of Lien are an Army of Mercenaries that exist across Remnant and they are incredibly dangerous depending on which side you are on. However they are not loyal to a person, they are only loyal to those who pay them the most amount of money. "Darren Ortega is their leader." Lionheart explains to them all. This changes things.

"Can you help her?" Neptune asks.

"I can, but you must find my contact. His name is simply Sidewinder, small twitchy little guy. He works at the merchants. Speak with him, tell him this phrase. White Ursa, and he will understand." Lionheart explains. "Although, you should check in with your friend Miss Rose, I believe you are part of Team RWBY, correct." Lionheart suggests. Weiss' eyes widen in disbelief when she hears that name, and the others look at him the same way.

"She's here?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah, check the Dorms. Her and her team are here. I believe her Sister has arrived as well." Lionheart tells her. Weiss immediately turns, opening the doors. She runs down the hall and she turns the corner. She gasps in amazement. She sees Ruby and Yang about to leave.

"Ruby!" She yells. Yang and Ruby both stop, their eyes widen in amazement and they both turn around to see Weiss stood there. Weiss runs to them and hugs them both. She looks at them and sees Yang's arm. She then looks at Yang and she just smiles.

"Weiss!" Ruby screams with happiness, leaping into her arms, nearly knocking her onto the floor. Yang stands there, her mouth agape and amazed to see her again. Ruby releases her and Weiss wraps her arms round Yang as well. Neptune, Scarlet and Sage stand at the top of the stairs, feeling proud to do something right.

"Are you okay?" Yang asks her. "How did you get away from your father?"

"Long story." Weiss says.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asks her.

"Long story..." Weiss sighs with a big smile on her face. Ruby and Yang look at each other and Weiss laughs a little. "I'll tell you all of it...but...I hate to ask you..." Weiss says. "I need your help."


	6. Fear

**Chapter 5 - Fear**

* * *

 **Ruby**

* * *

She looks at Weiss, someone she never thought would actually be happy to see her. Yang stands beside her. Ruby waits for Weiss to explain what she needs help with. "What is it?" Ruby asks her. Weiss sighs, placing her fingers to her forehead, shutting her eyes. The last thing that Weiss really wants is to involve people she cares about in a situation such as this. But she has no choice.

"I'm being hunted." Weiss says to them both. Ruby's silver eyes widen in shock at those words. Knowing that Weiss is being hunted...that is something that they did not expect to hear.

"What?" Ruby asks.

"My father has placed a price on my head. And I think on my sister's. I came here to find her and someone told me she was injured. Neptune saw just in time and he got me to safety. There are Mercenaries here who are trying to capture me." Weiss explains.

"Explains the outfit." Yang says, looking at her clothes, resting one hand on her hip. Weiss looks at them and she nervously touches her white hair, still acting all paranoid, her eyes darting to anyone that she sees walking down the halls. Even though this should be a safe place.

"What do you need us to do?" Ruby asks her. Weiss looks at Ruby, amazed that she is so quick to help. Even if it doesn't make sense why she wouldn't, it's Ruby.

"I need to find a contact called Sidewinder. Small guy apparently, I know a code that will let him know that I need to change my identity." Weiss explains to the two sisters. Ruby looks up at Yang and the blonde smiles.

"We're in. We're still a team." Yang says with a smile. Weiss' eyes widen in amazement at their instant cooperation.

"Don't count me out." Neptune says, walking down the steps to them. Ruby and Yang look past Weiss to look at the blue haired hipster as he approaches them. His orange goggles pushed up so then he can see them with his sapphire blue eyes. Weiss pulls a small smile at how willing and devoted he is to her. Neptune looks at Yang and Ruby and he smiles. "Long time, no see." He says to them both.

"Hey, Neptune." Ruby says to him with a nervous wave, as always. Yang crosses her arms and she smiles.

"Good to see you again, Nep." She says.

"Nep?" He asks, his eyes growing in size, he even grabs the collar of his new black and blue jacket when she says it. Weiss gives Yang a little look of jealousy, or even defensiveness, but Yang doesn't even notice. Weiss turns to him with a gentle smile. "Come on, let's go." He says, holding his gun in his hands, blue dust charging through the centre of the circular rails inside. Ruby turns, following Neptune as he walks down the steps. Weiss follows and then Yang follows as well. But when she walks, she hears something faint behind her, like a ghostly whisper. She turns sharply, her hair flinging behind her. Her large purple eyes squint when she sees something stood there. It was only there for a moment, like some sort of...Reaper...Holding a Scythe in one hand with a grey hood and glowing gold eyes. But it vanished long after she saw it. The hairs stand up on her skin and she shudders a little from discomfort.

"Yang? You coming?" Ruby calls.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Yang says, dismissing whatever she thought she saw as a hallucination. She jogs down the stairs to catch up with the others. Weiss grabs the hood of the hoodie that Neptune gave her. She pulls it over her hair and she keeps her head down. Instinctively, Neptune gets in front of her.

"What about Scarlet and Sage?" Weiss asks in a small whisper.

"They are gonna stay at the Academy, continue training. When we saw Yang and Ruby I told them to go." Neptune explains. "Might as well try and get most of Team RWBY back together." Neptune says with a friendly smirk. Weiss smiles and they continue to walk.

"So what are we? Team R.W.N.Y?" Yang asks with a pinch of sarcasm.

"I like it." Neptune chuckles. Yang looks at her only Ember Celica, since the other one that she had was lost at Beacon, left with her hand in the dining hall. She sighs as she walks, Ruby catches onto her emotions pretty fast.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asks Yang.

"Just...it still feels strange. Not having the other one." She says. Ruby looks down a little while she walks, thinking about what happened. She wasn't there when Adam cut her arm off, only Blake was. She was told about how it happened, but not in great detail. That small oversight has been something that Ruby never considered at the time. She looks back to her sister who now looks at her metal arm. Unaware of the fact that Yang has just seen something. She shudders again, a flash of red appears in her eyes and she shudders again, seeing the markings of Adam's mask once again. The whoosh of the blade when it cut her arm clean off. The pain that must have surged through her like a river of torment across her body. She then lowers the yellow and black arm, following after Weiss and Neptune as they are starting to lag behind. Ruby watches her sister, then she looks over her shoulder, feeling the same kind of feeling. The figure is now following her as well. She gasps and the sound she made catches Neptune and Weiss' attention. Yang turns around as well, seeing Ruby frozen in place.

"What is it?" Weiss asks her.

"I saw..." Ruby stammers, her hairs on her arms stand on end just like Yang's. The mysterious figure is now gone. Ruby shakes her head, groaning and pushing her palm to the side of her head. "Never mind, my mind's just playing tricks on me. Come on, let's go." Ruby says, walking past them. Weiss looks at Ruby and then she looks at Yang.

"Is she okay?" Weiss asks her.

"I don't know. I just got here like you." Yang says to her. They both look at Ruby as she walks down the corridor. "I think the Nuckelavee shook her up." Yang says.

"The what?" Weiss asks.

"The Nuckelavee, this Grimm that they encountered. It killed Ren's parents, destroyed his home. They had to fight it. The stories that Ruby told me about that thing. She says that the roars it made were terrifying." She explains. Yang sighs, slamming her head into her palm. "I should have been there, I could have helped her. But I sat at home and I kept on moping." Yang says, getting angry at herself. Weiss places her hand on Yang's shoulder, smiling.

"It's alright, you've suffered too." Weiss says, her eyes looking at Yang from the shadows of the hood. Neptune looks across the corridor, seeing Ruby sat down on a stone step. She puts Crescent Rose down beside her and she rests her elbows on her knees, holding her head with her hands. Neptune turns back to Weiss.

"I'm gonna go check on Ruby." Neptune says, walking over to her. Neptune walks over and he sits down beside her, crossing one leg over the other. "Ruby? Are you okay?" Neptune asks her. Ruby wipes the tear from her eye.

"Ruby..." A voice whispers in her head. Pyrrha's voice, not calling out for Jaune anymore. She is calling out her name.

"Whoa, whoa? What's up?" Neptune asks, not hearing the voice of Pyrrha in her head. Ruby looks at him, pushing a tear from her cheek.

"I failed her...I failed him." Ruby snarls at herself.

"What are you talking about? You're not talking about Pyrrha, are you?" Neptune asks her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I promised Jaune that I would save her...stop her from fighting Cinder..." Ruby sniffles. "And now she's dead...because I took too long." She says. Neptune wraps his arms around her, and Ruby hugs him in return.

"That wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done to save her. You did everything you could." Neptune says to her.

"Did I? I could have gotten up there so much faster! And if Pyrrha were here...it should have been me." She says.

"Don't think like that. Whatever happened on that tower...it was meant to be. Pyrrha wouldn't have it any other way, would she?" Neptune asks her with a smile. Ruby looks at him and smiles at her friend. "Come on, let's go find Sidewinder." Neptune says, offering his hand to her so she can stand back up. Ruby holds his hand and picks up Crescent Rose in the other, standing back up to her feet. Neptune walks with her back to Weiss and Yang. They both look at her and then at Neptune. Ruby takes point.

"Is she okay?" Yang asks.

"I don't think so..." Neptune says. "She still blames herself for what happened to Pyrrha. She was saying stuff like she wishes it was her instead." Neptune reports. Yang and Weiss both look at Ruby as she stands there, roses floating from her cape as it blows in the wind. She looks down at the Mistraalian Market beneath them. She walks down the steps, holstering Crescent Rose to go down the steps. Yang looks at her baby sister, and Weiss looks at the girl who was once so full of life, so hyperactive. Now she has become cold and very quiet instead. Weiss feels guilt overcome her for all the horrible things that she ever said to Ruby when they were younger, that poor innocent girl never deserved to be thrown into this terrible life. She was full of such joy...seeing her like this...it is a devastating sight. But Ruby is staying on task, and then they decide to follow her.

They walk down the steps into the Market, looking around. This place is perfect for Mercenaries to blend into the crowd. Neptune stops Yang and Ruby, since it is likely that they are not aware of the Mercenary Presence here. The Acolytes of Lien. "Ruby, Yang..." He whispers. "Keep an eye out for Mercenaries. They are likely to hide here. Look for the tattoo on their necks." Neptune advises. Ruby and Yang nod, walking into the crowds of people with Weiss between them and Neptune. They walk through, Yang and Neptune being the tallest, they keep their eyes peeled for someone that looks like the contact that they are looking for. There are Mercenaries in here somewhere, that is the other thing that they need to keep their eyes open for. Ruby keeps her hand near Crescent Rose in case if this all goes south. Weiss holds Myrtenaster tight, her large blue eyes dancing from person to person. Yang looks over some of the people, gently pushing through the crowds to make a path for them. She then sees someone that matches the description. A pretty small guy, skinny and is by a Merchant's Market, he is calling out to people. He has black hair and pale skin. Yang points at him to the others discretely and they nod. They slowly but surely approach him, using the crowd to hide from any Mercenaries. Ruby looks around and she gasps slightly, seeing a Mercenary in the crowd. The Black and Red trench coats and golden accents here and there on it. Weiss gently laces her fingers across Neptune's actually holding his hand now. She looks up at him and smiles. Neptune smiles back.

Finally the crowd disperses and they get to the man. Yang turns to them with a smile. "Let me handle this." Yang says. She walks towards the man and she smirks. But when turning to the man, she puts on a totally different persona. She throws her head to the left to make her blonde hair fly around behind her like a sun. She looks right into the man's eyes with her large purple ones and she walks very sensually towards him. He looks right at her and his eyes widen and mouth drops open in awe at this beautiful girl that approaches him with a beautiful smile on her face. Ruby looks at Weiss and Weiss laughs a little. The man looks star struck when looking at the dazzling girl. "Excuse me...Are you Sidewinder?" Yang asks in a very well acted voice that speaks through to him on so many levels, most likely the feelings lower down on his body.

"Ye-Yes." He stammers, unable to speak properly as he looks at her. She leans across the market stall with her arms crossed over it, looking up at him. Ruby giggles a little. Weiss turns to Neptune and sees he is just as star struck as Sidewinder. Weiss' expression changes to jealousy as she elbows him, making him snap out of it.

"Ow." Neptune grunts softly, rubbing his arm. Weiss scoffs, looking back, jerking her head back over to the deal and she crosses her arms. The jerking movement of her head makes her hair be thrown across her face to the other side. She shuts her eyes, giving him the silent treatment. "Oh come on." Neptune sighs.

"You've got me." Weiss says with a scoff. When she says that, Ruby's head sharply turns and she looks at them both. Neptune and Weiss both look at her and then she realises what she said. "Not that we're together...together..." Weiss says awkwardly. Ruby's eyes widen more and more and she is about to squeak.

But then they look back at the conversation that Yang is having with Sidewinder. "I just wanted to tell you a story." Yang says.

"About what?" He asks, still terrified by the beautiful girl.

"Tale of the White Ursa." Yang says. By mentioning the two words: White Ursa...the man snaps out of this state of drooling that he is in right now. He looks around and then he nods to her. He gestures to a house behind him. Yang smiles and turns to the team. She winks at them and she follows him. Ruby, Weiss and Neptune follow Yang.

"What a woman..." Neptune says. Weiss sharply turns her head to him.

"You're better!" Neptune wisely says.

"Wise..." Weiss says. Ruby lowers her head sadly.

"I wish I could do that." Ruby says. Yang turns to her with a gasp.

"What? Nonsense." Yang says. Yang puts her finger under the chin of Ruby, lifting her head up so she looks her in the eyes. "You are beautiful, sis. You just need to know it to use it like I just did. Number one rule about men, you show them what they want and they crumble." She says with a smile. And Neptune is a prime example of that.

"Does that work with Kassius?" Ruby asks her. That question immediately shows a very rare shade to Yang that few have truly seen.

"Oh well...you know." Yang nervously says, starting to blush. "He's...Kassius..." She says, sounding like her breath has just been yanked away from her. Yang blushes a little with an adorable smile on her face that makes Ruby happy to see the old Yang back.

"That's the Yang I remember!" Ruby says happily. Yang smiles to see a happy face on that little girl's face. She wraps her arm around her shoulders.

"I've missed you so much." Yang says, resting her blonde head against her sister's black and red ones.

"Me too..." She says.

They both follow Weiss and Neptune into Sidewinders house that he holds the door open for them. The door closes behind them, locking shut. Sidewinder steps away from the door and he shuts the blinds when the four of them are inside. Neptune looks around, seeing old paintings on the walls and there is a bowl of cereal inside, sat on the table. It looks stale, like it has been there for a while now. Neptune steps away from him, repulsed by the horrible stuff. Sidewinder stops panicking and he leans against the wall. "Who needs their identity changed?" He asks.

Yang turns to Weiss and nods. Weiss walks over to the man, pulling her hood down to look at him. She moves a couple strands of white hair from her eyes and she looks at him. Yet again, he recognises her pretty fast. "Hello." Weiss says.

"You're Weiss Schnee, what are you doing here?" Sidewinder asks.

"My father put a price on my head for my return back to Atlas. He will have me locked up for the rest of my life for turning against him. I don't want that." Weiss explains. "How does it work?"

"I have a machine in the basement. You will have to use it to confirm your current identity. You then will change it however you see fit." Sidewinder says. "I will keep an eye out for any visitors." Sidewinder says. Ruby looks at him, and then she realises why he is called Sidewinder. He has scales instead of skin, they are pale beige and they overlap each other. Like a Sidewinder Rattlesnake. He is a Faunus.

"You're a Faunus." Ruby says. Sidewinder looks at her.

"Good eyes." He says. "Go on, do what you need to do." Sidewinder says. The door opens to the basement, the steps folding out as the door opens. Weiss looks at him and then she carefully walks down the stairs. Neptune goes with her, then Yang, then Ruby. They walk inside and the machine is inside. Called White Ursa. The machine is made up of almost twenty computer screens and multiple computers. Holographically projected screens as well.

"Mistraalians have this tech? Why do they seem to use more primitive stuff?" Weiss says in a confused voice. Weiss then looks at the computers. "It's Atlas Tech." She says.

"Maybe he stole it." Neptune suggests.

"Yeah...maybe..." Weiss says suspiciously. She sighs. "Okay, let's get this over with." Weiss says. She starts typing into the key pad, her real name and then she puts her hand onto the bio-metric scanner on the table. The screens all are projecting the same image at once, a lot of information is on them. She starts typing in her new name. _Willow Honeydew._ She starts to think of ideas for her past. Whilst she thinks away, the holographic projector behind them turns on, projecting an image.

A person.

"Weiss." His voice greets, strong, cold and controlling. Weiss' eyes widen in fear, springing up from her chair and spinning round. She points the tip of Myrtenaster at him. Yang aims her only Ember Celica at him, pumping it. Ruby swings Crescent Rose into action, aiming through the scope of the weapon and Neptune aims his gun at the hologram. He might be a hologram, but it seems very lifelike. The white suit and tie, the red handkerchief in his breast-pocket. He holds a glass of an alcoholic beverage, probably whiskey, in his hind, the ice cubes inside bounce off each other. His white moustache covers his lips, his white hair that has turned white from age, not from birth, and his light blue eyes are locked with Weiss'.

"Father..." Weiss snarls back.

"Mr Schnee, I presume?" Ruby says, aiming Crescent Rose at the hologram.

"Fascinating Culture, the Mistraalians, aren't they. Warriors that have existed for generations and generations, fighting off the Grimm Threat. They have had this kind of technology for more than twenty years, and what have they done with it?" He asks with a scoff.

Weiss lowers Myrtenaster since he is not really there. "What do you want?" Weiss grills, staring right at him. Jacques stares at her and he smirks.

"What I've always wanted..." Jacques says. "Ironwood is losing his way...I have had a change of heart towards the Huntsmen and Huntresses...I plan on bringing new direction." Jacques says to Weiss.

"What?" Neptune questions.

"You've always hated that Winter chose Ironwood over you, why change?" Weiss hisses.

"Well...As Ironwood said, the Grimm threat is getting worse. That is bad for business." Jacques says. As always, always caring more about his business and his dynasty rather than his own daughter and family. "There are scientists in Atlas, performing tests on the Grimm to find a way to control them. Imagine it...an army of Grimm...the amount of lives that could save?" Jacques says. Ruby and Weiss look at each other in confusion.

"What happened to simple Mining Operations?" Weiss questions.

"As I said...things change. I have had a change of heart, and I have decided that I do not wish to fall like the rest of the Huntsmen and Huntresses." He explains.

"Yeah, we've heard about what the Schnee Dust Company have been doing under your supervision, Jacques, you have been treating the Faunus like monsters." Yang says.

"Hardly..." Jacques scoffs. "They're being improved." He says.

"Improved?" Weiss scoffs in disgust, thoughts of Blake coming to mind.

"That's what separates us, Weiss. Where you see a means to destroy the monsters of the world, I see a means to control them. To harness their abilities and use them for the greater good. Imagine what we could accomplish if we controlled _the Grimm._ " Jacques explains to them. Weiss steps back a little in horror when she hears what her father is saying, she has always hated him but she never expected this to come from him. Ruby scoffs.

"Beacon has fallen, Salem is planning something big, and you're hatching a scheme to control the Grimm?" Ruby interrogates in confusion.

"Ah...Ruby Rose...I have heard many things about you." Jacques says with a menacing smile under his grey moustache. "The hyperactive and childish leader that Winter told me about. She admires you. I however...do not." Jacques says coldly. Ruby squints her eyes angrily at the man. She always knew she would never like the man, but not as much as she does right at this very moment. "You Huntsmen and Huntresses, have always been short-sighted, hasty. And because of that the Grimm have grown even stronger, the fall of Beacon proves that." Jacques says, showing an image of Beacon Tower before it was destroyed by the Grimm Dragon that is still frozen on top of it.

"That was a plan hatched for years against us by our enemies, an army was sent for us." Weiss argues. Jacques chuckles intensely.

"This isn't your fight any longer, Weiss. You can't defeat the Grimm, even if you band every single Huntsman and Huntress together." Jacques says.

"You have always kept me under your control because you are afraid of me. Same as how you tried to control Winter and Mother. You know that I can help defeat them." Weiss says to him.

"Doubtful, the odds aren't in your favour." Jacques retorts, shaking his head, taking a swig of his beverage. "More importantly, I don't want the Grimm destroyed. We can dominate them, harness the very power that makes them what they are, harness it into Dust form. And with that power, we can bring humanity to the apex of evolution, above the Faunus and beyond." Jacques says to her, revealing his true colours and feelings towards the Faunus race.

"With the help of the Academies and Winter, I'll help bring an end to those monsters once and for all." Weiss says defiantly, staring at her father.

"Your vision is pathetically limited." Jacques says. "You may have been my daughter at some point, Weiss, but your affair with the Huntsmen has made you become blind to the truth. It is a real shame that you must be hunted like your dear sister. At least your brother understands what the real course of action really is." Jacques says to her. "But like the rest of the failures in the Schnee Dust Company, you must be swept from my board." Jacques says.

"Enough of this, Neptune, can you shut him up?" Weiss asks. Neptune nods, walking over to the projector in the corner, fiddling with it. Jacques stares straight at Weiss.

"Do not interfere with my plans, Weiss, I won't warn you again." Jacques threatens, pointing at her with his glass.

"Go to hell." Weiss snarls.

She turns sharply however when the computer begins to power down. "Weiss! The information!" Yang calls. "It's...being erased." Yang says with shock in her voice. The machine that was the only way that Weiss could hide from the world has just been erased completely. Jacques smirks villainous at their panic.

"Got it!" Neptune cheers, ripping the cable from the projector. The projection of Jacques Schnee comes apart, disappearing without a trace.

* * *

At Atlas, Jacques walks over to his table, sitting down in his seat. Whitley is stood inside as well, his arms are crossed as he looks at where the hologram of Weiss once stood. Jacques clasps his hands together over his table, looking at where she once stood.

"Goodbye, Weiss..." Jacques says, sounding final.

* * *

Weiss presses her hands to her head. "No!" She screams in anger. "No! No! Goddammit!" She cries out in anger, throwing Myrtenaster straight into one of the monitors, the blade slams straight through it, sparks erupting from the shattered screen. Bits of glass falling from the screen and onto the floor.

"Come on, Weiss. We need to get out of here." Neptune says, touching her shoulder. Weiss hyperventilates.

"He will always have control over my life...even when I have left." She says in anger. "When will this damn nightmare end?"

"Not if we find and stop Salem. Then we can all wake up." Ruby says. The other three all look at her when she brings up Salem.

"Who?" Yang asks her.

"Qrow can tell you all everything that he told us when we get back." Ruby assures. "Come on, let's get out of this place."

* * *

 **Blake**

* * *

The ship finally arrives at the docks of Mistral. The ramp folds out from the body of the massive vessel.

Sun and Blake walk out from the doors. Sun has his arm around her, holding the broken Faunus close. She is still destroyed from what she saw. She looks up at the beautiful city of Mistral. Sun looks at her. "Hey...we made it." Sun says kindly to her. She smiles a little but she leans her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes once again, a tear leaking from them. He helps her walk into the city. The captain of the ship stands there, watching them leave the ship, entering Mistral. The clouds have parted in the skies, the vapour from the waterfall drifts away from the two massive mountains that hold the academy. Blake keeps her hand on the hilt of Gambol shroud and Sun holds Ruyi Jingu Bang in his other hand.

And all that channels through their thoughts is the monster that destroyed Menagerie. The fire being that arrived with an Army of Grimm behind it, wiping out the entire village, leaving no one else behind but them two and the Captain and his crew. "Where do we go, Sun?" Blake asks him quietly. Sun turns to her.

"We find Neptune and the others. I know that they are here somewhere." Sun says. "I did promise them that I would return, remember?" Sun says, exhaling. "We have a lot to talk about."


	7. The Fable of the Four Knights

**Chapter 6 – The Fable Of The Four Knights**

* * *

 **Yang**

* * *

They return back to the dorms of Haven Academy, after the failure that had just ensued with changing Weiss' identity. Jacques is now joining the league of enemies that Team RWBY have to face. Weiss' own father, no matter how much she may hate her father, that cannot be an easy thing to digest for her. Yang is sat on the edge of her bed, holding Ember Celica in her palms. She looks up when she hears someone knocking on the open door. She looks up, seeing Kassius stood there with his shoulder leant against the wall. He wears a black vest instead of his armour, probably out jogging or in the gym to stay in shape like Sun and Sage. The vest truly shows the damage done to his body when he lost his arm, scars across his chest and across the side of his neck, definitely from an explosion of some kind. The arm is welded onto his shoulder. "Hey firefly." He says to her, walking into the room that she has been staying in. _Firefly_ has always been Kassius' nickname for Yang, she has been called _Blondie_ and _Firecracker_ , but there was something about Kassius' one that was different. One that didn't link to her hair colour or for her explosive temper, this was calm and gentle, the side to her that many people rarely see behind that tough and confident exterior. Around him, she is quiet and shy, not from fear, but because she feels like she can be honest with him. Kassius walks up to her and he sits next to her on the edge of her bed, looking at her. "I heard about what happened with Weiss." Kassius says. Yang sighs, putting Ember Celica down beside her, in between her and Kassius.

"How much of it?" Yang asks him, looking at him with those big lilac eyes.

"About her father, and how Ruby is blaming herself for what happened at Beacon, with Pyrrha." Kassius says. Yang sighs, nodding her head.

"Yep, and I was sat at home like a coward." Yang snarls at herself in anger. Kassius looks at her with surprise on his face. He chuckles.

"Coward? Ha, don't make me laugh." He chuckles, standing up and walking to the edge of the desk that is at the end of the table.

"But I was, Kassius. Ruby was out here, fighting the Grimm. That guy Tyrian, the Nuckelavee, whilst I was sulking back home." She explains to him, Kassius listens to every word.

"Yang..." He says affectionately. "That's not like you." Kassius says, pointing his metal finger at her. He walks over to her and he crouches down in front of her. "Just because you fall over, it doesn't instantly mean that you can get back up. Sometimes it takes a lot of time..." He says, and he pauses for a couple of seconds, and Yang looks him into those large blue eyes when he pauses. His eyes close and he exhales, standing tall again. "Trust me, I know what that can do to people." Kassius says. Yang stands up slowly, looking at the man she once loved, and likely still feels those exact same emotions right now towards him. She walks over to him, noticing that there is something wrong.

"Kas..." She gently says, her metal hand holding onto his. He looks at her when she catches his hand. They hold that admiration of each other's looks for a couple of seconds before Kassius slowly pulls his metal hand away from her. She looks at his hand and then at him. "What's wrong?" She asks him.

"I can't exactly question you for your decisions...not after the things that I have done." He says. Yang gets closer to him, looking him in the eyes.

"What is it?" She asks again. He shakes his head in anger.

"My team...we made up Team Cordovan. Spelt K.R.D.V, I was the leader. Then it was Rajah, good guy, he was from Vacuo. Believe it or not but he didn't really like to wear the uniform." Kassius points out as he explains who his team are. Yang laughs a little at that, thinking of Sun and probably just to make him feel comfortable. "Then there's Draven who was very efficient in combat, born in Mistral like Pyrrha. Raised by a Mistraalian Knight." He explains. He pauses for a second, closing his eyes. "Then there was Vetra." Kassius explains, stopping at her. He shakes his head, pacing back and forth. "I didn't I was ever gonna see you again and we broke up when we left." Kassius says, turning to her. He is afraid that she would be mad, but Yang could never be angry at him, because she still, (and possibly will always), is in love with him. She just smiles and understands.

"It's alright, we ended it when we had to part ways, I understand." She says to him. He smiles and he sighs, leaning against the wall.

"A bunch of people all from different places who all have suffered and then this one guy from Patch shows up and he becomes their leader. We ran multiple missions against the Bandits in the area, destroying their operations, helping out the little guy. They were hopeless before, and _I_ gave them hope!" He says, holding his hands out, but not in a bragging manner, more in a way that sound like he is annoyed by it. His arms drop down to his sides again, returning to this odd forlorn personality that is overcoming him. He doesn't look at Yang, like he feels ashamed. "And now they're dead...shows what I know." He says to her. Yang's eyes widen when he says that.

"You mean...Vetra?" Yang asks.

"All of them...killed by one person." Kassius answers to her. Yang covers her mouth for him, feeling so many sad emotions. The venom in his voice when he speaks about this one person almost scares her a little.

"What happened?" She asks him.

"It was my own damn fault. One of my friends betrayed me." He says in anger to himself, walking around the room again. "A Faunus named Ilia, she sold us out to the Assassin who found us and she vanished without a trace." Kassius snarls in anger.

"Wait? What do you mean?" She asks him, attempting to understand what happened exactly.

"Ilia asked me to meet her in the forest outside Mistral. I got to the meeting point and she wasn't there. When I got back, the Assassin was in the middle of slaughtering my team. I tried to help but..." He says. That's when he lifts his metal arm up, looking at it, moving each individual finger and then clenching it into a fist. "The Assassin threw a grenade at me and the explosion gave me this." He says, lifting his metal hand up above his head slightly. Yang gasps, shocked from how...the pain he must have felt. At least Yang only lost her forearm, not her entire arm from the shoulder down. "I had to watch as I bled out as the Assassin killed the rest of my team...stabbing Vetra through the heart right in front of me. The Mistraalian Knights found me a few minutes later, it was too late to save my team, but they saved me." Kassius explains. "Like it was some sort of sick joke to give me this damn arm, like a constant reminder." He says, staring at it. Yang's compassionate personality is strong towards him, wanting to help in any way she can.

"Are you sure it was Ilia? She didn't get killed by the Assassin too?" Yang asks him.

He shakes his head dismissively. "She wasn't killed, I asked a contact to trace her and she got transport out of there. She sold me out and ran, I lost her trail when I got to the docks." Kassius explains to Yang. Yang walks up to him.

"Do you need my help with anything? I will always help." Yang says to him, reaching out to his cheek. He closes his eyes and he pulls his body away from her and she looks at him, nearly heartbroken from how he steps away. The thing with Kassius, is that when something in his life goes wrong, he is terrified of seeing it happen a second time. It seems like those same emotions are coming to play here with Vetra and Yang right now.

"Not yet, I'll keep searching for something on her. One day I will find Ilia and I will make her pay for what she took from me, then I will find the Assassin and correct what happened that night." Kassius says, his mind still set on getting vengeance. He shakes his head, getting the thoughts out of his head. "Well...I guess you know now." He says to her. "So if you ever need to talk about _this_." He says, gesturing to his own metal arm. "I'll always be there." He says with a smile. He walks past her and leaves the room. Yang stands there, watching him leave. She stands there and she wipes a tear from her cheek for him.

"I'll always be here for you too..." She whispers.

"Yang!" Neptune calls from the halls.

"Yeah?" Yang replies, peeking through the doorway. Her eyes widen in shock.

Blake and Sun are stood there and Blake looks right at her old friend. Yang walks out and Kassius stops as he walks down the hall. He looks back and he sees Sun and Blake stood there. He walks back over to Yang's side. "Sun?" Kassius directs in a surprised tone of voice.

"Hey, Kassius." Sun greets in return. Yang looks at Blake, seeing her leaning against him with sorrowful eyes. Yang walks over to Blake and immediately hugs her.

"Why did you go?" Yang sniffles. Blake sniffles as well, but not for the same reason. Yang then looks at Sun, seeing the cuts and the dust on him. "What's going on?" She asks.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Yang and Kassius spent time getting everyone together. Team RWBY have finally been reunited, Jaune, Nora and Ren sit there as well. Along with Team SSSN and Qrow, who has also brought Oscar with him. Qrow sits down, setting his sword down before his feet as he crosses them. Oscar looks at the teams as they have finally been reunited, just under terrible circumstances. "Hello." Oscar nervously says, looking over at Ruby who looks at him.

"Hi." Ruby says with a smile on her face, being as friendly as ever. The same reunion emotions have been expressed around Blake that have been seen with the others, tears and happiness. But Blake is still filled with Grief, the grief of a parent-less child.

"Everyone, this is Oscar Pine. He is a new addition to our group." He says. "It's a little...confusing." He says.

"You've told us bigger things." Jaune says to him.

"This makes that look like child's play, even _I_ don't get half of this." Qrow says.

"Well...try and sum it up." Yang suggests. Qrow looks at Oscar and Oscar looks to the side.

"It's okay, we can trust them." The voice of Ozpin says to him.

Oscar nods. "Alright...buckle in." Qrow says to them, leaning forward. "Ozpin is in his head." Qrow says to them all. The Huntsmen and Huntresses all look at him with a jolt of shock across them. "Told you." He says.

"Huh?" Nora questions in a bewildered tone.

"He says that our auras are combined. I don't know how or why, it started with nightmares and then he wouldn't shut up." Oscar says, probably to make a stab at Ozpin.

"My apologies." Ozpin says in his head, obviously no one else can hear Ozpin speaking to him. Jaune leans back in the chair that he is sat in, looking at Oscar, and from the look in his eyes, he doesn't believe it.

"Try me, tell us all what happened the night the tower fell." Jaune challenges, his emotions clearly linking back to Pyrrha. Qrow looks at Jaune and his red eyes look down, feeling for the poor boy since he did not ask for this, and he did not want to lose the girl that he was finally falling in love with.

"Cinder Fall attacked the Fall Maiden, they had her secured under Beacon and she killed her. Taking her power. Ozpin failed to defeat Cinder and he created the illusion that he was killed, and he made sure that his soul latched with mine." Oscar begins, explaining to everyone about what he is seeing from Ozpin's past. "Pyrrha Nikos went after her and suffered the same fate to accomplish her destiny." Oscar explains, standing as stiff as a tree as he speaks, after that he shakes it off and takes a couple steps back, pressing his hand to his head. "Sorry...that happens." He says. Ruby looks at Jaune and Jaune clasps his hands together, looking at the fire in the middle of the room that is well kept in stones in the beautifully structured fireplace.

Oscar takes a seat after that and then Qrow looks at Blake. "Blake, it's good to see you again. But why did you call us all here?" Qrow asks.

"Yeah...I didn't expect you to call us either." Scarlet says, crossing one leg over the other. Sun looks at him and Sage.

"We were at Menagerie." Sun begins for her, since she is still hurt. "The Faunus Sanctuary, it was all fine. We bumped into a couple of White Fang here and there. One got a good hit on me." Sun says, pulling his shirt open a bit to show the bandage underneath where he was hit. "Blake saw her parents again to get some closure and we ended up starting a revolution of our own against the White Fang, to bring the old one back." Sun explains to them all. Weiss puts her mug of tea down onto the tray and she crosses one leg over the other. "But..."

"What?" Ren asks, looking at them.

"The Grimm came." Blake says, finally speaking up. They all look at Blake, hearing the pain in the tone of her voice. "They came out of nowhere, it was a peaceful night at one point...then in a second it was chaos. Didn't actually realise it was Grimm at first." Blake says to them all. Ruby listens intently, since she has been out here and has faced the Grimm. From the Geist to the Nuckelavee. But she has no idea for what is about to be explained to them. "The defences were completely annihilated, like Beacon all over again. They were slaughtering people, more aggressive than normal. And that's when I saw it." Blake begins, remembering what the fiery monster looked like.

"What did you see?" Qrow asks.

"I don't know...it was human like, covered in flames. Cracked, with lava inside of its body. It was terrifying, like something you'd hear in a children's book. Like the devil." She begins. Kassius sits there, listening intently, then his eyes look down at the floor, Yang looks at him, sat beside him as he stares endlessly at the floor as she describes this thing. "It killed my father...and my mother...right in front of me. It killed everyone, we only escaped by the skin of our teeth when he came after us." Blake explains. "Menagerie is now completely destroyed." Blake explains.

"Oh my god...Blake..." Weiss says compassionately for her, hearing that she has just lost her parents. Everyone converses about what this thing is. Even Qrow and Ozpin don't know what this thing is. But amidst all this confusion, Kassius slowly lifts his head up.

"I don't know what this is, I've never heard of it." Qrow says.

"I have." Kassius says. Everyone turns to look at him and he looks at his cybernetic hand. "They are not something that many people know about, because nearly none have survived to tell the tale." He explains. "But there are stories about them." Kassius begins, pulling everyone's attention in. Oscar listens to Ozpin's voice in his head.

"Do you know?" Oscar asks.

There is a pause before his answer. "No." Ozpin says. Oscar shudders when he says that, finding out that the wise Ozpin has finally realised that he does not know everything that there is to know about Remnant.

"Them?" Blake asks, sounding scared. Kassius looks at them all.

"Have you ever heard of the Tale of the Knights of Grimm?"

* * *

 **Kassius**

* * *

He begins his explanation to them all. "They have existed for centuries, maybe millennia, few know much about them. I am one of the few." Kassius begins as he remembers, looking at his cybernetic palm. "The one you saw, Blake?" He starts off. Blake leans forward. "That was Fury." He says.

"Fury?" Blake asks.

"The Knight of Fury, yes." He says. "The Knights of Grimm are said to be the four representations of what makes the Grimm what they are. They are the form of the very things that attract them." He explains.

Fury, a tall fire forged monster fuelled just by rage all of the time that uses a Berserker's Axes in combat. Fire glowing everywhere and magma built up underneath his charred body that is not constantly on fire. "They all can speak fluent Human Language, but it is harder for Fury because he is always angry, making his dialect quite...harsh and brutish, just like his personality. His very presence makes you become a little bit more angry, but he can send you into animalistic rage if he roars." Kassius explains.

"Then you have Loss...a female form of Grimm, one that looks just like a human woman, but she has pale blue skin and is always crying. She is very dangerous because she can just cripple her foes into submission by showing them their lost loved ones or just by making them suffer." He explains to them all. Tall, pale blue skin with a widows clothes covering her body. Glowing blue eyes that have tears constantly falling from them and she brings dread wherever she goes. Jaune actually experienced her effects when he saw the poster of Pyrrha, she was the crying woman in the alleyway that he did not see staring at her when he was walking away. She was watching him the whole time, and she carries a bow with her at all times, able to kill from a distance if she must.

"Then you have Fear..." Kassius introduces. "The most terrifying of the bunch, makes your hairs stand on end when he is close and gives you Goosebumps. I was hunting Fear here because I felt his presence. He was in the forest, wears a grey cloak and hood, and he carries an old scythe and a crossbow that explodes into clouds of fear toxin. He can show you all your worst fears, fears that exist down to your very core." Kassius explains to them all. Fear is made up of a rotten body with glowing gold eyes, and as he said, he wears a dark grey cloak and hood around his body, he has razor sharp teeth and long clawed fingers that makes him look even more terrifying.

"Each one has served the Grimm for generations, and very few have ever survived them. But they have not been seen since the end of the Great War at Vytal, some believe that they came together there and could have been responsible." Kassius explains. The Knights of Grimm are a new threat that are unlike anything that the young Huntsmen and Huntresses have ever seen before, and they are pure nightmare fuel, like the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.

"How do we kill them?" Blake snarls in anger, mainly wanting to kill Fury for what he did to Kali and Ghira.

"No one knows." Kassius says.

"How's that possible?" Qrow questions.

"Their forms have been destroyed countless times from endured combat, but they always return. Nobody truly knows how to actually kill the Knights of Grimm, only how to keep them at bay." Kassius explains. "The best option if you ever meet one? You run...as far and as fast as you can." He advises. "Because they will kill you, and it won't ever be over. They will turn you into their slaves...turn you into Grimm." He warns. Ruby shudders from the fear of the thought of becoming a Beowulf.

"Wait..." Nora says, sounding confused. "You said that there were Four Knights...Fury, Fear and Loss...who is the Fourth?" Nora asks. Kassius pauses, sat there, he closes his eyes and he remembers back to when he was on the ground, bleeding out. Blood pooling out across his entire body on the soil. He looks at the dead bodies of his team, of Vetra whose eyes are staring straight at him, but her body is dead as she lies there. He whimpers on the ground, accepting his fate.

"There was a time...when I was gonna die." Kassius says, still looking at his cybernetic arm. "I accepted it for the first time in my life...and that's when he appeared." Kassius says. In the flashback, he looks over at the darkness, seeing a blast of shadows nearby. Something emerges from the portal of shadows that has transported him here. He walks out, towards him. Each step causes the plants to die around him, and the bodies of his team decay at a faster rate when he passes. He watches as Vetra's body decays away into a skeleton as he approaches. Chills channel up his dying body and he looks up at the dark...shadowy figure. He shudders when he sees the glowing red eyes that are locked with his. "His name is Death..." Kassius answers. The monster glares straight at him, the sharp metal plates connecting together by dark shadows that create the Grimm themselves, the darkness creates him. The plates slide away, floating around his head, connected by plumes of smoke around his head. The plates move and they reveal the face inside. The face is a burning skull, fire burning around the edges and the flames leak through the eyes and from its mouth. The skull growls at him, and Death reaches his hand out towards him, shadows surrounding the armoured form. "Death was about to claim me...and then the Mistraalian Knights arrived and they saved me." Kassius says. Death turns sharply, the metal plates sliding away from where they once hung, connecting together in front of the skull, concealing it from the world. He stands tall, his cape of smoke blowing in the wind and he holds his sword made from the shadows in his hand. The Knights stop in horror when they see Death, locking eye contact with him. Death creates a terrifying demonic laugh from inside the mask, and he turns away from them. The smoke carries and his form completely disappears into the smoke, then the smoke fades.

And Death is gone, leaving the Knights terrifies of hat they just saw. "I am the only man to have seen Death and survive in this generation, because the Mistraalian Knights saw me before Death could have absorbed my aura, which would have disintegrated my form." Kassius explains to them all, returning back to reality. They all look at him with terrified eyes. "The Four Knights of Grimm: Death, Fear, Loss and Fury. Humanity has the Four Maidens, the Grimm have the Four Knights." Kassius explains to them.

"You were hunting one of them when you found me? Weren't you? And when you saw Ruby?" Yang asks him.

"Yeah...I was looking for Fear, I saw him in the woods and I even fought him. I managed to destroy him...but he came back the next day. I have been reading the Fable of the Four Knights ever since my encounter with Death, and I remember it word by word." Kassius explains.

Ruby looks at the fire in fear, realising that there are these things all along...and they are real. Weiss grabs Neptune's hand in fear and Blake does the same, leaning up against Sun. Sun wraps his arm around her, pressing his head to the side of hers gently. "What do we do?" Ruby asks him. Kassius looks at Ruby.

"I don't know...but if Fury was at Menagerie in force, then that means that the time is coming." Kassius says to them all. "The Day the Moon watches us die." He says, "It is a line from the Book I read about them."

"There's a story?" Jaune asks in a surprised voice.

"Yes, but it is very old." Kassius says. "I can try and re-tell it if you like." He says.

"Please...do." Qrow requests.

* * *

Kassius begins to recite the Fable of the Four Knights, as he has remembered it for all these years after he first read it as a child, after seeing Death in person, he has read it time and time again, to pick anything he can from the text to help find them. "In the Ancient Times, before the Great War...there were once four Knights who were out on patrol on the island of Solitude." Kassius begins, narrating. "They would fight anything that would dare challenge them, from Beowulf to Ursa to even a Death Stalker. Together...nothing could defeat them." Kassius narrates. "Until, when they follow the winding cobblestone road, they discovered a collapsed bridge over a rapid river. And thus, the dark spirit of the Brother of Darkness formed before them." Kassius explains. The Brother of Darkness...he was the one that created the Grimm in the Tale of the Two Brothers. "Jealous of their unstoppable nature, he would have acted as one more block for them if he had challenged them. However...the Brother is cunning, and he has always hated the creations of life, despite this being a creation of both brothers combined." He narrates. "The Brother acted like an impressed individual, approaching them as a humble merchant in the road, carrying possessions that he wished to offer them as gifts." He narrates.

"He approaches the tallest and strongest of the men who sheathed his sword first. The Brother noticed the cracks on the blade and used that to his advantage." Kassius narrates. "The Brother pointed this fact out, and he offered him a new sword from his rucksack of goods. The sword was powerful, large and lethal and he handed it to the Knight, placing it in his hands. The Knight felt the power in his hands and he cheered for that power. The ability to kill those who stood in his way and control them if he chose to return them from the dead." Kassius lists. "He then turned to the next Knight, a man with a damaged back but he was still a good fighter, and could scare his enemies from his skill." Kassius says. "And so the Brother of Darkness reached into his bag of goods and pulled out a Gardening Scythe, the Knights mocked him, but once placed in his hand, the scythe grew and became a terrifying weapon that struck fear into them all when he held it." Kassius explains. "The Brother now turns to the next Knight, a tall muscular man with brutish features, he immediately identified him as a man who means business, thus he pulled two battle axes from his bag which ignited in flames that could not hard the body of the Knight. The man felt the anger, and yet he thanked the Merchant anyway." Kassius narrates. "Finally, the Brother of Darkness turned to the final Knight. To his surprise, it is a woman with long black hair and blue eyes. A beautiful woman, he stated that he could provide _A beautiful ring for a beautiful woman._ But the woman denied, and so, he sought something else. He reached in and removed a deadly bow from his collection, handing it to the Female Knight." Kassius narrates.

"The Knights continue on their journey to a small village on the island. The Swordsman arrived at the village and was challenged by many other Mercenaries that had a little too much to drink, and the swordsman too had drank far too much. They began a duel, and the sword allowed the Knight to slay them all, absorbing their auras and killing them all. The more he killed, the more death started to become what he was. And before he knew it, the power of the Grimm itself had actually consumed his Aura, turning him into a servant of the Brother of Darkness." Kassius narrates. "The Knight of Fear would wander through the town, and the townsfolk would run, cry and become terrified at the image. His hunched over, hooded form with the scythe terrified the people and they treated him like a monster, thus over time, he became the very beast that they saw in him, scarring his body and his body mutated as the Grimm took him over. And so through fear, the Brother of Darkness had claimed another Knight." Kassius continues. "The woman would arrive at her home to meet her beloved husband whom of which she is pregnant to. But when arriving back, he attacked her when lies were spread about her, and she was forced to murder her own husband. Sorrow overcame her and that sorrow lead to her unborn child dying in her stomach, leaving her with loss as well. Left in a tearful state for weeks, she had no idea that it would never end, and that the Grimm have now claimed yet another Knight." He continues. "The last Knight returned home, finding that his wife had been having an affair behind his back. This rage consumed him and the power of the Grimm took him over into a bloodthirsty rage and he slaughtered his wife and the man she had slept with for months behind his back. But the rage still never ended and he continued to slaughter and slaughter until the townsfolk doused him with oil and attempted to burn him alive, the fire never extinguished and he never stopped. Becoming the fourth servant of the Brother of Darkness." Kassius narrates.

* * *

"It is said that the Four Knights still serve him today, existing within us all, that attracts the Grimm to harm us. Death, Fear, Loss and Fury...the Four Knights of Grimm." Kassius concludes.

They all look at him after hearing the Fable of the Four Knights. It is something that they never thought they would find out, or hope to hear. There are Grimm Knights, the closest they came to something on this scale was the Nuckelavee, and that was still animalistic, these things are sentient. "Is it true?" Neptune asks.

"I don't know...The stories changed over time and have long been forgotten since they have not been seen in so long." Kassius explains. "But it is the original story, not the newer ones. Others have nicknamed them the Four Horsemen, but this is not the case. They are simply knights who intend on serving the Grimm to kill us all, Faunus and Humanity alike." He explains.

"God...I was hoping that I knew everything there was to know about Remnant...appears I was wrong." Qrow groans.

"So...there's that." Kassius says, sitting back in his chair after telling everyone about the story of the Four Knights.

"Um...I still have so many questions...the Four Maidens? What are you talking about?" Blake asks him. Kassius looks at Ruby and then at Qrow.

Qrow sighs. "What's your favourite fairy tale?" He asks them all.

* * *

 **Cinder**

* * *

Cinder sits there in her chair at Salem's Base. She looks at her hand that is sleeved, only looking at it with one eye. Her glowing orange eye, faintly amber underneath, looks at it and she clenches her hand into a fist. She breathes in and out, her voice appearing more prominently now. She still has half of her face covered up after what Ruby did to her when using her Silver Eyes, an attack that vastly wounded her and left her in Salem's charge. She looks forward and her eyes fixate onto Tyrian who is also sat at the table. Watts and Hazel are still out in the field. Tyrian has calmed down after his outburst on the Beowulf after his failure. He looks at her with a smirk and she looks away. Emerald and Mercury stand behind her. "Merc-" She winces, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" Mercury respond. Cinder coughs aggressively, blood coming out her mouth, and she points to a bag.

"The meds..." She weakly says. Mercury walks over to the bag and he pulls out a vial with a purple substance inside.

"Here." He says, handing it to her. She unscrews the cap and drinks a little bit of the stuff. She tenses up at the vile taste of the substance and she grits her teeth. Then she starts to breathe normally, still a rasp in her voice as she breathes. Mercury looks at Emerald and she looks at him before turning back to Cinder. Tyrian clasps his hands together.

"You wish to fight her again?" Tyrian questions. She looks at him with a scowl. He just points at his own eye, just like he did beforehand.

"Enough!" Cinder yells, slamming her fist into the table with force, gritting her teeth. "I will kill that girl in my time. And when I find her, there won't be enough to identify her with." Cinder threatens. Tyrian laughs a little at that, his severed scorpion tail sat on the table.

"You might have to get in line." Tyrian says, pointing at where his stinger used to be. Cinder smirks at that and Tyrian flares his teeth at her, activating his blades. But before he can lunge at her, the doors burst open. They both turn and they stand down in fear. They stand up respectfully as she enters the room. The black and purple dress around her and the red eyes glow. Grimm scarring across her face that connect to her eyes. White hair formed like a spider with jewels clinking around, attached to the hair. She looks at the two Circle Members with the black sclera and red iris filled eyes.

"I think we have had enough sparring, haven't we?" Salem asks, a real presence of terror about her. She ushers them to sit down and they do so without question. "Cinder...how are you?" She asks.

"Better..." Cinder says, her voice still weak but she can actually speak now through a scratchy voice.

"Well, you will still have to remain here for some time to fully recover. Worry not, we have some old friends who have returned." Salem says, opening the doors by moving her hand. Darkness surrounds the doors and it yanks them both open, revealing she has some sort of Telekinetic Power. Cinder turns and her eyes widen in pure fear when she sees them.

The Four figures emerge from the darkness. The dark being stands in the middle of the four, glowing red eyes looking at them all, black smoke trailing from his body. His sword is sheathed into his scabbard on his leg and he continues to walk in. Then by his side is the hunched over Knight with the torn grey hood pulled over his rotten head, golden eyes looking at them all and long sharp clawed fingers. He holds his scythe in his hand as he enters and his Crossbow is strapped to his back. He walks in, making the hairs stand up on all their bodies. Cinder pushes some of the black hair from her eye so then she can see them clearly. The fire based Knight is also here, snarling in rage, clutching the fiery axes in his massive burning hands, which makes Tyrian's hand clench into a fist. And finally there is the smaller woman with the veil over her face, pale blue skin and sniffling slightly, not crying at the moment though. Her presence makes Emerald wipe a tear away, even though she doesn't know why.

"Meet the Four Knights of Grimm: Death, Fear, Loss and Fury." Salem introduces, her arms stretched out to them as they stand there. Fear has affected Cinder, Fury affected Tyrian and Loss affected Emerald.

"When do we start?" Death snarls, his powerful voice asks.


	8. Memoriam

**Chapter 7 - Memoriam**

* * *

 **Ruby**

* * *

Ruby sits at the fire, shocked from what she has just learned about the Four Knights of Grimm...knowing that these monsters are out there and they will take everything from them if they do not stop them. Everyone else is also in awe, after Qrow explained the Fall Maidens, the Tale of the Two Brothers, the Silver Eyed Warriors...everything that has happened. But Ruby's attention now turns to the mysterious Oscar Pine. He has not said a word since he told them that Ozpin is connected to him somehow. Oscar sits there, looking at the fire with his hazel eyes. He never asked to be put in this situation, to be this person with so much responsibility. "Oscar?" Ruby asks, his head turns after she speaks and he looks at her, seeing the silver eyes. "What do you mean? About Ozpin?" She asks him. Oscar looks back at his gloved hands and he sighs.

"I don't know...I started waking up in my sleep, hearing a voice calling to me. Then he started speaking to me outside of my sleep." Oscar explains to her. "He only said that now his soul and my soul are combined, he wasn't very clear about the rest. What I said to you was merely speculation." Oscar says, and it is ironic because he even is starting to speak like Ozpin now. Oscar looks at her, hearing Ozpin in his head.

"How can I believe you?" Ruby asks him.

"Ask her this simple question, Oscar: _How did you kill the Nevermore in the Emerald Forest during your Initiation?_ " Ozpin advises, Oscar looks to the side a little whilst Ruby quizzes him, since he would never know that himself. But with the combined memories of Ozpin and him, he does know the answer. But it is showing that that Ozpin is really in there.

"Huh?" Ruby questions, her head tilting like a confused puppy. But Ruby searches through her memories to remember how she killed in, and then it is like she saw it again. But before she can answer.

"You ran up the cliff with Weiss' help, hooking it's neck and you beheaded it." Oscar says, and the expression on her face shows that she really does seem to believe him now, because how could he have known that if he was never there? Oscar now turns to Yang and she looks at him with her lilac coloured irises. "You have been searching for your mother, Raven Branwen, for answers." Oscar says to her. Yang looks at him, then her big eyes look down at the floor, thinking about Raven. He then looks at Weiss. "You are afraid of failing your family name, and you would do anything to make sure that it does not fall apart." Oscar says, remembering memories that do not even belong to him. Weiss looks at him with surprised eyes and then she looks at Neptune who has also heard this information. She too is amazed by this. And then Oscar looks at Blake. "And you would fight so hard for the cause you believe in, not what it has become." Oscar says, almost like the talk that Blake and Ozpin had nearly a year ago at this point. Blake's feline ears bend downwards with her eyes as they look at the floor. Oscar looks at his hands. "I don't know what I am...why I am..." Oscar says, since he is also in the dark just as much as everyone else."I don't know why Ozpin has connected himself with me...or how...but I promise that I will do what has to be done to help you stop Salem." Oscar says to them.

"Salem..." Yang repeats in a fearful voice, a tone well deserved of that name, the name of a weapon that could kill millions. "What do we know about her?" Yang asks her Uncle. Qrow grumbles a little in his gravelly voice, swivelling one of the silver rings slid onto his right index finger.

"Not much." He says, leaning forward and clasping his hands together.

"You said once that it didn't matter...what about now?" Ruby asks him.

"Well...since there are things that I guess even old Oz didn't know...then maybe it is important. The few things we do know is that she is some sort of humanoid Grimm, some think that she is the leader of them, or the first Grimm ever created. No one is really certain, but what we do know is that she wants the four Relics. For what purpose, is uncertain." Qrow explains to them all. Weiss rolls a dust crystal through her fingers, her eyes turning over to the Uncle of Ruby and Yang.

"Can we kill her?" She asks.

"Again...no one has ever challenged her because no one has ever met her and survived." Qrow says to Weiss. "But...at the moment, the case is still the same. We need to protect Haven Academy at all costs. It is the most important mission, Cinder is going to make another play again, soon." Qrow says. "I think we should be ready for them before we have a repeat of Beacon. We can't lose another School." Qrow explains. "I only just managed to get Ozpin's cane with the Relic in it and get Ruby out of there after..." He stops, his eyes looking over at Jaune who is just looking at the fire. They all look at Jaune, concerned for him.

"Jaune?" Sun says to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. Jaune closes his eyes.

"What's the point anymore?" He mumbles. Qrow stares right at him, his eyes narrowing and he sighs.

"You not backing out on us, are you?" Qrow asks him. Team RWBY all look at him, and Ruby looks bewildered by this change in personality in him. But they all know what it is. Ren and Nora look at him, and Nora puts her hand on his to make him feel better.

"This was hard enough with the Grimm...now we have to worry about Four Unstoppable Knights? A Goddess? Mercenaries..." He lists, looking straight at Qrow. Qrow leans back into his chair as he says that, crossing one leg over the other. "Come on, guys...we can't win this...we're outmatched, outgunned, outsmarted..." He lists again, hovering his finger above each of his other fingers as he lists them.

"We can't just give up, Jaune. We have to try." Neptune states.

"Yeah, we didn't come this far just to give in." Weiss says in agreement. Jaune looks at her and then at the others, letting out a big sigh.

"Jaune..." Kassius says, looking at him. Jaune looks back at the new member of their group who he has never met, but he has learned so much about already. "I know it feels hopeless...losing someone you love. But my girlfriend once told me something very important that has kept me going." Kassius affirms with the astute tone of a Veteran Huntsman, despite the fact that he is only a couple months older than them. Jaune looks at him, listening for what Vetra told him. " _In the darkest of times, whenever you feel alone, whenever it all seems like hope is lost...remember...it's not over...not yet._ " He recites to Jaune, something that would mean a lot to the blonde haired boy considering what he lost on that tower.

Jaune looks back at the flames, exhaling. "Alright..." He says with a sigh.

"Your fear is understandable." Kassius says. "Trust me, I know."

Jaune then feels the sudden urge to change the subject to something else, in view of the fact that talking about his dead crush would be a hell of a soul degenerating conversation to have with friends. "So what's the next step?" He asks, snapping back to the Jaune Arc that they all know so well, thanks to Kassius' little push he gave him to get him back onto the saddle.

"We need to find out how secure the Relic is here." Qrow says to them all, taking out his flask filled with whiskey. He pops the cap off, his lips caressing around it as he takes a swig, then tightening the cap back onto it. "Then we can make a plan to defend it. This place has Legendary Warriors, it's not like Beacon. Imagined a thousand Pyrrha's but are actually more skilled." Qrow suggests. Ruby giggles a little.

"Surely this place doesn't need us if that's the case." Ruby says, bringing a happier side to remember Pyrrha by, her skill and how she meant business when she fought. Even Jaune smiles a little when she says that, the entire room laughs a little at it, at least that is a victory in itself. They won't be cursed to always remember Pyrrha as a the person they loved, failed and lost from the efforts from the forces of evil at Beacon. At least they can still remember her by the fond memories.

"Well, at least we are all back together. I think that is at least a good reason to drink." He says, drinking more whiskey from his flask. They all sit there, around the fireplace, but Blake is still hurt from what happened. "So what's the first order of business?" Qrow asks.

Weiss looks at him, a thought travelling into her head. "My sister." Weiss says. Qrow nearly coughs out his lung when he inhales some of the whiskey, he covers his mouth with his wrist when Weiss brings her up. His eyes widen.

"Winter?" He asks in a grating, raspy voice from breathing in Whiskey. He coughs a couple of times as well to breathe.

"I know, you two haven't always seen _eye-to-eye_..." Weiss says, using quotations around the phrase.

"That's one hell of an understatement." Qrow comments.

"But...I heard Ironwood speaking to my father when I left. He said that she knows something, about enemy movements here in Mistral. And from the short time I have been here...it seems to be correct. With this: Acolytes of Lien bunch wandering, now these Knights and Salem...things are going down here." Weiss explains to him. "If we find her, then she could help us." She points out. Blake looks at them, trying to help as best as she can despite what she lost back on Menagerie.

"Adam is here as well." Blake says. Weiss and Yang both look at her, Yang's metal hand twitching at the very mention of his name.

"Adam?" Yang snarls in resentment, her pearly white teeth gritted and her eyes glow red suddenly from her anger filling up in her body. Her fists clench tight. Blake almost looks afraid of her, but Kassius gently touches Yang's arm with his hand.

"Hey...firefly calm down. He's not here." He gently says. She looks at him and she breathes in and out, closing her eyes. When she opens them, they return to their adorable lilac state, and she smiles toothlessly at him.

"Sorry, Blake..." She says with a smile.

"It's okay." Blake says back, her large cat-like amber eyes compassionately looking at Yang.

"How do you know that he is here?" Scarlet asks her.

"Because we found a file that said that he would be here." Sun answers for her, since he was there too. The status of the White Fang Lieutenant is still uncertain, whether or not Fury had killed him or not.

"He's in way over his head." Neptune says, looking at them all.

"He wouldn't know about the Knights, do you think he could change?" Oscar suggests, but he doesn't know Adam Taurus as well as they do. Blake sighs, pressing her fingers to her forehead.

"I don't know...he will support his cause no matter what the cost." Blake points out.

"Even if there is a world ending group of Grimm?" Sage asks.

"Maybe...maybe he could change. I don't know though, Humanity has not treated him well." Blake states. "He lost his family when he was very young and Sienna Khan took him in, pretty much raised him. When he and I were...together...he was better, he knew what he was doing. But the closer we got to a full Revolution, it consumed him." Blake explains. Yang clearly doesn't like hearing this conversation but she stays by Kassius and Ruby. "But I don't know..." She explains.

"We can't worry about that right now." Qrow says, leaning back into the conversation with the new group that has been formed. The remains of the teams from Beacon. Qrow looks at Blake. "I'm sorry, Blake. I truly am for what happened to your parents. If you ever need to talk, you know where to find us. To find me." He says to her, which makes her smile again. "Get some rest, you too, Sun. We can look for Winter in the morning." Qrow says to them all, standing up and stretching out his back. Now he no longer has the bandage round his torso from the wound he suffered from Tyrian.

* * *

Qrow turns and he leaves them to rest. Team S.S.S.N and J.N.R leave the fireplace meeting and Oscar finds his room that he has rented. Carrying the conscience of Ozpin inside of that head of his. Kassius is the last to leave, patting Yang's shoulder and leaving them to find his room to rest as Qrow advised them to. Leaving only Team R.W.B.Y left at the campfire. The four of them all sit around the fire, looking at each other.

This is the first piece of time that they have had together.

Ruby looks at them all, and a solemn silence fills the room. Only the crackles from the dancing flames that light the room. "I never thought I would ever see you guys again..." Ruby says to the three of them. Their eyes all look up at the silver eyed girl, and only now do they all understand how important Ruby has become after everything that Qrow has told them.

"I missed you." Blake says to her. "All of you." She continues, turning to them all. Yang and Weiss look at Blake and they smile gently.

"Blake..." Weiss says, reaching out to her.

Blake recoils slightly. "Please...I'm trying not to...think about it." Blake conveys to her, her hand holding her forearm, similar to how Weiss does when around her father. Their reunion is not as happy and beautiful as they hoped, it is a dark room with only a fire in the room to light it, filled with the silence of the night. Yang looks at her Cybernetic Arm, the firelight reflecting off the metal components, she flexes the fingers around as she looks at it. Blake looks at it and she gasps in amazement. "Who made that for you?" She asks her, since the last time that Blake ever saw Yang, she was without an arm. And she blamed herself for what happened because of what Adam did. Yang looks at her with a smile, then she looks at the metal arm yet again, opening and closing her palm as she looks at it. She moves each finger independently with ease. Every piece of metal moves intricately with the inner fibres. Yang looks to her Faunus partner.

"Ironwood." Yang answers. "He had his best scientists make it for me, as a _thank you_ apparently. And...I never did get a chance it to say it...but...thank you." Yang says to Blake. Blake looks at Yang, looking pretty clueless, even shy.

"Why?" Blake requests, tilting her head. Yang sighs.

"I never did thank you for getting me out of there. Adam could have killed me...I still don't know how he did what he did...cutting through my aura." Yang says, trying to remember as much as she can from that moment at Beacon.

"Moonslice." Blake answers.

"Huh?" Yang replies.

"That's what he did, it's his Semblance. He absorbs attacks through his sword and then attacks back with force." Blake explains. "I knew he did it to you when you jumped." Blake explains. Yang looks at her. "And...you're welcome, and I'd do it again. We're a team, like you said." Blake says, looking at Ruby. Ruby smiles at Blake. There is a short silence between them all as they sit before the flames. Weiss smiles as she sits there.

"I've missed you guys so much." Weiss says to them all. "And you were all right." Weiss admits. Ruby and Yang look at each other with a surprised look, even Blake's cat ears on her head perk up when she hears Weiss say that.

"I'm sorry did I hear that right?" Ruby asks. "Did you just admit you were wrong?" Ruby asks her with a surprised expression. Weiss pulls an expression that makes Ruby and Yang, even Blake, laugh a little.

"Oh, don't be a pest!" Weiss snaps, which normally would be considered rude around most, but amongst Team R.W.B.Y, that is seen as one the best things she could say, because that is the real Weiss that they know and love. Weiss even realises that, a small smile growing on her face. She pushes some of her white hair from her eye, the light from the flames reveals her scar down her eye. Ruby eventually stops laughing and she looks at Weiss.

"Sorry, Weiss...continue." She says, wiping a tear from her eye from laughing so hard.

"Anyway..." Weiss says, smiling a little. "You were right about Atlas, all of you were." Weiss says.

"How so?" Yang investigates, tilting her blonde head. Weiss looks up a little, gently biting her bottom lip as she things.

"Hmm, where to start?" She mumbles. "Let's start with the fact that they find the smallest problems huge. Like their hair, their money, their drinks, whether the cake is in fashion or not." Weiss lists one at a time, like she is listing things off that she hates about Atlas. She lets out a groan of antipathy, throwing her long white hair back as she shudders at the thought. "Don't tell me I was like that..." She gyrates.

"Need I remind you of our Cake-Butler dilemma?" Ruby asks her with a raised eyebrow. Weiss looks at her.

"Okay, except for that. Klein always made the best cakes." Weiss says, revealing that Klein was the infamous Cake-Butler all along. She defends herself and realises that she has just proven their point. "Oh god...I sound like one of them!" She realises, pressing her hands against her cheeks. Blake giggles at her reaction.

"You were a little bit like that when we first met. Especially around us." Yang says.

"I can't believe how horrible I was to you, Ruby. I never did say sorry." Weiss says. But Ruby just responds with a smile.

"And you'll never have to." Ruby says to her. Weiss happily smiles.

"What else happened when you were at Atlas?" Blake asks her. Weiss holds her hands out to the flames, warming herself up, she might not be as ice cold as her father is, but she is still the Ice Queen.

"Let me think about that." Weiss says to herself. She looks up with her eyes and then she remembers something immediately. "Oh god...my father did this Charity Ball for Beacon, it seemed like he cared but he really didn't, it was a way to keep his name in check." Weiss says in disgust as she talks about him. "But, I was looking at the painting that people could donate money to, of Beacon..." Weiss explains. "And this guy came up to me...what was his name? Um...oh yeah, Henry Marigold." Weiss remembers, snapping her fingers as the name returns to her. Henry Marigold, the man who approached Weiss at the ball in an attempt to win her over for a night as he probably attempts to with every attractive woman he meets. Long blueish hair combed over to the side and he wouldn't stop drinking. "He wouldn't quit trying to woo me." Weiss says, rolling her large blue eyes as she remembers some of his cheesy lines. "They were worse than some of Jaune's."

"Someone tried to woo... _you_?" Yang asks, pointing at her with her finger with a laugh.

"Yep." Weiss agrees.

"Is he still alive?" Yang asks.

"God I hope not." Weiss scoffs. "The guy stood there and thought I was going to buy the painting, and he didn't even know why there was a ball, he just came for the drinks and for the _exceptional company._ " Weiss recalls, quoting his speech as she remembers what he said. She lets out yet another sickened scoff at him. The people who died there don't deserve some ass like him showing up and not paying his respects. "None of them paid their respects, all they cared about was their drinks." Weiss scoffs.

"Damn...and I used to think that you were cold as ice." Yang says with a scoff.

"Horrible, no respect." Blake says, shaking her head.

"Pyrrha deserved better, Penny deserved better." Ruby says, remembering them like it was yesterday. They sit there, showing more respect for the dead than any of those people in Atlas ever did. They sit there and then Weiss leans back into the chair, breathing out.

"Anyway, enough about me!" Weiss says, looking at Ruby. "I want to hear about _you_." She says, leaning forward again.

"Yes!" Yang says, copying Weiss' action. Even Blake looks excited to hear about what she was doing out here as well, and that is not just a surprise because of what happened at Menagerie, it is a surprise for Blake to ever be excited about anything. "You've only told me in bits, let's really get into the nitty gritty." Yang says. "I mean, I've heard from stories."

"From who?" Ruby asks.

"Nora." Yang answers.

"Oh god...how exaggerated did she get?" Ruby asks.

"Well...there's only one way to find out." Yang says with a smile.

"Yeah, I'd like to hear about it." Blake says with a gentle smile.

"Let's not go there..." Ruby sighs, since she is humble and hates to sound like she is bragging.

"Come on!" Yang begs.

"Yeah, I mean I've heard some stuff as well. Rescuing villages from Giant Monsters, cutting a crazy Scorpion Faunus' tail off, killing the Nuckelavee? You've gotta fill us in." Weiss begs like an excited little girl. Ruby's silver eyes look around as she thinks of what story to start off with.

\- The Geist Battle?

\- The Fight against Tyrian?

\- The Nuckelavee?

Which one? She finally chooses one and then she gets comfortable, so do the others. Blake leans across the arm of the chair, good to see that with her friends she is able to step out of that world of misery and return to some form of normality...

Ruby begins to tell the story. "Okay...remember the story of the Petra Gigas? The um...oh what's it called?" Ruby struggles.

"Yarn of the Giant Hunters?" Blake asks, obviously she would have read it since she loves books so much. _Petra Gigas_ is the scientific given to the Rock Giant form that the Geist took when they encountered it.

"That's it!" Ruby squeaks, pointing to Blake for how she reminded her. These two have always been friends because of how they both enjoyed reading books. "Well, we found a village and they told us that something was destroying their livestock." Ruby explains.

"You found the Geist of Anima?" Blake asks in amazement, showing how this Geist was more famous than they initially thought.

"Yep, we fought it together, took a while to bring him down, but we did it. Thanks to Nora." Ruby says with a laugh.

"No surprise." Weiss giggles.

"We also learned something else." Ruby whispers, making the other three lean in above the fire. "I saw what Jaune's hoodie is."

"You did?" Yang questions with pure disbelief in her voice.

"Yep, it's Pumpkin Pete!" She says, beginning to laugh.

"Wait...don't they have to send out boxes to get those hoodies?" Yang asks, remembering back when she was younger and eating that cereal.

"Yeah, he sent like fifty!" Ruby laughs. Team R.W.B.Y burst into laughter over this, one of the few moments of happiness that the four of them have had since before Beacon fell. They wish that this happiness could last forever as they continue to share stories all night about their own individual adventures and things that happened with them.

In the skylight, the Fractured Moon glows in the night sky, a constant reminder of how fragile their future truly is.

* * *

 **Adam**

* * *

Ash...

It is the remnants of everything that has been destroyed throughout time, and yet over time, life returns because of it. But that does not feel like the case here, at what remains of Menagerie. The next Mt Glenn or Oniyuri...the Fractured Moon watches the smoke trailing from the cleansed island in the dark night sky. Wilt and Blush scrapes through the sand behind him as he walks across the dirt path, past completely destroyed homes that were once places for families to be raised. Bodies are scattered everywhere. Ash batters against his black trousers and his black shoes, the red under-layer covered with the ashes of the dead and the sand under his feet. His trench coat blows around as he walks, the red accents glow along with the red rose insignia on his back shoulder combined with a tulip. His mask covers his face and is red hair glows faintly, the horns of the Faunus stick out above the Grimm-Styled Mask, scratches engraved against it from war.

Adam Taurus...

He looks around, awe on his face, his eyes may be obscured from the mask, but the emotion is there from the expression on his mouth. He continues to walk, however. The Bullhead lands down behind him, more White Fang Militants being dropped off behind him, aiming their rifles high for any Grimm that remain. A Creep stands there, roaring at him and charging at him. Adam doesn't even look at the Grimm as he beheads it with a single swing of the red dust charged blade. The head of the Creep lands on the floor, disintegrating away into smoke, along with the body, red glowing from where it was cut. He continues to walk, anger filling in him as he sees more and more dead Faunus around him where the Grimm had slaughtered them. Ahead, he sees a Grimm Beowulf Alpha roaring aggressively as it sees him, preparing to charge. Until the blade of a chainsaw erupts from its chest, cutting directly upwards, cutting its head in half and killing it. As the body turns to smoke, the White Fang Lieutenant walks through the smoke, still wearing his damaged mask as he approaches, holding the chainsaw in one hand. Adam holds his hand out to him. "Sir." The Lieutenant greets, grabbing his hand, shaking it firmly.

"Good to see you made it, what happened?" Adam asks with a scared tone of voice.

"I don't know, sir. I was captured by Belladonna's rebellion, but then there was chaos. Grimm swarmed in, smashed through their defences and they started slaughtering people. The Grimm were lead by something I have never seen before...like some kind of...devil." The Lieutenant explains. Adam looks around, fearful of what managed to do this by itself.

"What of Blake?" Adam asks.

"She got away, along with the monkey-kid." The Lieutenant says. A surprising form of relief comes upon Adam, revealing that there is some sort of love for her still in there, but the idea of the Revolution has consumed him, turning him into the monster that hurt her, helped destroy Beacon and also removed Yang's arm from her body. Perhaps Adam is just happy to know that his love is not dead. He turns, seeing three people approaching them, the White Fang soldiers with Adam aim their rifles, but he holds the blade of Wilt and Blush in front of them, leading to them standing down. Three people walk toward them. In the middle is a young woman with a reptilian like manner to her, in her hair and her personality. She looks at Adam, holding her chest in pain with scratches and bruises on her face. Ilia Amitola, and with her are the two hooded men: Fennec and Corsac Albain, the two brothers who serve him. Fennec bleeds from his lip, coughing in pain.

"Brother Adam..." Corsac greets, blood leaking from his wounds.

"Heal them." Adam orders to his men. The soldiers nod, taking out a pair of medkits and they run up to the Albain Brothers. "Any survivors?" Adam asks them. Ilia shakes her head.

"We're it." Ilia says to him. Adam turns to his Lieutenant and he simply nods to Adam. Adam looks at the town in awe, and then he sees the damaged Belladonna Residence down the path. He walks down the road towards the Residence, still holding Wilt and Blush tight as he approaches it. He grits his teeth in anger, seeing how many innocent Faunus have lost their lives from the very monsters that Cinder promised would not attack him or his men anymore. And yet here they are, dead before him. Ilia and the others follow him to the house. He turns a corner, and he stops. He gasps, nearly dropping Wilt and Blush onto the floor when he sees his body. Ghira Belladonna's body on the floor. It has now become cold and pale from the time he has been laying there, his blood has become a stain on the soil, a constant mark of his failure to help the Faunus of this beautiful island, that is now a ruin. Adam looks at his body and Ilia stands beside him, dwarfed by his height...she gasps in horror. The two people who knew the family the best, an Ex-Boyfriend and an old best friend. "Ghira..." Ilia gasps. Adam kneels down beside the body of Ghira and he lowers his head.

"Rest in peace, Ghira Belladonna." Adam respectfully speaks. The Lieutenant stands there, his muscular arms crossed as he looks at him.

"We need to leave while we still can." The Lieutenant warns.

"We will bury him." Adam says.

"There's no time." The Lieutenant argues, his argument leads to Adam spinning round, swinging Wilt and Blush at his neck, stopping it before it killed him.

"We. Will. Bury. Him." Adam repeats, slowly and coldly. The Lieutenant looks at him through the mask and he just nods, making a wise choice. Time passes as they bury Ghira, creating a cross from the pieces of wood that they find from the destroyed buildings. The Lieutenant found a shovel, digging a respectful hole for Ghira and they gently put him into his home. They bury his body into the ground in front of his house. They place the cross at the top of the grave, placing a plaque of wood with charcoal words written on it. Marking the grave.

 _In loving memory of:_

 _Ghira Belladonna, loving husband and father,_

 _Kali Belladonna, loving wife and mother,_

 _Rest In Peace._

Adam and Ilia stand there, paying their respects to someone who was once an old friend. Adam pushes the red blade of Wilt and Blush into the soul, his hands rested together on the hilt like a Knight as he pays his respects. Ilia holds her hands together in front of her waist, looking down at the grave that they have made for Blake's parents. Ilia completes her goodbyes, turning to leave the grave. Adam pulls the blade from the soil turning to walk away, but he stops. He looks back at the grave and then he reaches into one of the interior pockets of his black trench coat. He pulls out a beautiful red rose, holding it by the emerald stem as he places it down on top of the grave. He looks at the grave. "Goodbye, old friend." Adam says respectfully. He turns and walks away from the grave, sliding Wilt and Blush into the sheathe strapped to his belt.

"What now?" The Lieutenant asks.

"Now? We return to Mistral and wait for Cinder to meet with us. And I think we are owed some answers for what has happened here, this was never part of the deal." Adam says with a snarl, walking away.

He leaves the rose on the grave of Ghira and Kali Belladonna, letting the wind flutter the red petals of the beautiful plant.

Letting them finally rest.


	9. Punishment

**Chapter 8 - Punishment**

* * *

 **Cinder**

* * *

She lights a candle over and over again with her Fall Maiden Abilities. Ever snap of her finger lights the candlestick with a spark, then she blows it out with one huff from her lips. Her one amber eye remains, looking at the flame as she continuously repeats this. She closes that eye when she sees her reflection, her long black hair covering over the patch that covers her face. She sniffles, a tear leaking from her eye as she stands there. She is on her own in here, no one is inside with her. She looks at the reflection of herself in the window, wiping the tear from her cheek as it trickles down the smooth side of her face. She is a beautiful girl, but all of that rage, that hunger for power has made her lose those looks at just create a face that people will grow to fear instead of be attracted to. She touches the patch on her face and she shudders at it. But she takes her hand away, unable to look at herself. Her eyes travel down to the table where here tear has just landed. She clenches her hand into a fist as anger channels through her from her head into her hand. She arches her fist up and she smashes her fist into the table with tremendous force, screaming in anger as she punches it. The table snaps loudly with a wooden crunch, splinters leaping in the air with the plume of dust created from her punch. She grits her teeth in anger. She tries to fight the tears that leak from her large eye but she struggles to.

She opens it, looking at herself one more time. Only then does she notice that she is no longer alone. Stood behind her is the Knight of Loss. She looks at her through the black veil that covers her face. The glow of her sapphire eyes faintly glowing through the black fabric. Cinder gasps, the woman stands there, her pale blue skin making her look almost ghost-like. Cinder slowly turns to the woman behind her, the bow around her on her back. Her long black hair floats around, like she is underwater almost. "What do you want?" Cinder asks, her voice trembling in fear of the Knight or from her sorrow. Loss tilts her head slightly at the young girl.

"Sweet thing...why are you sad?" Loss asks. Cinder looks at her and she wipes a tear from her eye.

"You're here, your presence...right?" Cinder presumes. But Loss just shakes her head.

"I sensed your sadness and I came." Loss says, her voice is almost comforting to Cinder, gentle and soft as she speaks. Cinder looks away from her, no longer the confident girl that she was back at Beacon, she has become weaker with her great power. She lost something back on that tower, just like Ruby and the others did.

"I don't..." Cinder stammers, her voice breaking in grief. "I don't know." Cinder says. Loss slowly walks towards her. Loss reaches out to Cinder's cheek and Cinder shudders, feeling an ice cold breath of air from her palm as it nears her face.

"What a beautiful thing you are." Loss gently says to Cinder, these kind words make her feel uncomfortable. "Why come to the Queen?" Loss asks. Cinder looks at her.

"I was weak, everyone treated me that way. I was tormented for so many years of my childhood, always seen myself as the smallest most insignificant thing in the world. I wanted to prove them wrong...I went to Ozpin at Beacon for help. But he told me that this was a place for warriors, not for people _like me_." Cinder explains, her voice cracking as she speaks, revealing the truth to Loss. This revelation explains why she hated Ozpin so much.

"Then why didn't you kill him?" Loss asks her, tilting her head. Cinder looks around, fear filling in her bones. She takes a shaky breath, but Loss has claimed her trust.

"Because I trusted him." Cinder says. "My brother did. I thought maybe he could fix all this." Cinder says, walking past Loss. Cinder never spoke of a brother before...Loss watches her as she sits down at the chair, pressing her head into her palms.

"So he lives?" Loss asks.

"I don't know. I left him down there. He could be alive...I buried him, but I gave him a chance." Cinder reveals the truth to Loss.

"Why?" Loss asks her again.

"Because he gave me a second chance once...I felt I should return the favour." Cinder admits. Loss goes silent for a while, Cinder wipes a tear from her eye again and then she turns around at where Loss was stood and she gasps in fear.

Salem is stood right behind her and Loss is gone. Salem has her arms crossed over and her red eyes are staring straight into her amber ones. They narrow with a sense of anger at her. Cinder looks at her like a child that has done something extremely wrong. "You lied to me." Salem snarls coldly with a sharp tone. Cinder's eye widens in fear and dread. Salem barely lifts her hand and the patch that covers her eye comes launching from her face into her hand. Revealing the damage that Ruby did to her. The Silver Eyed pulse has burned her other eye extremely badly, it is still there but is quite swollen still with scarring around her face and down the side of her neck like someone threw flames at her. Cinder stammers in fear.

"Please...I'm sorry..." Cinder begs. Suddenly she feels a hand grab her by her shoulder, sheer terror channels across her body and she whimpers, looking up to see the rotten face of Fear. His golden eyes stare down at her. He shakes his head with a smirk, totting through his torn lips and his yellow sharp teeth gritted. Her head turns to her other shoulder when she feels the other hand, feeling the cold pressure of Loss grabbing her shoulder. She looks at Loss with fear, unable to see her face beyond the veil, just the glowing blue eyes. Cinder then looks at Salem, behind her are Emerald and Mercury who are badly bruised with cuts on them, dragged in by Tyrian. A mad smirk curved across his face. Emerald shakes in fear and he points the tips of his wrist blades against the back of their necks.

"Shall I, milady?" Tyrian asks with a smirk.

"No." Salem says without even looking. Tyrian groans, sighing. "Put them in the prison cells. Loss, Fear. Strip of her clothes and take her to Fury. Let her bare the symbol of a traitor." Salem snarls, turning and walking away.

"Please, no!" Cinder begs. "I'll do anything!" She cries out.

"All you have to do, Cinder...is survive." Salem snarls. Cinder's eye widens in fear and she stammers, looking at Fear who starts laughing menacingly at her as Mercury and Emerald are dragged away by Tyrian as Salem leaves the room. Cinder holds her hand out to Fear.

"Please..." She begs. Fear smirks, grabbing her red dress and ripping it off in one swing. He grabs her by the hair and she cries out. She screams in terror as he pulls her away and Loss walks with him as he drags the naked girl through the halls as Salem walks. Grimm Beowulves are inside, roaring at her but just the presence of Fear makes them all stand down.

"See that?" Fear asks her as she struggles. "That's respect." He snarls, clearly confusing the two things together from what his curse has brought upon him. They enter a large room, purple light filling the room and the Fractured Moon hangs in the purple skies of this mysterious land. Stood in the middle of the room is Fury, fire engulfing his hand and he glares at Cinder as she is dragged in. Fear drops her torn dress down onto the floor and Loss forms by the restraints, grabbing her wrist and tightening them around her. She does the same for her ankles and her other wrist. She yelps, feeling the most vulnerable she has ever felt in her entire life. Fur stands there, staring at her.

"Traitors are not to be tolerated, Cinder." Salem says calmly as Fury slowly approaches her. Cinder begins to whimper in fear as he approaches, his hand held out.

"Please! I beg of you! I will do anything!" She cries, tears falling from her face. Salem smirks evilly as she watches. Fury takes his hand and presses it right against her sternum, smoke starts to rise from her skin, the foul smell of flesh burning coming from her body. Cinder shriek's in agony, a bone chilling scream as well as it echoes through the halls as Fury smirks at her. She cries and screeches as he burns the shape of his own hand onto her sternum and breast, holding it there for up to thirty seconds which creates excruciating pain for her. Like a hot iron constantly being pushed in one place into her body. She screams more and more from the pain, wishing it would stop. Finally his hand is removed, molten flesh sticking to his palm as he pulls away, the skin tearing off like paper, blood leaking from her wound. Barely conscious, she continues to sob, tears leaking from her face as she hangs there from her ankles and wrists. She looks up at Fury and he snarls at her, a monstrous smirk on his face which makes her look away.

"Next time...it will be worse." He threatens. "The other side..." He growls, his hand near her face. Cinder weeps in agony, blood leaking from the burn and seeping to the floor, dripping down her bare naked skin. Her body has been extremely scarred already from what Ruby did to her, but now Fury has just added another to the collection. Salem stands there and she did not even flinch at that, she was smiling the whole time, listening to the poor young girl's screams. She has done bad things, but nobody deserves this. Salem turns to Fear.

"Throw her in one of the cells. Let her contemplate on what has happened." Salem orders. Fear nods, the hunched over Knight approaches her and he cuts the restraints off her limbs and then grabs her by her long black hair, dragging her with his long sharp claw like fingers through the hall. She does not writhe anymore, but blood is now trailing from her body as she is dragged across the black floor, leaving a trail of crimson behind. Fury stands there, still with her skin stuck to his hand. He clenches his hand tight, burning it to dust, turning and walking away. Loss looks over at Salem and she just stands there, walking away from where they had just tortured and humiliated Cinder Fall. Fear takes her, grabbing one of the cells, grabbing the metal door and ripping it open. There is completely no light at all inside of the cell. He throws her inside and she smashes against the wall, crying in pain. He looks at her, his golden eyes staring at her. He takes the door and throws it shut, locking it with her inside.

Leaving her in the pitch black darkness.

Now...her reasons are understandable for the things she has done.

Because of Fear.

* * *

 **Ruby**

* * *

The Fractured Moon has fled behind the horizon.

The team has no idea of the horrors that Cinder is enduring through right now. Tortured and punished like that over a lie...It is unbelievable. Team R.W.B.Y are still gathered round the fireplace, still talking as the sun begins to rise after telling stories. "...so yeah...one more giant monster slain and we walk out alive...barely." Ruby concludes to them all, telling the stories to them, along with the stories that they have been telling her as well. Like Blake and Sun taking on the Grimm Sea Dragon on their way to Menagerie, Yang training with her father, Weiss figuring out how to use her semblance to summon the very same Knight that gave her that scar on her face. Yang, Blake and Weiss sit there in awe, astounded by her story.

"Unbelievable..." Yang says with amazement.

"Tell me about it." Ruby ripostes, stretching her arms out. Yang looks at Ruby with a smile on her face.

"No, it's literally unbelievable. You mean to tell us that you have been out there, and fought giant monsters and somehow you walked away unscathed?" Yang asks with amazement.

"Yeah, well...I guess I have some sort of good luck charm." Ruby says to them all. Weiss and Blake laugh a little at the circumstance. "And here we all are...back together." Ruby says, looking to them all. Red, White, Black and Yellow. When at one point it was only Red.

"I didn't think I'd ever miss your attitude." Weiss admits. Ruby smiles. They all sit round the extinguished fire as the sun rises into the sky. They all turn when they see Oscar walking out of his dorm, approaching the outside door. Ruby stands up.

"I'll be right back." Ruby says to them. Yang and the others return to talk to each other whilst Ruby runs to Oscar. Oscar stands at the balcony, pressing his orange gloved hands against the wooden handrail.

"Hey." Ruby greets.

Oscar turns, smiling. "Oh, hey." He says. They both stand there, looking out at the beautiful city of Mistral.

"I kinda feel bad for you." Ruby says with a nervous laugh, catching his attention.

"Why's that?" He asks.

"Because you really didn't sign up for _any_ of this. Ozpin practically made you." Ruby says. Oscar listens to the voice in his head that can also here her.

"Remind her that I can hear her." Ozpin requests, his voice echoing in his mind. Oscar chuckles a little.

"He can hear you, remember?" Oscar says. Ruby's big eyes widen in shock.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Professor...never thought I'd say that to someone my age." Ruby chuckles, scratching the back of her head. Oscar looks back at the landscape.

"Ever been to Mistral?" Ruby asks him.

"I was born in Mistral, in the countryside, though." Oscar says to her. Ruby nods as she begins to understand him.

"Never been here, though?" She asks.

"Nah...my Aunt never did tend to leave the farm for too long." Oscar says to her. "I was always with her, making sure the crops were being tended to. But I always wanted to do something with my life...I guess I finally am doing that." Oscar explains to her.

"No mom?" Ruby enquires. Oscar just shakes his head.

"No, I never met her. My Aunt tells me I was only a baby when she took me in. Nobody tells me about what happened to her." Oscar explains. "But I can probably guess." He sighs, his head dropping down. He probably has lost his mother to the Grimm or the White Fang, but Sun lost his mother to Hazel because of her Silver Eyes, so maybe there is more to her disappearance than meets the eye. But Ruby does not go into it since she can tell that it is not really a subject that he likes to talk about it. She smiles a little.

"Has he mentioned us beforehand?" Ruby asks him.

"He has on occasion mentioned you." Oscar says to her. "That being my sarcasm, he talks about you a lot, you in particular because of your eyes." He says, looking at her silver irises.

"Oh, Professor, you don't have to be so kind." Ruby jokingly says, batting her hand like she is pushing the idea away from her.

Ozpin's voice sighs in Oscar's head. "You can call me Ozpin, Ruby." He quietly says. Oscar looks at Ruby after he hears him say that.

"He just said that you can call him Ozpin, not Professor." Oscar says, like he is dobbing the Professor in on it.

"You're going to regret that." Ozpin says.

"Really?" She squeaks.

Oscar is in for one hell of an earache, but she is interrupted by Qrow when he walks out from his room. "Come on, we need to find Winter before the Mercs get to her." Qrow says, holding his scythe against his shoulder. Team R.W.B.Y assemble and they stand before the Uncle. "R.W.B.Y, check through the markets, J.N.R, check the town, S.S.S.N I want you guys to check the outskirts. Kassius, Oscar, I want you two with me. We are heading into the middle, in case she is in there. Remember, everyone...there are Mercenaries crawling in Mistral right now. So stay safe, and stay alive." Qrow advises.

* * *

 **Cinder**

* * *

She lays on the ice cold floor, her arms wrapped around her shoulder, her chest still burning hot and she snivels in shock still, her tears dropping onto the cold hard floor. She remains inside, feeling like she is going to die in here. That is until the door is ripped open and she looks up with a gasp. Stood in the doorway is Fear. His glowing gold eyes stare straight into her amber ones, one of them is fainter than the other from the damage Ruby dealt to it. She walks towards Cinder and he grabs her by the back of her head, lifting her off the floor. Fury is stood there as well, growling aggressively. "Please...not again..." Cinder begs.

"Oh no, princess." Fear snarls, kicking the door shut behind him as he pulls her with him as they walk through the halls. "Salem has something very special planned just for you." He says. She looks around, seeing Huntsmen skeletons inside the cells where they have been fed to starving Grimm. She shuts her eyes, shuddering at the sight. She limps as she tries to keep up with them. She wraps her arms around her breasts as she walks, feeling extremely vulnerable. Fury growls in annoyance.

"How much further must we heft this baggage?" Fury barks in annoyance. "Why not toss her in with this lot?" He asks, pointing at one of the cells. Inside are a pack of Beowulves, slashing and barking at her, roaring with scars on their body, thin from a lack of food. "They could use the meat." Fury says.

"Salem wants her for herself." Fear says, pushing a door open. The door opens and before them is a massive hall with many statues stood up inside. Cinder looks at them all, confused at what she is looking at. Stood inside is Salem, with Death and Loss stood inside to her shoulders. Death has his blade pointed down into the ground as he looks at her. His helmeted face is closed up, black smoke trailing from his chilling form, glowing red eyes glaring own at Cinder. Fear pushes her into the middle of the room and she rolls onto the floor. She conceals her body parts to them, staying low to the floor, her scars being shown in the light. Salem stares straight at the young girl and she slowly walks towards her. Fear slams his Scythe down onto the ground, creating a loud boom from doing so, and Fury paces back and forth around the room to do something whilst Salem speaks with the young girl.

Salem crouches down before Cinder who is too afraid to look at her. The naked girl is curled up on the floor, the weakest she has ever been in her entire life most likely. Salem puts her fingers under her chin to lift her head up, revealing the tears of fear in her eyes. "Normally...I would have had a traitor be made an example of and fed to my children." Salem states to her. "But ultimately, you are our Fall Maiden, so your fate is entirely up to me." Salem says.

"I...I'm already...d-dead." Cinder stammers, shivering on the floor as she lays there.

"Indeed." Salem says with an evil smirk on her face. She looks around at the room that they are stood in. "Do you know where we are?" Salem asks as she stands tall. Cinder looks up, examining the room, glancing at the statues to think of something. But nothing comes to mind.

"I...I don't know..." Cinder whimpers in fear, her long black hair covering the side of her face.

"Here rests the vanguard of the Onyx Phantom, each warrior carried down from generations." Salem begins, revealing the Onyx Phantom in her explanation, a new name that is completely unfamiliar amongst Cinder and most of Remnant for that matter. "Each one fighting through extraordinary crisis." She says. "The destruction of the Silver Eyed Warriors was carried out long before you were ever born, Cinder. This is bigger than I think you realise." Salem explains, which is a massive understatement on Cinder's part.

"Even...on my knees...I don't belong here." She says, knowing that death is what shall become of her, still pressing her palm against her fresh wound on her sternum, covering her breasts with her other arm.

"Failing to kill Ozpin was your error, and you rightly bare the blame. But you did kill the woman who was to be the next Fall Maiden, that in itself if a victory. Killing you would have been wasteful, for I know you are no traitor." Salem explains, but then she turns to Death and he holds out his armoured hand, projecting a ghostly image before them. " _This_ is the true face of betrayal." She says, revealing an image that catches her off-guard. It is Adam Taurus, stood there with Wilt and Blush in his hand. "The White Fang will learn that we are simply using them and they will, help the Silver Eyed Warrior." Salem explains. "This traitor and the rest of the White Fang must be destroyed." Salem orders.

"What use am I?" Cinder whimpers. "My dress destroyed, all my abilities gone...I still do not know how to use my powers yet." She explains. "I am no Onyx Phantom." She says to her.

"Not _you_...no...We have already chosen the next Onyx Phantom, you will join them in stopping this betrayal." Salem explains. Cinder looks up, her eyes seeing the armoured figure approaching. The armour is extremely intricate, thousands of armoured pieces connected together that move beautifully with one another, and built into it is a trench coat. There is a mouth plate that covers the person's nose and mouth. And it is clear that it is a woman from the feminine shape of the person and the large almond shaped eyes, but they are glowing orange. Unnaturally orange. She has two swords sheathed on her hips that glow red, just like Wilt and Blush and Raven's Sword. But she has two of them instead of one. Every footfall is heavy and metallic, almost like she is a machine. Whoever it is, it is definitely someone new. Her hair is black as well, long and let down instead of being styled. The trench coat seems to be made out of some sort of fabric metal, one that is as flexible as clothing but is as strong as steel. There is also a rifle strapped to her back, and she wears a dark hood over her head, concealing the rest of her face to hide her identity. Only the orange eyes are visible through the shadows because they glow.

"What of Emerald and Mercury?" Cinder asks her, showing how much she cares about them. Salem looks down at her.

"You will not have to worry, they are fine. I will be taking them with me to Vale soon. The plan is beginning, with the Knights of Grimm returned, we will be able to take Mistral very soon." Salem assures her with a smirk. Cinder looks forward as the Seer emerges from the darkness, pulling a casket before her that opens up, revealing something inside, lit up by the light. It is a black dress with red accents across it which is made up of multiple triangular shaped scales over the fabric that glistens gently. It is a beautiful dress. She looks at it and then at Salem. "A Fall Maiden requires a dress." Salem says, her hand held out to the Fall Maiden's Dress that has been made for her. If this was a way to get her to put on a new dress, then it is extremely messed up. She looks at it and then she grits her teeth, pushing herself to her feet. She continues to conceal herself, but the closer to the dress she gets, the braver and stronger she becomes, lowering her arms and walking more confidently towards it, the light glowing against her skin, showing the scar on her sternum clearly now, the hand print against her skin as a constant reminder.

She picks up the dress and she looks at it, the glistening reflection of the light twinkles off the dress. She unzips it and puts it on, there are no sleeves to it like the last one and the dress stops just above her knees, like her original red dress. This is very similar to that dress as well. She takes the zip and pulls it upwards, over the front of her body, concealing her body and the scars dealt to her from the world. The Onyx Phantom glares at her as she stands there. She pauses for a moment, her eyes shut. Then they open as she turns to Salem.

"What would you have your Fall Maiden do?" She asks, her voice fully returned now. She scowls slightly, no more smirking on her expression anymore.

This is a new Cinder.

One that is afraid and angry.


	10. Searching for Winter: Pt 1

**Chapter 9 – Searching For Winter – Pt. 1**

* * *

 **Cinder**

* * *

A bullhead roars across the sapphire oceans of Remnant, Sea Dragons patrolling the depths with other terrifying and mysterious Creatures of Grimm. The rotatable thrusters billow energy from their afterburners, parting the water underneath its roar. Inside the Aircraft is Cinder, holding her Glass Bow in her hands, twirling an arrow in her fingers as she stares at it. She looks up, hearing a man speaking to a bunch of men. Inside are armed and armoured soldiers, ones that are serving Salem. As long as she needs them for at least. The soldiers wear black and red armour with golden accents in different areas of the armour, wielding rifles. Some look different to each other, with massive tech heavy backpacks built into their suits with yellow dust glowing inside of it. Others wear massive suits of armour, exo-suits most likely to make them even stronger than humanly possible. They all stand to attention as a man walks around them. He wears armour similar to them with slightly spiked back brown hair and a scar on his forehead. He has the same tattoo on his neck the Acolytes of Lien have, meaning that he is definitely one of them. He has a strong and calculated presence about him, having a mace strapped to his leg for combat and a sub machine gun in his other hand. "Together, we were once all in the same boat!" He begins to the men. "Which one was that?" He asks, giving a military style speech to them, which does make Cinder roll her eyes. She looks to the other side of the vehicle, seeing Tyrian sat there, barely keeping his eyes open as he listens to the man speak to his men.

"A boat of pity and poverty!" The men all recite in unison, their voices erupting inside.

"That's right, and that is why we serve Salem. She promises us to be free of the world of pain and being abandoned, as does the man who pays us. Those who turn against those who pay us, or are allies to our enemies, are enemies themselves. Therefore...we show them no mercy, we kill them on sight." The man continues to his men.

"We shall grind them into dust!" They all say united. The man stands before them all, clenching his hand into a fist.

"And continue our march to glories and wealth!" He concludes with a cheer in his voice. The Acolytes of Lien are mercenaries who will blindly serve anyone who pays them enough money. Cinder sits there, feeling like the odd one out here, and not because she is a girl because there are women Mercs here as well. Because she is not a soldier, she is a Fall Maiden. The spokesman approaches Cinder, holding onto the ceiling to counter the turbulence that they are facing. "That dress suits you, but it cannot hide that mark." He says to her, revealing a past that these two seem to have with one another.

"Nothing ever will." Cinder says, looking at the bow in her hand still.

"You are the Fall Maiden, the will of Salem. But these are my soldiers, their lives matter to me, yours does not." He warns her, staring down at her. Cinder glares back at him with her only remaining eye.

"That makes two of us." Cinder snarls back. The man smirks at her, turning and walking back to his men. She then looks over at Tyrian again who crosses one leg over the other as he looks at her, his tail next to him. The stinger is slowly growing back over time. Cinder looks away from Tyrian, back to her bow that she ended Pyrrha's life with, and Amber's...

The Bullhead approaches the docks of Mistral, they must have spent hours sat there, but they finally arrive there. The Bullhead decelerates and hovers at the outer gates of Mistral, dropping in altitude. The troop bay doors slide open, the soldiers jump out of the Bullhead and they start heading towards the place. Tyrian and Cinder jump out of the Bullhead, landing down on the ground. "Acolytes of Lien, secure this area!" The spokesman orders. Cinder stands tall as Tyrian stands next to her, extending his wrist blades out. She connects her arrow to the bow and she walks onward.

Cinder is here...

* * *

 **Jaune**

* * *

Unaware that the murderer of the woman he adored is here...

He, Nora and Ren walk through the streets of Mistral, searching for Winter. Jaune clutches onto the hilt of Crocea Mors, the gleam of the sun reflects off its metal blade. He is the only one with his weapon drawn since he is at the front. Nora and Ren walk side to side behind Jaune. Nora looks up at Ren and he looks at her with a small smile. They have been concerned about Jaune recently, being here is hurting him deeply, being in the hometown of Pyrrha. He just walks and walks, not saying a word. "Well...I guess we are team Junior after all!" Nora says, trying to help lighten the mood. But when she says that, Jaune stops walking and he turns to stare straight at her with anger in his eyes.

"We are always Juniper!" He shouts in anger at her, which makes Nora recoil slightly at his sudden outburst. Ren steps in front of her.

"Jaune?" Nora quietly asks.

"You need to calm down, Jaune." Ren states. Jaune looks right at Ren and he scoffs.

"Me?" He exclaims, pressing his own hand against his chest plate. He then points right at Ren. "What about you?" He questions which makes Ren raise an eyebrow. "When we fought the Nuckelavee, you were acting like a damn idiot!" He shouts. Ren stands there, letting him yell like that, despite what the Nuckelavee took from him.

"That was different, Jaune." Ren says, showing little emotion in his face as he says that.

"The hell it isn't! Just because Pyrrha is gone, it doesn't mean that we cut her out of the team. She will always be a part of us. She'll always be a part of me." Jaune says to her, tears welling up in his eyes. Ren stands there, looking at Jaune.

"That's no reason to shout at her like that." Ren states.

"Then why the jokes?" He barks in annoyance at her.

"Because I can see that you're hurt, Jaune!" Nora retorts over Ren's shoulder. "And someone has to try and make you smile, and I trust me...I know that she will always be a part of us." Nora says to him. Jaune looks at her with confusion in her eyes. "And Qrow asked me to keep the mood all cheery when he was poisoned, you know? Because he was worried about _you_. The uncle of a Silver Eyed warrior is worried about you." Nora says with a scoff. "And he expects me to help you."

"I appreciate it, Nora, but I'm fine." Jaune declares.

"The hell you are. We've all heard you sobbing, Jaune. Ruby has seen you wandering off on your own every night when we are sleeping to listen to that recording that she sent you." Nora explains. "You think that's gonna help?" She asks him. "I think about her every single day, and I miss her so much. But I will not let her death control me, I want to remember her the way she lived, not the way that she died." Nora says to Jaune. Jaune stares at her, which leads to a shaky sigh.

"I can't let her go..." He says, shutting his tear filled eyes. "You still...don't get it...do you?" He questions as he looks right at them. They both look at the damaged boy. "All my life...I only wanted to help people, to be a Huntsman. But everyone turned me away, because I was weaker than them all, my own parents were opposed to the idea. She was the only person who believed in me. And I couldn't save her from Cinder! I couldn't save Penny! Or even Yang! I couldn't stop Adam from cutting her arm off! What kind of man does that make me?" Jaune questions, swinging his arms around in anger at himself, blaming himself for everything as he always does. "I'm no Huntsman..." He weakly says, looking down at the floor.

"So what?" Nora challenges with a shrug of her shoulders. Jaune looks at her confused.

"Huh?" Jaune mumbles as he looks at the short orange haired girl with a beaming smile on her little face.

"So what if no one believed in you before. Look at you now, Jaune. You are family to us all. Last night when we were all around that fire? That is what life looks like, not what you are staying in." Nora says to him, showing the truth of what he needs in his life.

"We'll never forget Pyrrha, Jaune. She will always be a part of this family." Ren says to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. Jaune stands there, letting out a sigh as he loosens his arms. But when smiles at him, his eyes then look past Jaune and then he gasps in shock.

The infernal being, coated in a skin of flames stands in the distance, the glowing orange balls of fire for eyes staring straight at them. He clenches his burning hands into fists, turning and walking into one of the alleys. Fury was stood right there. "Ren? What is it?" Jaune enquires. Ren runs past Jaune and Jaune's eyes follow him. Nora and Jaune run after him, confused to see what he is running after. Ren sprints past people, pushing past them as he looks for Fury. Ren gets to the alley where Fury would have been.

And he is gone, but then he looks at the floor. The charred footprint of Fury remains in the floor where he was stood. Jaune and Nora finally catch up to him. "Ren?" Nora asks, putting her hand on his back.

"What the hell was that about?" Jaune asks.

"I saw him." Ren says to them both.

"Who?" Nora asks.

"Fury...the Knight that killed Blake's parents...he was here." Ren says to them, then only at this moment do they begin to catch onto something.

"If he was there the whole time..." Nora realises, looking at Jaune.

"That's why I got angry..." He says with realisation in his tone, leaning against the wall, pressing his hand against his head. "How do we fight something that can worm it's way into your head without even fighting you?" Jaune groans with a little bit of fear in his voice. He even starts to look around when he feels that emotion coming over him, looking for the Knight of Fear in case he is staring at them as well.

"They're trying to tear us apart...and attract Grimm here like they did at Menagerie..." Ren realises. Nora groans, kicking her foot into the floor.

"Remember the good old days? When things were simple, like eating pancakes and killing Grimm? I miss those days." Nora moans.

"So do I..." Jaune groans.

* * *

Team J.N.R leave the place where he was watching them, to continue on with their search for Winter Schnee. They walk through the village, keeping their eyes peeled for her. "Surely a Schnee can't be hard to miss." Nora says with a huff, looking under a pallet as she walks past it. Jaune chuckles a little.

"They do tend to stand out." Jaune says. But as they walk, they all stop when Jaune stops. He holds the hilt of his sheathed sword and he crouches down after noticing something on the floor. A red stain of blood, it is at most a day old. Ren walks over and looks at it. He then looks across the path. "Trail..." Ren says to Jaune. Jaune nods to Ren and they ready their weapons. Nora grabs Magnhild and it transforms into hammer form into her hand, pink dust flowing through the weapon. Ren readies both Stormflowers and Jaune draws his sword and holds his shield as they follow the trail of blood. One that hopefully belongs to Winter.

"If that belongs to her...it means she has been attacked." Jaune points out.

"Mercenaries?" Nora suggests.

"From what Weiss told us, sounds like Mercenaries are hunting them both." Ren says to them both, his pale pink eyes checking the area for any hints. He is just like his father in the sense that he has the senses of a hunter. He keeps his fingers off the triggers but near them in case they are attacked by any Acolytes. Nora and Ren get close to the house that is turning, where the trail continues. On the other side are a couple of Acolytes, walking down the street with rifles hidden in their trench coats. Nora smirks deviously as she holds Magnhild tight, ready to break their legs. But Ren puts his hand against her to stop her. "We can't risk it, too many civilians." Ren whispers. Jaune turns and he points into one of the alleyways that is nearby for them to hide. The two soldiers walk through and then Ren grabs them by their heads and smashes their heads together, knocking them both unconscious. Their bodies crumple to their floor with their groans. Ren drags them both by their ankles into the alley to leave them there, Jaune grabs a dirty blanket and covers them with it, just to prevent arousing suspicion.

"Sweet dreams." Jaune whispers. They emerge from the alley again, following the trail again. But when they do, they see the blood trail disappear. Either because Winter patched herself up or because she ran off. Ren looks at where it stopped and then he looks at the floor. He crouches down, picking up an empty and used bullet cartridge on the floor. Ren's eyes swivel to Jaune.

"There was conflict here." Ren reports from his analysis.

"Well, there'd be more blood if she was killed." Jaune states, crouching down beside Ren, looking at where the trail was. Nora observes the buildings around her to find a clue and then her large aqua coloured eyes fixate on a little clue on the building. There is a faint stain of blood on it. She gasps and then turns to her partner.

"Ren!" Nora hails. Ren looks at her and then follows her finger that is pointing up at the bloodstain on the wall, which looks like it is moving upwards, to the rooftop. Only then do they notice some bullet holes in the building as well. Ren smiles to Nora.

"Good catch." Jaune says to her. They follow the trail that must be Winter, climbing and jumping up the building to get to the top. As they get to the top, however, they find a used bandage on the floor with crimson blood staining it. It was left here for a day at most. Ren sighs.

"Well at least she patched herself up." Nora says, taking a shred of goo out of this. Before they set out, Kassius gave them all some small earpieces that have short-range radios built into them. They are able to cover the city itself but no further than they. Jaune presses his finger against the button on it.

"Weiss? It's Jaune, we found a blood trail, it might have been Winter. But it stops on this roof, we found a used bandage up here, I think she changed it up here. The trail stops here." Jaune reports.

* * *

 **Weiss**

* * *

Weiss listens to his voice on her end of the radio. She looks at Ruby who is also listening. "Okay, thanks Jaune. Stay safe." Weiss replies to him as she stands in the street. Yang is stood there with her hand on her hip and Blake holds Gambol Shroud in her hand, looking around.

"Ha, no promises." Jaune says, hanging up on the call. Weiss takes her finger from the earpiece and she turns to the rest of the team. Ruby takes point, holding Crescent Rose in her hands and Yang walks next to her. Weiss looks at Ruby.

"He's become quite capable since I last saw him." Weiss says to Ruby.

"Yep, you should have seen him when we were fighting the Nuckelavee, he helped out a lot." Ruby says to her. Blake looks at the buildings of Mistral, very similar to Menagerie from the beautiful architectural side of it.

"I never really realised how beautiful Mistral truly is." Blake says in awe as she looks at it, the sun shining off the water as it falls down the cliffs of Mistral. The people are also just as beautiful, a shame that this place is infected with a disease of evil. "It's good to just take it all in for a moment." Blake says, breathing in the fresh air to keep her mind off Fury, since now they know that they are attracted to the emotions of which they are bound. The last thing they need is for either of the Knights to show up right now.

"So Weiss, anything you know about where Winter would be? I mean she's your sister." Yang says, looking around for her.

"I honestly don't know, I rarely ever see her. And the few times I do, she is always there on business." Weiss explains.

"Well, I doubt she'll expect to see you looking for her." Ruby says with a little laugh. Weiss giggles as well.

"Yeah, I bet that will be a big surprise for her. I just want to know why my father is ordering them to kill her." Weiss sighs, makes sense to ask a question like that as well, since the other Mercenaries tried to take Weiss alive when Neptune was getting her out of there. Weiss holds Myrtenaster in her hand, looking around. But then when they are walking through, she stops, bumping into Blake.

"Hey!" Blake calls out, stumbling back. Weiss' eyes widen in disbelief of who she sees.

"Is it Winter?" Yang asks.

"No..." Weiss says.

Walking down the street is the man with the combed blue hair and a fancy jacket on over his shirt underneath. He walks and there are some Acolytes of Lien walking with him, holding rifles clearly as they walk. But then they all stop when he sees Weiss, his eyes widen in disbelief. "Henry..." Weiss snarls as she sees him. "He's the one who sold me out!" Weiss says, pointing right at him.

"Crap, shoot her!" Henry yells, fleeing from the scene, the Mercenaries lift up the firearms and they open fire on them, the gunfire terrifies the civilians, making them scream and scatter. One bullet strays off and clips a civilian in the arm, making him cry out in agony, but the Mercenaries don't care. They do not seem to give a damn about civilian casualties. Team R.W.B.Y hide behind cover, seeing the live rounds missing.

"Live round?" Weiss gasps in disbelief.

"I guess that goodbye was pretty final." Yang says, remembering the conversation they had with Jacques.

"Well, let's go catch Henry." Ruby says with a smirk.

"Go Team R.W.B.Y!" Yang cheers.


	11. Searching for Winter: Pt 2

**Chapter 10 – Searching For Winter – Pt. 2**

* * *

 **Ruby**

* * *

Henry takes off running, barging through civilians. Team R.W.B.Y are pinned down by Acolytes of Lien who are shooting at them, the crowd begin to part to avoid being killed in the crossfire. Yang thrusts her fist upwards to load Ember Celica, a fresh cartridge entering the chamber. "What the hell's going on? I can hear those gunshots from here?" Sun asks in a worried tone of voice. Ruby transforms Crescent Rose into Rifle Mode so then she can shoot the soldiers. Weiss spins Myrtenaster through her fingers, holding her finger forward as she forms a glyph behind her that can shoot ice shards at them. Finally Blake readies Gambol Shroud into pistol form. Blake reaches to her ear, answering Sun's hail.

"We're fine! We've just bumped into some guy who might have some info on Winter." Blake says.

"And the gunfire?" Sun asks.

"Just some Mercs, nothing we can't handle." Blake assures.

"You sure you don't need help?" He asks. Ruby dives out from cover, firing a round that clips the soldier's leg, blood spraying from the back of his leg, splattering against the floor behind him. Ruby launches forward in petal form, slashing Crescent Rose as she transforms it into Scythe Mode, beheading the soldier as she zooms past him, a jet of blood erupting from his head. The head flies into the air and bounces on the floor. The head rolls next to the other soldier, causing him to freak out. Weiss arches her arm up, pointing the tip of Myrtenaster at the soldier which forms a glyph under her feet, making her glide across the floor at great speeds. She drives the pointed blade of her sword directly through the heart of the soldier, pushing him into the ground and the blade pushes through his back and into the soil, killing him instantly. She turns to Blake and she nods. Blake smiles.

"Nope." Blake assures after seeing that. The four girls start running after where they last saw him. Weiss turns a corner, looking around constantly to see if she can recognise him, but there are terrified people everywhere. But whilst they all stand there, Yang's eyes widen when she hears the sound of tyres screeching extremely loudly in the distance. Yang starts sprinting and the others follow after her, cars weren't something that they expected to see at Mistral, but as the turn the corner there is a road network in the city, one that leads to many bridges like the one back home. I guess they can't expect to live on foot all the time. The car has Henry inside, Weiss can see his stupid hair from back there.

"No!" Weiss shouts in anger.

"Hey, we're not out of this yet." Yang says, running over to a parked car with someone inside it. She knocks on the window and the driver looks at Yang. "Hey, could we borrow this?" She asks him politely asks. The very sight of seeing four armed Huntresses is the reason he nods and agrees. He unlocks and opens the door, stepping out with his hands held up. Ruby sits in the seat next to Yang.

"Shotgun!" Ruby squeaks.

"Huh?" Weiss asks as she gets in the back seat.

"We'll explain later. " Yang assures after Blake gets in the back, rolling the window open to fire her pistol at the car. Two soldiers lean out the windows of the car to shoot at the car that they have just _borrowed_. Yang starts the ignition and accelerates off, pursuing after the car that has their target in it. Yang has her foot down on the throttle and hands on the steering wheel, swerving through the traffic that is in their way. Yang keeps both eyes fixed on the car that holds Marigold.

"We need to catch him, Yang." Weiss pushes as she looks at the car.

"We'll catch him." Yang promises. Suddenly the soldiers start to shoot at them with their rifles, the bullets pierce through the glass and one of them clips Yang's hair, ripping some of it off. As if time stopped, her shock at this makes her even more angry. "Oh...you just messed up, kick their butts, guys!" Yang says as she drives closer and closer to the back of the car. Blake leans out the car, shooting her pistol attachment of Gambol Shroud at the car in front of them, her black hair blowing in the wind. The soldier ducks back into the car when the bullets come whooshing towards him, hitting the paint job on the metal car's hide. The bullets fracture the metal in places, pieces of metal and paint come flying off the car. The soldier gets back into the car, taking the magazine from the feed of his rifle and replacing it with a fresh new one, cocking it into position. He immediately swings out the door again to fight them. He pulls the trigger of his rifle all the way, constant muzzle flash erupting from the barrel as the bullets dart towards her. Blake rolls her eyes as she takes cover in the car again.

"This is taking too long." Blake groans.

Weiss looks at her with a confused look on her face. "What are you-" Before she can finish, Blake kicks the door open and she climbs onto the roof of the car. Weiss is left speechless as Blake gets on the roof. She runs towards a car driving alongside them and she lands on the roof. The other soldier does the exact same thing, getting on the roof of their car to get a better shot on her. Blake shoots her pistol at him and he keeps moving around to avoid the bullets. Yang looks at Blake and she drives closer to her in case if she needs a new ride. Ruby opens the car door, using it as cover and she holds onto it with her hand, and in the other she holds Crescent Rose in rifle form as she aims at the soldier. She hooks the firing lever on the door and she pulls the rifle back, firing a bullet straight at him. The bullet hits him in the side of his torso, making him scream in agony and blood squirts from his flank. He staggers and then falls from the car into traffic. The body smashes straight into a bus, getting mulched by the wheels. Ruby shudders at the gory sight and Blake steps back on the car she has been hitching a ride on, then she jumps onto another vehicle.

She looks behind them to see a big armoured truck charging up behind them. "Yang, behind you!" Blake yells. Yang looks into the interior mirror and her lilac eyes widen in shock when she sees the truck driving after them. The top opens and there is a soldier with a machine gun attached to the top of it. The vehicle has the same symbol engraved on the armoured metal skin that the other Mercenaries have on their neck, still the Acolytes of Lien that are coming after them. Blake continues to run across the bus that she landed on the roof of, firing her pistol at the armoured truck. Weiss rolls the window open and now she is leaning out, forming a glyph to attack the truck. She launches a huge chunk of ice at the vehicle, hitting it in the wheel but it has little effect. The Armoured Truck rams into the back of the car that they are in the crash them, but it only makes the car begin to spin out, screeches from the tyres as it spins out of control. The Armoured Beast charges towards the bus that Blake is stood atop, filled with innocent civilians.

"Blake!" Yang screams.

Blake looks at the truck and she nearly is thrown from the bus as it smashes into the side of the bus. It dents the metal but it doesn't dent the truck or flip the bus over. Blake stumbles off the bus and she catches onto the edge, holding on. She looks into the glass, seeing both Faunus and Human civilians inside that are terrified. She smiles at them and waves, but then she turns back to the truck behind her. The armoured door opens since it replaced most of the windows with armour plating. The mercenaries inside aim their rifles at her and they open fire. They have no regard for the loss of life at all here, and Blake warns them to stay down. She avoids the bullets by swinging her body around elegantly. She aims her pistol at the soldier and retaliates. She nails him in the head with a bullet and he falls out the truck, into oncoming traffic, one of the cars being Yang. She shoots at the other soldiers that are shooting at her, including the guy on the machine gun. Time almost seems to slow down when the truck goes to ram into her again. She swings her legs upwards to avoid losing them from the armoured bonnet as it attempts to crush her or flip the bus. The bus rocks but it does not flip. Blake sighs, pushing her feet against the body of the bus so then she leaps at the truck. She lands onto the bonnet of the truck and she kicks the window in, smashing it completely. Blake reaches in, grabbing the driver by the throat and launches him from the driver's seat. The driver screams as he sails through the air before hitting a traffics sign mid-flight, silencing his screams. Blake's attention now turns to the edge of the bridge where the truck is veering towards. "Blake!" Yang calls, driving up beside her in the car that they took. Blake runs to the car and leaps, landing on the roof, holding on for dear life. The truck smashes against the concrete railing, shattering the guardrail and the vehicle corkscrews in the air as it plummets down to the bottom with a loud metallic crash. Blake opens the door that she left from and she gets back inside.

"Hey guys." Blake says with a smile. Weiss laughs at her amazing skills.

"I remember why I love you girls." She says with a big smile.

"That was bad-ass!" Yang cheers. Blake smiles at them after doing that. They drive up to the car and Ruby opens her car door, ripping the car's door off with the scythe. The driver panics and Yang points Ember Celica at him as Ruby ducks, firing a shell into his head. Ruby jumps inside of the car and she grabs Henry by the collar.

"Can we have a word?" Ruby asks him.

Henry looks at her with a worried expression. "If we survive this." Henry says with wide eyes. Ruby turns when he says that, after taking out the driver, his arm pushed against the steering wheel of the car and the car is about to go off the edge. The car smashes through the railing and it plummets down into the Favela-like markets of Mistral. The car crashes and rolls across the dirt path. Luckily no one got hurt. Henry groans, blood leaking from his head and he opens the car door from the smoking car. Ruby pushes the door open, her aura is flickering slightly as she climbs out. Ruby looks around and she just gets a glimpse of him running into the village. Yang lands down beside Ruby, holding her by her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Yang asks in the most concerned tone.

"I'm fine, he's running that way." Ruby says, pointing to the market. Weiss floats down as she uses her glyphs to get down without ending up with her knees in her throat. Blake uses the chain scythe to swing down beside them. She lands down, pushing her hand to the floor as she lands, looking at Ruby.

"You alright? That was one hell of a fall." Blake says with a smile.

"Yeah..." Ruby assures. "Come on, Henry went this way." Ruby says, running after where she saw him. They all start pursuing him into the markets, and as always, there are people everywhere. Yang groans, rolling her eyes.

"I wish we could have asked Pyrrha about how busy it is here." Yang says sarcastically.

"I doubt even she could stay calm here." Weiss says with a laugh. They all look around for him, hopefully a fleeing guy like him shouldn't be that hard to find. Weiss looks at the stalls to see if he is hiding there, but he is not in there at all. She gently pushes by people to get through the crowd. "Excuse me." She politely says as she passes through.

"Ruby, we should take the higher ground." Blake says to her. Ruby nods and they both head for the higher ground. Ruby shoots Crescent Rose into the ground, using the recoil to launch herself onto the roof of a house, whilst Blake throws the chain scythe at the building to swing up onto the roof. They both look around, squinting to try and see him. Ruby scratches her black and red hair.

"Come on...where are you?" Ruby mumbles, using her owl-like silver eyes to find Henry in the crowd. He was limping so he can't be that hard to spot. Yang walks through the crowd, pushing through to make a path.

"How's it coming?" Sun asks through the radio.

"We're looking for him, he ran into a crowd..." Blake reports.

"Who is it?" Sun asks.

"A guy called Henry Marigold, Weiss has met him before. We think he might be the informant." Blake tells him.

"What does he look like?" Sun asks.

"Combed over blue hair, imagine a crossbreed of Neptune and Scarlet." Weiss describes which makes the full team laugh, even making Sun laugh.

"Wait, huh?" Neptune questions.

"Best I can do." Weiss says.

"Alright...We'll keep an eye open." Sun assures. They continue to look for Henry, observing the town for a good look of the guy. But whilst they look, Blake hears something in one of the houses, the sound of something crashing down, which makes one of her ears point in the direction she heard it. Blake quietly peeps inside the room to find out where she heard it from. Suddenly there's a gunshot and it clip's Blake's cat ear. She cries out in pain, blood leaking from where it just nicked her ear. She staggers into Ruby's arms and she stands back up, recovering immediately. Inside was Henry and he is now running again, wielding a handgun.

"He's up here!" Blake yells. Weiss and Yang nod to each other. Weiss creates two glyphs for them both, glyphs that launch them up like catapults onto the roof that Blake and Ruby were just on to pursue him. They sprint after him, clambering onto the rooftops of the buildings. He is running and jumping across different buildings to stay in pace with him. He is pretty fast for an informant. They all run with their weapons put away to stay in pace. Yang looks at Blake and she can see the red blood leaking from where the bullet clipped her ear, the damage is not bad at all, but worth concern.

"Blake, he shot your ear!" Yang points out.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know!" Blake says, ignoring the searing pain in her ear as she chases after him. As they run, Yang hears a familiar voice nearby. Her attention turns to one of the upper rooftops, as Kassius is running across them as well.

"This the guy?" Kassius yells as he runs across them.

"Yeah! Where's Oscar and Qrow?" Yang yells as she runs after him, looking back at him at times.

"Down there!" Kassius says, pointing to the lower levels.

"Keeping an eye down here in case he makes a run for it!" Qrow says, out of breath as he tries to keep up with them and Henry. Yang watches as Kassius starts flanking Henry to try and catch him. Henry turns round as he runs, firing his pistol back at Team R.W.B.Y, narrowly missing Weiss as he shoots at her. He jumps across the alley and he lands on one of the other roofs where there are other buildings. He fires his pistol at them repeatedly until he empties the magazine, throwing it on the ground behind him as he runs. He is now picking up the pace, his fear controlling him as he runs. Ahead is a Bullhead that is hovering before him. Yang's eyes widen in anger.

"No! He's gonna get away!" Yang yells, sounding extremely desperate to stop him, Henry is running right to the open Bullhead that hovers before him.

"No he's not." Kassius says from out of the blue. As Henry runs, his head turns when he sees Kassius suddenly sprinting at him from his left, leaping through the window at him and tackling him off the building. He smashes him straight into a pile of trash and he presses his armoured boot against his chest. The Bullhead takes off and flies away, clearly not overly concerned about him since they have just ditched Henry to us. Kassius points his two Gauntlet Pistols at his face, cocking them with the forward thrust of his forearms. Henry groans but he holds his hands up as a surrender. "End of the line, pretty boy." Kassius says to him with a smirk. Qrow points his sword at Henry and the rest of Team R.W.B.Y surround him. Weiss crouches down beside him.

"Guys, we've got Marigold." Qrow says into his earpiece.

"Wanna try and break the ice, Marigold?" Weiss asks him with a smile and a tilt of the had to make him feel embarrassed.

* * *

 **Yang**

* * *

Yang pushes Henry into a chair in a dark room. He groans in pain, blood leaking from a gash on his forehead made from the car crash. She crosses her arms and looks down at him. Henry looks at her and he smirks. "Hey, pretty lady...Wanna have some fun?" Henry asks her, alluding to some situations that make Yang nearly gag from imagining spending any time with a guy like him. So, as an answer, she grabs his hand with her cybernetic one and twists it, making an audible crunch that makes him cry out in pain from it. She immediately lets him go and she puts her hand on her hip as she smile sat him.

"Actually...I am having fun right now, since you asked." Yang says to him. Henry groans.

"Wasn't...what I meant..." He groans in pain, looking at his bruised hand.

"I knew what you meant, buddy-boy." Yang assures him, she then leans forward and looks him in the eyes. "But I'm your good cop, so you best be nice to me." Yang says to him with a wink and a pretty smile. Henry looks at her with pained eyes.

"Who's the bad cop?" Henry asks. Suddenly a blade emerges from the darkness and presses right against his jugular, the cold steel makes his eyes widen in fear and an audible gasp emerge from his lips. Kassius leans into the light by his ear.

"That'd be me." Kassius answers, patting his head after taking the blade from his neck. He walks in front of Yang when she steps back and to his side. He flicks his wrist downwards and his sword shifts. The blade is made up of six individual pieces of metal magnetised together that fold away into the blade. With the flick of the wrists, either up or down, causes the blade to fold. By flicking downwards, it folds away. "You like that? I call them Lash Equinox." Kassius tells him. He holds the hilt in his hand. He then shows his Gauntlet Firearms to him, four barrels in them, each with a magazine cartridge loaded into them. "And these are called Vulcan Nox." Kassius says to him with a smirk on his face. Henry looks a lot more afraid now, of which he should be, since these two are so much alike that they were practically made for each other. "Made them myself." He says as he walks around. He looks down at Henry and he crosses his arms, before walking to his side. "Yang's better at the talking side than I am." He says. Henry looks at the beautiful blonde with fear in his eyes.

"You're all mine pretty boy." Yang says in a seductive voice as she approaches him. She crouches down to look at him in the light.

"What do you want?" He stammers.

"Why'd you feed info to Jacques Schnee?" Yang asks. Henry scoffs.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says.

"You sure?" Yang asks. Henry scowls at her and he gathers saliva in his mouth, discharging a gob of spit into her cheek. She flinches slightly and she stands up, wiping it from her cheek from disgust. She nods at Kassius and Kassius punches him straight in the gut with his Cybernetic Arm.

"You want to test me, son?" Kassius growls into his ear. He grabs him by the hair and presses the blade of Lash Equinox against his throat, ready to slit his throat if he must. Yang puts her hand up to let him cool down. He steps away from him and puts the sword into the floor with a loud bang.

"Sorry, my friend over there can get pretty mad whenever people tend to disrespect me like that." Yang warns, playing with a bit of his hair after that. Kassius stands in the dark with his arms crossed.

"Why's that?" Henry scoffs. "You his girlfriend or something?"

Yang looks at Kassius and he just shrugs, letting her come up with something. "Something like that." She says to him. Henry scoffs.

"Then one of you is gonna get killed. Jacques Schnee will use every advantage he can get to win. He always wins." Henry says.

"Well, we intend on changing that." Kassius states.

"So what, you got anger issues? Let's test that, hey girl I wanna rock your world so hard that you'll start crying." He says which makes Kassius' eye twitch.

"You really shouldn't be testing his patience, pal..." Yang sighs. "Just tell us what we want to know." Yang says.

"I promise you that you'll have fun." Henry continues, trying to test Kassius. Yang rolls her eyes and she steps away from him. Kassius walks up to him and punches him in his hand so hard with his cybernetic hand that it breaks the hand completely with a loud bony crunch. He cries out in agony from the impact of his metal fist against his hand, a little blood leaking from where the skin has been broken. Yang turns to him again with crossed arms.

"We have all day, you know Henry. But if you keep this up, you won't be living through the hour. Now answer the question." Yang demands as she walks back to him. Henry stammers in pain after feeling his hand be broken like that.

"He told me to..." Henry stammers.

"Why?" Yang drills.

"Control...he wants information on where they both are so then he can have them captured back home at Atlas...so they can't cause any...anymore trouble." He says, pausing every now and then from the sharp pains in his broken hand that pulsate up his arm and into his body. Sweat beads from his skin.

"What about the Acolytes? Why are they hunting them?" Yang asks.

"They're mercenaries, he paid their leader." Henry weakly answers.

"Darren Ortega..." Kassius snarls as he hears him just mention him.

"You know him?" Yang asks.

"Bumped into him on occasion, not to be trifled with." Kassius answers.

"Alright...where's Winter?" Yang asks him.

Henry looks at her, and a scoff ejects from his mouth at her. "A couple months away, sweetheart." He says, trying to make a pun. Yang just sighs, shaking her head as she stands up, which signals Kassius to go a step further. Kassius grabs the hilt of a dagger sheathed on his belt and he stabs it straight into Henry's kneecap. Henry gasps in pain, freezing for a moment in silence from pain, then he grits his teeth together. Henry lets out a gut-wrenching howl of a scream from the pain, blood rupturing out from the wound as it drips down his leg.

"I'm all for puns, but it's all about the timing of the puns. _That_ was not good." Yang says, shaking her head and speaking like an expert to him. She looks down at him. "Want it to get worse?" Yang asks him. Henry whimpers in pain and he just shakes his head without uttering a word. "So answer the question." Yang advises.

"She was last seen in the Upper Markets, our soldiers had her but she got away, but she was wounded, bleeding out." Henry says. Yang puts her finger against the earpiece on her ear.

"Sun? Did you hear that?" Yang asks him as she stands there, listening for his reply.

"Yep, but night's on the way. We should do this quick." Sun says. "We'll look for her." Sun says to her.

"Thanks, stay safe." Yang asks.

"Always." Sun assures, ending the call.

"They won't get to her in time." Henry states. Yang looks at him with a confused expression.

"Why?" Yang asks. Henry looks at her with scared eyes, looking around.

"She comes in the night..." He stammers. Yang looks at Kassius and then at Henry with bewilderment in their faces.

"Who does?" Yang presses as she walks over to him. Henry looks at her.

"The Onyx -" Suddenly there is a deafeningly loud bang and a shell comes shooting through the building and through his back. His body ruptures forward with blood erupting from his chest, then a second shot hits and hits him right in the heart. His body slumps forward with blood leaking from his lips and his body sits there, lifeless in that chair. Yang's eyes widen in horror and Kassius staggers back. The bullet missed him and Yang by about an inch and blood starts pooling from his body. The doors burst open, Ruby, Weiss and Blake are stood there and Weiss looks at the corpse of Henry in the chair and the two bullet holes in the wall where he got assassinated. Blake has a small bandage on her ear with a faint red mark where it is stopping the bleeding where she got hit by his bullet. Ruby stands there and she can see where the bullet came from, and then she looks through the perfect hole, seeing a distant dark figure standing tall with a rifle in their hand, beginning to run.

"I've got her." Ruby says, vanishing in a blast of petals.

* * *

 **Ruby**

* * *

Ruby sprints across the rooftops in the dark of the night as she pursues after the assassin that just killed Henry, jumping over alleyways to get to her. She doesn't even wield Crescent Rose at the moment, the weapon is still deactivated and on her back. She slides across things that get in her way and she can see the assassin running as fast as they can across the rooftops. The assassin gets to the edge and Ruby grabs Crescent Rose, aiming at her in Sniper Rifle mode. She pulls the trigger when she gets a clear shot and the bullet flies towards her.

The Assassin stops and holds her hand out. The bullet stops in the air right in front of her and the Assassin stares straight into Ruby's silver eyes. It is some sort of telekinesis. Ruby looks at the Assassin, the hood conceals the face in the shadows, only glowing orange eyes can be seen and the mask plate with glowing red lights that she breathes through.

It's the Onyx Phantom. She lowers her hand and the bullet drops from where she held it, and she vanishes as the armour creates some sort of invisibility shroud around her body, disappearing without a trace. Ruby stands there, utterly stunned by what just transpired...

And Henry Marigold is dead.


	12. Searching for Winter: Pt 3

**Chapter 11 – Searching For Winter – Pt. 3**

* * *

 **Ruby**

* * *

Henry Marigold is dead...

Assassinated by the Onyx Phantom. His body is covered up with a white sheet as Oscar throws it over his dead body, blood staining his body where the sniper rifle rounds shot through him. Weiss stands outside the house with her arms crossed as she looks at his dead body through the window. The night is bitterly cold, but she lets Oscar tend to him. Ruby walks over to her friend and she looks at her. Weiss sighs, her breath visible as a could cloud of fog emerging from her lips. "He was a dunce...but he didn't deserve this." Weiss admits as she looks at Ruby. Ruby closes her big silver eyes with a sigh as well, since they failed to save him from the Onyx Phantom. Ruby looks up at the Fractured Moon in the dark night sky.

"Nobody deserves to die." Ruby says, and her comment does catch Weiss' attention.

"Even Cinder?" Weiss scoffs.

"Even her." Ruby says, looking at her.

"How can you say that after what she did?" Weiss questions, obviously with Pyrrha in her mind as she speaks to the Silver Eyed Girl. Ruby looks at Weiss.

"I want her punished for what she did...but I could never bring myself to wish death upon somebody. I will kill people...I have killed people...but I would never pray for someone to die." Ruby explains to the ashen haired girl. Weiss looks at her, listening to her wise words, and then she looks at the dead body of Henry again. They both turn to see Kassius walking up to them with both Lash Equinoxes folded away and magnetised to his armoured legs. He crosses his arms together, looking through the window as well.

"Who was the shooter?" Kassius asks her. Ruby looks back, through her memories from what she briefly saw from the Phantom.

"She was fast...glowing orange eyes..." Ruby remembers, then she remembers when she shot at her and she stopped the bullet in mid air. "And she stopped my bullet in the air without touching it." Ruby explains. Weiss' eyes widen and she looks at Ruby, and the first thing that comes to their mind is the semblance that Pyrrha had, the semblance of Polarity.

"Polarity?" Weiss assumes as she looks at her close friend. Ruby just shakes her head, though.

"No...it was stronger than that. Pyrrha's polarity was strong but she couldn't stop a bullet in its track, veer them off, maybe...but not like that. And my bullets aren't magnetic, couldn't have been polarity. This is something else." Ruby explains.

"Then what?" Weiss asks.

"Telekinesis." Kassius answers immediately, causing the two girls to look at him for answers.

"How'd you know that?" Weiss requests. Kassius parts his crossed arms to turn to them.

"I've seen those abilities before. The assassin that killed my team, but it wasn't a woman who killed them. But from how you are describing her? Sounds like we are dealing with a new Onyx Phantom." Kassius begins to explain. Ruby tilts her head when he mentions that name.

"Henry was about to say that name." Weiss remembers from what Yang told her.

"Yeah. As soon as he said Onyx, he was killed." Ruby agrees. Kassius turns and he walks to the wall and he presses his hands against it. He presses a button, the metal plates that surround him unlock, opening around him and then the whole suit opens up so then he can step out of it. He turns to the two girls.

"The Onyx Phantom is an ancient idea, a Mistraalian Assassin who is a lethal warrior. It has existed for thousands of years, and every Onyx Phantom conceals their identities. Everything but their eyes and they always wear a hood, or a helmet. Women tend to wear a hood, men tend to wear the helmet." Kassius explains to them both.

"Why the difference?" Weiss asks, which is a good question as well.

"Well, the male armour is heavier and more armoured. Whilst the female is lighter but weaker, sacrificing armour for speed. But both are stealthy." Kassius explains. "The Phantoms always wear voice disguisers as well, just to further hide their identity." Kassius explains.

"Why have the assassins?" Ruby quizzes Kassius.

"They were born to be the best-of-the-best." Kassius states. "But...over time...Salem learned of their power and she took the Onyx Phantoms for her own. And now they serve the Grimm." Kassius explains.

"They all have Telekinesis?" Weiss questions.

"Ever since Salem took control." Kassius answers.

"Can we beat her?" Ruby asks.

"We could definitely beat her, they're not infinite like the Knights of Grimm are." Kassius says. He pauses for a moment, looking out at the woods where they were just at. His eyes almost seem like they are connected to those woods, like he belongs there. His cybernetic hand twitches when he looks out and Ruby notices the flicker of movement in his hand. She then looks at Kassius.

"Kassius? Are you okay?" Ruby asks him, walking up to him. Kassius turns his head when he hears her prying.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Kassius lies, he has always been a terrible liar and both Yang and Ruby know that extremely well. Whenever he lies, he answers far too quickly for it to be the truth, and he replied very quickly right then.

"I know you, Kassius. And I know when you are lying." Ruby says. Kassius sighs, looking down at the floor and then he chuckles a little.

"You are just as stubborn as your sister." He says with a smile as he looks at the small black and red haired girl next to him. Even Weiss feels like she should be by his side as well, they know about what he lost down there, and that he has lost a lot since he left Yang. Even though he has her back, he is still grieving the loss of someone he loved. "My team are still down there...that was what I was really looking for. Not Death...Not Fear...none of them. I was just trying to find where they died, so then I could bury them." Kassius says to Ruby and Weiss. Yang walks out from one of the houses and she sees Weiss and Ruby talking to him. She walks over and she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"What's up?" Yang asks, then she follows his eyes as they look at the trees in the distance, and she already knows.

"Do you know where they are?" Ruby asks him. Kassius just nods as he looks down at his feet again. "Then let's go." Ruby says. Her immediate want to help nearly makes his eyes pop from their sockets when they widen, turning to face her and Weiss as they pass Yang.

"Wait, what? No...I can't ask you to do that." Kassius says, being as humble as ever. Yang looks at the man she loves then at her brave sister with Weiss.

"You're not, we're _volunteering_." Weiss retorts with a courtesy. Ruby and Weiss walk on but Kassius and Yang remain stood where they are. Ruby and Weiss stop, looking back at Yang and Kassius as she hugs him gently, then they both affectionately bump their foreheads together, holding that position as they close their eyes, stood there. Weiss looks in awe to see Yang like that, so soft and so nutty about a guy. "I've...never seen Yang like that." Weiss says to Ruby. Ruby smiles at them both being together.

"I have...once." Ruby says. "Those two have known each other for years. He was her best friend at school...then later down the line they became more than that. But they had to split because Kassius got a place here at Haven, whilst Yang and I got a place at Beacon." Ruby explains to her. "Yang never got another boyfriend because no one was ever as good to her like he was. He never had to pull any ridiculous pick-up lines or anything...he was just being himself." Ruby explains to the Atlesian Girl.

"But he got another girlfriend?" Weiss asks, sounding confused.

"Well...he never thought he'd see her again...neither did Yang for that matter. But she could never find someone like him. I guess when you grew up with someone like him at Patch, it is hard to move on. And from what he told me...even Vetra was nothing like Yang was. Apparently it wasn't as natural as it was for those two. But losing a girlfriend like that? No one should suffer through that." Ruby explains to Weiss, and Weiss sighs, closing her eyes for him.

"Come on, let's help him out." Weiss says, patting Ruby's shoulder, walking past her.

* * *

A couple of hours pass...

Team R.W.B.Y walk with Kassius into the woods in search of the bodies of his team where they were left. He looks around, fireflies fluttering and flashing in the beautiful night sky and all around them. Kassius continues to walk through, memories flashing before his eyes as he recognises the place that he wanders through. He sighs, the foggy breath leaving his mouth. "I remember this place like it was yesterday..." Kassius says to them, Blake turns and looks at him. She and him have both lost something like this, she has lost something quite recently.

"I'm sorry, Kassius." She says to him. Kassius looks at her and he smiles.

"Me too." He says, directing his answer to her parents. Ruby looks up at the stars as she wanders in the woodland. They pass by a tree and he stops, his eyes fixating onto one point. Yang stops Ruby and she just looks at Weiss and Blake. They both stop, and they let him have this moment to say goodbye. A horrible thing to see, the skeletons of his own team in a clearing in the middle of the forest. The green grass around their bodies where they fell. He slowly walks towards them and Yang walks with him, looking at their bodies, their weapons still beside their corpses. Their bones laid out as they died. He looks down at the bodies, tears welling up in his eyes. Yang takes her hand and she holds his gently and he holds it back. He lowers his head, exhaling. He turns to Blake who holds a shovel and he holds out his cybernetic hand. Blake throws the shovel to him and he catches it. "Goodbye, guys." He says to their bodies, stabbing the soil with the shovel's blade. He stamps down on the shovel, pushing it further into the dirt.

He digs for quite some time, creating holes for their skeletons to be rightfully buried. Weiss and Yang help by putting their skeletons in the graves that they have managed to dig out for them. When all four have been gently and respectfully put in, they also rest their weapons on their skeletons like a warrior, buried with their weapons. Kassius then takes up the job of filling the holes back up with the shovel, throwing dirt back into the hole for their bodies to be left to rest. Ruby and Blake find twigs that they connect together with grass and vines to create three crosses for the graves, planting them down at the heads of the graves. When complete, the tam all pay their respects with a moment of silence. But Kassius stands there, holding one of Lash Equinox in his hand, he flicks his wrist up and the blade folds out from the hilt, extending out before him, the light from the Fractured Moon reflecting from the metal blade. He turns the blade to the ground, sinking it through the floor as he kneels down before the graves of his team. Yang stands there, looking at the man with empathy in her large lilac eyes. Tears fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry..." Kassius says to the graves, looking at the three of them. "I should have saved you..." He says. Yang wants to comfort him, but Weiss stops her from interfering, he needs his closure. It should be done on his own. So the team leave him to his own team for the time being until he is ready.

Kassius remains there, like a knight with his sword embedded in the ground with his eyes shut. "Vetra..." He stammers as he remembers her face. "I should have apologised sooner..." He says to her grave. "I never should have said the things that I said to you...I was mad and I was stupid." He snarls at himself. He lowers his head in anger at himself. "You were right." He says to the grave. "I wasn't over her..." He reveals. "I wasn't over Yang...I never could have...you always told me to follow my heart..." He slowly says to the grave.

Yang looks at him from behind a tree, always concerned about him. His mental state has been fractured from when the Onyx Phantom took his team from him, and he always describes his metal arm as a constant reminder of his failure as a leader. But there was nothing that he could have done to save them, the Onyx Phantom had them outmatched. Kassius remains there on one knee with Lash Equinox stabbed into the grassy soil. "But I did love you..." Kassius says to her grave. "You were there for me here at Mistral when I was hating myself for leaving her..." Kassius explains to her grave. "I don't know if we can restart things...after everything that has happened...I don't know if she still holds those feelings." Kassius says to her grave. "It's her choice...it always has been...but I won't ever forget you, Vetra. You once told me that if you didn't come back from a mission, or if we had to end things...that I could move on..." Kassius says. A little chuckle emerges from his smile. "I hope that you were right." He says.

Yang smiles sweetly as she listens to him, her heart fluttering with love at his words, but also aching for him as well. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. Return to the Infinite and the Unbound, my friends...perhaps I will meet you at the shores when it is all over." Kassius speaks, reciting a similar line that Pyrrha said to Jaune when activating his Aura. His aura flashes, a dark red flash across his body and it pulses into the three graves and then he opens his eyes. He stands tall, looking down at the graves. Yang walks up to him from behind and he turns, looking into those beautiful purple eyes. She beams sweetly and offers him a hug, and he accepts it, wrapping his arms round her, his hand moving through her long blonde hair. She gently caresses the back of his head as she holds him.

"I'm sorry, Kas." She says to him. They break the hug and she holds his cheek with her hand. "Are you alright?" She asks him. He looks back at the graves, a deep and heavy sigh released from his lungs.

"Yeah...I've had enough of this place." He says, walking away from her, ripping Lash Equinox from the soil and flicking it downwards, folding the blade back to the hilt. Yang looks at the graves, then she follows him.

* * *

 **Cinder**

* * *

She walks through the outskirts, her amber eye examining everything around her. The mercenaries of which they travelled here in have gone off, searching for Adam. He is here somewhere. Walking with her is Tyrian with his blades extended as he looks around. "Where is he?" Tyrian snarls in annoyance, his scorpion tail twitching as he walks. Cinder rolls her eye as she walks, missing her two friends right now.

"He's here." Cinder assures him.

"Are you sure?" Tyrian scoffs, hopping onto a rock, crossing his legs together as he sits on the boulder. Cinder sighs, looking up at the childish huntsman as he sits on the rock. She stands in a very feminine posture, placing her hand on her hip and tilting her head.

"Look, he has been meeting with Sienna Khan here. Hazel has informed it, he will be here." Cinder says, walking onward as she holds the Obsidian Bow in her hand. Tyrian sits back up, following the young woman across the street, landing down on the soil behind her as they walk onward. But whilst they walk, Tyrian stops as he looks out at the forest in the distance. Cinder doesn't stop however, she just keeps on walking to achieve her objective. She groans in annoyance, turning around to learn what he is staring at. "Oh, what now?" She groans. He just looks at her with a mad smirk.

"I spy...with my little eye..." He says, pointing to the woodland with his finger. Cinder follows his finger and sees what he saw. "A silver eyed warrior." Tyrian finishes, and Cinder's eye widens in disbelief when she sees Ruby walking with her team and Kassius, back to the city. She tenses up when she sees her, blaming her for everything that has happened to her. Blaming he for all of her failures and the punishments that have followed from them.

"Call Hazel and Watts...we have a change of plan..." Cinder snarls.

* * *

 **Sun**

* * *

Sun walks across the area, his eyes examining the locale for any signs of Schnee life. Scarlet walks with him, along with Sage and Neptune, their weapons ready for combat. The Mercenaries will attack them, they already have engaged Team R.W.B.Y in a high speed chase on the roads only a couple of hours ago. Sun spins Ruyi Jingu Bang through his fingers, whistling to himself as he walks. "Winter?" He calls out, on a hunch he hopes that she will hear him and listen. Scarlet walks up to Sun's shoulder and he bumps his arm to get his attention. "Yeah?" He says in response.

"Did you hear?" Scarlet asks him.

"Hear what?" Sun asks.

Scarlet gestures to Neptune. "About him and Weiss." He whispers. Sun's eyes widen and he stops in his tracks, looking at the Pirate and then he looks at Neptune with a surprised expression. The blue haired boy pauses in his tracks as he looks at his leader.

"What?" Neptune asks with a little bit of fear in his voice.

"You and Weiss?" Sun asks with a smirk.

Neptune rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Oh god, did you tell everyone about that?" Neptune asks Scarlet, which makes Scarlet grin at him with his hands held up in self-defence. "Well how's that any different to you and Blake?" Neptune asks.

"Nothing...just surprising that you managed to win the Ice Queen over." Sun says with a little bit of amazement in his voice.

"It wasn't easy...I _really_ had to work at it." Neptune points out. Sun chuckles a little as they walk. Sage continues to walk with them but he pauses when he hears a woman moan in pain. His eyes turn to a woman in the dark with some brown robes over her body. He looks carefully and sees a dirty white strand of hair dangling from the hooded head of the person. He walks towards her carefully and he reaches out to her.

"Hello?" Sage asks. The woman yelps in fear, drawing a sword and pointing it directly at his throat. Sage surrenders, his hands held up in defence to show that he won't hurt her. She has large pale blue eyes and is in her twenties, white hair and she is quite tall. It's Winter...

Sage notices that her hand is pressed to her side, just like the girl said to Weiss when she got here. "Winter..." Sage realises.

"No...I'm not..." She says, backing up from him with fear in her voice. This is the most frail she has ever seemed in front of somebody. She backs up against the wall and he holds his hands out, showing that he won't hurt her.

"I'm not an Acolyte of Lien, I'm from Haven, you may have met these two before." Sage says, pointing to Sun and Neptune. "Your sister is looking for you, we are helping her." Sage says to her. Sun, Scarlet and Neptune look at Winter and they carefully approach her. Neptune and Scarlet keep watch for any Mercenaries coming near.

"Winter? We need you to come with us, your injured, we can help." Sun assures.

"How do you know my sister?" She demands.

"We are friends of hers, one of us is more than that." Sun says with a smirk when he looks at Neptune. Neptune groans and turns to Winter as she looks at him, she hasn't got the energy or the time to argue with the boyfriend of her sister. But she does get one word out.

"Boyfriend?" She snaps, before wincing in agony from the pain in her side.

"We need to get her to the Safehouse." Scarlet says.

"Good idea. Let's go, come on." Sun says, offering his hand to her. She looks at him, hesitation in her mind. "You can either: come with us, or, deal with the Mercs who are here." Sun says. Winter sighs, since she really has no other option, she takes his hand and she goes with them.

* * *

 **Ruby**

* * *

Kassius has returned to Qrow after the help that Team R.W.B.Y have provided. The team walk through the alleyway of the buildings to get back to the place where Qrow was, taking a scenic route. Ruby looks over at Yang as they walk. "Is he okay?" Ruby asks. Yang looks at Ruby, remembering how he was feeling when she spoke to him after he could have a chance to say goodbye properly.

"It will take time, but I think we helped." Yang says.

"It feels good to help someone every now and again."Weiss says.

But then, as they walk through the alleyway, they all stop when they all hear someone screaming in terror from something inside with them. They all draw their weapons for combat, but then...there is a haunting sound that makes Ruby's eyes widen in fear. A blood-curdling hysterical laugh echoes from down the alleyway. Yang, Weiss and Blake notice the fear in those silver eyes, since she remembers who that laugh belongs to. Blake looks at Ruby. "Ruby? What's wrong?" Blake asks her. The laugh echoes again, getting louder now, and Ruby is stuck in this state of fear.

"Ruby, who is that?" Weiss questions.

That's when he turns the corner. His booted footsteps round the corner first and his brown trench coat surrounds the white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it. His scars on his chest are visible in the moonlight as he glares at them. His long damaged scorpion tail curved up behind his back as he stares at them, blood staining the wrist blades that are retracted at the moment. Moonlight reflects off the metal rings in his ears as he walks out into the light to look at them. A smirk forms on his face as he licks his lips like a psychopath. His eyes lock onto Ruby Rose and Yang's eyes widen in fear. "My little flower...we meet again..." He greets as he stares at her.

"Ruby?" Yang stammers in fear.

"It's...Tyrian..." Ruby stutters. Tyrian looks at the rest of the team and he gasps with happiness.

"Oh! And the rose has her beautiful petals with her. How pleasant...I shall enjoy plucking them from you." Tyrian snarls with a smirk. His wrist blades extend forward and he sprints straight at them, his arms held back and he laughs maniacally as he charges.

His laugh echoes across the city as he attacks them.


	13. Callows

**Chapter 12 – Callows**

* * *

 **Sun**

* * *

Sun and Sage help carry the wounded Winter Schnee into the Safehouse after Scarlet opens the door. He lifts his flintlock pistol up, aiming down the sighs to see if anyone is inside. But the place is just as empty as it was when they left it. Winter cries out in agony, her wound is getting worse. Sun and Sage carry her over the couch, setting her down on it gently, the door slams shut after Neptune checks if it is clear. The Mercenaries could be anywhere. Winter grits her teeth in pain, dirt covering her face and her hair. They get the brown overalls off her body and underneath is the same white Atlas Coat with the red brooch around her neck. Just like she was when Weiss saw her again at Beacon. But there are blood stains around her belly where she was attacked, probably by a Mercenary. Sun notices that the wound is starting to bleed again. She groans in pain, dried up blood coating her palms. She coughs as well, blood leaking from her lip. "Never...was very good...at mending...wounds." She weakly says, coughing in between sentences from time to time. Scarlet puts her sword down on the floor by her side so then they can tend to her wounds. Sun looks to Scarlet, he has always been better at this stuff, but he is still no medic.

"What do we do? How do we help her?" Sun asks him.

Scarlet turns to Sage, pointing at him. "Go get the med-kit." Scarlet requests. Scarlet looks at her. "I need to get to the wound." He says, holding the blade of his cutlass up. He needs to open a hole in the clothes so he can mend it. Winter nods at him, giving him permission to do so. He carefully pushes the sword through the fabric, making sure that he doesn't cut her, only getting the tip through the fabric, sawing through it, then ripping it open. He observes the damage and his eyes widen from awe at the wound. "By the gods..." He says in disbelief, the wound is bad. And she has an infection from whatever hit her, it was bladed though, and it cut pretty deep. Blood oozes from the wound where she attempted to stitch it together, not very well mind, but she was on the run, no time to be artistic about it. Sun pushes his hands down on the wound to hold the bleeding back as best as he can.

"What did this?" Sun asks her, to keep her mind focused on something other than the pain.

"Tonfa..." Winter answers with a strain in her voice. "Some mercenaries jumped me." She says, coughing more with blood leaking from her lips. She is quite pale and sweat beading from the pores in her skin.

"Yeah, we've had our run-ins with those guys." Sun says to her. She looks at him.

"Weiss? Is she okay?" Winter asks, almost immediately when Sun hasn't already asked her something. Her thoughts immediately on her baby sister.

"She's fine." Sun promises with a smile, Winter closes her eyes and she sighs with relief.

"All I ever wanted...was for her to live a normal life..." Winter explains. "To do whatever she ever wanted, and when I heard she wanted to follow in my footsteps...well I was worried. I was scared that she might be too soft for the outside world." Winter explains. Neptune leans over from the curtains as he looks around.

"Take it from me, she isn't." He just says.

"We call her the _Ice Queen_ for a reason." Sun points out with a chuckle. Winter smiles a little but then she winces in pain from the wound. Sage comes running in with the green box with medical supplies inside. He opens it up next to Scarlet and he immediately puts disposable rubber gloves on, also giving some to Sun so then he can hold the pressure on the wound. Scarlet picks up a cushion and gives it to sun to place it down.

"Okay...there should be a cloth in there and a bottle of disinfectant." Scarlet says, searching through. He pulls out a white piece of gauze and after some searching, a small flask of clear rubbing alcohol to kill any infections. There are also antibiotics in there, but he knows that he needs to seal the wound and cover it with a bandage before wasting medicine on a wound that can get infected again in seconds. He pours the alcohol onto the cloth and he looks at Winter. "This is gonna hurt." He warns her. Winter nods, closing her eyes and breathing deep. He presses the cloth down onto the wound, her eyes pop open from agony as she feels the searing pain pulsating through her body from the wound that she has suffered from. Her arms and legs jolt up from the sudden shock as he presses it down, allowing the disinfectant to do its job. After a few seconds, he prepares the stitches. He picks up the tiny spike and he threads the needle, looking at it. He exhales as he moves the needle closer and closer to her wound, then he pushes the needle through the skin where it has been cut open, blood pops through the puncture and she squeezes onto the sofa in pain, screaming through gritted teeth. He threads the needle through the hole he just made in the skin, the he moves into another side of the skin, pulling it together. It might take a while, over five threads later, Winter is still conscious, but barely. The body can only take so much pain before passing out. Blood covers Sun's hands as he holds the bleeding back. The bleeding is beginning to stop, luckily. Scarlet finally finishes up, the wound is sealed by his effective medical skills. He takes a heavy breath after holding it in for so long. She still suffers from an infection, but there are needles with antibiotics in them to help her.

"How can she be suffering from an infection? What about her Aura?" Neptune asks.

"I dunno..." Scarlet says to him. Winter weakly opens her large blue eyes.

"I...I think it...was poison." She says to them all. Sun looks at Scarlet and Neptune who are stood beside him.

"A poison that can shut down an Aura? Are we sure antibiotics will work?" Sun questions.

"Not like that...it wasn't a poison that kills, it just keeps my Aura down for maybe a week. I have seen it before, Scephix." Winter quietly says, her voice is very weak from the drugs that they have just put in her system, helping her go to sleep and to cure the infections that have been placed upon her body.

"Great..." Sun scoffs in annoyance. "As if these guys can't get even more annoying." He sarcastically states, pressing his hand against his knee, shaking his head. Winter gently touches his hand to get Sun's attention, and he looks at the beautiful Schnee woman who lays on the sofa.

"What is she doing here?" Winter asks him. "Weiss?" She adds.

Sun exhales, looking at her. They have all been informed on everything that has happened upon their arrival, so he knows as much as they do. "She was looking for you." Sun answers. Winter looks at him quizzically. "She was held captive by your father, the S.D.C Heiress Title she was given? He took that from her and now she is here. She tried changing her identity to avoid the Mercenaries, they are hunting her as well." Sun explains. Winter's eyes widen in fear for her little sister.

"Father did this?" She inquires. Sun just nods and her expression transforms immediately into anger towards that name. She scowls and she sits up right, trying to leave. "I need to find her." Winter says, but Sun puts his hand against her shoulder and lays her back down.

"You can barely walk, rest. Weiss is fine, I'm sure she'll be back soon." Sun says.

* * *

 **Weiss**

* * *

"Ruby!" She screams, launching a Glyph towards the madman that sprints straight at them. He jumps in the air, running across the wall to avoid the ice shards that she launches straight at them. He leaps directly at the young silver eyed warrior. He grabs her and they both smash straight through one of the houses. Tyrian picks her up and wraps his tail around her neck, throwing her across the road and into oncoming traffic. Ruby crashes straight into a car and she bounces off the bonnet that she had just dented. She cries out, rolling across the tarmac road, then she looks up. The car is stopped and Tyrian stomps towards her. He lifts up the stump of his scorpion tail, the barb is slowly beginning to grow back over time.

"They you are, you little bitch!" He barks as he points at her. "I've been waiting for this!" Tyrian yells in rage, punching Ruby right in the chest as she tries to get back up, launching her across the road again. She slides across the floor, Crescent Rose too far from her reach. "Remember this?" He asks, pointing to his amputated barb that she had cut off after he poisoned Qrow back at Oniyuri. He snarls, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her off the floor, staring into her eyes with his menacing yellow ones, his teeth gritted. He pulls his arm back, his wrist blades extending forward, the moonlight shining off the blade as he stares at her. "I'm gonna enjoy this." He growls.

Ruby struggles as he chokes her out, holding her off the floor, but then he sees one of her glyphs forming behind Ruby. Weiss suddenly launches past him and lands on the Glyph, then leaping at him. "Leave her alone!" Weiss yells, tackling him in return, into the floor. She smashes him into the floor and he kicks her right in the chest which sends Weiss into the air. He wraps his tail round her heel and throws her straight into the floor with force, yelling with rage. Tyrian stares at her with those menacing golden eyes, smirking at her.

"Never should have come here, Schnee." He threatens, making Weiss look at him in fear, if he knows who she is, then a disguise won't save her from the Mercenaries. But he is the current threat. He walks towards her, then he turns to see Yang and Blake stood there, glaring at him.

"Leave her alone!" Yang also yells. Tyrian rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, we get the point." He scoffs. Yang runs at him, swinging a punch straight at him. Tyrian ducks down to avoid the punch and he retaliates with a roundhouse kick that nails her right in the cheek, causing her to stumble. Blake runs and jumps in the air at Tyrian, kneeing him in the chin, causing him to stagger back. She takes her chance and slashes the blade of Gambol Shroud at him, the blade cutting against his aura. But he just laughs maniacally, hitting her blade from his way with his blades and he slashes the blade across her aura, proceeding to kick her straight in the sternum. She is sent flying into the ground, but then he raises an eyebrow in confusion when her body disappears. He looks around, realising that it was one of Blake's Shadow Clones that she used against him, she comes up behind him and slashes his back with Gambol Shroud. He turns sharply, bringing the two blades around and slashing the real Blake with force. She yelps, staggering backwards from the sudden and aggressive attack that he had just laid upon her. Yang charges at him and starts punching with the lessons that Taiyang had taught her back home. She uses her head, dodging his attacks and punching him in the face. She swings her foot round to kick him in the head, but Tyrian is so fast that he grabs her leg and throws her. Yang points Ember Celica behind her, firing which uses the recoil to throw her back at the lunatic. She launches towards him, yelling as she tackles him into the tarmac. She punches him in the side of the head with her cybernetic hand, smashing his head into the tarmac. Cracks spread across the tarmac from the impact and he gathers a small amount of blood in his mouth, spitting it out. He cackles when seeing the crimson red fluid by his face, staring at her with blood leaking from his hurt lip. "Is that all you've got?" Tyrian challenges with a frenzied and sly smile. Yang grits her teeth in rage, preparing to punch him again with her cybernetic fist, yelling with antagonism in her tone.

But before she knows it, Tyrian works his boot up to her belly and he kicks her with force, launching her across the block into one of the buildings in the distance. She crashes directly through it, tumbling through desks and through multiple walls. Brickwork crumbles down from her impact and she rolls into a room. Yang looks at some of the people inside, shocked by what just happened. Tyrian's attention returns to his target, the one that Salem had put the target on. He stomps towards her, slashing his blades at her. Ruby rolls out of the way and she grabs Crescent Rose, transforming her back into Scythe Form, slashing the curved blade into his chest. He staggers back with a loud yell of anger. He drags one of the blades into the floor, getting back up to run back. He leaps in the air, corkscrewing through the air towards her, spinning the blades right. Ruby rolls out the way and he lands on his feet. Tyrian spins round and slashes his blades at her again, but Blake's sword blocks the two blades. He towers above Blake, pushing them both down towards her as she protects her friend. Blake's amber eyes widen as she looks at the two curved blades, seeing her own reflection in them. Tyrian is constantly laughing as he pushes the blade down, bringing Blake down to one knee, Ruby crawls away and she gets back up, ready to fight again. But suddenly Weiss comes shooting past Ruby to help, using her Glyphs to help. Weiss forms a glowing blue snowflake like glyph behind her, jumping against it and propelling herself towards him. She points Myrtenaster at Tyrian as she approaches. Tyrian sharply turns, spinning round and kicking her right in the gut, stopping her where she flew, her arms and legs kicking forth around his boot as it hit his foot. She blasts back from his boot, bouncing and tumbling across the road. Tyrian smirks. "These are the legendary warriors of beacon" He scoffs.

Ruby uses Crescent Rose to get back up, staring at the madman. "Why are you doing this?" Ruby asks. Tyrian laughs, lifting his tail up where she cut it off. He widens his eye, pointing to it.

"An eye for an eye." Tyrian snarls with a mad smile. Ruby feels dread form in her bones when he says that, her eye starting to itch when he points towards it. He then walks straight for her. Until suddenly the golden glow of her hair almost blinds Tyrian when she leaps at him. She stares at Yang as she punches him straight in the face, knocking him on the floor. Tyrian rolls across the floor and rises to his feet immediately. Yang stands in front of her little sister, her large purple eyes locked with his mad golden ones. He stands tall, staring at her. "I guess you must be her loyal sister." Tyrian presumes. Yang just scowls at him, allowing Ruby the time to stand back up.

"You could call me that." Yang replies, glaring into his eyes.

"You're a pretty girl, so why don't you do yourself a favour and shuffle along?" Tyrian asks Yang. Yang scoffs. "First of all, only one guy can call me pretty without making me gag, secondly, that's not gonna happen." Tyrian says. Tyrian rolls his eyes.

"Why is _everyone_ so loyal?" Tyrian cries out in exasperation, punching the sky.

"Because she is a great leader." Weiss says, standing with Yang in front of her B.F.F.

"And family." Blake says, standing courageously before her leader. Ruby stands up behind them, her heart warming as she sees her friends protecting her. Tyrian scoffs.

"It is truly beautiful, I would retch right now, but...I have a bounty to collect for my Queen. So step aside..." Tyrian explains, his tone changing to a far more sinister one. He points the guns around his wrists at them all, staring straight into their eyes. "Surrender the girl or die." He threatens. Yang slams both her fists together, staring right at Tyrian.

"I don't think so." Yang replies with a constant and threatening stare. Tyrian smirks back at her.

"Good." He says, he warps directly for them at great speeds, slashing his blades straight for them. Yang blocks with her metal arm, hooking the curved blade on the metal arm. She grabs his hand and clenches around him, throwing him through one of the open shops. He yells, smashing straight through the window, bringing the supports that hold the goods down. It all crashes down and Ruby stares at him, hissing as she grits her pearly white teeth. She grips Crescent Rose tight, running towards him. But as she runs towards him, he lunges out from the shadows with a sudden and loud laugh, kicking her in the chest. Ruby smashes straight into the guard rail. But she runs back towards him, using the recoil of her rifle to send her up into the sky, she spins the Scythe around, shooting downwards to dart down towards him as he fights them. She kicks him straight in the side of the head, knocking him backwards, straight into one of Blake's attacks. Yang charges right at him, swinging her fists over and over to his face, she pushes some of them aside at times to avoid them, but some do nail him right in the head. But he wraps his tail around Yang's leg, throwing her into the wall. She yells, getting launched right into the wall. Weiss stands tall with form, launching ice right at his leg which freezes him right where he stands. He grunts in anger.

"We can't beat him! He's stronger and faster!" Ruby warns them. Yang turns to a car and she looks to the others.

"Care for another drive?" She asks, running to the abandoned car. The door is left open and they all get inside of it. Yang turns the ignition on when they all shut the doors and she drives off. Tyrian looks at them in anger as they retreat with Ruby, since that is his target, not the rest of them. And Yang just wants to get her little sister to safety. Tyrian rips his leg free from the ice that encased his leg, sprinting after them. He leaps after them but Yang turns around, pointing Ember Celica at him. "Eat this!" She yells, firing a flaming round right at him, the impact launches him backwards. He rolls across the floor and his eyes narrow in rage. He throws his arms back in anger. He roars in rage at his second failure to her now.

But while he stands there...

A dark shadow passes over him and he looks up. A smirk beams across his mad face.

"Run...Ruby...Run..." Tyrian slowly says with madness in his eyes. "We will see each other again." He assures.

* * *

 **Ruby**

* * *

"That was Tyrian?" Yang asks Ruby with a combination of shock and enjoyment in her voice. Yang continues to drive through the streets of Mistral to get back to the Safehouse in time. Ruby turns to the others.

"Yeah, that was the guy who-" Ruby turns when Weiss' eyes widen in fear and they all start to scream in terror when they see what is directly in front of them. Something darts across the sky towards one of the buildings, a dark hominid figure with jet black Nevermore wings spread out as it glides. It lands against one of the buildings, bringing a section of it down from his landing. He then leaps across the street onto another building, doing the same form of damage, leaving a hole in the windows. He then leaps straight at them, yelling. The black shadowy form suddenly transforms, an eruption of smoke around his body as it transforms into a massive black Nevermore, but it has no white and red crest like every other Grimm. The Nevermore shrieks, spreading out its wings as it approaches. Yang presses her foot down on the breaks to stop the car while she still can. But the talons of the Nevermore stab straight through the doors of the car, hooking onto its body and locking on.

"Nevermore!" Blake yells in fear. The Nevermore swings both of its wings down with force to lift its massive form into the air, blasting dust and litter everywhere as it takes off. They all hang on for dear life as the car is being carried away by this Nevermore that has just formed before them. They are all panicking, but across all of Mistral, the teams all turn, seeing the Nevermore flying across the sky.

* * *

 **Sun**

* * *

Sun stands there, looking at the Nevermore as it flies off with them, and he can see them inside. He turns to Neptune and he nods. Sun looks at Scarlet and Sage. "Keep her safe!" He orders. Scarlet nods and they lock the door behind them. Qrow and Kassius move off, telling Oscar to get to the Safehouse, whilst team J.N.R run to the Nevermore as well. The entire city is in a state of panic right now from seeing a massive Nevermore just appearing in the city like that.

* * *

The Nevermore carries them across a large river and then approaches what looks like a very familiar facility. One with a symbol that they recognise: a scientific symbol with a hexagon in the middle of it with three lines connected with circles extending out from it at different sections with military start rankings in the middle. It is an old Merlot Industries Industrial Plant for his experiments, his experiments existed outside of Vale, outside of Mountain Glenn. The Nevermore swings its massive wingspan above the rusty rooftop, the claws them retract from the car, releasing it. The car feels the force of gravity itself, whooshing down through the wind towards the roof. The car crashes straight through the roof and smashes down into the ground, setting the airbags off in the car to prevent any damage. The car falls backwards, onto the roof with them still inside the vehicle. They all try to disconnect their seat belts when a black sword slams through the metal interior of the car, making them scream in terror as it carves the entire car in half. The car is cut clean in half into two pieces, falling in half and causing the team to be split into both halves. Ruby clambers out of the seat and she sees who cut the car in half.

The Knight of Death...

His armoured body with black smoke surrounding him, a cape of smoke trailing behind him and glowing red eyes staring at her. He wields the sword that he just cut the car in half with, he paces around Team R.W.B.Y, staring at them all. He was the same being that she saw turn into that Nevermore as well. But her thoughts stop short when she feels her hairs stand on end and she turns, seeing another Knight of Grimm approaching them. "Oh god, Oh god!" Weiss whimpers in terror as he leans down to face them. His glowing gold eyes stare straight into theirs and he laughs menacingly at them, his skin rotting with maggots falling from it, the bone in his skull is actually visible underneath the dead skin. Along with other sections of the skeleton, like his rib cage and forearm. He slams his Reaper's Scythe down into the ground in front of them as he stares straight at them. He creates a haunting growl as he stares at them, but someone stops him from taking it any further. He looks over when he hears her voice, standing tall again.

Blake turns around when she sees her stood there in her black dress. The eye patch covering one eye. "Come here, Ruby..." Cinder demands coldly. Ruby does what she says for the safety of her friends, dropping Crescent Rose on the floor as she approaches her with her hands held above her head. "Closer..." Cinder snarls. Ruby carefully walks down the stairs to face her. "You remember _me_ don't you?" Cinder asks her, the old self seeming to return here.

"I'm doing as you said, okay? Just please don't hurt them." Ruby begs.

"Shut it!" Cinder yells in anger, using her Fall Maiden Abilities to launch Ruby from the staircase with explosive force.

"Ruby!" Yang cries out, but she feels the hand of a brutish man behind her grabbing her by the shoulder. She turns to see the bearded face of Hazel, glaring down at her. Ruby crashes down onto the ground, wincing in pain as she lands. Cinder floats down from the platform she was stood upon and she walks towards Ruby, using her Obsidian blades to pin her to the concrete floor. Cinder smirks as she holds her down, finally being able to get some payback after what happened to her on Beacon Tower.

"Oh...how I have waited so long for this moment." Cinder says as she pushes the blade against her neck. "I am gonna kill you for what you did to me...but...our Doctor would like some time to do some research on you." Cinder explains. Ruby's eyes turn to see the man that was speaking with Professor Lionheart when she first met him. He walks towards her, scratching his black moustache as he walks towards them both. He reaches into his coat and pulls out a pair of glasses, putting them before his eyes.

"Let's get a good look at those eyes." Watts says, grabbing the young girl by her cheeks, staring at her eyes. He looks closely at her silver irises and he investigates them, he has done a lot of research but Ruby closes her eyes so then he cannot see them. He rolls his eyes and he nods to Cinder. Cinder slightly pushes the blade to the side on her neck, cutting the skin slightly, drawing blood. Not enough to kill Ruby, but enough to scare her into keeping her eyes open. She gasps, her eyes opening from fear. "I am the doctor, Miss Rose, do not test me here." Watts advises as he continues to examine her eyes. He then takes a step back in disbelief after getting a good look. "She is the one that Salem has been speaking of, the one that would come." Watts states, confusing Ruby.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby stammers quickly. Cinder smirks down at Ruby as she asks that question.

"Well, it seems you have something in those big eyes of yours, something we can't stand for." Cinder points out. Ruby, as she always does, starts to speak rapidly to try and talk her way out of this situation.

"Okay...you're angry at me, I messed up your face and you killed one of my best friends, I guess we're even." Ruby rapidly says, but it is clear that Cinder isn't even listening as she takes her Obsidian Sword and lifts it up, ready to stab her in the head. "So can we at least talk about this?" She asks. Cinder scowls at her.

"Enough talk." Cinder says, she brings it down towards her sternum to kill her.

Suddenly the roof caves in, and Kassius lands down right above Cinder and the others. The walls all explode as the teams arrive to save the day. Nora blows a hole in the wall with Magnhild, allowing Ren and Jaune to charge into the room. Sun and Neptune also run inside as well. Neptune fires his rifle at Hazel as he stands there. Cinder looks around for Death and Fear but they have vanished. She snarls in annoyance and Ruby takes that chance to flee from Cinder as she is looking around. Watts stands up and growls in annoyance at this interruption. Ruby sprints to Weiss, Blake and Yang and they run to another car that is left outside. "Let's hope we don't crash again!" Yang says as she switches the ignition on.

Still inside the Merlot Factory, Kassius looks down at Cinder and she looks up at him. Kassius leaps into the air, pointing both Vulcan Noxes down at her, firing them both at her, muzzle flash rippling from the barrels as they launch bullets down at her. Cinder grits her teeth, running and jumping towards the wall. She runs up the wall and jumps a second time, performing a successful back flip. As she flips round, the embers form from her dress and they construct her Obsidian Bow and Arrows, that she draws back and aims three arrows straight at him whilst in mid-air. She releases the bowstring, launching the three arrows right at him as he flips through the air. Kassius lands on the other side of the gap where she was, shooting at her as she launches arrows constantly at her that she forms from the dust powered dress she wears. Kassius grabs both of his ,currently deactivated, Lash Equinox Swords, flicking them upwards to fold out the blades. He slashes both blades at Watts as he fights him in the room. Kassius kicks him in the back of the knee than shoots him in the chest, launching him through the window of the old facility. Kassius turns and he tilts his Stetson down as he looks at Cinder, winking at her as he fires a round right at her. Cinder's eyes widen when she realises and the impact of the round sends her flying through the wall and crashing into the ground with force. Cinder narrowly misses the car that Team R.W.B.Y are escaping in and she uses her new found Fall Maiden Capabilities to keep up with them, flying after them with fury in her amber eyes. Qrow stands in the crater in the wall where Cinder was launched through, his eyes following the car that is escaping. "Yang!" Qrow calls.

The car continues to drive on. "Yang! Go to the forest! They won't catch us there!" Ruby plans, looking back constantly for Cinder. Yang drives as fast as she can, the Nevermore form of Death had already carried them quite close to the woods anyway, so they follow the path down into the woodland where they found the bodies of Kassius' team. Weiss gasps when she sees something emerging from the treeline, a dark mass of shadows. The mass cuts the trees down with the wings of the Nevermore, slicing them clean in half. The Nevermore glides after them.

"That Nevermore's back!" Weiss calls.

"Don't worry! We'll just jump out this time!" Yang says. But they have no idea that the Nevermore has transformed again. The massive body erupts into a cloud of black smoke, the body shrinks down into a humanoid shape as it flips over them, dropping feet first. The black Nevermore Wings fold away into the black cape of smoke that Death wears, and he lands straight on the bonnet of the car. He crushes the bonnet down upon impact and the car flips over him, throwing Ruby straight through the windscreen. The car crashes and tumbles across the grassy soil after Death landed on it, he watches it tumble and crash into trees as it rolls. Ruby takes the worst of it, tumbling down and she smashes straight into a tree. Her eyes widen in pain and there is a red energy that flutters around her, her aura has been completely depleted. She is lucky that slamming into a tree at that speed didn't kill her. She coughs in pain, rolling on the floor with blood leaking from her mouth, she must have broken something from that impact. Her eyes look up and she notices the grass dying as Death walks. The stories that he told were right. Death just stares at her, vanishing in a cloud of smoke that travels off in the wind. Yang kicks the door from its hinges and she sees Ruby laying on the ground and she is barely moving. "Ruby!" She screams, running to her side. She rolls her over and she can tell her aura has been wiped out since she is coughing up blood in pain.

"She hit the tree." Blake realises as she examines the situation. Yang turns when she sees Cinder throwing herself right at Ruby.

"Get her to safety!" Yang begs, throwing her body into Cinder's. Cinder grabs Yang and they both crash into the ground, dirt kicking up around them as they roll through the soil. Weiss and Blake help Ruby to her feet, she is barely conscious so they help move her to safety. Yang swings round and punches Cinder across the face that causes her tied up black hair to come loose, falling down to her shoulders again. Cinder yells out in anger and she tackles Yang back into the ground again. Yang throws her off and punches Cinder straight in the spine. Cinder grunts from the impact. "You killed Pyrrha!" She yells. She then sends her elbow directly into her nose as she spins round. "Killed Penny!" She lists, firing Ember Celica into Cinder's chest finally. "No one else!" She yells after shooting her. Cinder tumbles through the soil and she hisses at Yang in anger. Yang turns when she hears more people coming. Hoping that it is Kassius and Qrow, but it isn't. Hazel sprints across the field towards Yang, Watts jumps from the hill, using the tree to launch himself down onto the ground. And finally, Tyrian shows us. He jumps and drags his Wrist Blade down the bark of a tree. He stares straight at Weiss and Blake who are carrying Ruby and he smirks.

"Come here, my little flower." He says with a menacing tone. Tyrian sprints after Blake and Weiss, nearly falling over from the sharp turn that they make to avoid him. He continues to lunge for them and Hazel runs after them as well. Suddenly Yang erupts from the trees, wrapping her arms around Hazel's waist as she tackles him into the ground. Weiss and Blake take whatever time they can get to get Ruby to safety so she can recover. Yang swings her fist round with force into the side of Hazel's head, nearly knocking him onto the floor. She nearly misses Tyrian charging past her to get to her sister. She hooks her cybernetic arm round the neck of Tyrian and lifts him off the ground. He flails around as she lifts him up in the air, shooting bullets from his armaments to try and hit Yang. But Yang kicks him right in the jaw which smashes him into the ground. Weiss and Blake help get Ruby behind a felled tree and they stay close to her, Myrtenaster and Gambol Shroud at the ready. Crescent Rose is still lying in that foundry somewhere.

"You fight a battle that is already lost, Xiao Long!" Cinder yells as she fights them. Yang yells as she fights the four Huntsmen and Huntress around her. She punches Watts straight in the face with her Cybernetic arm which sends him flying. She instinctively crouches down to avoid Tyrian's slash of his blades only to get grabbed by Hazel who punches her in her flank. She yelps in pain and Hazel throws her by her hair into the ground with force. She crashes straight into the soil and she stumbles to her feet. Cinder stands there and she swings her heel round, kicking Yang right in the face, a shockwave rippling across her face as she staggers aside. Blake's eyes widen.

"Yang!" Blake screams.

The four warriors surround her, beating her down, not giving her a chance to get back up. Tyrian points his guns at her and he fires bullets at her, further weakening her Aura. Cinder uses her Fall Maiden powers as she channels fire down her arm and launches an extremely powerful fireball straight at Yang's feet, launching her across the woodland and crashing into the ground. Her aura is starting to deplete and she breathes in and out, heavily from pain. Her arm has also suffered some damage as well, some sparks and scorch marks on the arm as she lays there. Cinder stands there, staring at her with the Fall Maiden flames leaking from her eyes as she stares at Yang. "This is no longer your fight Yang, the girl is simply dead weight. One Silver Eyed Girl over your own?" Cinder scoffs as they begin to converge on her. Weiss and Blake look at each other, they know that they need to help, they look at Ruby and she just nods, hiding behind the tree.

Yang grits her teeth in anger, she knows that there is a time to use her semblance...and that time is right now. "She is not...just a Silver Eyed Warrior..." Yang snarls in anger. She closes her eyes, then there is a sudden and powerful pulse of golden light that emits from her hair and her body. Her eyes burst open, turning from lilac to blood red from rage. "She's my sister!" Yang yells in rage, pumping Ember Celica up as she sprints at them. Yang thrusts her cybernetic arm downwards just like she does with both, and amazingly, the metal plates shift and fold open, transforming into her second long lost Ember Celica, the same one that she lost when Adam cut her arm off. It was built into the arm the whole time, she has only now realised this. Yang charges right at Cinder and punches her in the face with both Ember Celicas before she can use her abilities on her, kicking her in the back of the leg then Weiss jumps in, slashing Myrtenaster at her, fighting her. Yang smashes through the four warriors, lunging right at Tyrian who sprints right at her. Yang fires both of her Ember Celicas as she fights them, unleashing her fury upon them all, grabbing Tyrian by his long Scorpion-Like Tail of Hair, throwing him straight into a tree and she fires a pair of rockets right at Hazel who runs at her, the rockets explode on contact.

Blake throws her Chain Scythe at Hazel, missing and hooking onto a tree as she swings round a kicks him in the face with both feet, knocking him off his own feet. Yang spins round, punching and shooting into Watts as he attacks Yang, she then turns and rolls across Tyrian's back as she slashes at her. As she rolls, she grabs his hair again and yanks him back. Tyrian yells in anger at her as she beats him. Hazel swings his massive fist at her but she catches it with her cybernetic one, twisting it round and kicking him in the head. After doing that, her fury then is targeted towards Cinder as she punches into the back of her exposed leg and then punches right across her cheek. Cinder grunts from the impact and then she does it again, that punch also sends Cinder hurtling across the floor, crashing into the ground. And Cinder's Aura is somehow actually being beaten by Yang's fury, absorbing the attacks that the Fall Maiden has laid into her, it has made her more lethal than ever. Blake slashes Gambol Shroud across the chest of Hazel and Hazel swings at her, getting clumsy now that they have just been destroyed by Yang's rage. Blake jumps backwards and shoots her magnum right into his leg. Hazel yells out in pain from the impact, nearly dropping to his knee. Weiss ducks down when Watts swings his saw blade right at her and she forms a glyph under her feet, jumping into the air. She forms another Glyph behind her and darts down into him, stabbing her sword into the floor that sends spikes of ice erupting from the ground, launching him into the air. Yang turns from Cinder and punches Tyrian right in the hand, nearly breaking his arm. He screams in agony from the impact and she fires her two weapons into his chest, launching him right into a tree, a purple flash of light flowing across his body as his aura completely shuts down. The same occurs for all of them, Yang's sudden rage and discovery of her second Ember Celica has helped them win that fight.

Ruby smiles as she sees them winning the fight...but everything changes when she turns and sees some moss on the dead tree begin to rot away. Ruby's eyes widen in fear and she rolls onto her back, blood still leaking from her mouth where she has been coughing. Fear channels into her body when she sees the trees begin to rot and crumble as he walks towards her. Darkness and smoke trails around him as he walks towards her, each footstep sounds like it belongs to a dragon. His cape has transformed into Angel-Like Nevermore wings that are spread out as he walks slowly, those red eyes fixed on her as he walks towards her, his chilling sword held by the hilt as he approaches her. Ruby stammers in fear, but she is still winded and can barely raise her voice to call her sister for help. "Yang..." She weakly exhales. The grass dies around him as he walks closer, entire fully grown trees are toppled just by the mere presence of him. Of the Knight of Death, the stories did not lie about his presence, he is Death. He continues to walk towards her, the metal plates that make up his face slide apart, being held up by the smoke that surrounds him. Inside is the infernal skull that glares at her as he holds his hand out towards her.

Yang turns around when she senses her sister is in trouble, like a second semblance, her protective sisterly nature. Her eyes widen in fear when she sees Death approaching her baby sister. "Ruby!" She screams. Blake and Weiss turn and they sprint towards Ruby with Yang. Death lifts the blade of his sword up to kill Ruby and claim her soul. But unexpectedly, Blake's Chained Scythe hooks onto the hilt of the blade. A deep and menacing laugh emerges from the skull as he looks at Blake who swings towards him. Death however...is cunning. He wraps the chain around the blade of his cursed sword and he slams the sword downwards away from him. Blake screams as she is thrown straight into the ground head first. There is a large explosion of soil and her body lays there, unconscious. Yang's eyes widen, seeing her purple aura wearing off instantly from that impact. Death looks at them both, now he has two options. Yang and Weiss both run right at Death but Death kicks Yang right in the chest, slamming her into the tree, and the impact wipes out her aura and he catches Weiss by the neck, throwing her right into the floor. The impact does not wear her aura off, until he stamps down onto her stomach with force, roaring demonically at her, then he kicks her in the side, which sends a pulse of white light over her as her aura is destroyed.

Death stands there, holding the blade of his sword out, he still has not said a word, unlike the rambling human enemies that they just destroyed. He walks towards Yang and he swings his sword right at her. Yang closes her eyes in acceptance as the blade hits her neck.

Except it doesn't...

There is a loud metallic clang upon impact.

Yang opens her eyes...and she cannot believe what she sees.

The glowing red blade of an Odachi Sword blocks the blade of Death's. Death slowly turns his burning skull as the metal plates close up around his head, the red eyes meeting her red eyes. Her long black and red hair blows in the wind and she appeared out of nowhere as quickly as she always does. She stares straight into the eyes of Death fearlessly. She grits her teeth in anger. "Get away from my daughter." Raven threatens.


	14. Corvi et Mortem

**Chapter 13 – Corvi Et Mortem**

* * *

 **Raven**

* * *

She wields her Odachi Sword in her hand, the red blade protecting her daughter who looks up at the woman dressed in red. Death steps back from her, darkness following him as he stands there, staring straight into Raven's red eyes. His menacing breath emerges from the mask, the helmet is very, very similar to the mask that she wears most of the time, except it is black instead of white and red like most other Grimm. Raven points the tip of the sword right at Death with a scowl on her face, ready to fight him. "Leave, Death." She demands.

"The end of life is coming, Raven Branwen. Not even _you_ can run from it." Death speaks, his voice comprised of hundreds of different voices, all speaking in unison at once, all the lives of those that he has taken. Trillions of lives are probably inside him right now. Amongst the voices, Pyrrha's can actually be heard in his speech.

"You will not hurt my child." Raven snarls at him, gritting her teeth as she stares at the demonic being. His cape transforms into the Nevermore Wings that spread out, the sharp feathers stretching out, blocking out the light reflected from the fractured moon. Death lifts his sword up at here, glaring right at her, plants dying around him and decomposing away.

"Extinction comes for all life on Remnant eventually, Raven...even the Humans and Faunus will meet theirs soon." Death states as he points his sword at her. "The time has come for life to fall behind the horizon and for the armies of my claimed to walk across the fields once more. I am here to claim what belongs to me. For far too long have Huntsmen and Huntresses utilised my gift for their own gain." He explains, standing tall as he looks down at them, towering above Raven, but she is not afraid of him, she just stares straight back. "All life will return where it began...to the Infinite and the Unbound." He says with menacing intent. Raven grits her teeth, swinging her sword straight at him with force. Death blocks her attack with his wing and he kicks her right in the chest, launching her backwards. Raven drags the blade of her Odachi into the soil to slow herself. Down. She launches towards him, transforming into a physical Raven, flapping her feathered wings to build up speed. She then warps back into her human form, punching Death in the head, the impact creates a shockwave and he staggers backwards, looking right at her. He lifts the blade of his sword up, the razor sharp serrated blade coated in darkness and red light flowing through the markings on the weapon. Raven stands ready for combat. "Then you have accepted your fate." He snarls.

Black and red electrical forks of light begin to crackle across the blade of his sword and he points it straight at her, blasting a constant beam of lightning right at her. Raven gasps, leaping out of the way and running towards him and the constant blast of lightning carves through the forest treeline like a super-heated knife cutting through them, causing them all to collapse upon contact. Raven jumps towards him, swinging the blade of her sword down towards him, but Death swings it back at her, blocking her attack with his sword. He pushes her back and then kicks her right in the chest. But Raven is strong, able to stick the landing and return for more combat against him. She forms red portals constantly, bouncing around him in fast attacks with her Odachi, slashing into his body with the red blade over and over. Raven yells as she drives the sword straight through death's chest, protruding through his back. The Angel-Like wings spread out and he growls in pain, but then he stares right at her. Raven looks at his burning red eyes as he stares straight through into her soul. A quick excess of breath escapes her lips, realising that stabbing him is useless. "You cannot kill what is already dead." He says to her, grabbing her by the wrist and throwing her onto the floor, leaving her sword driven into his chest. She looks at him with disbelief in her eyes. He grabs the hilt of her sword, but he drops it before her, walking away from it and standing back in a position to fight. Death has honour, and he wishes to _claim_ the lives that he takes not just _kill_ them.

Raven swiftly grabs the blade of her sword, staring straight at Death, analysing the situation on how to fight next. She looks back at her daughter who is trying to get back up. "Stay down!" Raven begs, looking back at Death, who has not flanked or taken advantage of her affection for her daughter that she usually is too afraid to reveal. But he stands there, waiting for her next move.

"I...can help!" Yang argues.

"No! Stay down!" Raven demands again, sounding more like the mother that she was supposed to be. Raven stands back up, holding her Odachi tight, her hair blows majestically in the wind as she stares at him. She then circles him as he walks with her, almost mirroring her. "You were there when we attempted to take those villages, with that Nuckelavee." She says, and he does not respond, but the constant stare he gives is enough to answer for her. "You may take the lives of the weak, but _not my daughter_." Raven growls as she stares at him.

"Life is never unending, eventually I will claim her aura again." He states. "Even if Salem fails." He concludes, pointing his sword at her like a fencer. They move closer towards each other to fight further, Raven for her daughter, Death for the souls that he is owed. His wings remain by his side as he walks. "She will belong to me." He growls.

"She will not fall into your hands." Raven says, launching towards him with her Odachi, sliding past him as she cuts through his flank, black smoke rupturing from his wound and he growls in pain. She immediately bolts aside when he spins round with his sword and drives it into his back and twists the red blade, pulling it back which pours black smoke from his stomach. She jumps backwards, performing a graceful back-flip as she does it. Death charges right at her, slashing his blade at her over and over, swinging his whole body weight round to cut her in half. Raven blocks his blade with her sword and kicks him across the side of the head, bringing the blade up again which cuts against his face, but the black smoke repairs the damage immediately. It is like he has an Aura somehow. Death stares at her, plunging his sword into soil with force, shadows squeeze out from the terrain, flora dying as it rises up. Raven avoids the darkness and she keeps one eye focused on her child to keep her safe from this monster. He removes his sword from the ground, proceeding to attack her further, throwing his sword up in the air and catching the hilt so the blade is pressed against the back of his forearm. He sprints straight at her, using his Nevermore Angel Wings to propel himself at her, slashing the blade straight at her. Raven steps back into a red portal, one that opens up behind Death and his sword simply cuts into nothing, nothing but air. He snarls in anger as she slashes into his back with her weapon. But it seems to be doing absolutely nothing. Raven continues to fight him, using her surroundings as best as she can, she is an incredible fighter, but she cannot outmatch Death, he has existed for thousands of years if the stories about him are true. The ultimate warrior.

Raven backs up to think of her next move against him, so she stands in a defensive position against Death, now. He rises back up, smoke trailing from his wounds, returning to where she had laid some major hits on him. Immediately regenerating his wounds into fully healed body segments. The best method in her mind is: _don't give him a chance to regenerate._ She stands there and Death charges the blade back up, growling in anger as he points the blade at her, burning the ground apart beneath her feet that causes immense damage. Raven dives, rolling out of the path of the black and red lightning that bolts towards her, burning through the treeline behind her. She immediately uppercuts him with her sword, blasting smoke into the sky which makes him roar in pain. His head opens up swiftly, releasing rage and revealing the scorching skull inside, roaring at her with a thousand screams that nearly deafens her like a Banshee. But to shut him up, she swings her sword right across the skull, cutting across the bone and he staggers back in pain, roaring in pain, creating a hauntingly horrible demonic scream as he grabs his head as the metal plates close up around his head. _His weakness is his skull inside the helmet._ Raven runs back towards him for another attack.

But like her daughter, she is not thinking straight.

He turns to her and he starts moving much faster, darting around her, each slash with his sword lowering her aura down with force, launching her into the air. He grabs her by the heel and throws her straight into the floor with force. She cries out as he does it, then kicking her in the side, making her yelp, rolling across the floor. "Mom!" Yang screams, certain that she is Raven Branwen. He slowly approaches her and she reaches out for her sword, but Death steps on her hand with his boot. He scrapes the blade of his sword against her cheek as he looks down at her, cutting into the skin as he looks down at her. Blood trickles down from her skin and she glares up at Death as he prepares to push the blade of his sword into her back.

"Through Death, we return to the Infinite and the Unbound." Death says, bringing down the blade. Until something smashes right into his chest from his side, throwing him across the field and causing him to crash through multiple trees. Raven looks up and sees his hand reaching down to her. She sees his slicked back black hair and his red eyes, and that smirk on his face as he holds his sword in his hand. She grabs her brother's hand and he pulls her back up to his feet. The Branwen Twins stand side-by-side, confronting Death as he returns to his feet, glaring at them both with his ancient sword clutched in his hand. Qrow looks back at Sun and Jaune who are stood there.

"Get 'em to the Safehouse." Qrow orders.

"We can help." Jaune argues.

"Just do it." Qrow orders. Raven looks at him and she just nods. Jaune looks at her, seeing Yang in her face and he already figures it out pretty quick. Jaune nods and they run over to Team R.W.B.Y to help get them out of there. Sun picks up the unconscious Blake who has blood running down from her head. Jaune helps Ruby back to her feet and Neptune picks up Weiss who groans in pain from the attack that she suffered from Death earlier. Kassius runs over to Yang and he picks her up. Blake wakes up slightly, looking at Sun.

"My hero..." She weakly says, making him smirk. They all retreat from the forest, leaving the Branwen Siblings to the Angel of Death himself.

" _Corvi et Mortem_." Death speaks, ancient tongue for _Raven and Death_ or _Crow and Death_. Death chuckles at the symbolism of this fight at the two warriors stand before him. "You fight a battle that you cannot win." Death says.

"You will not harm my nieces." Qrow snarls at him.

"You mortals never understand." Death sighs. "I will always be there to bring you to the Infinite and the Unbound, no matter _how_ or _when_ they die. But Extinction for life is coming, not even you can stop that." Death says to them both.

"We're not too worried." Raven says with a smirk.

Death spreads his wings out and he launches his body directly towards them both, and they both jump right at Death, their swords held back as they jump at him. Death lands in between the two twins, fighting them with his sharp wings and his sword as they both perform incredible skill with their swordplay. Raven swings her Odachi with speed and power into his metal Curtana, cursed with the darkness of the Grimm. Her Odachi slams into his blade that he wields in one hand. Behind him, he slashes his razor sharp feathered Wings at Qrow as he fights him with his sword, spinning the blade round extremely quickly to slice through the thick layer of armour that Death wields. Death spins round with force, slicing his wings at them as he does it, lifting his form into the air. The Branwens are thrown backwards from the blast his wings make as he thrashes them downwards. He then spreads his wings out, whilst remaining in the air and he swings them both forward, launching salient feathers down toward them as well. Raven throws her sword up, catching it by the hilt and she carves one of the feathers in two as it darts towards her, passing past her elegantly and stabbing into the ground behind her. Qrow dodges them and cuts them down before they can even get close. Death throws his body down toward them, stabbing his Curtana straight at Qrow's feet, the blast throws him from his feet and in the air. Death grabs Qrow by the ankle, swinging round and launching him into her sister with force. He immediately stands ready again, walking towards them. He thrashes the blade of his sword at them and Qrow smashes his blade against the Curtana, batting it aside. He jumps back and the clockwork in the sword begins to gear up, cracking to life, shifting the metal that makes the blade of his sword. The sword transforms into Scythe form and he jumps right at Death and Death stands there with his Curtana as Qrow leaps at him with his teeth gritted. Qrow's Scythe carves Death in half, smoke erupting from his body.

The two halves stagger away from one another, blackness erupting from them and Qrow lands on the grass, turning to the Angel. But then...the two halves are pulled back together by the darkness, returning back to one form. He turns and stares straight at Qrow, making his eyes widen in disbelief at how this is even possible. Death suddenly appears in front of Qrow in a pulse of black smoke, grabbing him by the neck, lifting him off the floor, staring straight into his eyes with those glowing red ones. "You fight like a younger man, nothing held back...admirable...but mistaken." Death says with a threatening tone of voice.

"Don't call me old!" Qrow barks in anger, kicking both of his feet into the head of Death, straight into the blade of Raven's Odachi as she pushes it upwards, cutting his head in half. But it is effortless because his head just pulls itself back together, using the darkness to fix itself. They both continue to fight him, however. Raven uses her portals to warp around him to confuse him, cutting across his body for extra damage. Raven sheathes hr Odachi and the sheath switches the dust type, to white which she uses to freeze things. She swings her Odachi round with force, sending a ray of ice straight at Death which encases him in ice completely. But the shadows step out of the ice, leaving the sculpture where it was stood. Raven's eyes widen in shock, there is nothing that she can do to stop him, ice does not work and that probably means that burning him will have the exact same effect. They cannot beat him, he is more like a Spirit than a Grimm. Unlike anything that has ever challenged them before.

Death moves towards her and Qrow leaps in the way, using the blade of his sword to block his Curtana, kicking him in the side of the head. His Scythe has descended back into sword form as he fights. The blade folds down, launching rounds straight at Death, blowing holes in his armour which are healed by the smoke that makes up his armoured body. Death brings his sword upwards with force and Qrow blocks it with both hands, pressing his hand against the sword to hold him back. The Nevermore Wings stretch out above him and he looks down at Qrow, the plates of metal slide apart and reveals the burning skull once more. Qrow leans back, feeling fear when he sees that horrible face. "Well you're just a ray of sunshine, ain't ya?" Qrow sarcastically says, until a blade erupts through the skull of death, the red tip stopping right before Qrow's face, making his eyes widen. Death howls in agony, stepping away from Qrow, pressing his hands against his face where she had just stabbed through. He feels pain when they attack there and it does repair itself however. Qrow jumps at Death but Death kicks him in the chest with his armoured boot, sending Qrow sailing across the field, tumbling across the grass. Qrow throws his sword as he did when he thought Tyrian, pressing his feet against it to slow himself down. He jumps off it and grabs the hilt, dragging it from the soil, charging right at him.

Death flies towards him, using his wings to glide across the sky towards him. But his Sister stands by his side as they once did when they were together as team. Death spins his body around in a corkscrew fashion, launching the feathers at him. He lands straight in front of them, and he slams the blade of his Curtana with great force, so much force that it knocks them both on the floor, wiping their red aura out upon impact, it channels from their body and they both groan in pain. Death has beaten the Branwen Twins and he approaches them both with his sword at the ready. "You fought admirably..." Death states.

"But your fight...has come to an end." Death says, lifting his sword in the air. Qrow and Raven look at each other and they both close their eyes to accept their deaths.

Until...

A faint white light appears behind Death, catching his attention. He looks over his shoulder and he looks at who stands behind him. The Branwens gasp in shock and disbelief.

The white hooded girl looks at death with her silver eyes, holding a staff in her hand, glowing like an angel at him. Her black and red hair blows in the wind in the forest and she walks towards the demonic Angel of Death himself. She is a spitting image of Ruby...Of Summer Rose. Death stares straight at her and she walks towards him, and the plant life that died under his presence returns to life as she walks towards him. The green returns and Death looks around in confusion. "Impossible..." Death states in utter shock and disbelief. She looks at death with anger in hr large eyes, pointing her staff right at him, the glowing white crystal inside blasts light straight into him. It nearly blinds Qrow and Raven as they shield their eyes. Death is pushes across the soil from the impact of this magic that she uses against him, burning against his armour, pushing the shadows from his body. He roars in pain and rage as he tries to fight against it. She continues to hold her stance, his body becoming weaker as he tries to walk towards her. But then, when the shadows recede from his body, the armour plating begins to crumble and float away with the smoke, before with his roars, the light completely consumes him, destroying his form completely.

She lowers the staff and looks at Qrow and Raven, at where Death was once stood. They both are frozen with awe as they look at her, their mouths agape as she stands before them. Summer smiles right at them, but specifically at Qrow, turning and walking away. Her white cloaked body gently fades away as she walks off, disappearing as quickly as she arrived, destroying the Knight of Death instantly. Qrow and Raven look at each other in confusion. "Qrow...did you see what I just saw?" Raven asks him and he looks at her with the exact same expression.

"That was Summer...without a doubt." He says with shock still sat in his body.

Raven exhales, sheathing her Odachi into her sheathe for a couple of seconds to recover from that fight. "Just like old times." Qrow chuckles. Raven laughs a little as well.

"Yeah...her saving _us_ all the time." Raven recalls with a smile, looking at where she was stood. But then Qrow looks at her.

"We need you back, Raven. Things are worse than I imagined, I didn't even know of the Knights of Grimm. Did you?" He asks her.

"Yeah." Raven answers. "I have met Death on occasion, along with Fury, Fear and Loss." Raven explains. She then starts walking down the grass with him, sighing as her hair blows in the wing. She places her hand on her hip. "I never believed the legends...until I met Fear." Raven remembers.

"What happened?" Qrow asks.

She sighs, placing her hand against the side of her head. "He killed a lot of our people." Raven says, mentioning the unknown group again. "Just like Menagerie...they are wiping entire villages out in one fatal swoop at a time. And our group are now on the run, I have been trying to find them ever since. But I..." Raven explains to him.

"You saved her again...I thought the rule was only one time?" Qrow says.

"I guess maybe our chat about _family_ rubbed off on me." She says with a smile. Qrow smiles back at her.

"You need to help us, this is bigger than I thought...than Ozpin thought." Qrow corrects. Raven sighs, shaking her head.

"I can't." She says, looking at the destroyed forest that the battle took place in.

"Why? You said it yourself, this is getting worse. We can't defeat Salem while divided." Qrow states.

"I know what I said, Qrow." Raven says to him, looking back at him. "I just...I need to know that they are still out there." Raven continues. "If I can reunite them...I can lead them to fight with us." She says, showing a very big change of heart. She then looks at the floor. "Ruby's grown so much since I last saw her...looks just like her mother." Raven says. Qrow looks down and he smiles.

"Yeah..." Qrow says and Raven affectionately smiles. "At least tell her that her mother is there for her?" Qrow asks her. Raven legitimately begins to think about it. She stands there and she thinks to herself, then she looks at her brother again.

"I can't stay for long." Raven says.

"You won't have to. But she will have questions, just a fair warning." Qrow says with a chuckle in his voice.

"I bet she does." Raven says with a sigh, truly showing that she does love her daughter a lot, but she is caught between her people and her baby. She stands there, thinking and thinking. And then she finally returns with an answer. "Alright." She says with a smile. Qrow smiles.

"That's the Raven I remember." Qrow says. "Come on." Qrow says. The Branwens take off as they shape-shit into Raven and Crow forms, gliding away from the forest to return to the Safehouse. Cinder watches them leave from the forest, she hid with the others whilst the battle was going on. She is terrified of the Knights of Grimm.

And for good reason.

* * *

 **Salem**

* * *

Salem stands at the precipice of her home, looking at the valley of black dust crystals that protrude from the ground like an old bone. She looks over her shoulder when she hears the sound of a Knight approaching. She turns, seeing Death forming from the shadows. He walks before her and looks at her. She holds her hands behind her back as she looks at him. "And? Were they successful?" Salem asks Death.

"No. The Silver Eyed Warrior's sister defeated them in combat, she can absorb the attacks of her enemies and strike back even harder." Death reports, holding his Curtana in his hand.

"And she used her Fall Maiden capabilities..." Salem sighs as she walks into the hall.

"Indeed." Death agrees.

"What of the girl?" She asks.

"Still alive, when I went to claim her, the Corvus Twins stopped me." Death explains, speaking of Raven and Qrow. "And Summer Rose appeared." He says. Salem stops and her eyes widen, with an emotion that has never been seen before: Fear. She stand there and looks right at Death.

"How is that possible?" Salem questions.

"Unknown." Death says coldly, like a machine. Salem stammers. "But she had the qualities of a Knight, able to form wherever she chooses." Death explains.

"Ozpin taught her something..." Salem snarls, clenching her hand into a fist. She stand there, closing her eyes as she thinks. They then crack open and her eye twitches. "Enough games." Salem says, bringing him to attention.

"Ma'am?" Death asks.

"Death, bring Emerald and Mercury. We have work to do in Vale. Mistral falls in the coming night." Salem says, walking past him with clenched fists.

The Fall is coming...

Soon...  



	15. Family

**Chapter 14 - Family**

* * *

 **Adam**

* * *

The red, spiked windswept hair of Adam glows faintly as he takes cover behind a piece of metal. Acolytes of Lien are shooting at him, around him are dead White Fang with bullet holes in their bodies. One of the soldiers suddenly warps across the area towards him, moving at supersonic speeds. There is a trail of orange light behind him as he runs, wielding his rifle as he gets up close to Adam. Adam turns sharp, slashing Wilt and Blush across the chest of the soldier, slicing straight through with the glowing red blade of his Chokuto. The soldier screams in pain, sparks erupting from the chest plate and blood sprays out like a fountain as he crashes to the floor. The soldiers with this high-tech backpacks can move extremely fast, because they might not be huntsmen, but they are trained to fight them. Adam aims his shotgun at another soldier, launching shrapnel from the barrel at them, hitting one in the chest. The soldier jolts back from the impact, crashing to the floor. Adam stands there and one of the soldiers shoots him in the arm. Adam yells in pain from the impact, pushing the blade of his sword into the ground to hold himself up. He grits his teeth in anger from the pain, blood leaking down his arm.

Ilia emerges from the wall, using her camouflage abilities to hide amongst them. She wraps her dust charged whip around the throat of a soldier, choking him out. The Mercenary screams in pain, kicking his legs up and down as she snaps his neck with one fatal twist. The Lieutenant drives the blade of his chainsaw down the torso of the last soldier, killing him in gruesome detail, crimson blood covering his white and black attire. Adam rises back up, pressing his hand against his shoulder where he got shot, when they were ambushed. He looks around. "When I find Cinder..." He growls in anger.

"You won't have to look very far." Cinder's voice vows as she steps out, holding her Obsidian Bow in her hand. The Lieutenant and Ilia both ready their weapons to attack her. Cinder rolls her eyes in annoyance, waving her hand at them, and their weapons are completely disintegrated in their hands. They both watch as their weapons burn up and are reduced to embers as they float away into the wind. Cinder then looks at Adam who just sheathes his sword.

"We had a deal." Adam says.

"I know we did, this was not what I anticipated." Cinder agrees as she looks at the dead Mercenaries at their feet.

"You'll pardon us for not taking your word, Cinder." The Lieutenant growls as he stands there, like a rabid dog ready to be let off his leash, despite the fact that he is no match for the Fall Maiden. Cinder's Amber eye moves to look at Adam as she stands there, staring straight at her with a scowl.

"I'm sorry for what happened at Menagerie...I didn't know about Fury." Cinder explains. Adam looks at Ilia with confusion.

"Fury?" Ilia asks, hungry for understanding.

"The Knights of Grimm, never heard of them? Read the story, it'll be easier." Cinder says to her, leaving Ilia with some answers for her question still left in the dirt. "They destroyed Menagerie and they killed everyone there. I didn't know that they were really real..." She explains, walking back and forth as she explains. She then stops and looks right at Adam. "If I were you? I'd run, take everyone you still have left and run. Because the Knights of Grimm are going to destroy everything."

"We have lost communications with most of our outposts on Remnant. A few days ago they couldn't stop responding. Now? Nothing." Adam states as he stands there.

"The Knights wiped them out." Cinder assures. This fairly cold response leaves the White Fang members shocked and in a state of doubt.

"Impossible, they were heavily fortified." The Lieutenant says.

"So was Menagerie..." Ilia says with fear in her voice, her voice becoming shaky.

"So we just run? Hide?" Adam scoffs.

"They will kill you, eventually. Just survive for as long as you can." Cinder says. Cinder turns to walk away from them but Adam stops her, walking after her.

"Wait." Adam demands. Cinder stops in her tracks, looking over her shoulder at him slightly. "What did they do to you?" He asks her, which might be the most concerned thing he has ever asked another human being. She looks at him, grabbing her dress and pushing it down slightly, showing the scarred hand print on her collarbone and shoulder. The one given to her by Fury.

"One of them did that to you?" Ilia asks. Cinder just looks at her.

"Fury did." Cinder answers, pulling the dress back up into place. The sun is beginning to rise on the Fourth Day.

"Why do you serve them?" Adam questions. She looks at him, a tear of fear forming in her eye.

"Because I'm afraid." She says, turning and walking away, leaving the White Fang where they stand. Adam looks at the blood on his hand and he moves his fingers around as he looks at it. He then looks at the Fractured Moon as it hides behind the mountains.

The Knights of Grimm are killing everything in their path.

They are on their way to wiping all life on Remnant out forever.

* * *

 **Oscar**

* * *

Oscar sits in a chair beside Winter. She is asleep, still recovering from her wounds that she suffered. Sage and Scarlet are outside, keeping an eye out for the others if they get here. They have no idea of the battle that just took place in the forest. Oscar looks at Winter as she sleeps, making sure that she is breathing properly, with no life-support, he needs to keep an eye on her. "Things are worse than I feared." Ozpin says in Oscar's head, making Oscar turn slightly as he listens.

"What do you mean?" Oscar asks him, looking at the cane that is leant against the sofa that Winter is sleeping on.

"I heard the stories of the Knights of Grimm...but I never believed. I thought it was simply another fairy tale." Ozpin explains, sounding ashamed of himself for not knowing everything. And since Oscar can feel his emotions, he can actually help Ozpin in return for once.

"You can't know everything. To be honest, it's nice to know that you _don't_ know everything." Oscar chuckles a little to him. Ozpin chuckles in Oscar's head as well.

"Well...I suppose now there's another thing we have in common." Ozpin states.

"It is surprising, though. That you don't know everything." He says.

"I'm not _that_ old, Oscar." Ozpin says, which makes Oscar smirk a little as he jokes around with the voice in his head. Which to others must make him look like a complete and utter lunatic. He sits there and he picks up the cane, looking at it.

"You said you've heard of them? From who?" Oscar asks him. "The Knights?"

"My mother, she told me the story when I was young. I was young when she passed and the left me that story. I never paid it much mind." Ozpin explains. "Interesting, so they do appear to be real."

"What about your father?" Oscar asks him.

Ozpin is quiet for a couple of seconds. "My father would raise me with his fist. I was not by his side on his deathbed, I did not wish to grant him that. Fathers are not given the love of their sons, they must earn it, and my father certainly failed to earn my love." Oscar sits there, feeling for Ozpin for his childhood, having a painful childhood like that is not something that someone should ever have to suffer through.

"I never knew my parents...only my Aunt." Oscar says to him. Oscar doesn't notice that Winter is waking up, hearing him speaking to himself. But she doesn't say anything, she just lets him speak to Ozpin, she might not have a clue about Ozpin being in his head, but she does not wish to interfere. "For all I know...the Knights could have killed her." He says.

"Don't think that way, I am sure that she is fine." Ozpin says.

"Do you really believe that we can beat them? Beat Salem?" Oscar asks him.

"I don't know...but I believe in trying." Ozpin simply puts it as he speaks to the Ex-Farmhand Boy. But while he sits there, Ozpin notices that Winter has been listening. "I believe she is awake." Ozpin says, causing him to look at her as she looks at him. Winter sits up, she looks much better than she was before, less pale and more colour in her body. She pushes some of her hair from her eye, rubbing some dust from her white hair. Oscar feels a little nervous and shy about the fact that he has just made himself look like a fool.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Oscar says to her.

"It's fine." She assures with a smile, Winter is showing a much warmer and kinder personality than she usually portrays, maybe it's because he is just a kid...or something has changed. The whole world is changing after all with the return of the Knights of Grimm. Oscar looks down at the floor again.

"My father tried to kill me and my mother's a drunk. Honestly...I wish I didn't know my parents." Winter says to him, explaining her past with Jacques and Willow Schnee. "I had to mother my sister, essentially, because my mother was too drunk to raise her." She explains. Oscar looks at Winter, and now he feels for her, truly understanding why the Schnees are the way they are. Suddenly the door bursts open and Scarlet and Sage hold it open. Oscar nearly jumps out of his skin when they run in.

"Oscar! We need some help!" Scarlet says, swiping a table over. Neptune carries Weiss in first as Jaune and Kassius set Ruby and Yang down in the living room. Sun is the last to come in, holding Blake in his arms, she has fallen unconscious once again. Weiss coughs in pain, Winter bolts up from her chair, grabbing her wound from a sharp shock of pain, but she is straight to her little sister's side. Death's attack on her was extremely lethal, and it has done some serious damage to her. Blood leaks from her mouth as she coughs.

"Weiss!" Winter screams in fear.

"Winter?" Weiss wheezes. "Is that you?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm here." She assures as she caresses her cheek. Winter looks at Neptune with scared eyes. "What the hell happened?" She shouts in fear for her sister.

"Death, he was there. He attacked her." Neptune relays. Winter doesn't even ask, she clearly has no idea of what is happening with the Knights of Grimm at the moment, but she just wants her sister safe. Sun wipes the blood from Blake's head as he tends to her wound that Death placed upon her when throwing her into the ground. Ruby and Yang weakly lay on the floor. Yang is the strongest at the moment, still able to keep her eyes open and sit upright. But Ruby is having trouble with her breathing. Weiss continues to cough in pain, Oscar finds a bowl and she spits blood into it, crying out in pain from her internal injuries.

"What do we do?" Winter asks as she holds her hand.

"I don't know!" Scarlet freaks out, he is not a medic, he only knows how to fix wounds that he can see, but this is internal.

"She has to go through it. Whatever is happening needs to run its course." Oscar says to them, revealing some knowledge behind this, but this is simply the combination of Ozpin's mind that gives him this information. Winter looks at Oscar and then at her sister, begging the gods to keep her safe.

* * *

 **Ruby**

* * *

"Ruby..." Pyrrha whispers.

Ruby looks around, not in the physical world...she has returns to the Charred Forest that she has found herself in, in her nightmares that she has suffered from. She wanders through them, hearing the voices of Pyrrha now calling out to her. She looks around and she sees Pyrrha on her knees, but it is no longer Cinder drawing the bow at her. It is Death, holding the Glass Bow as he stares at her. Pyrrha looks right into the Angel of Death's eyes as he stands there, aiming the arrow at her. Ruby runs towards the moment of time and she sees the arrow leaving the bowstring, launching towards Pyrrha. Ruby stops and so does the arrow. Ruby starts to investigate the scene, by taking a step back, the arrow rewinds in time, back into the bow. But as soon as she move forward, it moves toward her again. A moment in time that has been fixed and there is absolutely nothing that can be done to change that. "Do you believe in Destiny?" Pyrrha whispers in the darkness as she remains on her knees.

"Little Red, Little Red...what have we here?" Roman's voice asks around her. Ruby turns as she sees him walking around her with his cane in his hand, following every step he takes with a thud. He passes through one of the trees, looking down at the body on the floor with a smirk. Pyrrha lays on the floor with an arrow through her sternum and Death holds his hand out to her body, consuming her aura and reducing her corporeal form to ashes. He walks before Ruby as the moment in time collapses and he smirks at her, his orange hair covering one of his eyes as he takes the cigar from his mouth. "Welcome to the real world, Ruby." Torchwick says, vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"An Eye For An Eye..." Tyrian whispers around her. The screeches of the Nuckelavee echo constantly through the broken landscape as she looks around, seeing the monster in the distance as it stretches its arm out, crushing trees with one swoop.

Ruby continues to walk across the land, feeling the ash under her feet where the land is crumbling like snow from every step that she takes. But when she walks, a gasp escapes her lungs when she sees him stood there.

The Knight of Fear.

He stares straight at Ruby with his Golden Eyes, wielding his staff in his hand with dark green smoke trailing from his body. He walks towards her. "Everything has a fear, even the mighty elephant has a fear." He says to her, holding his hand out. "Tell me, Miss Rose, what do _you_ fear?" He asks. His eyes glow bright gold and suddenly a cloud of dark smoke erupts from his decomposing hand, sinking into the pores in her skin and Ruby screams in terror. Hearing Pyrrha screaming in agony. And then the cries of everyone she cares about dying over and over again. From Weiss, to Yang to Blake, to Jaune...So many screams of pain all happening at once. Fear stares at her and Ruby presses her hands to her head and Fear grabs her by the neck, lifting her off the floor. "Don't be afraid...everyone wakes up from their nightmares eventually." Fear promises.

On cue, the nightmare comes apart around Ruby and she gasps for air like she has been underwater for a while, sitting upright with wide silver eyes. She looks straight over to Weiss and she has stopped coughing and she is asleep. How the tables have turned, now Winter is the one hoping that her sister is okay, holding her hand desperately to hear her wake back up. Ruby looks over her shoulder when she hears two squawks.

A Raven and a Qrow stand on the windowsill.

She blinks and they turn into her Uncle and Aunt, Qrow and Raven Branwen. "Hello, Ruby." Raven greets with a smile.

"Hi..." Ruby says.


	16. Parents

**Chapter 15 - Parents**

* * *

 **R** **uby**

* * *

She looks at the two Branwens as they both look at her. Qrow is the first to walk over to her, whilst Raven looks at the little girl, seeing so much of Summer in her. Qrow crouches down to her side. "How are you? You took one hell of a hit down there." Qrow asks her, checking for any wounds, but she is much better now. She still has a cough but she is better than she was. Weiss has stopped spluttering thanks to the help that everyone managed to give her, and Blake is asleep, her hand holding Sun's as he sits beside her. Yang is asleep as well, the sun is up still but everyone has deserved a rest after what they just went through, against Death. Ruby smiles, nodding to her Uncle.

"I'm okay." She assures him. Qrow smiles, patting her head, but Ruby's eyes are fixed on Raven as she stands there. "Are you..." She begins. Qrow looks at Ruby.

"I'm Raven." She answers, looking at the little girl, walking over to her as well. She takes her sheathed Odachi and disconnects it from her belt, setting it down on one of the tables. Ruby looks at it in amazement, that sword that she saw in the photograph that Qrow showed her and Yang back at Beacon after his little... _scuffle_...with Winter. "Yang's mom." Raven states and Ruby looks at her in disbelief.

"Where have you been?" Ruby asks and Raven sighs, scratching the back of her head. She has never been very good at family stuff. Neither of them have, but Qrow's was due to his semblance rather than his personality. Raven looks at Ruby.

"I have been with the tribe that raised your Uncle and I." Raven begins.

* * *

 **Raven**

* * *

She stands with her people, they all wear a similar colour scheme, red and black kinds of colours as they traverse across Remnant. She holds her Odachi in her hand tight as they march across the land, destroying everything in their path. A village burns behind them after they destroyed it. "We were...lost..." Raven narrates with anguish in her tone of voice. "Believing that life is as simple as _survival of the fittest_. And we thought we couldn't be defeated." Raven explains, memories show her slashing through entire packs of Grimm with one swing of the blade of her Odachi, a trail of red behind it as she does it. The impact of her sword slices them clean in half.

"Why aren't you with them?" Ruby asks, holding back her disapproval of actions such as that, she is incredibly open minded. Raven exhales with a stammered breath.

"Before the fall of Beacon...when you and your team stopped that attack at Vale?" She asks her. Ruby listens to her every word, and as time rewinds, before the train erupted into Vale and poured Grimm into its streets...before Raven saved Yang. "Yang told you about the time I saved her?" Raven asks her.

"Yeah...you managed to scare Neo off." Ruby remembers.

"Well...there is a reason for how I knew to get there in time to save her." Raven explains to her. Before she ever teleported there, Raven emerges in the Emerald Forest of all places. "I was out on important business in the Emerald Forest, one of our men went missing there." Raven clarifies. She walks through the Emerald Forest as she looks around, holding her Odachi tight, glaring through her mask.

"That's when I first saw him." Raven explains to Ruby. Stood before her is Fear, holding his Scythe in his hand. His golden eyes staring straight into her red ones, through the mask that she wears to conceal her face. She gasps, drawing her Odachi and pointing it at him. She lunges right at him and he smirks, picking his Scythe up, smashing it right into her side with force, knocking her onto the ground. She immediately gets back up, thrashing her Odachi straight at him, and the impact slices him clean in two. She yells in anger as she does it, looking around. His body completely evaporates into dust. She gets up slowly and she goes to leave until suddenly being kicked in the chest by Fear. The impact launches her into the trunk of the tree and she looks at him in disbelief, the hairs on her arms and back of neck stand on end. She even shakes as she leans against the tree. "The Knight of Fear...that was the moment I realised that the Knights were real." Raven narrates. Fear slowly approaches her, some sort of green toxic gas begins to surround his arm. His Crossbow remains holstered on his leg where he can use it whenever his wants. His cape on his back transforms, a pair of massive decaying Bat Wings fold out and they stretch out before her as he blocks out the sun in his chilling form.

"Is that fear I see in those eyes?" Fear asks her with a smirk, leaning down to look into her eyes. Raven dithers, seeing the maggots crawling in his skin, faintly seeing the skull under the torn skin. He opens his mouth, a snake-like tongue with forked tips stretches out towards her and she recoils back, shuddering. His voice is very powerful, extremely intelligent sounding and wise, a lot like death with a gravelly tone to it as well, like someone has shredded his vocal chords. As he smirks, the skin tears, showing the sharp teeth underneath his lips as he stares at her. He holds his palm towards her, his long clawed fingers stretching towards her. He grabs the underside of her helmet and he slowly removes it from her head, dropping it on the floor, revealing her face underneath as she stares at him. Fear smirks at her, he is a madman, that smile on his face can make even Tyrian seem normal. She has been crippled with fear, not because she is weak but the very presence of him can make even the most fearless crumple into submission. "Everyone has a deep dark fear in them. No matter how strong you may be, they are always Suddenly a blast of gas erupts from his palm and into Raven's face, into her eyes mostly. She cries out, feeling the burning sensation of the gas as it makes contact. She covers her eyes as she screams, like being pepper-sprayed.

But then, she enters a state of fear, she cannot move her body and she can see something. A hallucination, the gas he used on her is a hallucinogenic that is taking effect on her immediately. She looks around, and she finds herself in her fear landscape. She looks forward and she whimpers in horror when she sees her beloved daughter on the floor as a dark shadowy figure stands above her with a sword, holding it above her stomach. Fear walks around her and he chuckles. "Ah...I see..." Fear realises as he looks at her fear, he travels with her into her fear landscape. He can see Yang on the floor as the person prepares to kill her. "You are a mother..." He says. "And no matter how little you see your baby, you have that natural inclination to keep her safe...correct?" Fear asks her as he presumes around her, throwing his theories out to the hallucination that she sits in. Raven gasps in horror when the figure drives the blade into her stomach and he hears her cry out in agony, her body jolting up and the life begins to leave her beautiful eyes. Raven cries out as she reaches for her. Lacking compassion, Fear just rolls his eyes as she sobs to see her child die like that. "Oh quit blubbing, it's not real. But this?" Fear states as he points his thumb over his shoulder.

The scenery transforms and Raven looks across the floor, seeing Yang on the ground, unconscious and Neo walks around her with her Umbrella Blade extended to make that nightmare become a reality. She immediately sees where she is and she grits her teeth in anger. "This is real...if you want to save her...you best be quick." Fear advises with a tilt of his head. Raven without question grabs her helmet, putting it on and then she kicks her sword into her hands. She swings her sword a portal forms outside the hallucination, and she shakes it off to get back to the present. Fear smirks diabolically as he turns, walking away. His form erupts into a cloud of locusts as they all fly away in the wind, vanishing as quickly as she arrived.

Neo stands above Yang to kill her. But before she can plunge the blade into her heart, Raven appears before Neo, defending her Daughter from her so then she can be okay. Neo vanishes, using her tricks to get away from Raven. There was a reason why she came there in time. "I heard the stories...but I never believed." Raven explains. Raven looks down at Yang who is trying to recover from her wounds from her battle with Neo. She turns and walks away from Yang, forming a portal that she vanishes into before Yang can really get a good look of her. Raven emerges on the other side of the portal in a random location. She removes the helmet, tears still in her eyes from the fear that overcame her. She turns and sees other people that belong to her tribe. They look at her with consternation in their expressions, seeing her this upset.

"What is it?" One of the Tribesmen asks her. She pushes a tear from her eye, the fear he put in her brought her to tears and she looks right at the man.

"They're back..." Raven says with a shaky voice.

"Who?" He asks her.

"The Knights of Grimm...I saw fear...and he used his semblance on me." Raven explains. "Inform the Chieftain...he needs to know what we're up against." Raven explains.

* * *

 **Ruby**

* * *

"They didn't believe me at first." She continues to Ruby who has been listening the whole time. "And I don't blame them...but after everything that has been happening? I think it proves my statement." Raven explains to Ruby. Ruby sits there, taking this all in. It was Fear that sent Raven there, it was Fear that was the reason behind her turning up in the first place.

"Then why are you here instead of with them?" Ruby asks her.

"The Knights have been slaughtering them, along with the White Fang and all the villages outside the Kingdoms. I think there are still some of us out there, if there are, I have to find them." Raven explains. Ruby sits up and she looks at Raven.

"Okay...but...at least talk to Yang." Ruby asks.

Raven looks at her, seeing so much of herself in her face. She looks at her metal arm and she looks away for a second, because she failed to save her from Adam during the Fall of Beacon. "I...I'd complicate things, she's better off without me." Raven excuses, looking away from her out of self-shame. Qrow looks at Raven.

"Sis...come on..." Qrow says.

"You don't have to raise her from the ground up." Ruby says to her, which makes Raven look at the silver eyed little warrior. "But would it really hurt for Yang to know that she has a mom who loves her?" Ruby asks. Raven looks at her and then at Yang who is still asleep. The others are elsewhere, making sure that the area is clear or are planning the team's next move. The Knights of Grimm have really changed things. Raven smiles slightly at her baby girl.

"I guess not." She says with a smile. She then looks back at Ruby with the same smile. "You remind me so much of your mother." She says. Ruby's eyes widen and she smiles.

"In what way?" Ruby asks as Raven walks towards Yang. Raven looks back at her.

"You're stubborn..." Raven begins. "And selfless." Raven explains with a smile on her face. Raven turns back to her daughter, not telling Ruby about the fact that she and Qrow saw Summer Rose in the forest and that she is the one that stopped Death back there, not them. Qrow sits there, his mind still fixed on Summer.

Raven walks up to Yang, crouching down beside her and caressing her cheek, moving some of her blonde hair from her closed eyes. Raven loves her child so much, even though she has rarely been there. She smiles when she looks upon the gorgeous girl she brought into this world. She then looks at her hand and she only sees how she failed to protect her. She gently holds her child's hand as she looks at her. Yang's eyes slowly but surely open, looking at who holds her hand and then she gasps in disbelief when she sees the similarity in her face and her mother's. They are almost identical. Raven looks at Yang and a tear begins to form in her duct as she looks at her as they look at one another. "You're so beautiful." Raven gently says with a smile, showing a much warmer side to who she is.

"Bu...But..." Yang stammers. "Where have you been?" Yang asks her.

"I have been with the Tribe that raised your Uncle and I." She answers.

"Why did you never come see me?" Yang asks her, which is the first thing that she ever wanted to know from her. Raven lowers her head in self-hate, perhaps the revelation of the Knights of Grimm has changed something in her. Raven was once quite a ruthless person. But then she looks at Yang.

"I've always been there." Raven reveals. Yang looks at her mother with confused eyes. "Every night I sung you a song when you were little because you had nightmares. I always made sure that nobody would pick on you...but it seems Kassius was there for that." Raven explains. "I was there for every sports day, every graduation ceremony. I was there when Team R.W.B.Y was formed..." She explains. "I was just in the shadows, I didn't want to risk complicating who you are." Raven explains to her. Yang sits upright at Raven sits down beside her daughter, looking at her. So many emotions are coursing through Yang right now, confusion and anger at why she never made her presence known...but also a warming emotion, knowing that her mother does love her.

"Then...if that's the case, then why did you tell Uncle Qrow that I shouldn't expect you to ever save me again?" Yang asks her. Blake wakes up when she hears her talking and she gasps when she sees Raven sat there, the whole team has heard about Raven since they first met her, but Blake remembers that talk that she and Yang had in Oobleck's classroom before the Ball.

"It was Fear..." Raven says, and the mention of that Knight's name nearly snaps her neck from how fast she looks at her mother.

"Fear?" Yang asks. Raven just nods before continuing.

"He ambushed me and showed me a hallucination of you dying. It broke me for a while...but he also showed me a real life image of you about to be killed by some criminal with different coloured eyes." Raven explains. Yang immediately remembers what she is talking about, she hasn't forgotten about Neo since that train fight. "That was how I knew to get to you..." Raven explains. "I told Qrow that because I only managed to save you because Fear showed me it...we can't rely on the Knights of Grimm for everything. I won't always be able to save you." She explains.

"How did you find me here?" She asks her.

"I was looking for any surviving members of the Tribe, and I heard the explosions in the distance. I saw you destroying Cinder and her friends." Raven says with a laugh, like she is proud of her little girl at how she can kick butt just as well as she can. Yang smiles as well at that. "But then Death showed up and he was about to attack you...I will not let him take you from me." Raven explains as she looks at her child. Yang smiles. "I know my methods have been _questionable_ and all...but I know what Family is." Raven explains, her eyes moving across the room to Qrow who just smiles at her. "And I will fight like hell to keep a hold of it." Raven assures as she holds her hand with a smile. A smile forms on her face and she leans over to her mom who holds her close.

"It's nice to finally see you." Yang says to her.

"Sorry I left it for so long." Raven replies.

"Well...you made up for it." Yang says with a smile. Raven looks over at Ruby who has stood back up and there is one thing that crosses her mind.

"Ruby?" Raven asks her, getting her attention.

"Yeah?" Ruby replies.

"Why were you so accepting of what I did? To the towns?" Raven asks. Ruby smiles.

"Because you changed, and you saved us." Ruby says with a smile, turning to her Uncle. Qrow looks at Ruby whilst Yang connects with her long-lost mother. Ruby knows that something happened down there just from the expressions on his face. But for Ruby, there is simply one thing that she needs to know to be able to feel ready. "Uncle Qrow?" She says.

"Yeah?" Qrow asks.

"Where's Lionheart?" Ruby sternly questions.

Watts was there, and she did not forget that he was there when speaking to Lionheart for the first time.

* * *

 **Weiss**

* * *

Winter sits beside Weiss as she wakes up, sitting upright. Neptune has fallen asleep next to her as well, her hand near his as she was asleep. She looks at him with a smile and then she looks at Winter, seeing her looking over at her with a smile on her face. Weiss gasps when she sees her there. "Winter..." She speaks with awe to see her sister again.

"A boyfriend, huh?" Winter asks with her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her face as she looks at her.

"Oh, you heard about that, huh?" Weiss asks, sounding embarrassed as she starts to blush a little bit, sitting upright and crossing one leg over the other. She still has some pain in her stomach from the damage that she suffered from Death. Winter looks at one of her nails after she takes a glance at Neptune who is still asleep on the floor beside her. Winter looks out the window, seeing Scarlet and Kassius stood outside with their weapons at the ready in case any Mercenaries find out where they are hiding.

"Must admit, I didn't expect you to fall for a guy with blue hair." She says with a little giggle in her voice as she looks at her sister. Weiss nervously plays with her ashen hair.

"Yeah...well.." She apprehensively says as she holds her white hair, she then looks at Neptune on the floor. "I care about him a lot, he has always been by my side. Yeah he can be a bit of an idiot and a lady's man...but he'd never turn against me." She explains. She then turns to her sister who looks at her.

"I am so proud of you." Winter admits, filling Weiss' heart with warmth. "When you left for Beacon...I was so afraid that you would suffer, you were never good at making friends." She explains to her. Winter looks around the room at everyone, at the team that are recovering from Death's attack he laid upon them. "And look around...I see a family. A better one that we were so unfortunate to have." Winter exhales as she thinks about their corrupt father. And Whitley. She then looks at her sister. "So he came after you?" Winter asks her. Weiss looks at her feet when she brings it up, still feeling bad about it, she is better than he is but she still lost the very thing that kept her going in her life. And he just handed it over to her brother.

"He took the Schnee Fortune from me." Weiss reveals, which makes Winter's eyes widen in shock.

"What?" Winter questions.

"I lashed out at a stupid Atlas woman..." Weiss sighs. "She said that Beacon deserved what happened...Pyrrha didn't...Penny didn't." Weiss snarls as she starts thinking back on her, and how much she wanted that Boarbatusk to attack her, good thing that Ironwood stopped that situation from getting any worse. "He took it from me and gave it all to Whitley...part of his plan." She explains with resentment in her voice towards their brother.

"That double crossing - " Winter growls as she wants to curse, but she holds it back to be the mature one in this situation. "Boob." She finishes as she releases her clenched fists. But then Weiss' eyes pop open widely when she remembers exactly what she has learned.

"Oh! I have learned how to Summon!" Weiss says. Winter tilts her head with a surprised expression in her face and a smile that seems like she doesn't believe her.

"Oh?" Winter asks.

"Yeah..." Weiss says. She stands up and walks into the back garden, picking up Myrtenaster which is laying on the floor. Winter smiles, standing up and following her sister into the garden as they both stand there. Weiss stands in her stand, front foot forward and pointing the tip at the grass. The white glyph forms on the floor and she shuts her eyes. Winter watches as the glyph rotates more and more and more as it starts to generate the form of a Summoned Avatar. Winter watches carefully, seeing how much she has already improved with her skills. And then, the powerful pulse detonates, forming the White Knight from the base of the glyph created. It wields the same sword that gave Weiss that scar in the first place. Winter smiles when she sees the Knight stood there, white mist trailing from the armoured plates that build its form, stood upon the ground, towering above Weiss and her. Weiss opens her eyes, looking at the Knight as it stands there and she looks at it. Winter looks at Weiss as she looks at her.

"Incredible." Winter says with a smile, making Weiss smile. "I always knew that you could do it."

Weiss wraps her arms around her sister and Winter holds her close as well. Winter has always been a mother to Weiss, more than Willow Schnee ever was unfortunately. She could not connect with Whitley because of their father who bonded with him faster than they ever could. "I missed you so much, Winter." She says into her shoulder and Winter gently holds her hand to the back of her head, caressing her white hair.

"And I you." Winter says as she holds her sister close. They break their embrace to look at each other. "We can do this, don't let Father try and trick you. Whatever he is doing now? It is not for our best interests." Winter explains. Weiss stands there and she sighs.

"Do you...know why he changed?" Weiss inquires inquisitively. Winter thinks back on the information that she acquired.

"Well...there was something happening here. From what your friends told me, he wants to control the Grimm, yes?" Winter asks her, leading to Weiss just giving a nod. "There was a person I was tailing, that's when I was attacked by those Mercenaries." Winter explains.

"Who were you following?" Weiss asks, expecting the word _classified_ to come up, but it does not. She gives her a straight answer, so perhaps that given the circumstances, things like that are no longer a matter.

"A guy named Merlot." Winter says. Weiss's eyes bulge from their sockets when she mentions that name and she turns around with speed.

"Merlot?" She repeats with hysteria, her mouth agape.

"Yes...why are you so surprised?" Winter asks her.

"We met him before. I while back Professor Ozpin sent us on a mission to investigate rumours and we followed trail to an island where we found him..." Then her memory immediately clicks in when she realises what is going on and Winter has her full attention open to her now. "Merlot was trying to control Grimm..."

* * *

 **Jacques**

* * *

He sits in his seat with his hands clasped together, his room dreadfully cold as he sits in there. Mist emerges from his frozen mouth as he sits in his chair, overlooking new information. He picks up his ballpoint pen, writing into his book on the latest pieces of information that he requires. He hears the sound of someone approaching and knocking on the door. He barely looks up to acknowledge it. "It's open." Jacques says to the person stood outside and the door opens up. Stood outside is the servant with a brown moustache and a tray with a glass of whiskey sat atop it.

"You asked for another bottle, sir?" Klein presumes. Jacques waves him over and he walks inside of his study, feeling the ice cold nature of it as he walks in. He picks up the expensive glass bottle and places it down on the table for him. "Will that be all, sir?" Klein asks.

"Yes, Klein, that will be all." Jacques says, still not even looking at him as he writes these things down. Klein turns to leave and he smiles slightly, knowing that he freed the good soul of Weiss out into the world and free from her terrible father. But when he turns to leave, Ironwood steps round the corner and sees him there. Ironwood steps aside, politely letting the smaller man pass by and then he enters his study afterwards.

"Jacques." Ironwood greets. James puts the pen in the pot and he clasps his hands back together.

"James." Jacques returns as he looks across the room at him as he walks toward him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Jacques asks him as he picks up two glasses and fills them up with the beverage. He picks his one up, putting some ice cubes into it. Ironwood does not pick his one up and Jacques shrugs his shoulders, taking a sip of his drink.

"Jacques, we need to talk. Your daughter managed to leave, and whilst I am not against her departure, I want to know how she managed to leave." Ironwood says to him. Jacques puts his glass down on his table and he looks at the Cyborg.

"What makes you think that _I_ know how she left?" Jacques questions.

"You imprisoned the poor girl in her room, it is little surprise that she abandoned you." Ironwood states, still showing respect for Team R.W.B.Y and Jacques narrows his eyes in anger when he says that.

"She was a disappointment." Jacques states with a growl, picking both glasses up and filling it back up, drinking more from the glass as he looks at the wall.

"She is a Huntress, I applaud her." He says. Jacques rolls his eyes and he scoffs, turning to the General.

"I don't know how she left, Ironwood. Maybe you need to check your defences more effectively next time. Now is there something else you need?" Jacques asks him as he takes his seat. Ironwood glares at Jacques when he sits down, and he clearly does not trust the man anymore, whether or not he trusted Jacques to begin with is out of the question. The man has always been about money and business before anything else, including family.

"No...I don't." Ironwood says, straightening his tie as he turns to leave, but before he closes the door, he looks at Jacques. "Jacques, just so you know. Your daughter is a hero, I will not go after her, but anyone that hides information about Atlas Security from me, will be made a target. _Anyone._ " Ironwood warns as he stares at Jacques, and he simply says nothing.

"That will be all, James." Jacques coldly says, which leads to Ironwood closing the door and leaving him behind. Jacques places the glass back on the coaster and he presses a button underneath his table and the door locks and a field forms inside the room, blocking out anything that could be someone listening in on whatever he is doing inside. He stands up and the lights begin to turn off and he enters the middle of the room. One of the walls opens and it folds out a camera that points straight at him. The carpet shifts across the floor, revealing a pad on the floor. The machine activates and the pad glows bright blue, creating a holographic image of somebody who stands there. He has a glowing red eye and a metal arm with red inner circuitry inside of it. He has a white moustache and white hair from his age and he looks at Jacques.

"Ah...hello old chum." Merlot greets.

"Evening, Doctor." Jacques greets as he holds his glass in his hand. "How is Project Scarab going?" He asks him.

"I must say, it is much more entertaining to have a bigger budget than I did back in Vale. I could only work with what I had...now? The sky's the limit!" He says with amazement, throwing his hands in the air with joy at the freedom that he has. "Especially after that catastrophe that I suffered due to those damn children." He snarls in anger.

"What have you accomplished so far?" Jacques asks him.

"So far? Well from the serum I used on the past Grimm, it is easily taking control of the Beowulves. Other creatures bigger than that will be a challenge, I require more testing, more data, to fully commit to something as grand as that." Merlot explains to him.

"I will provide as many funds as you require." Jacques assures.

"Oh no, it's not just about funds. It is about volunteers. I believe that we can have our own army of soldiers under the control of this serum. With an army all connected to what we want them to do? Morals will no longer matter." He explains. A man with a moral judgement would normally say no to this, but Jacques is cold as ice.

"There are refugee facilities around Remnant, and there are plenty of soldiers in both Atlas and the Acolytes of Lien who can lend a hand." He assures.

"Good, that way we can make sure that the serum can control even the most developed of minds. If I can manage to manipulate it to work as well as possible, then we can control every form of Grimm." He explains.

"And the Knights of Grimm?" He asks.

"Of course, it would require testing. but anything is possible." Merlot explains.

"Good, I knew that I made the right choice when investing in you." Jacques says with a smile on his face.

"I look forward to more experiments." Merlot says. Merlot backs up. "Merlot, out." He says, the hologram of him comes apart as the call ends and the lights slowly come back on as the machines shut down around him and the field shuts offline. Jacques smirks menacingly as he returns to his table, pressing the same button that returns his room to normal. Like nothing happened.

Doctor Merlot is back...


	17. Fallen Idols

**Chapter 16 – Fallen Idols**

* * *

 **Ruby**

* * *

The doors to the Professor's office burst open, and a furious Ruby Rose approaches him as he sits in his seat. Walking with her are Nora, Kassius, Qrow and Scarlet David. They walk toward him and he looks at them with a curious look. "Ah, Miss Rose, how can I help you?" Lionheart asks her as he holds his hands out openly to them as they get closer. Kassius clenches his cybernetic hand into a fist, since they have all been informed about their first meeting with Arthur Watts.

"You can start by answering some questions." Kassius answers, he reaches to his collar and he lifts him from his chair and into the air with his cybernetic arm, staring straight at him with furious eyes. Lionheart panics, yelping as he lifts him off the floor. Scarlet crosses his arms as he watches the Professor squirm in the metal hand of Kassius. He chuckles as he looks at him.

"Looks a little frightening." Scarlet points out.

"You dare?" Lionheart threatens, but Kassius just rolls his eyes.

"You're lucky I haven't thrown you out the window yet after your little dealings with the enemy." Kassius snarls. Lionheart looks at Kassius, a puzzled grimace on his face as he looks at Kassius.

"Dealings?" He questions.

Nora groans, rolling her eyes with disgust. "Can we just break his legs?" Nora asks Ruby.

"No, we need him to be able to walk." Ruby says, and Kassius hears her, releasing the Professor and he nearly falls over when he lands. The Professor staggers back and he immediately straightens his tie as he looks at them. Lionheart clears his throat respectfully. His Magnum sits on the table by his computer and he walks past it, looking at the four people before him. Ruby looks him right in the eyes with scolding intensity. Qrow crosses his arms when he glares at Lionheart. Perhaps his presence and semblance caused him to scare Kassius like that, giving him some bad luck. He looks at his table and his mug of coffee has spilt all over the table, ruining the mahogany desk with stains. He sighs, looking at Ruby.

"An old friend gave me that, you know?" He says.

"Yeah, I know. Ozpin did." She says with crossed arms. His point being destroyed, he cowers away from her, like the Cowardly Lion he really is. He then looks at the Silver Eyed Rose that stands before him.

"Then what questions do you wish to ask?" Lionheart asks her.

"Who was that man you were speaking to? When we first met you? He had a black moustache and he left the room as soon as he arrived. He gave me a look when he left." Ruby explains.

"Yeah, I saw it too." Nora agrees with her head nodding up and down erratically. Lionheart immediately knows that they are speaking of Arthur Watts. He looks down at the floor, exhaling through his mouth as he starts to begin his explanation.

"His name is Arthur Watts." Lionheart begins. "He and I are...old friends." He continues. Qrow's eyes squint in anger and his teeth grit together. "He came to me a few days ago, the morning you arrived he came here, speaking to me about some deals that can be made. Spies that can be let into Mistral...Mercenaries..." He continues. The Acolytes of Lien...he allowed them to enter and take control.

"So that stern thing you said? That was all a load of crap?" Nora questions with a scoff.

"He was saving his own skin." Qrow says as he stares at him. He shakes his head at the young Professor in disgust. "Oz would be ashamed of you, Leo." Qrow snarls as he stares straight into his blue eyes. He scratches his blonde hair. But then Lionheart has a change of heart as he stares at them. He puts his hands behind his back when he looks at them all.

"How about we discuss this elsewhere?" Lionheart proposes as he approaches the window in his building, looking out at the landscape of Mistral. In the far reaches of the city is a small facility, hidden in the forest that can be found across the highway junctions that cross through the forests to get there. Ruby looks at him with curious eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She asks him.

"There is a place not far from here. It holds many secrets, but since you know a lot already, maybe it is time for you to understand more." He explains. Ruby looks at Qrow and he looks at Lionheart. His trust in him has been shaken after his association with Watts...but he knows this place and he knows that there is a bunker not far.

"I know the place. Only he can get us inside." Qrow explains as he looks at the Professor. Lionheart stands there, showing little emotion as he stands by his desk. Ruby, hungry for more knowledge and understanding of the world that they have become a part of, she nods at him and Lionheart claps his hands together.

"Perfect. Come." He says, walking past his desk. None of them notice Lionheart press a button on his computer as he passes it, doing something that they cannot conceive. He walks past them and he continues down the path, moving on. Ruby looks at the windowsill and she feels a tear leak from her eye for some reason. There is a small and beautiful white Mourning Dove stood upon the windowsill, perking its head to the side with a little tweeting sound as it looks at her. Ruby ignores the Dove, turning and walking on. As she leaves, she has no idea that the Dove has morphed into the form of Loss. She stands in the room, watching them leave as the door closes. Ruby takes one last look before the doors close.

And Loss is gone, as is the feeling of it.

* * *

 **Yang**

* * *

The Blonde Xiao Long stands by the balcony with her mother by her side as well. They both look out at the landscape of Mistral, beautiful rolling green hills that look like the waves of an ocean. Embers of leaves floating across the forest floor as the wind carries them. Yang presses her hands against the wooden plank that makes the windowsill. Her lilac eyes look at the land and her mother stands beside her, taller than she is but not by much. Her red eyes turn to her child and she looks at her metal arm, grief coming upon her. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you at Beacon...maybe you could have a normal arm...instead of losing one." Raven apologises to her daughter. Yang holds up her metal hand, moving each finger at a time, the yellow and black plates moving intricately as she looks at it. She then clenches his hand into a fist, and she remembers what she did last time when she used her Semblance to beat Cinder and her crew. The metal plates shift and fold open, connecting together as her old Ember Celica is built around her wrist. They managed to build it into her arm so then she never loses it, unless she loses that arm again. It is exactly the same and she smiles as she looks at it.

"I should be thanking Adam...this arm is awesome." Yang says with a laugh. Raven smiles at her daughter who looks at her arm.

"It...doesn't hurt anymore?" She asks her. Yang looks at her mother and she gently smiles.

"No...it never hurt actually." She reveals. Since Adam cut through her whole arm, her nerves were also extremely damaged, which means that the pain would not have been felt from the damage. "Well...I did also pass out...so I don't really know if it hurt." Yang adds. Yang is not entirely certain if that made Raven feel better or not, but she knows that Yang does not blame her for what happened to her at Beacon. There was nothing that could have been done to save her arm, it was a fixed point, it was always going to happen. Even if it was not Adam, some things must happen for time to continue. Yang smiles to her mother and Raven looks at the world, others can see beauty, but Raven sees the world that will be destroyed by the Knights of Grimm if they are not stopped. And that cannot be done without help.

Raven turns to her daughter. "I must go, Yang." Raven says and the look in Yang's eyes hurts her because she clearly wants her to stay.

"Already?" Yang asks.

"I have to. I need to find as many of my people as I can. Together we will return and help you stop Salem." Raven promises.

"You promise?" Yang asks her.

Raven smiles, placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I might have been there throughout your life, but I was never there for you. I aim to change that once and for all. And I keep my promises, that's why I don't tend to make many of them." Raven explains. Yang smiles and she hugs her mother affectionately. Raven hugs her child back, her head gently pressing into her blonde hair as she smiles, finally feeling like a mother for once in her life. "Maybe if I see Tai again..." Raven suggests. "Well...perhaps when this is all over." Raven concludes with a smile. Yang smiles back.

"I think he would be proud to see how much you have changed." Yang states. Raven smiles and she walks past Yang, holding her Odachi in her hand. She swings the red blade, forming one of her portals. She walks towards it and Yang watches as she approaches it. Raven stops and looks back at her daughter with a kind smile on her face. Yang smiles back and Raven walks into the red portal, vanishing behind it as it closes behind her. Yang stands there, looking down at the floor with an exhale. She has finally been able to meet her mother and understand why so much of her life was missing because she never met her. Now she understands the truth. And the fact that the Knights of Grimm have been returning for many years, and only now have made their presence truly known to the world. Her lilac eyes turn when she sees Blake stood there with her arms crossed, leant against the wall as she looks at her. She has a bandage around her head where she suffered her injury. She is back on her feet which is progress from earlier, she suffered one hell of a concussion from Death.

"So that's Raven?" Blake asks her quietly, her head must still hurt from her concussion, though. Yang smiles, nodding at the cat Faunus Partner of hers.

"Yeah...I've finally met her...she's nothing like I expected." Yang answers with a smile, but she stops when she sees Blake looking at the floor with mournful eyes. Yang immediately clocks onto her sorrow, she has just gotten her mother back, whilst Blake has lost hers and her father. Not that long ago either. Yang looks at her compassionately and she walks over to Blake, wrapping her arms around her, which makes Blake's eyes shoot open from shock for a second and Yang rests her head against hers. "I'm so sorry, Blake." Yang apologises. "I didn't think." Blake stands there, trapped in her arms, but she holds her in return.

"Don't be sorry..." Blake says to her.

"No...I should be." Yang says, breaking the hug and stepping back from her best friend. "You just lost your parents, and there I am connecting with mine, when you can never see them again." Yang says sombrely for her. Blake smiles gently. Sun leans against the wall behind where they are talking, listening in as he always does, keeping an eye on Blake because of how much he loves her. He holds Ruyi Jingu Bang in his hands, and he looks down at the floor, emotions entering his mind. Because Blake is not the only person who lost their parents in the room. He lost his parents too. Blake reaches out to Yang, holding her by her shoulders to keep her still.

"I managed to tell them how much they meant to me." Blake realises. Yang looks at her. "At least I was there and I got to let them know how much I loved them before Fury killed them." Blake explains to her. Sun did not have that time, Hazel arrived with White Fang and they took that from him. Yang smiles at Blake, seeing progress in her, the old Blake returning who wasn't so cold and quiet. Sun walks away from the wall as they speak. But he stops.

"What about Sun? Have you told him about how you feel?" Yang asks. He stops, his eyes widening as he returns to the wall to listen to her answer. The most important answer. Blake stammers, nervously trying to think of an answer as she thinks. She loves him with all her heart and then she looks at Yang.

"Not yet." Blake says. "But...I do...I love him." Blake says. Sun smiles as he turns and leaves them both to talk. But now his heart is filled with joy, knowing that all that hard work has finally paid off in the end. Yang smiles as she pats her shoulder.

"I understand why you haven't told him, yet. I am in a similar position." Yang sighs, hopping onto one of the railings. She crosses one leg over the other and Blake jumps onto it beside her, kicking her legs back and forth.

"Kassius?" Blake presumes.

"Yep." Yang laments as she looks down at the floor.

"Why haven't you?" Blake asks.

Yang pauses for a couple of seconds, because she knows the answer. "Things are quite complicated between us. With him losing his team, what happened to Vetra. That girl who sold them out." Yang explains to her as she sits next to her. Blake looks at her for answers.

"What girl?" Blake asks.

"A girl called Ilia sold his team out to the Onyx Phantom." Yang explains. Blake's eyes widen in disbelief when she says that.

"Ilia Amitola?" Blake asks when she looks at her with her amber eyes wide. Yang turns to her.

"You know her?" Yang questions.

"Yeah...when I was part of the White Fang...before it all went wrong..." She establishes as she remembers her old friend. "She was my best friend back in the Fang, we would both be on the front lines together to spread our message. But when things started to go wrong in the White Fang, she wouldn't see things the same way as I did. I saw through Adam and Sienna's lies...but she accepted them because she was loyal to the cause to the very end." Blake elucidates. She then turns to her friend. "Sun and I bumped into her at Menagerie. She is the one that hurt his arm when we were chasing her. She is not to be messed with." She explains.

Yang sits forward as she takes this all in. "Did you catch her?" Yang enjoins. Blake shakes her head.

"No..." Blake groans. "She managed to get away because she hurt Sun. But...she didn't ever hurt me. She just left...like she couldn't." Blake explains. Yang smiles a little when she looks at Blake.

"I guess she still sees you as a friend." Yang points out as she makes her judgement from her story.

"Maybe...but if she did sell his team out...that's unforgivable." Blake states. Yang seems to be the one on Ilia's side right now.

"Well...we don't know her side of the story." Yang says.

"Yeah..." Blake sighs.

Team Bumblebee remain on the railing as they sit there, thinking about everything that they have been through and talking about. "He wants to kill her." Yang adds, remembering the talk that she had with him not that long ago. Blake looks at Yang with concerned eyes and Yang looks at her with the same look. Blake starts to look back on her past with her old friend, she wants her punished, not dead.

"Do you?" Blake asks her. Yang shakes her head.

"Not for me...but for his sake. Killing people out of vengeance like that will just make us the bad guys...but Kassius is a man who believes in vengeance above many things." Yang sighs as she presses her head onto her hand as she things. Blake puts her hands together, threading her fingers between each other.

"You should talk to him. Talk him out of it, or just have him talk to her to understand. If it is as bad as he thinks, then yes maybe he is right to kill her. But...he has a right to know and she has a right to explain." Blake suggests to her. Yang looks at her and she smiles.

"Thanks, Blake." Yang says with a smile. They sit beside each other, but then Blake realises something that makes her giggle at the fact of it. Her laughter catches the attention of the glowing blonde beside her and her laugh makes her smile. "What?" Yang asks her with a incredulous look on her face.

"I just realised... _you_ are talking to _me_ about boyfriends." Blake points out. "I feel like with my previous boyfriend before Sun was quite...bad." Blake asserts with a big smile on her face. That point also makes Yang start laughing as well, her shoulders bouncing as she laughs.

"That is a very good point." Yang laughs.

"Ironic much?" Blake quizzes. Yang looks upwards as she thinks.

"Nope." Yang says with a beaming grin. "Like you said, Adam wasn't _always_ bad. So I guess you were just unlucky with how he turned out. So not entirely ironic." Yang says.

"I guess so." Blake agrees. Yang gently and jokingly punches Blake's arm.

"Come on, I'm thirsty. Let's see what they have stockpiled. They did say help yourself." Yang says as she hops off after spinning back round the railing to walk down the stairs. Blake smiles, following her.

* * *

 **Ruby**

* * *

The cars drive up the highway to the facility in question. It is very large and bares the Mistraalian Symbol on the outside. Trees attempt to conceal the building but they can get there. The gates open as they approach it. It is an old location, without a doubt. The concrete walls have been weathered over the years by the winds and storms of the Climate of Remnant. Ruby admires the nature through the window of the car. Qrow drives the car as they enter, Lionheart sat beside him. Nora is squished between Scarlet and Kassius in the back whilst Ruby is sat in the boot of the car. "Couldn't we have picked a bigger car?" Nora asks. Qrow sighs with annoyance.

"For the fifth time, no, this was the only one we were allowed to borrow." Qrow explains with his eye twitching. Nora sighs, her shoulders pushed in. Scarlet looks at her and he smirks. Nora rolls her eyes.

"Look, Scarlet, I kissed you _once_ and it ain't happening again." Nora says, referring to a past moment in time that was extremely confusing for the two of them, one that Sun was involved in as well. A very...bizarre moment. Scarlet just leans into his seat, still smirking. "I remember you kissing Sun, Scarlet." She reminds. His eyes widen and he gags when she mentions that.

"Why'd you have to remind me?" He whimpers. Nora laughs deviously as she claims her victory.

"Is this what it's always like?" Kassius asks Ruby as she looks around curiously.

"Pretty much." Ruby answers.

"Good lord." Kassius says with a chuckle in his voice. The car decelerates and comes to a stop outside of the facility. The doors open and they all emerge from the car. Nora stretches her arms and legs out as she steps out.

"That's better!" She says with vigour.

"Good, enough moaning?" Qrow asks.

"Yep." Nora assures, following him and Lionheart into the facility. Lionheart presses his palm against a device on the wall, and the doors open when he presses his hand against it, recognising his biometric scan. They continue inside and they look around.

"Many secrets are held here." Lionheart starts. "Secrets that date back to a time before the Great War." He explains. They all walk into the place, halls upon halls of old files of facts that are stored in here. Cobwebs dangling everywhere alongside dust dunes against the walls as they continue on. He pushes the doors open and there is a table inside. On the table is a large book, one that is simply titled as: The Relics. Ruby's eyes widen and Qrow looks down at the book, surprised by this. Lionheart opens the book but Kassius stops him with his metal hand.

"You wait outside, I'm not trusting you with this yet." Kassius says.

"What is there to mistrust?" Lionheart scoffs.

"You were dealing with a guy who serves Salem." Kassius points out. "I think that's the probable cause."

Lionheart scoffs, rolling his eyes as he stands up and walks out of the room. Qrow nods and he stands outside with him, keeping an eye on him. They cannot trust him right now. They all sit down at the table and Ruby opens the book, beginning to read it. There is so much information in here, from theories of how they were formed and where they were first discovered. They were discovered in a location that is uncharted by both Humans and Faunus. A continent above Vacuo, Vale and Mistral. The continent is dark, shaped like a Dragon on the map. Haunting, truly haunting. There must be a reason why no one ever goes there, and Ruby already seems to be on the case.

Salem could be hiding there somewhere. But then when they read, they find a very important extract.

 _The four relics purposes are honestly unknown. Some believe that it is linked to the four gifts of mankind: Creation, Destruction, Knowledge and Choice, and that these are their physical forms. So we thought it best to name it off of them. The Relics are incredibly powerful and cannot be held in the hand of a person for whatever reason, unless if it accepts them. Many of our scientists have been reduced to dust from the reaction, but one of our people managed to hold it. A Huntress, she also had silver eyes. Some of us thought that it was linked to that, but another huntsman and someone with silver eyes were killed...maybe combined? But we have no idea. The Relics have been requested to be contained and sent off to Four Academies for safety. We sent Knowledge to Beacon, Creation to Mistral, Choice to Vacuo and Destruction to Atlas. Hopefully the Headmasters at each one can keep them safe. For in the wrong hands, they could destroy Remnant. Each Headmaster has access to each one, held close to their hearts._

The younger ones step back from the book, contemplating that extract that they have just read. "Well I guess it makes sense why each Academy is different." Kassius points out with a chuckle, scratching his chin.

"But why does Watts even bother with dealing with him? Why not just steal it?" Nora questions. Ruby's eyes widen when she realises what Arthur is up to. She sits back, her eyes widened.

"Because he's the one that they still need." Ruby realises.

* * *

 **Watts**

* * *

Crowds of people wander around Mistral, tending to their daily lives to get by. He emerges from the crowd, stepping up a set of stairs and he jumps onto a rooftop, looking down at them all. He smirks as he looks to them all. He rubs his fingers against his black moustache as he stands there, looking down at them all. He turns and he sees Fury stood beside him, only he can see him, whilst he is invisible to everyone else. Fury smirks monstrously at him as their plan is coming to fruition. He holds his hands out, and the people all stop, looking at him curiously. "People of Mistral..." He begins as he looks down at them all with a mad smile on his face. He looks to the Academy on the mountains and he points straight at it. "Before you stands a symbol of hope." He says to them all. "Or so you may believe. You have all placed your lives under the jurisdiction of a corrupt man who will always look out for himself." He begins.

Fury stands there, a spiritual cloud of fire slowly spreading across the ground like a fog, spreading across the people. It does not burn them, but it has some kind of an affect. "But is he really the man that you think he is?" He asks them all. He reaches into his jacket and he pulls out a photograph of Professor Lionheart, showing it to the people of Mistral. "You have been looking up to the Cowardly Lion for all these years, placing your faith upon him. His ideas has spread corruption through this once beautiful city!" He shouts defiantly, tearing the photograph up before them. He takes out his scroll, holding it out to the people. "Listen to the voice of the man that has betrayed you all." Watts demands.

He presses his thumb against the play button. The audio begins, connected to a bunch of hidden speakers in the market, placed down by incognito Acolytes of Lien that are amongst the crowd. Fury's fire does not touch Watts or the soldiers, only the civilians as he stands beside Watts. Lionheart's voice emerges from the recorder. "You want to know what I think? This place is going to fall, Ozpin is a fool, all the Headmasters are crumbling down from the pressure that our enemy is throwing upon us." Lionheart explains, the civilians all listen in horror as their idol destroys himself before them all. "I will help Salem, if I will have a seat on that table for the new world that the Relics will help create." Lionheart states to Watts who has not said a word. He lowers the Scroll, seeing the people getting angry as they stand there, tensing up with rage. Watts looks down to them all.

"You have all been supplied with a coward of an idol to prevent you all from losing your hope and tearing down this entire city!" Watts roars to them all. Some of the civilians cheer with agreement, the anger spreading through the crowds. Through Mistral like the plague. "Tell me, all of you...would you accept the apology of this coward?" He asks the crowd.

"No!" They all bellow.

"And do you accept the cries of help from all the cowards who serve him? All the corrupt?" He shouts.

"No!" The howls of a crumbling city respond.

"Then rise up! Rise up against these lies!" He roars. The crowds of Mistral charge everywhere, lighting fires and causing chaos under his rule. "Your idols have betrayed you all!" Watts roars. The crowd begin to cause chaos across Mistral, fighting other people that try to stop the chaos. In the crowds, some Mistraalian Knights do not succumb to Fury's cloud. Then the Acolytes of Lien reveal themselves, pulling rifles from their Trench Coats and firing them at the loyal, killing them instantly from their ammunition fired. "Destroy those who stand in your way. Do whatever you please, for Mistral is yours now." Watts continues as he stands on the roof. "But start by finding these cowardly idols, tear them down and free yourself from their lies!" He roars. The manipulated civilians charge through the streets, throwing Molotov's through the windows of shops, setting them alight, he has begun a massive Riot in Mistral. Entire buildings catch fire, engulfed in the orange claws of fire itself, consuming them and anyone inside to dust. The riot members approach the old posters of Pyrrha Nikos, tearing them down and burning them on the floor, stamping her old flame out.

More extremists approach her old home, dragging her old mother from the house and throwing the Molotov's into the wooden houses, cheering monstrously as they go after the Invincible Girl's legend, tearing it down from the ideas that Fury and Watts put in their heads. The face of Pyrrha burns up as the alcohol is poured upon it and set alight, being destroyed by her own people. Fire and smoke billows from the shattered glass of her old home, all of her childhood memories and trophies left there to be forgotten in ash. More civilians take up arms, pointing their rifles into the air, shooting them. "Hunt down the loyalists who serve the Cowards and tear them all down!" Watts calls out. The Huntsmen and Huntresses of Haven start to get hunted down as the rioters charge through the gates, fighting them all. They can fight them, just not from so many numbers, and even some Huntsman and Huntresses succumb to the rage that Fury feeds to the city, corrupting the entire city with madness and anger, fire spreading through the city and pillars of smoke rising into the sky like new towers. "Step forward those who will serve! For the Acolytes of Lien will accept and provide for you!" Watts promises to them all, and the rioters over time begin to become the Acolytes of Lien, the tattoos being drawn on their necks and the apparel provided to them, killing anyone that they see as loyalists. "Tear the cowards from their decadent nests!" Watts roars. More rioters charge into homes, ripping their enemies from them and feeding them to the horde of rioters outside their homes. Sidewinder, the man who helped them try to change Weiss' identity is one of the poor souls dragged out and beaten in the streets from the rage. "And cast them into the cold world that we all know and endure whilst they enjoy their hot meals and warm beds." He continues, controlling them with his powerful words.

"Courts shall be convened." Watts states as he stands atop the roof, watching the madness as it spreads like a virus. In one of the large courthouses, people are brought before Tyrian as he holds a book, laughing maniacally as he looks down at them. Hazel stands in the corner with his arms crossed, looking at the destruction with distaste in his eyes. "Spoils will be enjoyed!" He cheers, listing the benefits to the people, despite the fact that he is just manipulating them all with Fury's assistance. Rioters whoop and cheer, steeling food and alcohol from the supermarkets, feasting on them and popping off the caps from the champagne bottles, foam erupting from them. Cinder walks through the streets, rioters charging past her as they set light to parked cars. Awe coats her eyes as she looks at the chaos...this is not the type of thing that she ever wanted to see. She wanted to show that she was powerful...but she has never felt so small. "Blood shall be shed." Watts continues to list. The Rioters gun the Mistraalian Knights down, their blood splattering against the walls and their bodies dragged into the streets. Adam stands against a pillar that some Rioters are behind, holding Willow and Blush in his hand tightly. As they leave the building. Ilia and the Lieutenant emerge from the darkness with Fennec and Corsac, looking around nervously in the chaos, not understanding what is going on.

"The Huntsmen and Huntresses shall survive and face _true_ punishment!" He roars. The students of Haven Academy are thrown onto the floor with force and left there with their hands tied behind their backs. They look up and they stare in horror as the Knight of Fear forms before them. His Scythe gripped in his hand. They look around in terror as the Knight of Loss also forms behind them and Death emerges from the darkness. A clone of Fury also forms from the fires that rage in the area around them, wielding both flaming Berserker Axes in his massive burning hands. They shudder in fear. Others flee for their lives, only to be gunned down by the rifle of the mysterious Onyx Phantom, stood atop one of the buildings, staring down at the body as he falls to the floor, killed instantly from the shot. She stands tall, staring down at the chaos emotionlessly.

Watts clenches his hand into a fist as he smirks. "This Great City!" He speaks. "It will remain..." He assures. "Mistral will live on in the next world."

Mistral's Fall has begun.


	18. Salem

**Chapter 17 - Salem**

* * *

 **Salem**

* * *

Months prior...

Salem stands at her Sanctuary, her red eyes staring out at the Fractured Moon, the purple shards of dust towering from the ground. Lakes of darkness bringing new Grimm to the world. She turns to see Watts stood there, when Cinder is still recovering from her injuries after the Fall of Beacon Academy. It has only been a few days since the tower collapsed and the school was left as ruins in Vale. "Watts..." She greets. He bows before her like a knight before their Queen.

"You summoned me, my Queen." Watts announces as he bows. Salem walks past him with her hands behind her back as she walks, creating a chilling sense of fear around Watts as she passes by him.

"I did." Salem states. She approaches her seat at the table and Watts walks with her, taking his seat, since it is only the two of them here. Watts looks over at her, scratching his impressive moustache. "You are one of my most trusted lieutenants, so I have a mission for you." She begins. Watts crosses one leg over the other, giving her his full attention. "Beacon has fallen, and the Grimm are on the hunt to find the Relic in what remains." Salem explains to him. "We must prepare for the next step of our plan: Haven Academy." She explains.

"Same plan as before?" Watts presumes.

"No, I don't think so. We do not want to become predictable." Salem replies as she crosses her pale arms, her the jewels attached to her hair clinking against one another.

"Then what shall we do?" Watts asks.

"Well, we have our informant in Mistral. From what you have told me about him, he is simply a coward. And the people look up to him, I believe that we can use that to incite panic." Salem explains to Watts, the Doctor begins to fully understand what she is getting at quite fast. "I want you to earn his trust, make him side with us instead of the others. He will always look out for himself, cowards always do. Give him some incentive to help our cause. We might not even have to destroy Mistral if all goes according to plan, he could give the Relic to us directly." Salem explains.

"What about the girl? She managed to cripple Cinder." Watts states. Salem does understand that Ruby is a threat to their plan and she clasps his white hands together as she contemplates.

"She is a threat..." Salem says. "But we shall hope that we will take it from Lionheart's hands before she ever gets there. And if she does get there and begins to interfere with our plans? Then we tear Mistral apart." She explains, clenching her hands into fists with a smirk on her face. Watts smirks as well, because he likes this plan because he gets to lead the attack instead of Cinder doing it.

"It will be done." He assures. He stands up from his seat and he leaves the room, walking out of the place.

* * *

Time passes...

Salem continues to watch the moon as it looks at her with the fragmented remains floating from its form. Cinder enters the room with Watts and Hazel, Tyrian is still hunting the Spring Maiden to get rid of her. She turns to the three of them and they all bow, Cinder weakly accomplishes the task, however she is still unable to utter any words from her injuries when Ruby attacked her with her abilities as a Silver Eyed Warrior. She looks at the humans who stand before her and she walks towards them with her hands behind her back as they always are. "Watts...how goes the infiltration in Mistral?" She asks him.

"It's going smoothly, he is already starting to listen." Watts answers.

"Good...I have some new information." Salem says as she walks around the area, her hands behind her back. "Some old friends of ours wish to join our side once more, Hazel I believe they followed you in hunting a Silver Eyed Woman?" Salem asks him and Hazel nods.

"The Acolytes of Lien?" Hazel asks with a surprised expression. It wasn't the White Fang that killed Sun's parents...it was the Acolytes of Lien, disguised as White Fang soldiers to conceal their identity from the crowd, to place the blame on the White Fang.

"The White Fang must be feeling the heat..." Salem says as she walks. "Now with the whole world calling out for their blood after Beacon, they will be hunted. And when that happens, they will turn to face us. We cannot let them get away with this. Hazel, I have a mission for you. I will inform you when the time is right, until then, keep your eyes peeled for the girl who did this to Cinder. She has Silver Eyes and has disrupted my plans with our Wyvern." Salem explains to them all.

"Understood." Hazel answers with a respectful nod. The three Lieutenants turns when they all sense the disturbing clicking sounds of the Seer, the floating Grimm with long tentacles dangling beneath it. The golden glow under the dark exterior with bone plates covering the skin pulsates, bone chilling clicking echoing through the room. It approaches Salem's side and she listens to it as it whispers to her in Grimm Tongue.

"The Onyx Phantom is ready? Good...prepare her." Salem orders. The Seer moves off, bumping past Hazel as it moves back towards the doors and Salem walks over to her throne, sitting down upon it with her arms crossed as she sits there. Cinder looks at her, barely able to stand with a rasp in her voice, looking at her fearfully. "The Acolytes of Lien will join our side once more, and we have other powerful figures on our side with them who we can manipulate. Such as Jacques Schnee, which gives us a weapon to use against Weiss Schnee." Salem explains to them all, revealing that she knows all of Team R.W.B.Y, or at least all of their names, most likely from all the Creatures of Grimm they have killed over the years. "With their help, they will help us take over Mistral and infiltrate the other Kingdoms, providing us with the knowledge we require to fully take the cities and then the Relics that they hide in those pathetic academies." Salem explains to them all, her red eyes glow brighter from the anger that flows through the red veins in her face and across her body. She sets her hands down on the table and she looks at the three of them. "Cinder, Hazel. Leave us." Salem orders.

Cinder and Hazel look at each other and then at Salem, nodding and leaving as they follow her command, the doors slam shut behind them. Her eyes then focus onto Watts who stands before her. "What news do you bring?" She asks him.

"Raven Branwen is out there. My sources have informed me that she has already helped assist Yang Xiao Long during one of Torchwick's plans." Watts explains to her, taking a seat at the table again. Salem hums to herself as she thinks.

"She is a lethal enemy to have..." She realises. "Is she opposing us?" Salem asks him.

"Yes, I believe she and her brother are not on the same side, though." Watts says.

"If they are intelligent then they shall join forces. It will make it easier for us." Salem says with a chuckle. Watts scoffs at the idea, looking down at the table. "Well, there is a way to handle her and the White Fang efficiently, where it does not interfere with our plans..." Salem reveals.

"And that is?" Watts asks her.

"Have you ever heard of the Knights of Grimm?" Salem asks him.

* * *

Present Day...

Salem looks out across the destroyed landscape of Beacon Academy, the cracked ground spread and Creatures of Grimm wandering across the wasteland. This school was once a thriving beautiful home, now it has been left to be forgotten forever. Dark clouds float across the skies of Vale as the creatures stalk the lands. Creepers roaring to the moon that hangs in the sky, looking down upon the world. Salem walks across the courtyard, the tree that flourished is now dead, the plants have died and the bark is charred. She walks and behind her are Emerald and Mercury. They both look around in shock at what this place has become. They were only here a few months ago, and now it looks like this. Emerald looks at Mercury with afraid eyes, but they continue to follow Salem across the courtyard. "You may be wondering why I asked you to come with me?" Salem asks them as she walks, the Grimm bow down as she approaches, her very presence terrifies them into submission.

Emerald and Mercury look up the destroyed Beacon Tower, where the frozen Grimm Dragon remains. A portal forms before Salem, the same kind of portal that Raven uses, a singularity of reds and blacks swirling around all at once. Salem enters it and the two loyalists reluctantly follow her into the portal. The portal sends them to the top of the tower. They all look around as they see the massive Dragon frozen above them, the roar frozen in stone as it stands up on the tower. Fury still in its eyes. "A little bit...yeah." Mercury answers finally, building up the courage to actually speak to Salem. Salem smiles and she chuckles quietly as she turns to them.

"Because you are loyal." She says to them both.

"Sorry?" Emerald asks in a confused tone.

"You are extremely loyal to Cinder...why?" Salem asks them both. Emerald looks at Mercury and he is looking at her the same way.

"Well...she promised that if I worked with her, I would never be hungry again." Emerald answers to Salem, and Salem just listens to their reasons, her attention turning to Mercury Black.

"She...gave me a second chance. When she found me, I was a murderer. I killed my own father..." Mercury answers her. Salem smiles slightly and she turns to the middle of the destroyed office that once belonged to Ozpin. Rust has formed on the remains of his table and the giant cogs that did not fall from the tower have also been plagued by it. But the only thing that has not rusted over and has not moved...

Is Pyrrha's Circlet.

It sits right where it has always sat, where Cinder incinerated her body. Salem holds her hand out to it and the circlet shoots upwards, into the palm of her hand and she catches it. She observes the circlet that she wore, the only thing that remained. "What a great warrior she was...such a waste." She sighs as she holds the circlet. Emerald and Mercury stand there, looking at Salem with fear in their eyes. And that fear is something that is completely understandable for them. Because Salem is unpredictable, she could do anything that she wants.

"Why?" Emerald asks her and Salem pauses, her red eyes faintly glow more brightly, but then they return to normal, turning around to face them.

"Yes, child?" She asks them.

"Why did you ask us that?" Emerald asks her. Salem smiles menacingly as she continues to hold the Nikos Crown in her hand as she walks.

"Because I wanted to ask you something, since the two of you are the closest to Cinder since the death of her brother." She explains, revealing her lost brother to them now, something that they never knew about. She places the circlet down on a piece of rock that is beside her. "Do you believe that she is loyal to _me_?" Salem asks them, her hand to her chest as she stares at them. They both stammer when she asks such an important question, one that can decide their fates and also Cinder's.

"Yes." Mercury says as she looks at them both.

"And how are you certain of this?" She asks.

"She is the Fall Maiden, do you really believe that she would hold back if she wanted to betray?" Mercury asks her, hoping that his logic is enough to sway her. Salem does not show much expression on her deathly white face. She continues to walk back and forth before them, terrifying them both.

"And you, Emerald?" Salem asks her.

"Of course, she is loyal to you. As we are." Emerald says to her and Salem stops when she says that.

"Are you certain?" She asks her as she looks at her. Emerald pauses as she thinks of a way to word her answer, but she knows that the longer it takes for her to answer, the more suspecting Salem will become, her paranoia is unparalleled.

"Because she wants to be powerful, to be feared...to be remembered. You can offer her that, as Cinder offered those things to us." Emerald answers to Salem. Salem breaks eye contact with them both, not saying a word as she looks up at her Grimm Dragon, frozen from the power of Ruby's silver eyes.

Salem looks at the Dragon and she presses her hand against the cold stone that encases the huge Grimm reptile. Red light suddenly charges through the veins in the arm of the powerful woman and her eyes glow bright red. Mercury and Emerald back up in fear. She stands there, and the tower begins to shake like an earthquake has a hold of it and is causing it all to shake. The stone begins to rupture, cracks spreading across the stone, chipping and crumbling off the inside of the Dragon that is still inside. The distant roars of the Dragon can be heard inside the stone as Salem holds her hand against it, channelling this power of hers into it to free the monster. The stone continues to crack and fracture over the Dragon, crumbling down until the Dragon starts thrashing around with rage, the wings shattering the rocks like glass. The stone shell completely shatters and the Dragon bellows to the sky with fury, the roar echoing across the sky. The Dragon looks down at Salem who looks up at it. The Dragon lowers its head towards her hand as she strokes the side of its head, making it create a deep guttural humming sound from its throat.

Mercury and Emerald stand there in fear as she looks at the massive Dragon that has just been revived by Salem. "Ozpin thought he could stop me. But not this time..." She says as she looks at the Dragon. "Go to Mistral...and burn it to the ground." She demands. The Dragon spreads its massive wings out, creating a deafening roar to the sky, the shockwave from its roar travels over the mountains like the most powerful echo every created, forming tsunamis of sound. The Dragon spreads the massive purple torn wings out as it roars, jumping off Beacon Tower and gliding away, leaving the three of them atop the old tower as it is left to the elements. Salem turns and walks away, leaving Emerald to look at Mercury with fear.

"What have we done?" Emerald whispers in fear.

* * *

 **Death**

* * *

The Fallen Knight stands there, his red eyes fixed on a prisoner of Haven, his hands tied behind a post. "Please! I don't want to die!" He begs. He holds his massive metal hand forward, and embers form around his hand, forging the Glass Bow and he forms a Glass Arrow, pulling the arrow back with his finger, aiming straight at the Prisoner of War who is begging for mercy.

Death releases the bowstring, launching the arrow right at him, nailing him through the eye and out the back of his head, killing him instantly.

Blood trickles from his eye and onto the floor.

Death lowers the Bow as he looks at the dead body. "An Eye For An Eye." He says, remembering what Tyrian said to Cinder.

He is coming for Ruby.


	19. Extinction

**Chapter 18 - Extinction**

* * *

 **Ruby**

* * *

Ruby runs out of the building to Qrow after finding out what she has learned about the Schools, and that they are coming for Lionheart to gain access to his vault. Ruby looks around, there are now three military trucks with Mistraalian Knights, putting the Professor inside, and Qrow walks up to her. "Some Knights offered to help, so maybe Nora can shut up." Qrow sighs as he approaches her. Ruby looks up at her uncle.

"Uncle Qrow, we need to get him to Haven, now." Ruby says.

"What's the hurry" Qrow asks her.

"Because I have found something important out." Ruby says as she walks towards the car that they took here. "The Relics, I know which ones are held at which school. Knowledge was Beacon, Creation is Mistral, Choice is Vacuo and Destruction is Atlas." Ruby explains.

"Okay, I still don't see the hurry, Mistral is secure." Qrow states, clearly they all have no idea about the deteriorating situation in the city right now.

"Watts has been playing him from the beginning. He has been trying to gain access to his vault by getting information out of him by earning is trust. Lionheart is the only person who can gain access to the Vault, just like how only Ozpin could at Beacon." Ruby explains to him. "Which means that the Grimm are coming for Professor Lionheart." She explains to him. Qrow understands very quickly and he nods, opening the car door as Scarlet gets in the back.

"Let's go." He says. The car starts up and they all start driving out onto the road to get back there. They move across the roads, past traffic to get back to Haven, but whilst they drive, they all then see the smoke rising from different spots in the city. The riot is getting worse and it has all happened while they were in that facility. Nora's eyes widen in disbelief when she sees the smoke.

"Oh no..." She gasps, concern in her tone, thinking about Ren who's still in there. But whilst they drive, Scarlet's expression turns to curiosity when he sees a couple of cars approaching from behind. A man opens the door and he throws a device into the road, it is a small metal machine that bounces and slides across the floor. It slides across the floor and the man smirks as he looks at them, the cars drive away as they close the doors. Scarlet looks at the device and suddenly a large blue pulse of energy forms in a sphere with a metallic crackle. A tall red machine is thrown from the portal, rolling onto its two feet as it forms and it sprints after them. I forms a long staff in its hand, blue dust energy forming the blades as it slashes right through the car, killing the driver and causing it to flip. The Android jumps at the car as it flips forward, and then catapults itself into a large highway sign, smashing straight through it and knocking it over. Scarlet looks back in disbelief as he sees it running. Ruby looks back and she gasps. Nora recognises the design as well.

"Those are Merlot's..." Ruby realises.

Two more form from the devices, that seem to summon this robots into the field. The two Androids leap over the topped over structure and they sprint with the first one to keep up with the cars, and they are actually running past these cares, their metal hands clenched into fists as they run. They are staring straight at the car with Lionheart inside. "They're going for Lionheart!" Nora yells. The three Knights sprint at great speeds, they have been vastly improved since they last saw them, they are also much bigger. The joints and armour is improved, making them move more fluently and this is making them run faster than these civilian vehicles on a free way. They are also much stronger, punching cars out of their way with their fists, causing the vehicles to flip and come apart from the crash. Their glowing blue eyes are fixed on his car as they sprint, creating metallic snarls as they run, like they are actually breathing as they run. The trio sprint directly towards the car that the team are inside and Qrow stares at them through the interior mirror of the car, seeing them in the reflection as they catch up with them. He turns his eyes to the others and he nods. Nora picks up Magnhild, Ruby holds Crescent Rose, Kassius has Vulcan Nox and Lash Equinox at the ready, and Scarlet readies his Flintlock Pistol and Sword as they get closer and closer. The three sprint towards the car, two run round it and the one in the middle leaps straight over it. The four of them kick the doors open to fight them, sprinting with them, their Huntsmen Training giving them the speed to keep up with these upgraded machines. The middle-man lands on the tarmac, sprinting after Lionheart.

Nora sprints at one of them with Magnhild and she fires her grenade launcher at it, a heart of glowing pink grenades shooting towards it. The grenades explode upon contact, making it flinch and it blows some metal plates from its body, but it keeps on running, essentially shrugging that impact off. But Scarlet jumps into the air, aiming his grappling hook in his Pistol at the Knight and he pulls the trigger. The bright muzzle flash follows with the cabled hook shooting towards the Valerian Knight and stabs straight through the armour, the hooks penetrating and snapping on. The Knight roars in anger, sparks and smoke erupting from the wound. "Gotcha!" Scarlet laughs as he holds on, dragging him behind it, sliding across the tarmac like he is skiing. He hauls it back to try and slow it down but it refuses to stop. He pulls down with all his might and Nora takes her chance. She throws the grenade launcher into the air, the metal transforms into her own personal Mjolnir and she smashes it straight into its torso with force, laughing with enjoyment whilst she does it. The Knight explodes and the pieces bounce onto the road. Nora lands amongst the Valerian Knight's remains and she runs with the others, veering through traffic and Qrow tries to keep up with them. Somebody has to drive the car. Kassius holds onto the side of it with Ruby, aiming one of his Vulcan Noxes at the last two that are chasing after the car with the Professor inside.

"We gotta go faster! Faster! Faster!" Ruby hurries.

"This thing ain't a race-car, kiddo!" Qrow argues, his foot pressed down on the accelerator. Whilst he drives, his bad luck comes into play as the Knights turn, and they start to use the traffic against them. One of them hooks its metal hand underneath the body of a car with civilians inside it and throws it into the air to land on them. Kassius jumps and he holds his hands upward. The car drops towards him and he catches it, using the strength of his Exo-Suit to stop the car from crushing him and to hold the weight up. He sets it down on the ground and then joins with Scarlet and Nora as they sprint after the two machines as they tear through the traffic, jumping over cars to keep up with them. The old Valerian Knights could never run like that, they could barely run fast enough to outrun them. The two keep on throwing cars at them with force, the cars crash into the ground, creating a car pileup. Ruby jumps into the air, manifesting into a burst of rose petals to fly through them and Qrow transforms into his Crow form, flying between the cars as they crash around him. The petals and crow transform back into their human forms, and they charge after the Drones with the others. "There goes the car!"

"Eh, it's only a rental." Nora says sarcastically.

"Remind me to never let any of us drive again, apparently we _all_ have bad luck!" Ruby says as she runs, thinking of the past few times they have driven, so maybe Yang isn't a bad driver. They all just shouldn't ever be behind the wheel.

The car with them inside drifts round and it enters the city. The Drones roll round the corner and they continue to run after them. Kassius has managed to run past the drones and he points his two wrist guns at them from behind. "Keep going! We've got 'em!" Kassius tells them as he shoots at them. The bullets shoot towards them, impacting the metal plates, either scraping off with sparks of gold erupting off from the impact or from the damage that they have already sustained. Kassius uses the thrusters to dart him between the cars in the road so he doesn't get run over or smash a car with the suit. The two Knights continue to sprint after the car but suddenly a bright yellow light darts right past Kassius and towards the two Knights. Ruby stops when she sees her.

"Yang!" She screams.

Yang throws herself directly into the two knights and they both crash into each other with force, creating a large golden flash of a bang that sends the three of them flying into the air. Yang performs a graceful back-flip in the air from the impact, thrusting her cybernetic arm downwards to engage her second Ember Celica and she primes the other. The two Valerian Knights sail through the air, pieces of armour has been cracked and blown off from her impact. Smoke bleeds from their chassis and they roar with metallic-ness in their tone. The two knights crash into the ground like meteors, tearing the ground up and their metal bodies scrape across the ground as they all land. Yang lands onto both feet, staring at the two Knights as she lands in front of Ruby and Qrow. Nora and Scarlet finally catch up with them when they see the tall Sunny Little Dragon stood before them. Kassius runs over when the Drones stand back up. They both aim their similarly designed weapons at the Knights, Vulcan Nox and Ember Celica both pointed at the Knights. The Knights then both point their speared staffs at them, sparks leaking from their bodies. "Hello boys..." Yang greets flirtatiously. Yang looks back at Ruby and the others. "Get into Mistral, it's a mess. The place is falling apart. A Riot is going down, help the others stop it from getting worse." Yang tell them.

"What?" Ruby questions in confusion, and only now do they notice the people in the distance fighting like animals, burning houses with Molotov cocktails.

"Go." Yang advises. Ruby nods and they go a different direction, leaving Yang and Kassius to handle these two.

* * *

 **Yang**

* * *

Kassius notices the situation with them all pointing guns at each other. "Whoa, little Vacuo Standoff we got here." Kassius jokes. Yang smiles at him and then looks at the two Knights that are assessing the situation. They are also smarter than they were before, planning their attacks before doing anything. Unlike last time they met, they would just run at them and attack. They are both calculating their probabilities of success right now.

"So...what are we gonna do here?" Yang wonders as she looks at them. Kassius looks and Yang and he looks at his weapons then the floor.

"How about we surrender our weapons?" Kassius asks. The Knights look at him and her, like aggressive animals.

"Yeah, let's be civil." Yang agrees with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Weapons down." Kassius demands, sounding less jokey towards the Knights now.

"And we'll let you escape with your dignity." Yang smirks at them. The Knights both look at each other and they both calculate their odds for success. They both stand there and Kassius watches their every move.

"Drop 'em." He orders.

He throws his hands down and the two firearms fall from his arms, disconnecting from his wrists and landing down on the ground. He is also holding both swords, and he drops those as well. Yang honours her end by releasing one Ember Celica and she deactivates the other, the metal re-positions into her arm as she stands down. To their surprise, the Knights actually comply, they both drop their staffs onto the ground. Yang smiles as she looks at them, seeing that they are much smarter. "That's good." Yang beams. But she has no idea that the Knights are preparing their next move. Their wrists open up and they reveal firearms inside. They both aim at them and they open fire. One fires a charged round straight at Kassius and it hits him right in the shoulder. He yells in anger. "Kas!" She screams in fear, but she has no time to worry when the other shoots right at her. She jumps into the air, avoiding the blue bullet as it burns into the wall. She lands onto the ground and she kicks her Ember Celica right to Kassius. "Catch!" She yells.

Kassius turns and he sees the golden gauntlet approaching him. He stretches his arm out and he manages to perfectly fit the weapon onto his. He spins around whilst in mid-air to face the Knight. The Valerian Knight has managed to pick its staff up and it jumps right at him, roaring aggressively at him with intent in its blue eyes. But he points Ember Celica right at its head and he fires a powerful round of orange dust straight into the skull of the Valerian Knight. The head explodes, the metal plates completely set alight and they begin to melt down. The impact throws the Knight back, kicking its legs and arms up into the air as it is pushed back from the impact of that shotgun blast. "Look out!" Yang yells as she punches at the other Knight, using her Cybernetic arm to punch his arm off. The Knight staggers back as she kicks at him. But the Knight kicks her straight in the chest. That time gives Kassius the chance to pick his sword up from the floor, flicking it upwards so the blade folds out from the hilt. The Knight runs right at him, snarling demonically as it runs right at him. Kassius slams the blade of his sword right through the Valerian Knight's skull, creating immense damage. The clamour from the Knight is cut short, sparks and smoke torrentially pouring from its head. Kassius grabs the hilt with his cybernetic arm and he throws the Knight over his shoulder and onto the hood of a car.

"Synthetic Punk!" He grunts, crushing the hood and roof of the car down from its weight. The body is still partially alive, the optics still remain active, they flicker but still are on. Until he kicks it in the head and pulls the blade out as the body is pushed off the car, killing it. He spins his sword through his fingers then flicks it downwards to deactivate it. "Damn, I'm good." He says with a smirk. Yang stands up behind him.

"Um, _we_ are good." Yang corrects his eyes widen and he realises he still has Ember Celica on his arm.

"Oh, of course." He surrenders as he throws it back to her. She catches it. "She still has some kick, knew I based Vulcan Nox off you for a reason." Kassius says, smiling as he walks towards where the others went. Yang smiles gently as she puts Ember Celica back on her wrist. He based his own gauntlets off her own weapons. He never did forget her.

"You know, we should try and come up with our own personal team name. How about..." She starts wondering as she walks with him. "Kas-long?" She suggests. She immediately realises that it sounds pretty silly. "Never mind that one." She says, making him chuckle.

"How about Firecracker?" He suggests.

"Ooh...I like it!" She squeaks.

* * *

 **Ruby**

* * *

Lionheart's car drives through the rampaging streets of Mistral and finally arrives back at Haven, decelerating as it approaches the gates. The soldiers stop them and they see Sun and Sage stood there. Sage holds his sword in his hands as he walks over. "Sun!" Ruby calls. "What's going on?" Ruby asks him as she runs up to the blonde Faunus.

"I dunno, it was fine at one moment, the next it was chaos. I actually though it was Grimm at first." Sun states as he walks up to them all. The car stops and the soldiers all get out. Sun looks at Lionheart in confusion. "Professor?" He asks. Lionheart just looks at him but he says nothing when he looks at him.

"Those Mercs have guys everywhere, they just had some Merlot Robots chase after us." Ruby explains to him.

"We'll keep an eye out for them, Sage!" He calls past Ruby to get his attention. The tall muscular green haired man turns to look at him. "Get the Professor inside, keep him safe!" He orders as Team Leader of Team S.S.S.N. Sage smiles and he nods at him.

"Consider it done." Sage promises.

"We need to keep him safe, they're coming for him. He's the key to this whole thing." Ruby explains to Sun and Sun is ready for answers, until they are all interrupted by the Professor as he stands there. He looks at the falling city and he sighs.

"Indeed I am." Lionheart begins as he stands there. Qrow watches him intently as he stands there, looking out with Sage behind him with his sword in his hand. "But what you must realise, poor children, is that we will never have any hope to defeat the Dark Queen." Lionheart says to them all and they all look at him with confused and worried expressions. Qrow reaches to his back for his sword, nervous of what he is doing. "For the sake of survival, a deal had to be made..."

He reaches into his interior pocket of his coat. "...with Salem." He reveals with a menacing scowl on his face. Qrow pulls his sword out, but his bad luck charm makes him too late to stop what happens next. Lionheart pulls out a massive Magnum, like Ironwoods, charged with red dust. There are engraved marks of Mistral upon the steel. He spins round and points it right at Sage's back, pulling the trigger. The bullet hits him in the back and he screams in agony as his aura is completely wiped out from the single shot. He pulls the trigger again, creating a loud bang as it shoots straight through him and out his back. Blood splutters from his mouth and chest as he falls to one knee and to the floor. The bullet burns right through him and the blade of his sword, snapping it clean in half. He crumples to the floor, crawling across it. Sun's eyes widen in horror and Ruby staggers back in disbelief at what has just transpired.

"Sage!" Sun screams as he spins Ruyi Jingu Bang through his fingers, gritting his teeth in rage. Sage splutters onto the ground in pain, rolling onto his back.

"What have you done?" He whimpers in pain.

"I hereby discharge you from duty." Lionheart answers, pointing his Magnum right at Sage's head. Qrow runs towards him but the soldiers who took him here turn and they aim their rifles at him, shooting straight at him, lowering his aura down and knocking him to the floor. Only now do they notice the tattoos on their necks, who have been undercover the whole time. Lionheart emotionlessly stares at Sage and he pulls the trigger, sending the bullet burning through his forehead. His head snaps back and red blood covers the floor, his body falling lifeless to the floor as he lays there. Scarlet and Sun stand there, horrified as they have just watched their teammate get murdered right in front of them. Qrow takes cover and he fires shotgun rounds as he folds the blade down to shoot at the soldiers who are opening fire on them. Ruby is shell-shocked from what has happened.

Her eyes focused on Sage's body. Sun's rage causes him to run at him but Nora grabs his shoulder, pulling him back. "Don't be an idiot! We have to go!" Nora screams, firing her grenade launcher right at the traitors. The soldiers all shoot at them with their rifles and some of her grenades kill them but Lionheart stands by the corpse of Sage, shooting his Magnum at them over and over again, killing the loyal soldiers and nearly hitting Qrow in the head as he retreats back to them. Lionheart turns and he sprints off. He retreats back to Haven and Ruby watches in horror as he does it. He charges towards it and Ruby looks at the deceased body of Sage on the ground.

Lionheart sprints through and he sees the four Knights leading siege on the Academy, killing all of the Students that were teaching there. Fury sprints at many of them, slashing his axes at them aggressively, each swing knocks their auras out and then he kills them when he lodges the axes into their bodies. Death pushes his sword into the stomach of a student, screaming in pain, reaching up at the terrifying monster as he devours his soul, the metal helmet slide back to reveal the flaming skull inside. His body disintegrates away and his aura enters his form. Fear pushes his hand out, a cloud of fear surrounding the students, sending them into seizures of fear on the ground, screaming from their worst nightmares. He kills the others with his Scythe, swinging it back and forth, cutting through them like grass. Loss stands on a building, launching arrows from atop, killing them instantly as their either flee or try and fight. Either way, her aim his sharp and she is ruthless, leaving no prisoners. None of them do. Death turns to a familiar face who runs at him, a student from the Vytal Festival. Reese from Team A.B.R.N tries to attack him but he simply swings his sword at her, beheading her in one swing, throwing her from her hover board. These incredible huntsmen and huntresses who have been training for years...cut down like grunts in the field by the Knights. Nadir shoots his rifle at Fury but it has no effect on his magma form, and he throws his tomahawk of fire right into his chest. The blade slams straight into his rib cage and he stammers, spluttering in pain as he falls to one knee. Fury rips the blade out, the action is so forceful that it throws Nadir across the courtyard and into the tree in the middle. The tree is on fire from Fury's contact against it only moments ago, forming a pillar of smoke into the sky. Fear sends Bolin into a frenzy of screams as he shows him his worst fears before him, all at once which makes him crumble to the floor, scraping his own fingers against his face. Fear looks down at him, his golden eyes locked with his as he presses his rotten boot against his throat. He chokes as he screams now, but his screams are silenced from the internal snapping sound of his neck being broken from the single turn of his ankle, killing him as well. The last member is Arslan, she holds her fists up in the fighting position to fight the three Knights. She knows that she will die, but if she will be cut down, she wants to die with honour. Fear laughs maniacally, pushing the body of Bolin from his foot disrespectfully. Death glares at her, but Fear just clicks his fingers. An arrow flies right past them and through her eye, making her body become ridged and twitch as it protrudes out the back of her skull, blood dripping from the arrowhead. Loss stands tall, holding her bow in her hand and she looks down at all the death and emotionlessly continues on.

They all stand there...

Wiped out Team A.B.R.N...in seconds...

Lionheart runs past them and Death watches him, letting him flee to his tower. But Ruby runs over, aiming her rifle at Lionheart to shoot him for what he did. She pulls the trigger, sending the round after him with a loud bang. Until the black blade of Death stops the bullet in its path, cutting it clean in half and onto the ground. He stands in her way and the four Knights all stare at the Silver Eyed girl. Lionheart retreats, disappearing from their vision. Nora is the only one in the right state of mind right now, Yang and Kassius are still catching up after what happened. Ruby glares at them, gritting her teeth in rage as she stares at them. But the Four Knights just turn and they vanish in their own way. Death fades away into a cloud of smoke, Fear becomes a swarm of carrion flies, Fury extinguishes himself, vanishing like a flame, and Loss becomes a cloud of fog that carries away from them all.

And as soon as they arrived...

They vanish.

Leaving the spoils of their slaughter behind.

Ruby stammers in horror as she looks at the team that helped them at the Fall of Beacon, they were so strong...

Now they are all dead. Along with Sage.

Qrow walks into the courtyard, horrified from what he looks at. Dead students everywhere. Only now do the words of Doctor Oobleck make sense.

 _I look around here and see lives that could have been saved..._

How many lives could have been saved here if they were faster? Ruby remains shell-shocked.

 _This_ is not _war._

 _This_ is _extinction_.


	20. The Cowardly Lion

**Chapter 19 – The Cowardly Lion**

* * *

 **Lionheart**

* * *

Lionheart pushes the doors of his office open, frantically locking it to escape. The screams of the students can be heard from inside as the Knights of Grimm cut them down with ease. He stammers in fear as he searches through his drawers to find a way to get into his Vault. He looks up at the door every now and then and he hears the scream of a student pounding on it for help. "Professor! Help us!" He cries out. His screams grow and grow, the deep and heavy footsteps of something approaching him. "Please no!" He cries out. His screams are silenced when the black blade protrudes through the wooden door and blood leaks into the room. He stammers in horror, knowing that one of his students has been killed by Death. He expects Death to enter but he doesn't. He disappears as quickly as he arrived. The Knights are wiping out the Mistral Defences and he picks up a device in his hand and he looks right at it, breathing through his nose. He then picks up a key, the same key that was used to go to the Vault on Beacon. Lionheart steps away from his desk, towards the elevator.

"If you turn back now...I will tear this school apart to get in there." Death threatens. He stops and he looks over his shoulder, seeing his potted plants dead, the Angel of Death stood behind him with his sword in his black armoured hand.

"I know what's at stake." Lionheart promises.

"Ozpin was arrogant enough to carry his Relic everywhere he went...at least you know where it should be." He says. Death turns and walks away from him. For whatever reason, the Knights of Grimm cannot manifest themselves into the Vault, something is blocking their entrance. Perhaps the architects found a way to keep them out of the Vault, a barrier of some kind. Lionheart steps into the open elevator and the doors close in front of him as Death vanishes in a cloud of smoke. The elevator starts to move down the mountains at great speeds to enter the Underground Vault that each Academy seems to harbour. He shakes as he stands there, knowing that his Kingdom is falling right above his head. But he wants only one thing out of all of this.

Survival.

The elevator comes to a stop eventually at the bottom floor and the doors open up, revealing the huge dark green vault, green flames burning on the torches inside. He runs inside, running as fast as he can to find the Relic and to keep them from becoming too impatient. He turns in the cross section. There are hundreds of ancient artefacts in here that have never been seen before. From black Odachi's instead of red to unknown elements kept here. Some of these things must be so important that they must be hidden here. He finally reaches the end of the hall and he sees the large container that contains the Relic. He holds his hand before it and he twists it round, the light piercing through, nearly blinding him. He looks at the small rock, how something can be so powerful...and so small...it is really terrifying. He picks up a cane that is beside it, very similar to the one that belongs to Ozpin. The Canes must be designed to carry the Relics. He opens the head of the cane and he presses it down onto the Relic like using a pair of tongs to pick up something that is extremely hot. The relic is connected to the cane's interior as he picks it up and the cane charges up. He twists the lid of the cane's head back on to contain the power and he runs from it as the place begins to shut down. It's like they used it to charge the place, and now it all makes sense...

How they have survived this long without Atlesian Tech...

They have been using the Relic as a Power Source to survive, to power their defences around the walls that guard their precious home from the Grimm. And now he has taken that power source from the network. He flees back to the elevator and to return to the surface. The elevator flies up the shaft to return to the top, he stammers in fear as he stands inside. Hearing the rumbling of destruction getting stronger and stronger the closer to the top he gets. Then he arrives at the top, the doors open and he looks around in fear when he checks if none of them are there. He did just kill Sage in front of all of them and he tried to kill the others as well. He runs as fast as he can to get outside, panting as he runs. He emerges in the courtyard, the corpses of his students lying across the floor, blood staining everywhere. In the background, Watts and Tyrian walk around and Watts looks at him as he approaches Death. "What a fantastic scheme, this is!" Tyrian laughs as he walks with the mastermind. "So when you were dealing with him, is was to make him defect?" Tyrian asks.

"Originally I was gaining his trust to get access to the Vault, but when I learned of how much of a coward the man is...all I needed was to give him some incentive. And now he is giving the Relic to Death directly." Watts explains with pride as he leans against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Excellent strategy." Tyrian snarks.

Lionheart approaches the Knight of Death with the relic and he gives the staff to him, and Death takes it, looking at the Staff. He looks at Lionheart and he just nods, walking away from him. Watts now holds the device that he took from his desk in his hand. A Crow flies across the battlefield and returns, transforming into Qrow as he runs after him. "So what is the next step?" Tyrian asks Watts curiously.

Watts chuckles menacingly. "We have fed information to our infiltrators, and they have been planting bombs on Mistral's defences. Now? Now we burn the city to the ground." Watts answers.

Lionheart flicks the cap open to hold his thumb above the detonation button, a red pressurised plate on the device that he holds. "Commencing Clean Slate." He says. Qrow stands there with his sword in his hand.

"Stop! No! No don't, Lionheart!" Qrow screams, begging him as he stands there.

"Forgive me." Lionheart states, pressing his thumb onto the button. The light on the side flashes green. The large defence towers erupt into an aura of orange light, large explosions completely annihilating the defences. The turrets that they have built all are completely destroyed in one moment. Qrow's eyes widen in horror when he sees the explosions that completely wipe the defences out. The Grimm across Anima all turn and they growl as they sense the panic and the riot, and they all converge on the city. Like a cloud of darkness approaching the city like the bubonic plague to kill everything inside. The armouries suffer the same fate, being destroyed from the explosions, the ammunition all going off. Every defence tower crumbles from the mountainside, all of their Airships that were docked explode from the bombs placed inside, putting an end to the Mistraalian Air Force.

Watts smirks as he stands there, clenching his hand into a fist. "And so...Mistral falls." He says with a smile.

The team look around across the city, seeing the smoke rising from the destroyed towers that have been destroyed and they can already sense the presence of the Grimm getting stronger the closer they get. From Beowulves to Deathstalkers to Goliaths, everything is coming to an end for Mistral. Lionheart retreats from the scene as Qrow sprints after him. They both run and Qrow leaps at him, tackling him down the stairs. They grunt and groan as they both fall down the stairs, hitting their heads on the cobblestone steps as they fall. They both roll onto the floor across from one another. Qrow growls in anger as he glares straight at Lionheart on the floor. "You lied...to us...for years?" Qrow questions as he sits there, staring at him. Lionheart shakes as he sits there.

"Yes." Lionheart answers. Qrow sits upright as he looks down at the man.

"Your people aren't ready?" He asks.

"No." Lionheart answers again. "I tried to do my duty, Qrow. But when I saw what was coming...I realised...we've got no chance." Lionheart explains as he sits there. "And I resisted the temptation for _years_ but when Watts offered me a chance that I could...that I could live through it...I couldn't pass that chance up." He reveals, filling Qrow's heart with anger and disgust.

"You goddamn coward." He snarls in anger as he glares at him. Lionheart gets up and he looks at the Huntsman, approaching him.

"It's what I am." Lionheart says. "Ironwood is the Tin-Man, Ozpin is Oz, me? I'm the Cowardly Lion." He reveals, swinging his fist at Qrow. The two of them fight each other in the remains of haven, and around the falling walls of Mistral is the horde of darkness that is converging on Mistral, attracted to the negative emotions of the riot.

They are running out of time.

* * *

 **Jaune**

* * *

He walks through the chaotic streets of Mistral, the rage that has been fed to these people has led them into a savage and animalistic state of rage, punching random people and even trying to kill them, clawing them with their nails as they scream, not even making words. Revealing his main weapon that he can use as a Knight, he tears people apart using anger. Jaune walks through and he gasps when he sees the burned posters of Pyrrha on the floor, he can hardly even see her beautiful face on their anymore because of the flames that have just consumed it. He stammers in horror when he sees it, but he hears a familiar scream of terror and he runs round the corner to find Pyrrha's mother on the floor, being attacked and screamed at by a bunch of rioters. "You daughter was a failure!" One of them screams in anger, kicking her with his boot. Jaune grits his teeth in anger, running towards them and he draws Crocea Mors from its sheathe and he holds his shield in his hand. He grabs one of the protesters, throwing him aside.

"Hey!" Jaune yells. "Leave her alone!" Jaune demands, pointing the tip of his sword at them all. One of them grits his teeth, growling and snarling like an animal and he lunges at him, that uncontrollable rage makes the guy make a bad decision. Jaune doesn't mean to slit his throat with the blade of Crocea, the man runs right into it, gallons of blood spilling from the wound in his neck. He grabs the slashed wound with his hands, the blood pouring down his wrists, trying to stop it like pressing on a pressurised can that has just been stabbed. The blood pushing out hisses like gas and he splutters, making horrific noises as he collapses to the floor. The others retreat. Jaune looks at the blood on his blade and then at the body which falls to the floor, blood going everywhere. The mother of Pyrrha Nikos looks at the dead body and then at Jaune. He is shocked from what just happened but he snaps out of it, looking at Pyrrha's mother and he helps her back to her feet. "Come on, let's get you out of here." He says. He looks across the road and he sees Pyrrha's home completely ablaze, the inferno rising into the sky. All of her childhood memories reduced to ash, everything that she ever _was_ has just been destroyed. The only people who remember the real, kind, Pyrrha Nikos, are the people that he is friends with.

He helps her through the streets to get her to safety as he flees, holding his sword in his hand. But when he walks, he stops and his eyes widen when he sees her stood before him. The Onyx Phantom, she wields a metal sword in her hand and the black hood shrouds her face, her black hair by her shoulders. Glowing orange eyes fixed with his as he stands there, holding her mother close. She tenses her hand as she stands there, not saying a word but she only tilts her head slightly. But when she blinks, she blinks quickly and Jaune notices something in her irises.

They change colour for a split second.

A flash of pink and brown.

"It can't be..."

Someone runs right in between them, blocking their vision for a second, and when the civilian passes by, the Phantom is gone.

* * *

 **Qrow**

* * *

Qrow punches Lionheart across the face and he knocks him onto the ground, gaining the upper hand, pressing the blade of his sword down on his neck to keep him down. "Stop this!" Qrow shouts in anger.

"We can't beat them, Qrow." Lionheart says.

"We can't give into her, this is exactly what Salem wants!" Qrow argues. "There's a fifty-fifty chance that she will lose."

"And there's the other side that we will die trying." He says. Qrow doesn't even notice the hairs standing on end when he holds him down. Qrow looks up and he sees Fear stood there and Fear pushes his hand right at his face. A cloud of gas erupts from his finger tips and into his face. Qrow screams in terror as they instantly take effect on him and he stumbles off Lionheart when he crawls on the ground, his hands on his face. He screams and growls in fear as he lays there. Fear stands beside Lionheart but when Lionheart walks towards Qrow, obscuring the sight of the Knight, Fear is gone when he should be able to see him again. Qrow shivers on the ground, twitching and looking around with paranoid delusions in his eyes. "You haven't seen what I've seen, Qrow. Few men have seen it." Lionheart says to Qrow. Lionheart looks down at the Huntsman, somebody who is usually so brave is squirming in fear on the floor from one attack from the Knight of Fear. Qrow stammers, reaching around on the floor to try and shake the fear off but he can't. "I'm very sorry about this, Qrow. But I have to do this. Because when I do this, I will save humanity and the Faunus, and I'm doing it for _you_ Qrow." Lionheart explains. Qrow cries out in horror as he shakes, seeing his worst fears and most haunting memories. "I'm sorry, I can't watch you go through this, I'm sorry. I'm here for you, just listen to my voice Qrow." Lionheart states. Qrow looks across the cobblestone floor and he sees his earpiece on the floor where it fell from his ear from the fall. Through the fears, he starts to reach out for it whilst Lionheart turns to leave him behind.

Lionheart looks back at Qrow. "Do you see her, Qrow?" He asks him, speaking of someone. But who? "She'll be with you soon." He assures. "Have you ever heard that old oath by the Mistraalians, Qrow? Do you remember?" Lionheart asks him as Qrow drags himself across the floor to reach the communication device. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality." He begins as Qrow reaches for it, but his semblance causes a gust of wind to throw it down a step, but he continues to reach out for it, stammering in fear as Lionheart recites the speech that Pyrrha once spoke of. "Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all." He continues as he walks down the steps, the darkness of the Grimm getting closer and closer, the deep red hue of their eyes combined in the shadows of their forms. "Infinite in distance and unbound by death," Lionheart recites. "I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." He concludes. He stops and he exhales, turning away from Qrow one last time and finally leaving him behind as he retreats from Haven.

Qrow finally grabs the device and he thinks of the best possible person to find him and one name appears in his mind. "Winter! Help! Help!" Qrow begs.

Back at the Safehouse, she turns to her radio and hears his voice coming through. Weiss sits up with her eyes wide and she looks at Winter. Winter swiftly picks the radio up and answers it. "Qrow? What's going on?" Winter asks, but Qrow is struggling to talk through the toxin that is working its way into his nervous system to put him in this constant state of terror. Winter listens carefully, hearing what sounds like pain to her as he stammers and grunts from the fear, a burning sensation in his head as he lays on the ground.

"Fear...attacked..." He stammers, and luckily that is all Winter needed to hear. Her eyes widen and she looks at Weiss.

"Fear attacked Qrow, we need to help him." Winter tells her. Weiss nods and the two sisters run from the Safehouse, outside and through the crowds of people fighting each other. Winter holds the radio close to her mouth to speak into it. "Qrow where are you?" She asks him. Qrow tries to muster the strength to speak through the fear that is crippling him right now.

"Ha-Haven." He stammers.

"Come on!" Winter hurries to her baby sister as they run as fast as they can to find the Branwen.

Qrow lies on the floor, shaking in fear as he lays there, and Fear returns as he walks around him. The rotten Knight passes round, flies buzzing around his form. His glowing gold eyes are locked with his red ones as he sweats and shakes in fear. But not of Fear himself. "You are strong...most would have entered the last stage by now..." Fear states as he looks down at Qrow. Fear crouches down beside him, pressing the Scythe down beside him as he looks at him, the hunched over man looks at him with a menacing smirk. "What is it that frightens you so much?" He asks as he looks at him as he shudders on the floor. "It's not my presence..." He states with a mad smirk on his face, staring down at the Branwen. He then smirks when he reads his mind with those golden eyes. "Ooh...is it more than fear? Regret?" He guesses as he looks down at him.

Qrow stammers as he lays there and in his eyes, his fear is revealed. Before him is the beautiful and young Summer Rose, flashing memories of her before his eyes. He sees her caress his cheek as she smiles with those silver eyes looking into his red ones. Even memories of the two of them being...closer than friends. Young Qrow and Young Summer kiss affectionately in their dorms when Tai and Raven aren't there, holding each other close. And Fear can see this sad memories. "What did you do?" He asks him, making him close his eyes in sorrow with a tear coming out his eye from the fear of something that happened.

He loved Summer and something went very wrong.

"Your semblance...you killed her?" Fear guesses as he looks down at him.

"I...tried...to help...her." Qrow stammers.

"He took her from you and you took her from him." Fear chuckles.

"No...I asked her...to be with him." Qrow stammers, revealing some kind of sad history that he has, something that tore their family apart. Something other than Raven.

"Why?" Fear whispers to manipulate his fear to take control of him. Qrow shakes.

"Bad...Luck...Charm..." He stammers, revealing his fear.

He is afraid of _himself_.

Fear smirks menacingly as he stands up, turning away from him as soon as Weiss and Winter finally get up the steps, finding his shaking body on the floor. Neither of them even saw Fear stood there, he vanished as soon as he got there. Winter puts her hands on his shoulders but the fear is showing him the images of Summer over and over again, the happy moments the young couple must have had, revealing that Ruby's mum and her honorary uncle once loved each other. So much regret flows through his veins.

 _What did you do?_

"Hold on, Qrow, you have to fight it, look at me." Winter says, holding him by his face to get him to look into her blue eyes. "Don't be afraid of him, he is trying to break you." Winter says, using her soothing voice to try and calm him, like Ren's ability to hide people from the Grimm by calming them.

"Tail...she's not coming...Tai..." Qrow stammers, like he did when he was dying from Tyrian's poison not very long ago, descending into memory.

"What's he talking about?" Weiss asks her sister.

"He's falling into a memory." Winter answers. Winter slaps him across the face to try and snap him out of it.

"Who's Tai?" Weiss asks.

Winter doesn't answer, but she knows about what happened with Tai and Qrow, why he hates Qrow. Qrow continues to shudder on the floor as he lays there, his hands twitching as he lays there, his eyes watering up as he sees it all play back in his head from what happened.

* * *

He falls into a memory

He sees Summer stood there as they were fighting something. Something dangerous. Summer and him fight back to back, as they managed to go out on a mission together again. Things happened between them when they met again...things that he never told Tai, but they met up for something more than the mission. They were still in love...even then. Spending time together outside the realms of their mission to...reconnect. He sees the two of them in a bed together, happily asleep as they hold each other close. They were so close...so in love. Qrow smiles as he looks at them in this memory, but then it returns to the battle in the forest. Qrow and her fight with their weapons, with her Crescent Rose and with his Scythe as they battle with speed and agility. Killing many Grimm.

Until a dark mass formed before them.

The red eyes fixed on them and the black blade forming into his armoured hand. Qrow and Summer look at the being in horror, they know what he is now...but not then. It was Death, and he came to claim a soul. He went for Qrow and Qrow tried to fight against him, using his Bad Luck Charm to gain the upper hand. Death is fast, dodging and blocking the attacks of the Huntsman and Summer slashes across his back with her Scythe but he just spins around, kicking her in the chest, tearing her aura down. "Don't come closer!" Qrow yells, wanting to keep her safe. Death forms into a transparent structure when Qrow slashes his sword across his torso, the blade hitting nothing and then Death solidifies in front of him, bringing the blade round with force. The blade hit Qrow in the chest but Qrow uses his sword to keep his body from going too far. Qrow manages to manipulate that charm on Death, causing a tree to fall onto Death, clipping him as it falls. But Death managed to use that charm against him when Summer tried to help. A tear falls from Qrow's eye now when in the memory he watches the blade sink into her stomach right in front of him and Death threw her into a wall. Qrow's rage led to him managing to destroy that form of Death, stabbing him in the back and cutting him down faster than he could regenerate. Death bellows in pain as his form collapses into itself, he managed to hit him in the place where he is weakest, his back, there is less armour there. Time and space rips his body apart as he collapses, revealing a weak point, a chink in his armour where he is weakest. It causes him to collapse into himself when hit enough times.

After he stops him, his eyes turn to the dying Rose by the tree, roses surrounding her body as her blood leaks into the green grass. He sniffles now when he sees it in his eyes.

He held her in his arms, her blood on his arms because of his semblance. He tried to stop the bleeding by looking into her large and beautiful eyes. "Oh no..." He stammered as he looks at her, holding her tight. She whimpered in pain, blood leaking from her mouth. "Hold on, honey...please..." He begs her as he holds her close, giving her head something to rest against. Her white hood has fallen back, revealing her black and red hair, and she looked just like Ruby, true beauty on her face. Summer smiles, reaching her hand up to caress his cheek, her blood smudging on his cheek.

"I love you." She mutters, her eyes getting weaker.

"No...hold on." He begs, holding her hand tightly. "I'm not losing you...I can't." He says. She looks into his eyes and she shows him the photograph of young Ruby and young Yang with Tai, and he is in the background.

"I'll always be with you." Summer says to him. She takes a sharp intake of air to keep conscious as she speaks to him.

"Please..." He begs her.

"You need...to be her Uncle. I beg you...we can't destroy her life if she knows the truth. Tai knows...that's why he took her because of..." Summer explains as she looks at him.

"Bad luck charm..." He stammers, tears falling from his eyes.

"This is not your fault." Summer says, coughing from her pain as her blood falls into the bed of roses beneath her small body. "Whatever that thing was...it was always gonna happen. Don't let this..." She winces. "Don't let this moment define you." She asks of him. "My heart...will always belong to _you_." Summer reveals.

"I can't live without you." He sniffles, crying as he holds the dying woman.

"And I you." She cries as well, they both press their foreheads together, their tears falling down their cheeks.

They share a long and final affectionate kiss by the beautiful tree and amongst the roses, life growing around them despite her dying body in his arms. They break the kiss and she holds onto him, looking into his eyes as he looks at her. "Qrow...promise me...that you will look after them both. Raven can't help Yang...I won't be there for Ruby...it will break Tai...be there for them. Be her father without her ever knowing the truth." She begs him, holding his hand and she puts something in his palm. "Promise me." She begs him with tearful eyes and a broken voice. He smiles and he nods.

"I promise." He says to her, his voice broken as well. She smiles and her breathing slows in his arms. "No...please." He begs her as her eyes slowly and gently close, her head dropping back and her hand falls from his, her body becoming lifeless in his arms. Qrow screams out in anguish, hugging her body, her head against her shoulder as he holds her, crying out in horror as he holds her body, rocking back and forth as he holds onto her. Unwilling to let go of her. "If there is a god...please...bring her back to me." He cries.

But nothing ever happens.

He stopped believing in gods that day. He clutches onto her, his cheeks wet from tears, but then he looks at what she put in his hand. He opens his hand, revealing the necklace that he wears all the time with the cross attached. It was hers, and he has never stopped wearing it in his whole life.

 _Promise me._

* * *

The memory comes to a close and he sees Ruby there, nearly thinking that it was Summer for a moment, and only now are the combination of their genes noticeable. The black and red hair, the silver eyes of her mother, but also the kind and touching side of her father and the strength that he has. She is concerned, holding her Uncle...her father's hand...unknowing of the truth of who he really is to her.

Ruby sits beside him, completely unaware of the memory that he has fallen into, she managed to find them through the chaos and he shudders on the floor but it is starting to wear off. But while Qrow lays there, Fear forms in his eyes, only in his eyes as he walks around them. "You blame yourself for what happened to her, you are the father of the young girl beside you and she never knew?" He scoffs as he walks past them all. "And after all these years, you kept that promise to her...why?" He questions as he slams his Scythe down, stood before Ruby. He looks right at Fear.

"I...keep...my promises." He weakly says, the others look at him, confused at why he said that because they don't see Fear stood there.

"What's he talking about?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know." Winter says.

Fear smirks. "I have never encountered a soul like you." He says with a smirk. "You fight all these years...for her?" He asks.

"Always..." Qrow answers, a tear falls from his eye, and onto the floor. In his own world, he sees the life that they could have lived if not for his cursed semblance, and life where they could have lived happily ever after, they would have been able to raise Ruby instead of placing the burden on Taiyang, and maybe Raven wouldn't have fled the way she did. Her smile beaming towards him as she stands there. She stands before him and the amount of love created from their eye contact makes Fear feel weaker and he turns, walking away from him.

Suddenly his control on him is completely released.

Something changed in the Knight of Fear for a second there, because he didn't let the toxin kill Qrow, he let him go. Because one emotion trumps fear the most.

Love.

* * *

Guards on the walls of Mistral stand there and their attention turns to the mass of shadows that converge towards them. Fear channels across them, seeing the defences cannot save them now. The Grimm charge at the walls.

And the walls collapse.

As does society.


	21. Battle of Mistral Pt: 1

**Chapter 20 – Battle of Mistral – Pt. 1**

* * *

 **Ruby**

* * *

The teams all reunite after the tragedy of Sage's death, the Grimm have breached Mistral and they are wreaking havoc, killing everything that has a pulse inside, wiping all life out if they can. Sun and Scarlet and Neptune are utterly broken at the moment, but still fuelled with rage over the death of their close friend. The loss of Team A.B.R.N makes things much harder as well, knowing that it is only them who can defend the civilians in here and the few surviving soldiers that are not possessed by Fury's rage cloud that has infecting the populous. But they have numbers and through that they have strength. Team R.W.B.Y, Team J.N.R, Team S.S.N, Oscar, Qrow, Kassius and Winter are here altogether, standing in the circle with their weapons at the ready. Winter looks around and then at the body of Sage which a tarp has been thrown over his body, along with the bodies of Team A.B.R.N. Ruby exhales, she knows what's at stake, and she knows that they need to get the people out, the Relic is out of their reach, but they still have Ozpin's...so that's something. Ruby opens the silver plains of her eyes as she looks to them all, holding Crescent Rose in her closed form as she turns to them. "I know that we are all hurt right now...but we have to push on." Ruby explains to them. Sun and Neptune grit their teeth in anger, because they want to take their anger out on something, and what's better than a horde of Grimm in the city?

"Damn right." Sun snarls. Blake and Weiss look at the men that they love with concern in their eyes, Qrow is still recovering mentally from his encounter with the Knight of Fear. But Winter is fully operational once more, spinning his sword through her fingers and her clothes have been cleaned up and her hair is pearly white. Weiss has her long white hair pulled back into an off-centre bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. Just like before, she has kept her Schnee Tiara after all this time, and she looks just like the old Weiss Schnee again, her large blue eyes narrowing when she sees the Grimm attacking the city. Leant against the wall is Pyrrha's mother, still alive but wounded.

"We need to focus on getting the civilians out." Ruby states, looking at Thara Nikos who is holding her stomach, she has bruises and silt on her face from the possessed civilians that burned her beautiful home to the ground, the only memories of her daughter reduced to dust. Jaune nods at her.

"I will do that." He promises, holding Crocea Mors in his hand.

"I will gladly assist." Ren promises.

"So will I." Nora says. "When the civvies are safe in the woods we will come back, leave some soldiers with them and we will help you finish up here." Nora concludes as she stands there, wielding Magnhild in her hands, the pink dust flowing through the metal weapon. A little smile beams across the Rose's face.

"We will all help gather the people of Mistral to get them out, we can only hope that whatever it was that Fury did to them can fade soon." Blake adds, looking around every time there is an explosion. Qrow stands back up and his eyes look to the city. The soldiers are all fighting the Grimm as they speak, holding them back for now which is giving them time. They all help round up the civilians to get them into an orderly line. Nora busts through a door and she sees a bunch of terrifies teenagers hiding under the table. Nora smirks.

"Hi." She greets.

"You know this might be a one-way trip for some of us?" Ren warns with his arms crossed as he listens to Ruby.

Kassius smirks. "I've got no plans tomorrow night." He says as he flicks Lash Equinox up, his blade emerging from it as he stands there.

"Try and stay alive, but remember, the priority are the people. The Relic is gone, nothing we can do about that, but we can save these people from the Grimm. If we get them in the woods, we can get back to them and find a safe haven somewhere." Ruby explains, ironic considering the circumstances with the word _haven_. There was nothing safe about it, it was all a trap laid out by the mastermind: Doctor Arthur Watts. Jaune holds the blade of Crocea Mors in the air to guide the travelling civilians in the direction that they need to go. The soldiers are still holding them back but they are running out of time, the Nevermores are being held back for now, but all it takes is one to get through to mess this all up. Ren presses his hand to the floor, pink waves of energy pulsating across his body as he directs his semblance towards the afraid civilians as a Grimm Beowulf that managed to get past the defences attacks them. The civilians are shrouded in the grey field, concealing them from the eyes of the Grimm beast. Monstrous growls emerge from its jaws as it looks around. Winter stands on the building, forming one of her Glyphs behind her to launch a dust icicle straight at the beast, hitting it in the head and killing it. The family look at Ren and he smiles. They continue on the path. "Keep the fight between _us._ " She narrates.

Ruby stands at the head of the line with rose petals dancing from her red cape as she walks, the people still twitch from the toxic effect that Fury's gas had on them all. "The Knights of Grimm...Death...he believes that all life belongs to him...maybe he's right." Ruby narrates as they all guide the civilians away from the battle. "But we will have no intention of letting him take our lives. No more people will die today." Ruby says with anger in her voice. Jaune looks at the Nikos Crown on his heat shield and he presses his forehead against it, he misses her painfully but he knows he must go on. For her. Ren grabs his father's knife, pulling it from the sheathe and spinning it through his fingers, the howl of the Nuckelavee still echoes through his memory even after it fell. Qrow flies across the sky in his Crow form, observing the battle at the fallen walls of Mistral, and it is truly terrible. The amount of dead soldiers there, valiantly sacrificing themselves so then the civilians could live to tell the tale.

Ruby continues to walk...but all halts when a dark shadow passes over the crowd. They all look up when they hear the roar of a Nevermore, banking around as it flies towards them. "Nevermore!" Scarlet calls out, spinning his sword through his fingers as the Nevermore circles them. It continues to glide across the night sky of Mistral, the black hue of smoke trailing from its black feathered body. The red eyes remain fixed with them as it glides, each brawl sends shivers down their spines. They keep their eyes on it and the civilians start to panic, moving faster and faster because the Nevermore is getting closer to the ground.

"Do not panic, that will just get its attention." Ren says.

"Can't you calm them?" Neptune asks him.

"Not this many people." Ren says, their plan is going to come apart if this Nevermore attacks right now, it could kill hundreds of civilians in one attack if it does. But Ruby watches the creature as it glides as she watches carefully...and her eyes widen when she realises as it passes a tree.

The tree dies and crumbles down as it passes by it, and it has no bone crests like they normally do. And before she can say it, Qrow lands, shifting back into human form with his sword in his hand. "It's Death!" Qrow yells. The Nevermore dives down and starts soaring straight across the city towards them, the beaks open and it roars aggressively at them. The crowd screams in terror as the Nevermore nears, the massive wings blocking the light of the Fractured Moon out from them all as it gets closer and closer. Qrow looks around as he sheathes his sword. "Everyone! Take cover!" Qrow yells. Qrow connects to Neptune when he sees an abandoned truck in the road. "Neptune!" He calls, and Neptune instantly nods, joining his side as Death gets closer and closer to their position. Qrow and Neptune sprint through the crowd to get to the vehicle, and they both put their hands underneath it to lift it up. Neptune activates his Trident and he uses it to push it upwards to act as a shield against Death in case he attacks them. Jaune's eyes widen in fear.

"No, no, no...move!" He yells in horror when he sees the fatal feathers on the wings of the Nevermore folding out as it gets closer and closer.

"Back up! Back up!" Qrow shouts to the cowering civilians. Death's Nevermore Form bellows extremely loudly and it starts spinning round in a corkscrew attack, throwing massive spear-like feathers across the street, stabbing into buildings. "Incoming!" He yells. Three of them are thrown straight into the truck, stabbing straight through, launching both Huntsmen across the street and into the ground. Neptune crashes down as a feather hits the building above him, tearing the floor apart, sending debris plummeting down towards him. He yells as it falls onto him, burying him in it. The feathers crash into the ground, knocking everyone on the floor, even killing a few civilians, one of them has been completely impaled by the feather, blood everywhere...Ruby stammers in horror at what has just transpired, their plan has completely fallen apart from the one attack that Death has thrown upon them.

Bad Luck Charm...

Blake groans in pain, grime and lint covering her face as she lays there, a couple of cuts and bruises but her Aura repairs the damage as she lays there. Her large cat-like amber eyes focus on Sun beside her who turns to her and he reaches his hand over to her through the crumbling rubble that has just been fallen around them. The constant screams of the terrified civilians is muffled from the shell-shock that is pulsating in their heads. Sun holds her hand affectionately and she smiles as she looks at him, personally happy to see the Monkey Man is okay. Sun looks through the cloud of dust that has been formed from his attack, seeing the dead and injured civilians on the road. It was all going according to plan...and Death completely ruined it. Weiss looks around for Neptune, concerned for his safety. "Neptune?" She cries out. She then sees where he is and horror passes over her. He is crawling from the rubble that collapsed on him and his aura has been completely depleted, the blue flicker across his body revealing his weakness. Blood leaks from many wounds across his body and as he drags himself out, shuddering and grunting in agony, his legs have suffered major lacerations, rendering his legs useless as he cannot stand up. Qrow gets back to his feet, looking across the way to see the crippled Neptune as he crawls out, being helped out with the help of Weiss and Sun. Weiss wraps her hands around him, his trousers tearing as she pulls him out from the concrete chunks that hit him. He screams in agony and she whimpers. "Oh my god...Neptune...your legs!" She weeps as she holds him gently. She looks at the wounds and they are seriously bad, deep wounds with blood practically pouring out. The bone in his legs can be seen at some points of his wounds, but she only looks at his cut and bruised face. "You're okay...it's fine..." Weiss assures for him, despite that they both know that it is not the case, he cannot stand up with his legs being in that condition. She holds him by his face and Sun stands there, looking at his best friend in complete agony, hyperventilating from the super-heated suffering in him right now and the tears gushing from his squinting eyes.

"Not again..." Sun stammers. Blake holds his hand as they look at Neptune as Weiss holds the boy she loves with all her heart and Winter reaches out to her, seeing the blood and silt in his blue hair, he has also suffered a concussion by the looks of it as well. Scarlet turns when he hears the sound of a loud explosion right by his feet. He jumps aside as it explodes and then Weiss and Neptune both turn when they hear it. Another fireball comes flying across the street at them, exploding against the building, throwing chunks of burning debris down into the street below, shattering the glass, clouds of fire and smoke rising into the sky. Two more fireballs come darting out, exploding in the road, leaving craters in the ground where they land. That's when Sun sees the shooter and he grits his teeth in anger when he sees it.

Fury walks towards them, the massive fire coated magma being with the glowing red eyes and the lava filled smirk of sharp teeth across his face, shaped like the face-guard of an old Knight. Fury clenches his scorching hand into a fist, bringing it across his front and then thrashing his arm into a parked car, flipping it in the air from the impact to get out of his way. The car completely disintegrates into ashes and embers as he walks towards them. Fire ignites in the palm of his hand, forming a fireball that he throws straight at them like a grenade, exploding upon contact with anything it touches. His jaws stretch down as he bawls at them, smoke and cinders trail from the beast's mouth. Sun grits his teeth, spinning Ruyi Jingu Bang through his fingers as he runs towards him with Blake, both out for vengeance against this Knight of Grimm. Scarlet runs with them with his sword and Flintlock Pistol in hand.

Weiss holds Neptune's hand as she looks at him, putting Myrtenaster down by her feet, looking into his blue eyes as he laments in pain from his injuries. "I'm not leaving you." Weiss says to him, warmly holding him. But Neptune weakly grasps Myrtenaster by the hilt with his bloodied hand, placing it into hers with a smile.

"You...have...to..." He weakly states, blood leaking from his lips as he looks right back into her eyes. She sniffles as she looks at him.

Yang and Kassius both sprint towards Fury with anger in their own eyes as Sun, Blake and Scarlet flank him. Yang keeps her lilac eyes fixed on the Knight of Fury as she runs and she jumps straight into the air when she sees the bright orange glow in his hand as he forms a fireball in his hand and launches it straight at her. The explosion creates a shockwave that launches her further into the sky, enabling a front flip to be performed by the skilful blonde. She drops down and points both Ember Celicas at the ground, launching rockets into the floor, using the explosions to send her further in the air as she does usually to jump higher with the recoil. As she travels across, a terrified civilian is hiding behind a lamppost when she drops down. Yang winks at the civilian before entering a roll afterwards, smirking as she lands it. Fury continues to launch his artillery strikes on the street to kill them, the fire around his body not entirely burning bright yet. Sun charges at Fury from behind and he jumps onto his back, pulling his stuff up against his neck. "Come on Fury, you punk!" Sun shouts in anger.

Fury suddenly erupts into full blown rage, his eyes explode in anger with fire jettisoning from their sockets and the flames fully ignite around his body. But then, the cape of flames forms into the wings of a burning Wyvern, stretching out as he stands there, but it does not end there. The Knight's form mutates, the arms extend into wings themselves with three clawed talons of magma and fire digging into the tarmac and the body completely shape-shifts into the serpent like form of a Wyvern itself. Spines of fire covering its body and glowing gold eyes, the air rippling around his monstrous form due to the sheer heat resonating from his form. His tail lashes across one of the buildings, smashing and burning right through, melting the metal rebar down inside into lava. The teeth are made out of obsidian that still has fresh magma glowing inside of it. Sun rides the Wyvern that Fury has transformed into and the neck bends back as the head snaps its jaws right at him. "Oh god!" Sun yelps. The Wyvern bites onto his leg and swings its head round with force and he screams as it launches him across the street, Sun yells as the window explodes that he is thrown into, landing onto the sofa. He lands there and he crosses one leg over the other. "How about that?" He scoffs.

The Wyvern snarls with rage, turning to Blake as she retreats from him. Fury stridently howls at her, the reptilian, flaming scaled head opens, a cloud of fire erupting from its jaws and the pyre chases after her. She throws her grappling scythe and she swings round the street corner to avoid the fire that burns the ground. But Fury returns to his Knight form soon after, the flames still burning just as hot. The wings retract backwards into the arms of the Knight that wield the two Berserker Axes, encased in fire and magma. Fury's eyes of fire twitch uncontrollably as he stands there. He turns and sees Kassius running right at him. Fury growls in anger. "Die!" Fury bellows, launching a fireball right at him. Kassius uses the thrusters in his power suit to throw his body into the air. He jumps and spins through the air, dodging the fireballs that explode behind him. He aims both of Vulcan Nox at Fury, launching rounds straight at him, firing both once before he lands onto the floor with a grunt. The two rounds impact his chest, making Fury stagger back from the impact. Yang slides across the road and she fires Ember Celica right at him, firing rockets into his chest, further making him recoil from the firepower being thrown upon him. Fury roars in rage as he staggers, the demonic bellows echoing across the street, people flee in terror as they see the Huntresses and Huntsmen fight the beast. Blake swings round the corner once more, and she flies right over Fury's head, flipping over and slashing the blade of Gambol Shroud across one of his arms, cutting it clean off and making him roar in agony. His burning hand lands onto the floor with force, scorching the ground and the flames extinguish eventually, leaving a crumbling pumice hand on the road. Nora and Ren both see the battle against Fury and they join in to help. Blake, Yang and Kassius continuously shoot him with their weapons, each impact makes him stagger slightly which prevents him from going full berserk on them. Ren shoots at him as well, but Nora has a better plan. She runs straight at him with Magnhild, laughing maniacally as she brings the hammer upwards with force, smashing the head of the hammer right against his head. Fury creates a deafeningly loud outcry from the impact, being launched into a back-flip and smashing his head into the ground. He is riddled in bullet holes and the flames begin to go out around his body as he lays there.

They all turn to see Scarlet and Sun turn the corner. "Aw...I missed it." Scarlet groans.

Kassius turns when he hears the gates collapse and a horde of Grimm come charging through. "We'll have plenty more to come." Kassius promises.

* * *

On the other side of the battle,

Ruby zooms across the street, slashing her scythe aggressively at the Beowulves and Creepers that are showing up to attack the civilians in the area, beheading them and cutting them into little pieces as she darts across them. Jaune stands there, blocking the attack from an Ursa with his shield and he remembers everything that Pyrrha taught him. He swings the upgraded Crocea Mors up the black furry chest of the bear, carving the blade straight through the flesh, revealing the glowing red internals. He finally swings Crocea across the neck of the beast, beheading it like he did to the Ursa back in Forever Fall. The Ursa collapses and he sighs with relief. "Hey, did ya see that?" He asks Ruby. But he is completely shown up as he sees Qrow jumping down and swinging his sword across an entire pack of Beowulves, wiping them out and blocking every attack from the beasts that attack him, jumping in the air to not get slashed by the claws of an Alpha. Winter also fights with him, this time they are on the same side instead of fighting each other on the Beacon Courtyard. She forms her Summoned Beowulf and points at the Grimm with her sword. The Beowulf howls, sprinting directly at them and attacking them, cutting them down like an Alpha would. She spins round and she takes the smaller blade from her main sword, leaping at the Alpha that is fighting Qrow and she stabs both blades into it and forms a Glyph underneath it. She kicks against it, creating a pulse that sends only her body up that cuts the Grimm clean in half.

Qrow stands ready, his sword held out to launch Winter towards a Griffon that has arrived at the battle. She drives the blade of her sword straight into the stomach of the beast, pulling it down onto the ground. She lands gracefully, perfect form as she stands there, looking at the dead Griffon behind her and then at the stunned Jaune Arc stood there. He then sighs, seeing his moment of triumph stolen by two awesome warriors. But the jokes end when the massive Nevermore returns, diving into the city and the form shifts again in black smoke. The wings fold into his cape and the Nevermore's body shrinks down into the form of the knight. The wings drag across the buildings to slow his descent, tearing the walls down, crumbling down entire walls of brick and ripping catwalks from houses. He lands down as the rubble crashes around him, the face plates not yet closed, showing the mad burning skull inside. "Perniciem!" He roars as he lands, speaking ancient tongue as he stands there, the Nevermore Wings retracting into the black cape's form. Death stands tall, the darkness of the Grimm leaking from the armour plating that makes his body up, the red light bleeding from his eyes as he walks. He creates a deep snarl as he walks through the alleyway, his sword in his hand. Ren backs up when he sees him emerging from the shadows.

"It's Death! Run!" Ren yells. Scarlet turns around when he sees the monster stepping out from the building, the red eyes fixing with his. Scarlet aims his Flintlock Pistol right at him and pulls the trigger as he stands there, The bullet hardly even scratches the armour, just makes a spark upon contact. Scarlet swings his sword right at Death to fight him, but he is no match. Death catches Scarlet's hand, breaking it and crushing the hilt of his sword from the strength of his metal hand. Scarlet cries out in agony as Death lifts him off the floor. Sun looks right at Scarlet.

"Scarlet!" He yells in fear. Death looks right at Sun. Death creates a deep snarl and he goes to skewer Scarlet with his blade, but Winter throws herself at Death, using her Glyph to zoom towards him. The huge Knight is thrown from Scarlet, and he luckily drops him instead of carrying him with him. Scarlet falls onto the floor and he groans in agony, looking at his broken hand and shattered sword on the floor. Winter spins her sword through her fingers and she slams the blade of her sword into the floor, forming a glyph underneath herself. The glyph forms a swarm of tiny Nevermores that start to attack Death rapidly.

"Just get him to safety!" Winter yells as she keeps Death back as best as she can. Sun reaches out to him to get him out of there, helping him back up. Death spreads his massive wings out, tearing the entire floor down and he steps out from the building, his red eyes glaring into her blue ones. Winter stares straight at him. "I heard the stories...but I never believed they were true." Winter states as she looks at the Knight as he emerges. Death's wings spread outwards like the Angel of Death.

"And do you know?" He asks, with a booming voice. But Winter smirks.

"I don't care, I only want to know if can kill you." Winter says. Death chuckles menacingly.

"Why don't we find out?" Death asks, launching straight at her with his sword held tight.

Sun and Blake help carry Scarlet to safety, safety is ironically where Neptune and Weiss are, along with Oscar who is helping with the wounds that Neptune has suffered. Neptune is on the back of a truck and Oscar patches up his wounds with the things that they have found. Blake and Sun help get Scarlet on there as well and Neptune looks at his hand and the pained expression on his face, they are both in agony. "I need to help the others." Sun says to Scarlet and he nods. Sun turns around and approaches Jaune who looks down the battlefield with disbelief in his eyes. "What is it?" Sun asks.

"Sun...Fury's getting back up." Jaune says to him. Sun looks in the direction he is looking and fear pulsates into his body. Fear rises back up, the wounds he suffered repair themselves with the fire that begins to ignite across his body, the magma glowing brighter as he stands up. An infernal blast of fire erupts in his hand, forming the two Axes that he carries and he snarls in rage.

"Why can't these guys just die?" Sun questions, actually sounding hopeless. Ruby drives Crescent Rose into the chest of a Boarbatusk that she managed to take down but her attention turns when she hears something landing on Haven itself, standing tall and roaring demonically as he stands there, laughing and causing their hairs to stand on end. His Bat Wings spread out wide, the holes in the membranes showing the starts through them. "You've gotta be kidding me..." Sun stammers. Loss is here as well, emerging from the fallen walls, aiming her bow at one of the fleeing civilians who is heading down the path that they were heading beforehand. The arrow sinks into his spine and he collapses, killed from the attack. Loss lowers the bow, her face concealed by the black veil, only her glowing blue eyes can be seen through it. Qrow looks at Sun.

"We can't let them take Ozpin's cane. It holds the Relic, Oscar needs to get to the forest." Qrow orders. Sun and Kassius look at each other and they nod. They are two of the most capable warriors who could help him here. They both run over to Oscar's side, since he is the person that needs to be escorted out of there.

"Oscar!" Sun calls to him as he runs over to the vehicle which they are using to patch the wounded up. Weiss still has not left Neptune's side, holding his hand. Oscar looks at him.

"Yeah?" Oscar replies.

"Where's his cane?" He asks. Oscar holds it up, filling him with some relief. "Thank god for that." He says with relief. Sun looks around and he examines the battlefield, him and Kassius could easily get Oscar to the forest before the Knights get close enough to him, because if they want the Relics, then it is him that they are gonna come after. And they need to keep him and that cane safe. Sun looks at Kassius. "You with me?" Sun asks him.

"You got it." Kassius promises. Sun nods and he jogs back over to Oscar. "Alright..." Sun begins.

"What?" Oscar asks him.

"The Knights didn't come here for a good fight, they're here for _that_ cane." Sun explains to him. "We need you to get to the woods, where it is safe." Sun says to him.

"What?"

"We'll have your back." Sun promises.

"No, I can't do that!" Oscar argues, his fear taking him over because he is not cut out for this kind of work, he is no Huntsman, at least not yet. But Sun grabs him by the collar, yanking him down to look him in the eyes.

"Listen Oscar, you're one of us, you're a Huntsman now!" Sun says, which makes Oscar look utterly confused. Sun turns to the cane on the bed of the truck and he puts it in his hand. "Now look, I need you to take that damn Cane, and run as fast as you can to the Forest. Otherwise in the wrong hands we may as well all be dead." Sun explains to her. "We've got your back." Sun says to him. Kassius turns to Oscar, looking down at the boy.

"Oscar, we will protect you." Kassius assures with a nod. Oscar closes his eyes to gather his bravery and he nods.

"Okay." He says, understanding how important it is. Yang walks over to Kassius, her hand clutching to his and she smiles at him.

"Come back to me." She begs. Kassius smirks at her, and he gently moves his hand across her cheek and through her blonde hair, around the back of her head as he gently holds her.

"Come here." He says. She wraps her arms round him, kissing him right on the lips, they both close their eyes as they share this little moment together. In the background, Death throws Winter straight through the building and he transforms into Nevermore form, flying around with a roar, but the two of them break their kiss gently, pressing their foreheads together as she holds him. Kassius smiles. "I'll always come back for you." He says, stepping away from Yang. Yang exhales, smiling as she has finally had her moment with him, she thrusts her fists down to activate Ember Celica in combat. Kassius looks down the path, it is clear but Loss is down one of the paths and she will be a problem. Oscar starts to walk forward and Sun goes with him.

Blake closes her eyes, and now she knows what she wants. "Sun!" She calls, making him stop to turn to the black haired Faunus Girl. Blake holds onto his white shirt collars gently, looking up in his eyes. Sun looks into her eyes as well, as this will be the perfect moment. "No matter what...I will never regret seeing you on that boat with me." Blake reveals. She and him share a long and devoted kiss with each other, her cat ears gently curve down affectionately as she holds him and he pushes his hand through her hair, his other round her waist. He nearly lifts her off the floor as he holds her. They break the kiss and they look longingly at each other's eyes.

"You have no idea of how long I've wanted to do that." Sun confesses which makes her blush a giggle nervously. Oscar smiles as he stands there, but Kassius stands there and he knows that they need to get him and Ozpin to safety.

"Oscar! Get to the Forest!" Kassius shouts to get his attention. He thrusts his fists downwards, engaging Vulcan Nox to activate and he wields both Lash Equinox Swords in his hands. Blake and Sun still hold each other's hands but they step away from one another, their hands part and they turn away from each other. Blake draws Gambol Shroud and she returns to combat mode, joining in with Yang as she runs at Fury. Sun runs over to Oscar as well.

"Move!" Sun pushes. The three of them start running down the street as fast as they can to get to the forest, Loss turning to glare at them. Back at the main battle, Fury stands there and he roars in rage, throwing a fireball straight at Team Bumblebee.

Oscar sprints at full speed, holding the staff in his hand, not looking back as Loss launches arrow after arrow at his two Guardians who are keeping him safe. "Cover fire!" Kassius calls out, firing his weapons back at Loss who moves around swiftly across the street from them. The arrows dart straight past them as they move aside. Sun holds both Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, firing them both back at her as well, crouching down behind a torn up piece of road that Oscar runs past, his eyes widen as an arrow narrowly misses him from her Bow. Kassius rolls backwards to stay nearly to Oscar as he runs, firing Vulcan Nox every now and then. Oscar looks back but when he looks forward, the Nevermore glides round the corner, dragging his claws into the building to turn sharply and transforms back into his Knight form, the wings folding away into his cape. The black blade charges black lightning across the blade. "Look out!" Kassius warns, running up to a parked car and he lifts it up with his cybernetic arm to shield Oscar from the attack that Death is about to fire. The black lightning blasts straight into the car, blowing it apart and throwing Kassius back from the explosion, causing Oscar to stumble as he runs past Kassius. The wings of the Nevermore emerge from Death's back and he leaps forward. The black smoke forms around his body and he morphs into the Nevermore, gliding straight over Oscar's head, the down-draft of the wings nearly makes him fall over. The Nevermore lunges his talons at Oscar as he runs and just misses as the Nevermore flies over his head.

* * *

Fury grabs Yang and throws her straight into a truck, laughing with rage. The Nevermore of Death flies over Fury and drags his claws into Haven Academy's roof, transforming back into the form of Death who looks down on the battlefield. But when he stands there, Qrow's eyes focus on him, and the hate he has for the Knight fills him with rage. What Death took from him...He grits his teeth and he engaged the sword to transform into Scythe Mode. The cogs in the blade start to click and rotate round, the blade extends and the handle does as well. The blade curves and arches down, the light from the moon shines upon it and he slams it down into the ground behind him, staring straight at Death.

"Death!" Qrow yells. Death turns round and locks eye contact with Qrow.

"Corvus!" Death roars back. He leaps off the roof of Haven, transforming into Nevermore Form once more, soaring straight at him, roaring monstrously. Qrow runs at him and leaps right at him with the Scythe held back to dig into the body of the beast.

Qrow yells in rage, slamming it into the body of the Nevermore.

Qrow is ready for Round Two.


	22. Battle of Mistral Pt: 2

**Chapter 21 – Battle of Mistral – Pt. 2**

* * *

 **Qrow**

* * *

His scythe digs through the black feathers of the Nevermore and he yells, his arms nearly ripped from their sockets as he is yanked from the collapsing ground from the warzone. Qrow roars in anger, holding onto the murderer of his beloved, the one he never realised was the Knight of Death at the time...just another Creature of Grimm. The Nevermore flaps its Lancaster sized wings with force, crushing buildings down as he flies. Death slashes his sword like talons at Qrow and he yells in anger. Qrow pulls down with his Scythe, all of his might being yanked into the handle of his Scythe, dragging the titan down with him. The Nevermore screeches, dropping down from the sky and crashing straight into the town beneath them.

Qrow rips the curved blade of his scythe clean from the gut of the Grimm, landing on his two feet. His Scythe transforms back into the huge sword that he carries and fights most often with. The Nevermore smashes straight through an entire street, the huge wings slicing through and toppling whole houses onto the ground. Black smoke erupts from the dark feathers of the enormous beast as it scrapes along the ground. The body shrinks down, the bones crunching and feathers falling from the body as it morphs into the Knight of Death. Death drags the blade of his sword into the floor, the grassy decorative floor around him rotting away into dead blades of grass. His blood red eyes focus on the Huntsman who stands there. "After all of these years...it was _you._ " Qrow snarls, staring right at Death. Death rises, spinning his sword through his fingers as he stands there.

"The Summer Rose..." He chuckles. "You and her were joined..." Death chuckles menacingly and sadistically, if he had a face he would be smirking right now. Qrow grits his teeth, scowling straight at the Knight as he glares at him. He tightens his grip on his sword as he stands there. Death looks right at him, emotionlessly staring amidst the chaos. "You cannot stop extinction, Corvus." He says, calling him by the Latin translation of the word _crow_ which sounds like an insult as well, since he refers to him as an animal, not as a human being. Qrow lifts the blade of his sword up, staring straight into the burning red eyes of the Knight of Death, anger in his red eyes.

"My...name...is Qrow Branwen." Qrow growls. "You took Summer from her daughter...her stepdaughter, from her best friend...from _me_. I may not have known you were real at first...but I don't care about what the stories say." Qrow explains with animosity in his voice, still pointing his sword at Death across the road from him, Qrow's red cape blowing in the wind and Death's black one also blows as they have their standoff. "I will kill you for what you did." Qrow promises. Death chuckles menacingly, his wings spreading from his wings as he glares at the Branwen.

"Come then...Qrow Branwen..." Death snarls, holding his sword back to fight, armoured boot a step forward and his other hand clenched into a fist. "...have your resolution." He says coldly. Qrow and Death glare at each other, both exceptionally skilled warriors, knowing that one of them must strike first to begin this fight. Qrow and him begin to circle one another as they walk, Death has precise footwork, as does Qrow. Thousands of years of combat has lead to this moment. Qrow and Death approach each other slowly and they both begin their bout. Death swings the blade of his Black Blade straight at Qrow and the Huntsman brings his sword directly up, creating a loud clang upon impact.

Death holds his sword, named Ferrum Arctus, the Sword of the Night. Qrow slashes the blade of his sword straight at Death, causing him to immediately counter it, lifting the blade coated in shadows upwards to deflect his attack, kicking him in his knee. Qrow grunts in pain but he immediately spins the sword across his feet. Death jumps up to avoid it, giving Qrow the time to avoid Ferrum Arctus as he drives it into the floor. Death bellows with animalistic rage, using the forces of nature itself to smash his sword into the ground, cracking the floor with force like an Earthquake is attacking the ground. The Knight kicks Qrow straight in the chest, knocking him back on the ground and he throws Ferrum Arctus in the air, catching it by the hilt, pointing the sharp serrated edge down at him. Qrow rolls aside as Death stabs at the ground to kill him, but Qrow keeps on rolling and crawling back. The blade makes deathly bangs, smashing and penetrating through the tarmac with force, cracks spreading across the ground like ice being forced down.

Qrow performs a graceful back-flip, kicking the Knight up the chin, making him grunt as he staggers back. Qrow lands on both feet, turning to look at his sword on the ground. Qrow runs to the sword, grabbing it and now he has the upper hand, slashing the blade horizontally at Death, cutting across the armoured body, black smoke erupting from the wound. Death staggers back and he snarls in displeasure. Qrow immediately slides the blade right up Death's chest, but as always, every wound placed upon him is repaired immediately from his regeneration abilities. Qrow presses the button that allows the cogs to gear into motion, making the blade fold down, the shotgun inside pointed right at the Shadow Knight. He launches a shell straight into his chest, the explosive round creates a powerful blast that sends him flying across the road, smashing straight through a parked car.

Death spreads his wings out as he lands, his feet dig into the road, tearing up the tarmac as the metal boots push further in the ground. He clenches his gauntleted fist tight, still staring at Qrow. He swings his wings to launch himself at the Huntsman. He ducks down and his semblance is finally helping him as a Fire Hydrant detonates when he flies towards him. The jet of water knocks him out of the air and now he falls towards Qrow. Qrow pushes his sword upwards as Death falls at him and Death's wing meets the blade. The blade carves straight through, the feathers tearing and ripping as the huge sword slices straight through, the black smoke like blood as it pours from its lesion. Death crashes into the ground, covered in Hydrant Water. He pushes his sword into the ground and he looks up at Qrow.

The plates of metal covering the skull quiver slightly as he stands there, revealing some kind of weakness. He is unstable for some reason, the floating plates of metal that make up his body are quivering slightly. And then he looks at the lamppost that is flickering from the damage it has suffered. The light is shining upon him and as it does, the armour quivers, showing a weakness in him. That's when it all comes together...Death was weaker in the fight with Summer and him because it was during the day, and when they were fighting, Qrow saw a weakness in his back where the metal plates quivered exactly as they do here...And when he was destroyed when he and his sister fought him, it was by Summer unleashing a bright light upon him which destroyed him, and it was night time when they fought him as well.

His weakness is light itself, he is made up of darkness. Qrow looks at the light and then at Death, seeing him step out of it and back into the shadow of the night, the red eyes glowing brightly. "That's interesting." Qrow chuckles with a smirk.

"What did you say?" Death snarls demonically, his eyes glowing brighter with fire erupting through the gaps of the armour, showing that he does have rage like Fury, but he can control it, it is not constant like it is for him. Qrow smirks.

"Bad luck." He says, launching himself straight at Death, kicking him in the side of the head and back into the light. Death growls and the armour quivers, the shadows recede and Qrow begins his attacks, slashing at him over and over again as he stands in that light. Death blocks some attacks with his sword but Qrow slices across his chest plate. The blade cuts deep, and now darkness spills from the wound, at least while he is in the light. Qrow continues to slash his sword at Death, carving the blade across the armour, golden sparks erupt upon impact, causing Death to grunt in anger form every attack. Death batters his blade against Qrow's, causing the huntsman to stagger slightly. Death continues to attack Qrow, swiftly swinging his sword at him, the huge blade slicing through cars as he walks towards him. Death scoops his hand underneath one of the cars and he lifts it up with ease. Death vociferates with vigour as he launches the car straight at Qrow. Qrow's eyes widen and he rolls out of the way, the heavy car crashes straight down into the floor with force, making the ground shake upon impact. Pieces of metal snap and slide away from the impact radius, making Qrow place his hand on the floor. The bang from the crash landing of the car echoes through the street, Death stands tall, he has marks formed on his armour but he has stepped back in the shadows, darkness has regenerated his wounds. He is strongest in the dark, whilst in the light he is weak. His wings rise up from where they were, the darkness repairing the damage done to his wing. The feathers flex out and he stands tall.

Death throws himself high in the air, spinning round and throwing the fatal feathers down at Qrow. Qrow cartwheels backwards to dodge the spear like feathers as they plummet from the Fractured Moon that hangs in the sky. Qrow stands tall and one more comes flying towards him. Qrow catches his sword, bringing it forward with full force behind it, the blade carves straight through the feather, slicing it in half and causing the feather to fly right past him and smash straight into the building behind him. The impressive warrior smirks at Death and Death lands before him. "Impressive." He admits to him, genuinely sounding impressed by him. "You actually put up a fight." He says. But Qrow stops taunting Death with his smile, seeing the monster that took the love of his life away from him. Qrow stands ready, staring straight at Death. "I will kill that Silver Eyed girl." Death promises.

"You took her mom, you will not take her as well. If you want her...you're gonna have to kill me as well." Qrow states, staring straight at the unending Grimm. Death points his sword to him as an honourable knight should, waiting for the fight to continue, that is what he does, he wants a fight.

"Do you truly believe you can survive this?" Death scoffs as he looks at him.

"I know we can." Qrow snarls. Death chuckles, tipping his head back.

"Throughout the thousand years of my existence...all you Humans and Faunus are the same. You all think that you are the pinnacle of evolution, that your time has no limit, that you can live forever!" Death scoffs. But then he just stands there, holding his sword forward. "The Dinosaurs thought so, too." He says coldly, creating one chilling picture for Qrow, as he is right.

Nothing lasts forever. "It doesn't mean we can't die trying." Qrow snarls. Death chuckles.

"Dying...is the whole point." He says. Death launches straight at Qrow, detonating the ground under his heavy boots, leaving a pair of craters in the tarmac. Qrow readies his sword and he jumps at Death as well, the two soar towards one another, continuing the fight.

* * *

 **Blake**

* * *

Blake holds Gambol Shroud tight, pacing through the destroyed streets, and she sees her target. Vengeance flowing in her veins. Fury stands there, grabbing Yang by the throat and lifting her off the floor. Yang struggles, her aura being worn down by the flames on the monster's hands. The burning eyes glare straight at her, lava dripping from his jaws. Blake spins her sword through her fingers, staring at the monster that holds her best friend up by the throat, starting to actually burn her neck. She clenches her hand into a fist. "Fury!" She yells at the top of her lungs. Fury stops, looking over his shoulder at her and a smirk forms on his face when he sees her, his eye still twitching from his uncontrollable anger.

"Belladonna..." He snarls. He throws Yang aside, dropping her onto the floor, Yang coughs, catching her breath back. Fury drops his flaming tomahawks because he wants a good fight with her. Blake scowls at him, seeing the monster that murdered her parents right in front of her. She walks past the cars and Fury growls with a mad smirk. That smirk fades as the glowing red teeth of molten rock grit together and his eyes scrunch up as he barks in anger, accelerating into a jog and then into a full sprint as he charges like a Berserker at her. He punches entire cares out of his way, engulfing them in fire, the ignition reduces them to dust and whatever was inside of them, embers floating away in the wind. Blake starts to run at him as well, that anger fuelling her as well. She vaults over the bonnets of cars to go after Fury and she jumps off the bonnet of a car, arising to jump at him with Gambol Shroud firmly in her hand, fire in her eyes. Fury's flaming cape transforms into the huge burning wings of the Wyvern form that he can transform into. He swings his wings downwards, the thrust shatters the tarmac under his superheated body and he soars into the air, towards the young Faunus Girl.

He is so much bigger and stronger than her, he grabs her and she yelps, grabbing a hold of her as they both plummet into the abandoned cars beneath them. Fury smashes into a car, flattening it upon impact and he throws Blake across the street. She crashes into the road and tumbles, Gambol Shroud sliding out from her reach across the round. The ground cracks upon impact and Fury stands across the street from her, pressing his magma filled foot down on one of the roofs of the cars, the heat melts the metal and he pushes it down, staring at the dizzy girl as she stumbles around after doing many flips through the air from when she was thrown. Her cat ears scrunch down when she stares at Fury, flashes of her parents being killed by him over and over again in her eyes. Fury creates an enraged laugh as he scowls at her. "Come on, kitty!" He roars across the street from her. She looks across the road and she sees Gambol Shroud there. She turns and she sees Fury stepping off from the car and he jogs towards her. But before he gets to her, she just stands there. He goes to grab her but she vanishes as his hand swipes through the Shadow Clone of her body. Confused, he looks around in confusion. Blake shrieks with rage, jumping at Fury, landing on his chest and stabbing him in the chest over and over with Gambol Shroud. Fury grunts and he staggers back. She stabs him over and over again with the blade, cinders and lava bleeds from his wounds but the fire starts to repair them. He then collapses down when she stabs right into his head. She stabs him over and over again with great force, smashing him into the road, creating loud bangs from each impact. The ground cracks from the impacts.

Blake grabs him by his burning face, so much adrenaline in her that she does not even feel the burning that is hurting her as well. She pushes the blade through the side of his head, hoping to kill him. But he chuckles menacingly after she rips it out. Lava drips from the side of his head, solidifying into obsidian. He glares right into her eyes. "Your mother fought harder than that!" He taunts with a unhallowed bark. Blake's eyes widen in anger and she screeches with vengeance to stab him in the head again, despite the fact that it has not done anything to him. Fury launches his knee up into her chest, partially knocking the wind out of her and actually making her body bounce in the air. He immediately grabs her by the back of her neck, standing up and he whirls round, hauling her along with him. He howls as he throws her straight into a building. The windows shatter upon impact and the lights inside flicker out as she lands inside. She bounces across the floor inside, coughing in pain. Fury growls and he jogs towards the building, his Wyvern Wings spreading out, launching himself up the side of the building to get to the crater where she was thrown into.

He lands inside the building, looking around with furious eyes. He slowly walks into the apartment, his eyes examining the rooms. The bed has been flipped over from where the wall completely collapsed and he takes every step slowly. The floor begins to set on fire from the steps he takes, the carpet is flammable from the presence of a burning monster like him. He opens his fire coated hands and there is a vortex of fire formed in his palm, shaping into the form of his burning Hatchet. He catches it, the same occurs with his other hand. He starts going into a frenzy of manic violence, slashing the molten axe blades everywhere, cutting the bed in half, therefore igniting it. All this to just find Blake. Blake sneaks round him, holding Gambol Shroud close to her body, her feline amber eyes watching him as he walks around, smashing the place up. The fire dances around, consuming the entire room that they are inside of. But when he is not looking, Blake runs at him from behind and she jumps onto his back, pushing the blade of Gambol Shroud into his spine. He erupts into rage, staggering around, slicing his axes around the room as he tries to find her. She pushes both feet against his back, performing a back-flip. She catches the Magnum attachment of her gun on the Katana. She fires the gun at his back, sending the bullets straight into his spine as she lands on both feet. Fury turns with animalistic furore in his glowing orange eyes, turning round and bringing both axes towards her. She ducks down as they cut clean through the desk beside her and narrowly missing her long black hair. He continues to thrash at her and she jumps onto his forearm as he smashes the axe into the ground, causing the floor to ripple and buckle upon impact. She runs up his arm and she slashes her sheath across his face and then pulls back on his neck. Fury roars in anger, but they both unexpectedly feel the floor crumble underneath them. The floor collapses and the two of them plummet into the other floor beneath them. Blake manages to push away from Fury before he crushes her when landing on the ground. He stands back up, setting the whole place on fire as his wings erupt from his back, cutting through the walls as he stands there. He slashes round, the sharp wings act as Katanas, and he nearly cuts the room in half from his aggressive attack that shoots a stream of flames towards Blake. But luckily she ducked down at the perfect possible moment, the bolt of flames burns straight into the wall behind her.

Blake sprints at him as he stands there and she goes to drop kick him, which was a rushed decision made from the environmental effect his presence has on people, making them make hasty decisions. He catches her by her ankle and throws her through the window. The glass shatters and she falls right onto a car. She dents the roof down, shattering the glass on impact. She moans in pain, grabbing her side and feeling blood, only now does she see her purple aura wearing off. It will come back eventually...but she doesn't have eventually. Fury drops down from the apartment that they were just inside and he tightens his grip on his axe as he approaches her, lifting it up in the air to kill her. "Why don't you join them?" He snarls in aggression. But to her incredible surprise, a red blade suddenly slashes up the wrist of Fury, cutting his hand clean off and he explodes into agonised rage. He staggers back and stares at who did it.

The man stands tall with his black trench coat and the red rose on his shoulder. He wields Wilt and Blush in his hand and he glares at Fury. Fury stares back at him. Blake's eyes widen...either from shock, confusion or anger. She can't tell, but right now he had just saved her life. Yang runs over and she gasps when she sees Adam stood there, and she has a similar reaction, one of which where she does not know what to do about this. Fury stands there and his hand begins to grow back, fire erupting out from the stump, forming the cracked obsidian hand of Fury, clenching into a tight fist. "Adam?" She questions in utter bewilderment, he was the last person she expected to save her. Yang runs over to Blake, helping her up.

"Traitor..." Fury growls in rage.

"You have been slaughtering my people." Adam growls, pointing the tip of Wilt and Blush straight at Fury, gritting his teeth. "That is not something I am going to let you finish." He snarls. Fury chuckles maniacally.

"Then you can die with them!" He roars in rage. He sprints straight at Adam, slashing one of his Axes at him after forming another in his hand that has just regenerated. Adam steps aside, swinging Wilt and Blush up the back of Fury, making Fury growl in pain and anger, his eyes widening from rage as he staggers forward. Adam looks at them, noticing Ruby and Weiss running over. In the background, Ren, Jaune and Nora are fighting a bunch of Grimm with Neptune shooting his rifle from where he is laying on the truck, still trying to fight. Winter battles them as well. Fury stares at the four of them and then at Adam.

"We can discuss things later." Adam states.

Yang stares at him in anger, clenching her cybernetic hand into a fist but Ruby grabs her arm. "He can help us take him down, and if he wants to help, we should at least hear him out." Ruby explains. Fury takes a step back, fire erupting across his body, repairing the wounds around his body, returning his form back to full functionality despite the battle that Blake just had with him.

"He took friends from me too." Adam says, clearly referencing her parents and she gets back up, and her aura is starting to regenerate. She picks up Gambol Shroud. In an unexpected turn of events, Adam stands with Team R.W.B.Y to fight Fury. The loss of so many White Fang members has brought something Blake believed to be long gone in the man.

A soul.

* * *

 **Oscar**

* * *

The boy runs as fast as he can through the streets of Mistral with Kassius and Sun running with him. He holds the cane that belongs to Ozpin as tight as he can. "Keep moving, Oscar!" Kassius says, bounding over the bonnet of a car as they run with him. Oscar has sweat beading down his face as he runs as fast as he can. "Don't stop!" Kassius shouts when he sees Loss sprinting across the Rooftops to their left, shooting arrows at them every now and then. The arrows dart past them, slamming into the ground, vibrating erratically as the hit the ground, the Nevermore Feathers that help them travel flutter on the end of it. Loss leaps off the edge of the building, landing down in front of Oscar, cracking the tarmac in front of him, making him stagger but he keeps on running, feeling tears leak from his eyes as he runs past the Knight of Sorrow, despite the fact that he is not scared. Loss grabs her bow, taking it in both hands and pulling it in half. The Bow is actually a pair of Tonfas connected together that she can use in close-quarters combat. She slashes them straight at Oscar as he runs and Kassius slashes Lash Equinox straight at her. She lifts her bladed Tonfa up, clanging upon impact. She scrapes her blade up, sparks erupting up from the two blades scraping and she kicks Kassius in the chest. Oscar keeps running, looking back as Kassius and Sun fight Loss.

Loss ducks back when Sun swings Ruyi Jingu Bang at her in staff form. He flicks it and it comes apart into the Nunchuck form, firing the Shotgun Shells at her. She takes a couple rounds into her back and she spins round, slicing her Tonfas at him, the impact launches Sun backwards, his Aura not yet eviscerated. She kicks Kassius across the face, knocking his Stetson from his head and he groans in annoyance. "I love that hat!" He yells, firing his Vulcan Nox at her. She slashes the Tonfas across his chest but she retreats, she is more effective at long range than in close quarters combat. She turns and she warps into the form of the Mourning Dove, flying away from the fight. Sun and Kassius look at each other, and then they realise...she only attacked them to get Oscar on his own. They start to run as fast as they can to find him.

Oscar continues to fight, hoping that they will be fine, but now he realises that he needs them. He approaches the edge of the town, the trees of the woods are not very far away from him now. He pants, feeling his lungs on fire as he runs, but he doesn't notice his hairs standing on end from the adrenaline that is pumping through his veins. Suddenly the massive undead bat form of Fear comes flying through the clouds towards Oscar, shrieking deafeningly loud at him, nearly bursting his eardrums. The rotten and torn wings of the Bat spread out and the black smoke erupts around his body, transforming him back into his Knight from. The rotten skin of the bat wraps around the Knight, forming the robes that he wears. The Knight lands right in front of Oscar, scraping across the road, grabbing his hood and pulling it over his head. Carrion flies buzz around his body and he grabs his Scythe in his back, ripping it out and swinging it straight at Oscar with a maniacal laugh. Oscar crawls back in fear as Fear approaches him, his golden eyes glaring down at him.

Suddenly a bullet clips the side of Fear's face, making him stagger backwards. The Knight barks in anger, turning to see Kassius and Sun returning to help Oscar. "Take cover, Oscar!" Kassius calls, throwing one of his Lash Equinox Blades into Fear's shoulder, piercing straight through the skin robes that he wears. But as he staggers round, he grabs the Crossbow on his back, pointing it at Kassius with one hand, firing the bolt straight at him. The bolt explodes at his feet, creating a blast of fear gas that throws him into the air. Kassius bounces across the ground and he shudders. Fear grabs Lash Equinox in his arm, throwing it on the floor. Oscar does as he said, hiding underneath a car as he battles Sun and Kassius. Sun smashes Ruyi Jingu Bang across Fear's face, but it has little effect, just making him stagger and he roars in anger, thrusting his skeletal hand forward, unleashing a swarm of flies towards him. The flies start shredding his Aura down. Kassius tries to fight the hallucinations from the gas by shooting Vulcan Nox at Fear but he launches the flies at him as well. Oscar shakes in fear as Fear stands there. The bat wings suddenly fold out from his spine that can be seen amongst the rotten skin. Fear creates a haunting howl as the black smoke surrounds him as he lifts into the air, transforming back into Bat form, flying away from the scene. The two collapse, weakened from that one attack that Fear has just placed on them.

Sun groans in pain, blood leaking from his mouth as the flies abandon him. "Oscar...get...get out of here...quick..." Sun begs. Oscar stands there, but he hesitantly leaves them behind, turning and running to the woods as fast as he can.

* * *

When he runs, he looks at the Fractured Moon, shuddering when he sees the Bat circling back around, the shadowy outline passing across the moon to come back at him, the golden eyes fixed on him.

"Oh no...oh no!" He stammers in fear.

"Keep calm, Oscar." Ozpin advises.

"That's easy for you to say!" Oscar argues as he runs past the trees. The Bat glides towards the woods, the wings smashing some of the trees down as he arrives, transforming back into his Knight form. He lands on the ground, looking around with his glowing gold eyes. He smirks maniacally.

"Ooh...a little game of hide a seek, huh? I like a fun game." He snarls. "Ready or not...here I come." He says, walking around the woods. Oscar hides behind one of the trees and his hairs are still on end as Fear walks around, hunched over and using his Scythe like a walking stick. The sound of the bones moving is horrible, like crunching rocks constantly being scraped across one another from every movement. As Oscar listens, he can hear the faint screams of terror of the souls of those who have been claimed by him under his raspy breath as he walks. "Come now...don't be shy...step into the moonlight." He advises, looking around. He snarls deeply as he walks. He takes his staff and slices a tree clean in half to see if he is there or not. He looks over the stump and finds nothing.

"He's on your left." Ozpin whispers.

Fear stops as Ozpin says that and a smile curves across his face as he slowly turns around. "So Ozpin is definitely alive?" He chuckles. "Good thing we tortured young Cinder as punishment." He says. He can hear the voice of Ozpin in Oscar's head, and it is attracting him to his position.

"He can hear you!" Oscar whispers to himself.

"Indeed I can, and you are very, very noisy." Fear says, slashing another tree down with his scythe, cutting it clean in half. Oscar stays low, terrified of the monstrous Knight. _Help come soon, please come help..._

Oscar never signed up for any of this to happen. Fear looks around, sniffing the air to try and catch onto his presence. "I can sense your fear, boy." Fear speaks as he walks around, listening to the whistling gales through the hills and trees. Fear looks at four trees in front of him and he places his hand on his putrid chin, scratching it with his long claw like nail. "Eenie, meanie, miney, moe..." He mumbles. "Ah, screw it." He scoffs, slashing with one swing, cutting all four trees down. He is keeping the slashes relatively high to not behead Oscar, for whatever reason, he wants Oscar alive. He groans in annoyance.

Oscar keeps his head down to try and keep out of Fear's view. The Knight stands only a couple feet from him, looking at the trees to try and locate him, but it is likely that he knows _exactly_ where he is. He smirks as he looks to the side with one glance of his eyes. He suddenly points his Crossbow straight at him with one hand. Oscar screams in terror, shielding his face with his hands. "Please no!" He begs. Fear laughs grievously at him as he stands there.

"I don't want to kill you, at least not yet. No...you're gonna come with me." He says. Fear grabs him by the scruff of his neck and he screams in fear. Sun and Kassius have partially shaken the feeling off and they run up the side of the hill, seeing the winged Knight rising off the floor, holding the terrified Oscar Pine by the back of the neck.

"Help me!" Oscar cries out. Kassius aims his Vulcan Nox at Fear as he rises into the sky.

"By the time you fire, I would have moved the boy into the path of your bullet!" Fear shouts from the sky.

"Your bluffing!" Kassius barks back.

Fear smirks. "Suppose I am...take the shot." He challenges as he holds his hand out. Kassius legitimately considers it but Sun stops him, pushing his hand down.

"He's not bluffing." Sun says to him and Fear smirks.

"We will find you! I promise!" Kassius yells. Oscar looks at them helplessly, just as helpless as they are. Fear laughs maniacally.

"No...you won't." He says. Fear transforms into the bat, grabbing him with his torn feet, carrying him away. They watch in horror, unable to save Oscar from the clutches of Fear himself. He flies away from the, carrying the boy and the Cane.

They've failed...

All they can hope for now is that Salem will be merciful.


	23. Battle of Mistral Pt: 3

**Chapter 22 – Battle of Mistral – Pt. 3**

* * *

 **Ruby**

* * *

She leaps into the air as Fury uses his massive wings to throw himself into the air. He pulls his massive fire coated arm back, forming a fireball in his palm, throwing it straight behind her. Ruby fires Crescent Rose downwards, using the recoil to shoot her light body into the air to avoid the shell. The fireball explodes into the ground, throwing massive burning chunks of roadwork into the air, the shockwave pushing them back. As Fury hovers there, Ruby throws herself straight at him, digging the Scythe into his chest, firing downwards to slam her and the Knight into the ground with force. Fury rolls and tumbles, forming the two axes in his hands, driving them into the tarmac to slow himself down.

Ruby lands with the rest of Team R.W.B.Y and Adam stands before them all, Wilt and Blush held in his hand.

Fury erupts in an explosion of anger, charging at the five of them with both burning axes clutched in his hands, his eyes bleeding with fire. The magma inside of his volcanic chassis glows bright red as he smashes the axe straight at Adam. Adam ducks down, dodging the attack, his black trench coat blowing in the wind from his attack as he passes by him. He spins round, swiping the red blade of Wilt and Blush straight up his back and the Knight immediately turns back around, punching the ground with his axe. The tarmac ripples from his impact and the heat from his hand begins to pass into the tarmac, turning it into liquid tar. Fury smirks at Adam, and the warrior retreats from the melting road before him.

Weiss creates a Glyph underneath her feet, using it is a platform to float across the tar and even freezing it over to stop it from harming her. She zooms towards Fury, causing the Knight to stare straight at her. She cuts across his side with the pointed blade of Myrtenaster. Fury grunts in pain, staggering forward with embers spilling from his wound. But pain just infuriates him further, causing him to thrash his axes around even more. Unlike Death and the others, he does not have the tactical mind that they have, he is just pure rage, one that just goes all-out to kill someone. But that also means that he is stronger and can withstand more punishment than Fear or Loss. Weiss drifts round to attack again, but the flaming wings of the enraged Knight stretch out from his fire formed cape, and he smashes them straight into Weiss, knocking her off her platform and onto the road. She yelps, bouncing and tumbling across the road. Weiss' attention focuses on the Knight as he sprints straight at her, leaping high in the air with both axes held above his head. His battle-cry echoes for miles. Weiss rolls to her side, grabbing Myrtenaster as he lands right where she laid. Fury smashes the axes straight into the tarmac and he grits his teeth, staring straight at her, almost twitching in anger. He rips them both from the ground, leaving a pair of fire coated wounds in the tarmac, smoke rising from them. Fury smashes the axes down at Weiss over and over, but she avoids them by crawling or rolling out of the way of them as he repeatedly bashes the ground with them where she was.

Weiss points her sword right at him, creating a Glyph that blocks the axes. He snarls in anger, the ice cold glyph begins to freeze over his burning arms, revealing the pumice underneath the fire and the magma in his wrists have cooled down. Yang takes her chance, sprinting straight at Fury, punching him right into his wrists. Fury roars in pain, staggering back as his arms shatter like glass, fragments of pumice plummeting and exploding as they hit the floor. Yang dodges the attacks of the Knight, his stumps are still weapons to him, she ducks down to avoid them and swipes her foot into his quickly. It nearly trips him over but he rolls across the floor, righting himself up. Yang looks at his hands, seeing the flames and lava dripping from the pumice. The magma begins to heat back up and he growls in annoyance at her. The fire and cinders crackle and growl as they emerge from the stumps, forging the shape of hands from the lava as it solidifies into his hands slightly, creating plates that partially holds the magma inside. He then opens his hands, forming more Axes. He cannot be disarmed for long because he can just regenerate. Yang rolls her eyes. "That's cheating!" She argues. Fury growls at her and then he roars like some kind of demonic monster, the roar does also sound quite similar to that of the Nuckelavee as he roars, his eyes glowing bright orange from the fire inside.

He sprints straight at the team and his speed is unchallenged against them, mauling attack is brought down with enough force to cut a car clean in half. He goes straight for Blake and that's when Adam appears in front of Fury, blocking the axes with his red blade. The impact makes the blade glow bright red, Fury pushes down with force and Adam groans as he attempts to hold the Knight up. He looks at Blake. "Go!" He yells, still amazed that he is actually helping, she does as he says. She sprints away from Adam and she leaps at Fury from behind, pushing Gambol Shroud straight into his spine. The blade of her Katana protrudes from where his heat should be, but it is nothing but fire. Fury snarls in anger and he turns to face her. To her utter disbelief, the pumice armour around him begins to spin round and the features that make his form also turn round. The head spins all the way round along with the arms, shoulders, legs, ankles. He manages to turn around without actually needing to physically turn. Fury stares her in the eyes and his axes are now raised up and she holds onto his chest. Blake pushes her feet against his chest and she throws her Grappling Scythe into the wall. As she flies back, she narrowly escapes the cutting edge of his axe, smashing it through the concrete wall. She swings around the building, make a full revolution and coming right back for Fury.

She kicks both feet into his face, causing him to stagger back. She yanks the cable, retrieving her Scythe. Ruby now enters the battle and Adam stands back up, running with the other rose with Wilt and Blush in his hand. Fury spins his axes round in his fingers, his eyes focusing on them as they approach him. Fury opens his jaws and unleashes a cloud of fire straight at them both. Ruby transforms into a cloud of rose petals to avoid it, materialising above him fire rounds into his body, some rounds cause him to flinch from the impacts. Adam dives forward to avoid the Wyvern flames and he rises up with a hefty swing with Wilt and Blush, carving the blade up his chest. The red blade cuts deep, leaving a glowing wound across his chest, smoke leaking out and the flames reconstruct what was once there. Adam is fast, attacking with incredible speed upon Fury, slicing him up to damage him. Yang, Weiss and Blake figure out that the easiest way to take down Fury is to completely overwhelm him. He is fast but not tactical, if they can all attack him at once and cut him down fast enough to the point of which he can't regenerate...they might be able to destroy this form of his. They know that he will return, but if they can get him out of Mistral for a while, then that's a victory.

Yang launches rockets from Ember Celica at Fury, some of them exploding upon impact, creating loud demonic barks of anger as he staggers back. Weiss darts straight at him, pointing Myrtenaster at Fury as she launches straight at him, she creates a glyph that launches a barrage of Ice Shards into his back as she passes him. Fury starts to get more and more angry, the fire around him burning extremely hot and growing larger around his body, melting the icicles that have just been embedded in his spine. Weiss smirks and she comes up with an idea, she has another friend who can turn the tide. She turns Myrtenaster in her hand, closing her eyes as he presses the blade into the ground, creating a Glyph in the floor. Whilst Weiss summons, Blake and Adam fight side by side, just like they did back on that train years ago. Fury strikes down with frenetic anger, smashing them straight into their weapons that are keeping them safe. Adam holds his hand out to Blake and she takes it, remembering their old fighting methods that they shared years ago. Old grudges matter not here. Adam throws her straight into the air and she soars into the sky above Fury as he holds his own against them all. She grits her teeth in anger and she dives down towards him with Gambol Shroud held tight. She points the pistol at him, firing over and over at him. She then spins the sword down at his head, pushing the Katana straight through his skull, the blade erupting out the bottom of his chin. He snarls in anger, staggering forward from the impact, despite that lethal wound, he is still standing. Fury writhes with discontent, reaching up for her. She rips the blade from his head, firing it into the skull over and over again, launching bullets into the pumice skin that contains the internal magma inside.

Fury bellows, grabbing her by her ankle and throwing her towards the floor. As soon as he lets go, Yang suddenly jumps and catches her. They both roll across the floor and they get back up. Yang clenches her fist and points it to Blake with a smile. Blake smiles back, bumping her fist into her's. "Boo-yeah!" Yang enthusiastically squeaks. They both return to the battle, Yang immediately punches Fury in the head with her cybernetic hand, shattering some of the pumice plates on his face and he stumbles from that impact, creating a grunting sound from it. Ruby jumps in the air, slashing over and over again with her scythe, causing immense damage to the Knight of Fury, cutting him up from the impacts. He has taken a lot of damage and his body is struggling to repair it. But he clenches his hands into fists as the rage builds up to the point of no return. Adam jumps into the air, pushing Wilt and Blush into Fury's chest, only to realise that it has no effect, like most of these attacks are. It should kill anything, but these guys are essentially Spirits. Weiss opens her eyes, and her Knight forms beside her and sprints straight at Fury. Fury's spins round, smacking them all onto the floor with the massive bones inside. He looks forward, seeing the Knight running right at him. He grits his molten teeth, standing tall again, tightening his grip on the Axes as he stands tall.

Ice Vs. Fire.

The Giant Armour holds the Claymore in both hands and Fury smirks with animalistic rage in his eyes as he runs at the Summoned Titan. The Giant Armour brings the huge sword down at Fury, the Knight of Grimm combats by stepping aside. Fury slashes his axes aggressively at the Giant Armour, burning into the ice armour that has been formed around it, fog trailing from its Glyph Form. But the Giant Armour is strong, it takes a few hits but continues to fight against Fury. The Giant Armour swings the sword straight across Fury's chest, causing massive damage that makes him stagger back. But Fury manages to smash his axes into the sword so hard that the sword comes apart. The Giant Armour punches Fury in the face, making him stagger back from the punch. Fury grunts in anger as he staggers back. The Giant Armour continues to fight against Fury and it gives the others time to help it. It is powerful but even _it_ is no match for Fury. Adam stands back up after being hit by Fury's wings and he holds Wilt and Blush in his hand, looking and the glowing red blade and then at Fury as he fights the Summoned Giant Armour. Yang runs at Fury and punches him straight in the spine and she also fires the shotgun into his back for extra damage, making Fury stumble forward into the fist of the Giant Armour. Fury roars with enmity. Ruby leaps at him and she hacks Crescent Rose into him over and over to do more damage. But whilst she does it, he grabs her by the throat, cooling the flames in his hand to only make it pumice. He chokes her but then holds her over the floor.

He stares at them all. "Come any closer...and I kill the girl." He threatens. Yang's eyes widen and she snarls in anger, her eyes starting to turn red.

"Let her go." Yang demands.

"The Dark Queen demands her to be brought to her, dead or alive it matters not." Fury states as he stares down at them. Fury then stares at Ruby as she gasps for air. But Ruby manages to get a word out.

"Checkmate!" She utters to Weiss and Blake. Weiss and Blake nod, Weiss looks at the Giant Armour as she controls it. Fury looks at her with bewildered eyes.

"What?" He questions. Suddenly a Glyph forms inside the wrist of Fury, stopping him from heating up his hand. He snarls in anger as he tries to tighten his grip but he cannot release her either. Blake leaps into the air, firing her pistol into the pumice hand, shattering it from the impact of the bullets. Adam stands tall as Fury rips his arm from the Glyph, regenerating his hand. He snarls at them and finally, he has had enough. The wings erupt from his back, spreading out wide and his arms extend into the wings and they form into the Wyvern's wings that claw into the ground with force. The Knight's body of Fury completely transforms in vortex of hellish flames. The neck grows and the head transforms into the burning skull of the Dragon. The spines are made of pumice and magma with fire dancing around him like scales. The tail of the monster grows as well, and he swipes it across the street, burning and smashing buildings down. He spreads out his wings, taking off into the sky, gliding across the town. He looks down, breathing in deep with a hiss of an Alligator. He then opens his jaws, breathing a cloud of fire down into the city beneath him, consuming the streets across different areas of the city in fire. He glides past haven and he drags his claws across the roof and breathes the cloud of fire into the building, fire burning inside, shattering the windows and incinerating all of the memories that existed. Fire as tall as buildings begins to spread across mistral, polluting the skies with black smoke. He continues to burn the city into ash but he banks round and he moves towards them again. Fury creates a deafening, thunderous, roar as he spreads fire from his lungs into the town below. Everyone takes cover except for Adam. Adam stands his ground and parts the flames with is sword, consuming the energy from the fire as he stands there. The fire burns against his aura and his black trench coat that he wears, searing it in different places. The glowing hot Wyvern soars across the sky, continuing to burn other areas. But he banks around to attack again.

Adam stands defiant, staring at Fury as he banks round to attack them again because he knows that they are not dead. Adam holds his sword carefully as he watches Fury approach. Blake watches him and Weiss looks at the destroyed Giant Armour as it fades away, killed by the fire that was burned into the streets, amazing they even survived. "What are you doing?" Weiss questions in confusion as Adam silently stands in the middle of the street as Fury approaches.

"I know what he's doing..." Blake says.

Fury erupts with a loud booming roar, gliding towards Adam, his burning wings cutting through houses like a knife through butter, smashing and burning them down with those massive wings. Adam holds Wilt and Blush carefully, waiting for the perfect moment. He stares straight at Fury as he soars straight at him, jaws open to eat and kill him.

Adam then draws Wilt and Blush swiftly and he swings the blade right at him. Suddenly everything turns red and black as he slices straight across the head of Fury. Adam remains stood in his same position and the body of the Wyvern completely disintegrates from the impact of Moonslice. The Fractured Moon floats in the sky, watching as Adam manages to slay the form of Fury, completely destroying his Wyvern form that he would have been killed by if he got him. The black embers float away from the impact, Adam's hair glows red and recedes as the event of Moonslice recedes. The shockwave from his attack has blown everything away from them and he stands tall, sheathing Wilt and Blush in his scabbard and he looks at the team who are taking cover. The city is on fire from his attack...

But Adam managed to take him down.

* * *

 **Jaune**

* * *

A Beowulf lunges at the blonde boy, but Jaune pushes his shield upwards to hold the massive Grimm back as it slashes at him, barking viciously at him, slashing the claws at his face. He pushes it back and takes a slash across the face, his aura is beginning to wear thin from the amount of Grimm that have attacked him. He smashes the Beowulf in the face with his shield, then plunges Crocea Mors into the beast's heart, ripping it out and its body completely disintegrates away. He has been injured, along with Ren and Nora, from the attacks of Fury as he burned the place down. The amount of buildings on fire...it is haunting to look upon. Nora yells as she smashes a bunch of Creeps in the face with one swing with Magnhild. Ren sprints and fires Stormflower at the Grimm around them, darting in between them to stay ahead and to remain faster than they are. An Ursa roars as it throws a chunk of concrete straight at them, hitting Ren on impact. Winter stands with them, creating a glyph that launches her at the Ursa. She pushes both blades into its chest at the Ursa roars in pain, she pushes it down onto the floor and twists them. The Ursa falls lifeless, beginning to evaporate into smoke.

They are clear for now, and Winter approaches Jaune.

Jaune presses the blade of Crocea Mors into the ground. "This plan...has failed miserably." Jaune pants.

"I didn't think that the Knights would show up as quickly as they did." Winter says, looking around to find them. "Have you seen Loss?" Winter asks.

"No...I think she was going after Oscar with Fear..." Ren says as he gets back up, holding his side in pain. Suddenly an arrow comes shooting right by them, scraping across Winter's cheek, cutting the skin, Winter flinches, touching the blemish on her face. They all look at the rooftops and it is almost like she was summoned there as soon as they mentioned her. Loss stands there and she takes her bow and pulls it in half, holding the Tonfas as she jumps down from the roof and lands before them. She stands tall, her black dress blowing slightly in the wind, and Winter stands strong, blood leaking from her cheek. They all know that they need to be careful, their weapons do not abide the laws of Aura. They can cut straight through it. Loss stares straight at Winter, it makes team J.N.R tear up slightly from her presence but she does not, she just stands there.

"Why are you doing this?" Winter questions. Loss looks at her.

"Because I have no other purpose!" She snaps, suddenly darting right in front of her. She slashes her Tonfas at Winter, the Schnee blocks the attacks with her two swords. The swords smash into one another, clanging upon their impacts. Winter keeps her guard up, fighting as if her aura is down, despite the fact that it is not. Loss stands there and Winter slashes her sword at the Spirit's stomach. But then she reveals one of her abilities. She turns into a form of fog, exactly the same shape as her physical form, but her blade just swipes straight through. Fear can do something similar, he just becomes a swarm of flies. Jaune picks up Crocea Mors in an attempt to help Winter. Winter continues to defend herself, using Glyphs to get the upper hand. But Loss is fast, pushing her arms forward with the bladed Tonfas pointed at her. Winter kicks Loss in the side of the head, and she jumps backwards to get some distance from the Knight. Winter turns to see Jaune stood beside her with Crocea Mors in his hand.

"You can't risk it." Winter argues.

"I will not let anyone else die because I didn't try to help." Jaune retorts, his mind constantly fixed on Pyrrha. Loss paces back and forth, her combat style is very different to Fury's. She is quiet and she waits for them to make the first move, similar to Death. Loss looks at Jaune and she stops.

"You have lost someone you love...haven't you?" She asks him, her blue eyes looking at his, but hers seem far more unnatural than his irises are. He doesn't answer, but she can sense it. "Pyrrha Nikos..." She names as she searches his mind and Jaune grits his teeth.

"Get out of my head." He demands.

"I am sorry, Jaune Arc." Loss says to him and he stares straight at her, making sure that his stance is in the correct position, just as Pyrrha taught him. _Shield Up...Grip Tight...Front Foot Forward._ Loss paces back and forth still, her Tonfas ready for combat and Jaune looks at Winter.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jaune says. Nora and Ren stand back up, wielding their weapons as well.

"And neither are we." Ren says, pointing the two Stormflower Pistols at Loss and Nora holds her heavy hammer, glaring at Loss. Loss looks at the four of them and she sighs through the black veil concealing her face underneath.

"Then you have accepted your fate." Loss coldly states. Jaune waits but Nora charges in first. She swings her hammer straight at Loss, but the Knight ducks down and she kicks her in the head with her boot. But Nora's attack was not foolish, it was to lower her guard. Jaune and Ren sprint straight at Loss as Winter presses her sword into the floor, summoning her tiny Nevermores to swarm around her so then they can attack the Knight. Jaune slashes his blade straight across her chest and she yells in pain, salted water spills from the wound instead of blood or even darkness, it is like she is made out of tears and fog. Ren sprints at her, leaping into the air, firing his dual wielding Stormflowers at her, green dust charged bullets piercing her skin. He lands behind her and slashes her with the blades built into them like bayonets. Loss yells in annoyance, creating a pulse of sorrow that pushes the two back from her, tears leaking from their eyes, but the two are strong enough to block out their past. Jaune can faintly hear Pyrrha's voice and Ren can hear his parents. But they both ignore them to not collapse like Fear can cause people to. Nora sprints across the torn up road to smash Magnhild into Loss' chest. Loss is thrown straight into one of the buildings. But she isn't done.

Loss stands back up, silt and rubble on her black dress. She steps out, dropping down from the hole in the wall and then she stares straight at them. She holds her Tonfas tight, the light from the moon shining upon the razor sharp blades. She sprints straight at them, clanging her blades against theirs, dodging their attacks or just countering them. She grabs Nora by the neck, lifting her off the floor after she throws her Tonfa straight at Winter. Winter pulls her sword out from the floor, ending the summoning sequence and the Nevermores disappear. Winter holds both blades and with the help of her Glyphs, she zooms across the ground towards the Knight. Loss throws Nora straight into one of the cars, flipping the car over. Nora groans in pain and a pink rush of light channels across her body from the little aura she had left being completely vanquished from her body. She reaches out to her hammer on the floor to fight again, despite that she is too weak to even try. Ren looks at her and anger begins to charge through him, he kicks her in the head over and over after jumping in the air. Loss reaches out to her Tonfa, and to their amazement, the weapon flies from the ground and straight into her hand. She immediately slices the curved metal blade up Ren's chest and he screams in pain. Blood trails up his chest as she cuts across as well. His aura ripples like it did to her. Loss grabs him by the ankle, throwing him into the tarmac with force. He groans in pain and she lands right beside him, kicking him in the side.

Jaune yells in anger as he swings his sword with force at Loss but Loss just steps back to avoid his attack. She brings the blade of her Tonfa round, enough force to behead him with it as well, but he manages to lift his shield up to block the blade. Loss pushes and scrapes the blade down the white and gold features of the shield, sparks bouncing from the impact. Jaune stamps down on the back of her leg, bringing her onto one knee, giving Winter time to do some damage with a roundhouse kick to her face. The impact would knock a normal human being out, but she is a Knight of Grimm. She rolls across the floor, taking her two Tonfas and she connects them together to build the bow. The Bowstring forms from fog that ejects from where it should be, solidifying in her fingertips. Before her fingers forms a glass arrow and she places it in the bowstring, drawing the bow and aiming it at them. The arrow shoots straight at Winter but Jaune lifts his shield up, and the arrow shatters upon impact on his shield. Winter forms her Summoned Beowulf beside her, pointing her sword at Loss and the Beowulf throws its clawed hands back with a roaring howl. The beast charges straight at her and she stands her ground, launching her arrow at the glowing white Grimm with blue markings instead of red. The Beowulf dodges them and leaps straight at her. But Loss is stronger than she looks, Loss reaches up, catching her Beowulf by the throat, lifting it high and then crashing it down into the ground with a great amount of force, sending cracks across the ground. The Beowulf rolls and gets back on its feet, but she slices the sharp edges of her bow across its head, beheading it and killing it.

Winter runs at Loss, smashing both blades of hers at the Ancient Warrior with force, Loss uses her Bow like a shield, blocking the blades with the metal structure. Sparks erupt from the impacts but she kicks Winter in the gut. She grabs Winter by her ponytail and yanks her across the floor, throwing her into the fountain made of concrete. She smashes her head down in the concrete with enough force to actually reduce what remains of her aura to zero. Blood leaks from her forehead and from her broken nose. She forces her head down towards a sharp chunk of concrete that sticks out from the fountain. Winter pushes her hands against the fountain, pushing her head back up to combat the force of the lethal warrior that has managed to overpower her, one that does not taunt them very often. Winter grits her teeth as she struggles to keep her face and neck from the razor sharp piece of concrete pointing to the stars.

All of a sudden, Jaune wraps his arm round the neck of Loss, pulling her from the Schnee Woman and he throws her away from her, lifting his shield up and pointing the blade of Crocea Mors straight at Loss. Loss drives her Bow into the floor, stopping her body from rolling too far from the fight. Loss stands tall, staring straight at Jaune. "You are running from your own failure." Loss taunts as she stares at him. As Jaune stands there, his vision becomes partially impaired, instead of seeing the Widowed Woman walking before her, he sees Pyrrha walking instead at times for brief seconds. Like she was actually there, her long red hair waving across the wind as she walks, her golden and red Spartan armour around her body. Her huge emerald eyes looking into his with a loving smile. But he shakes the feeling off when Loss leaps straight at him. Jaune smashes his shield into the two Tonfas that she now wields, she grinds her blades against the shield, staring straight at him. "Let go...allow yourself to see her again with the infinite." Loss says, but her voice is Pyrrha's...the emotion of melancholy going to his head as he hears her gentle soothing voice.

"Get out of my head!" He repeats, swinging his sword straight at her in anger. The blade of Crocea Mors scrapes across the veil and she staggers. Every time that she attacks, he sees Pyrrha swinging at him with her sword, making him feel like he is fighting the woman that he loves with all his heart. But he knows that this is the Knight of Loss messing with his head. He remembers everything that the real Pyrrha Nikos taught him when on that rooftop, almost fighting just like how they trained. Smashing their blades across each other with force, the metallic bangs echoing across the land in their fight. Loss swipes her foot at his legs, but Jaune jumps in the air, bringing his shield round her head with enough force to cause her to stumble. Loss can't get to fight him for whatever reason, he is somehow able to block her emotions out to focus his senses on fighting her. She goes to attack him when she manages to kick his shield from his hand. She slashes her blade across his stomach, cutting through his black hoodie and through the flesh, blood spilling from the wound. Jaune cries out in agony, blood leaving his mouth and a hot pain shocking up his body as the cold blade cuts through him. Jaune falls to one knee and Winter watches in horror, trying to get up to help, Ren and Nora are doing the same to help their friend as Loss prepares to finish him off.

Jaune stares at her and Loss sighs. "Join her." Loss says, tightening her grip on her Tonfa.

She strikes him in the side of the neck, hitting right there to kill him.

There is a sudden flash of light that completely shatters Loss' blade in her hand. Loss looks at her snapped Tonfa in complete disbelief as the shards of metal drop and bounce onto the floor. She looks straight at Jaune with horror, and Jaune takes his chance.

He takes both hands and he swings Crocea Mors across her neck.

Loss completely shatters into glass, and the glass evaporates into fog that passes away in the wind, leaving Jaune on one knee. The cloud of water vapour fades away, being blown away in the wind, leaving them all alone, striking down a second Knight...something about the metal that Crocea Mors is made of...it managed to beat a Knight in one swing when nothing else could harm her.

Jaune coughs in pain and he sees Ruby staggering from the battle against Fury.

* * *

 **Qrow**

* * *

Death grabs him by the back of his neck with his armoured hand, throwing him across the street and into one of the buildings. Red energy ruptures across his body and his sword is on the floor. Death creates a menacing chuckle, approaching Qrow with Ferrum Arctus in his hand, the black smoke trailing from the blade. Qrow coughs in agony, spitting blood from his mouth. Death pushes his boot against his side, pointing the blade at his face. Death stares down at him. "Here we are again..." He says menacingly.

"If you're gonna do it..." Qrow growls.

"Kill you?" Death scoffs. "Oh no...not yet..." Death says.

"Why? You always say that you want to claim all life..." Qrow questions in confusion. Death looks out at the landscape of Mistral, the darkness spilling into the once beautiful city.

"Death arrives for everyone at a fixed point...yours has not come yet...but one has." He says.

Qrow stares at Death with confused and fearful eyes, bruised and battered from their conflict that Death has just won. "Who?" Qrow questions. Death turns to look down at the street below where the battle was just taking place to defend the civilians, the civilians that are likely to all be dead. He just points his sword at one person. Qrow follows the blade and his red eyes widen in horror when he sees Ruby walking over to Jaune and the others after their battle against Loss. Qrow looks right at Death.

"No...let it be me!" He begs.

"A father will always put his daughter's life above others...what a good one you are." Death compliments to him. "But the laws of time and nature must be adhered."

"You mean Salem's?" Qrow scoffs and that makes Death chuckle.

"You really think I serve her?" He asks her.

Qrow looks at him in complete and utter confusion, since he thought that all Knights serve her. "Fury, Fear and Loss serve her...but I? I serve the laws of Extinction...of Death itself, even she has an expiration date for she too is mortal. Why do you think she wants those Relics? To be safe from me." Death states. "Death comes for all at a certain time, I cannot stop my minions from slaughtering because that means that the laws of Extinction have chosen them to die now. You? Your time is not today."

"We've cheated you before." Qrow argues. Death turns to face him.

"One cannot _cheat_ me, Qrow Branwen. You are simply prolonging the inevitable...but your daughter? Her time is being called upon by the Infinite, and it is my duty to take her Aura and send it to them." He explains, walking towards them.

"I won't let you!" Qrow argues, reaching for his sword, trying to get back up. But Death kicks him in the chest, launching him into a wall, spreading cracks up the wall, chunks of concrete breaking off from impact. He groans, coughing and spitting blood onto the floor from the impact. He looks at Death, begging him to spare his beloved daughter. He then looks at the Fractured Moon, pointing at it.

"You won't be able to stop me...for no matter what...your daughter will die...either tonight or the next night...she will join the Infinite and the Unbound." Death states, forming his Bow in his hand, holding a Glass Arrow in his fingers. Qrow looks at the moon and a shiver of fear pulsates across him when he sees the massive black and red wings of the Grimm Dragon returning, seeing a squadron of Griffons and Nevermores flying with it. Qrow stammers in horror when seeing that monster again and then he looks at Death. Death's wings fold out and he flies into the air, heading straight for Ruby.

Her time is running out.


	24. An Eye For An Eye

**Chapter 23 – An Eye For An Eye**

* * *

 **Death**

* * *

The black dragon soars across the night sky, it's hissing shrieks travelling across the hilly landscape. Black shells plummet from its ebony scales, crashing into the ground, giving birth to fresh new Grimm. The Beowulves and Ursa roar as they land, attacking the surviving civilians in the streets with animosity fuelling their attacks. Creeps dig into the ground, popping up before civilians, mauling them with their massive jaws, running on bipedal legs. Qrow can only watch in horror as he witnesses a massive failure. The Knight of Death looks down as the Grimm flood the city like a plague, killing everything in their path. Neptune and Scarlet are both injured still, using their weapons while they still can as Thara attempts to start the car to get them out of there. Qrow's bad luck effecting them once more. Death tightens his grip on Ferrum Arctus and he turns to face the Huntsman that he has defeated. "Your time has not come...but others have." Death states. "This is the beginning of your extinction, Qrow Branwen. Do not fight it, for it cannot be defeated. I will claim all souls eventually, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow...it could take years...but from this day onwards...your daughter will be my target even if she survives this night." Death explains. "Did you really think that I kill where I wish? When I wish?" He questions. "I am bound by my code, to kill when it is time for them to die. We have simply been playing you, keeping you occupied...the people here have become the chosen to die with Mistral. If it were that simple...you would all be dead." Death assures him. Death approaches the edge of the road where they stand upon. His red eyes fixate on Ruby's.

"I won't let you." Qrow argues, standing back up with blood leaking from his mouth. Death stares straight at him.

"You can't stop me." Death states, dropping down from the road to attack them.

* * *

The Dragon soars straight over their heads, smashing a clock tower down above them, Ruby gasps when she sees the building collapsing above their heads. Winter looks up at it and she forms a glyph to block the collapse above Neptune and Scarlet. Scarlet is still wounded from having his hand broken by Death. Jaune presses his hand to his stomach, feeling the blood seeping out and dripping onto the floor. Ren and Nora vacate from the premises. Ruby turns around to look at the rest of their team as the Clock Tower crumbles down in between them. "Ruby!" Yang screams, reaching out to her. But the tower collapses right between them, the blast nearly knocking her off her feet and sliding across the floor. Thara struggles to get the car moving, the battle has caused too much damage to it and the car is dead.

"It won't start!" Thara yells, bruised from the tricked civilians that attacked her under Fury's influence.

"We need to get them out!" Winter says, holding it up there as best as he can. Scarlet can still walk, so he gets up and he puts his arm around Neptune, lifting him off the floor. Neptune screams in agony as they pull him to safety as Winter falls to one knee, trying to help keep the glyph there. As soon as Thara and the others are clear, she releases it, exhausted from having to use her semblance for so long. The massive pieces of rubble crash down onto the car, crushing it under the weight of the impact, completely flattening the car with shards of glass sliding across the floor along with flickering gold sparks bouncing on the floor. The malfunctioning engine explodes, causing orange flames to bleed through the rubble that flattened it. Yang, Weiss and Blake clamber up the side of the destroyed tower to get to Ruby where she stands in the crossroads. Adam has vanished, but he was not under the tower when it collapsed. Yang runs to her sister and Weiss runs to hers as well. They both hug their siblings tightly, Yang nearly lifts her baby sister off the floor as she holds her.

"I thought I lost you!" Yang exclaims in a worried tone. Scarlet helps carry Neptune to safety but none of them notice the Black Nevermore diving down from the sky above them and landing right behind Scarlet, transforming into Death, wielding Ferrum Arctus in his hand. The impact is so powerful that they are all thrown onto the floor. Neptune rolls onto the floor, blood leaking constantly from his legs and Scarlet gets back up, firing his Flintlock Pistol at Death once more, having no effect. Death brings the black blade up with force and Scarlet wails in agony as the blade carves clean through his wrist that wields the pistol. Blood erupts from the stump and he shrieks out, unable to grab it with his broken hand. He staggers back and Neptune looks in horror.

"Scarlet!" Neptune screams, reaching out to him. Scarlet looks at him, the red hair moving from his eyes to reveal both. Suddenly the blade of Ferrum Arctus erupts through Scarlet's chest, pushing through the rib cage, scraping against his bones inside. he reaches up in complete agony as Death lifts him off the floor, blood pouring from his wounds. Ruby's eyes widen in horror as they witness Death completely murder their friend right in front of them. Death stares at them when Scarlet's body ceases to struggle, his arms falling back and nothing but blood leaking from his wound. Death swings Ferrum Arctus to the side, the body of Scarlet still impaled on it and the body slides straight off the blade, smashing into the wall and laying there. Neptune can't stop looking, now he has lost another good friend to the monsters that have been a part of the Fall of Mistral. Death stares straight at Neptune, as he is also on his list as Scarlet was and Neptune screams in anger, pointing his Dust Powered Rifle at the Knight as he walks towards him with his Claymore in his hand. The blue rounds impact the thick black armour plating but they are deflected off, like light against a mirror. The rounds burn straight into the floor as he walks towards Neptune. But Weiss darts in between them both and he forms a glyph in between them both. Death's blade slams down into the Glyph and he stares at it, he pushes straight down, cutting the glyph in half, causing it to become unstable. Death calmly grabs Weiss by the throat and he chokes her, holding her off the floor as he stares at Neptune, pointing Ferrum Arctus at his throat.

"Death comes for you all from tonight onwards." Death states, pulling his arm back to plunge the blade of his sword straight into Weiss' stomach. Death pushes the blade straight at her and Weiss gasps in pain, as the blade sinks straight into her stomach, blood pouring from her wound. Her blue eyes widen in agony and she shrieks in agony. Team R.W.B.Y erupt into rage, sprinting straight at the Knight. Yang's eyes erupt into glowing red rage, and she jumps straight at Death, punching him in the side of the head. The impact from her metal hand hitting his head makes him stumble, he pushes Weiss from the blade, it did not kill her as it did to Scarlet, he plunged it through his chest instead of stomach, but it has fatally wounded her, blood pouring from her wound. She lays on the floor as blood constantly pours from her injury, crying out in agony as she reaches to the man that she loves with all her heart. Neptune crawls over to her side, unable to use his legs from what Death did to him in Nevermore form. He pushes his hands against the wound, applying pressure...

It is not looking good.

So much blood.

The Ice Queen looks into his eyes with fearful tears leaking from them, but not for _her_ sake, for _his_. Blood has completely covered his hands and he looks straight at her. "Weiss...hold on...you'll be okay..." He promises. Weiss coughs in his arms, blood leaking from her lips. Weiss sniffles as she looks at him.

"I'm sorry." She stammers as she looks at the blood all over the clothes that she is wearing. She still holds Myrtenaster tight as she lays on the floor.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, just keep your eyes on me." Neptune begs.

Death has had enough, no more playing games. He is showing them all what he can do, they all fight him at once but none of them have landed a blow since Yang punched him in the head. Death catches Yang by the throat and he smashes her straight into the ground, sending cracks across the ground. He immediately slashes the blade of Ferrum Arctus across Blake's chest, sending her flying and tumbling into the floor, blood smudging across the floor as he wipes them out. Jaune swings Crocea Mors at Death but the Knight catches the blade with his armoured hand, and with one sharp movement...

The sword is pulled right from his hand and falling onto the floor across the street from him.

Death proceeds to kick the Arc boy in the chest as he smashes into the floor. Nora and Ren run at him with their weapons but he spins round, flexing out the Nevermore Wings to launch Fatal Feathers directly at them all, crippling them to the floor as it shreds down their aura. They roll across the floor in pain and Death continues to fight them. Sun and Kassius run into the battlefield and they see what Death has done. Weiss is bleeding out...Yang has been wounded as well as Death stamps down on her chest, rupturing many organs inside of her, making her spit out blood. Kassius clenches his hands into fists when he sees that and something completely unbelievable happens. His eyes suddenly explode red with rage, like the Grimm, red mist trails from his eyes. He screams in anger, sprinting straight at Death. He slashes both blades at him with massive force and the sudden attack has given him the upper hand against the Knight of Death as he staggers back, deep cuts in the armour from his attacks. Death brings Ferrum Arctus directly at Kassius but he ducks down to avoid the blade, so much rage has channelled across him that he is completely unpredictable to Death, moving fast and attacking hard.

But as Kassius tries to fight him, Death grabs him by the face, smashing him right down beside Yang, holding the black smoking blade tight in his hand. He goes to plunge it into his and her stomach but Sun goes to attack him. Death stares straight at him and swings the sword into his chest, launching him into the fountain. But when he goes to attack, Kassius is stood back up and he is carrying Yang to safety. Ruby screams in anger from the loss of Scarlet and from him fatally injuring Weiss, she lunges straight at him. Jaune with her as well, holding Crocea Mors again after finding it on the floor. Death spins round and his wings grow from his cape, and as he turns, he batters his wings against them both, sending them flying through a building, down a cliff and onto the road beneath them, crashing down with force. Jaune groans in pain and Ruby is shell shocked.

Neptune holds his beloved Ice Queen tight, holding his hands against the wound to try and keep her safe. Death stands there, kicking Sun onto the floor when he tries to attack, but it has no effect. He stands there and looks straight at Weiss who is dying on the floor with Neptune in her arms. Death begins to walk towards her, behind them is the dead body of Scarlet David, blood has pooled out around his corpse. Not far is the body of Sage by Haven which is on fire. The Dragon soars overhead, dropping more and more Grimm into the city. Neptune points his rifle at Death, shooting at him, but to no avail. Weiss stares at the Knight as he approaches and Winter attempts to go after him but he just swings his sword back at her, sending a sharp pulse of darkness that knocks her back. Qrow watches in terror from where Death left him stood upon as Death approaches her. He holds Ferrum Arctus in his hand and points it at her throat. She has become incredibly weak, more blood leaking from her stab wound...

But something changes in Death, he stands there, turning his head slightly as if he heard something. And then he looks back at Weiss. He still points the blade at her throat, but to all of their surprise...he leaves her. He turns and walks away from them both.

Because he knows that there is something he must do. He disappears into a cloud of black smoke, vanishing before them. Neptune sighs with relief and they see a Crow flying up to them to help them. "We need to go." Qrow says, transforming back into his human form. He picks up Weiss, holding her in his arms, he rips his sleeve off and wraps it round her waist to hold the bleeding back as best as he can. Sun picks up the injured Blake and Winter helps Neptune back up to his feet, but they are all incredibly weak.

"What about Ruby and Jaune?" Nora questions.

"We are going there now!" Qrow replies, referencing the road that they are taking to get down to where they were launched by Death's wings.

* * *

 **Jaune**

* * *

Jaune groans in pain, blood still pouring from his rupturing wound across his stomach, his hand pressed against it. He has no idea that Death is coming for them both. He looks over and sees Ruby on her knees after she got back up, her mind constantly on Weiss and Scarlet, one is dead and the other could have just died for all they know.

Her silver eyes gaze out across the city of haven.

Her aura is down...

Fire spreads across the landscape, buildings collapsing and the shrieks of Nevermores echo across the city. Screams echoing through the buildings. Blood leaking from her forehead and dropping to the marble floor. She looks forward, seeing Jaune on the ground, blood pouring from his stomach. He groans in agony, his golden blonde hair blowing in the smoke infected wind. Jaune stumbles as he tries to get back up to his feet, a Beowulf charging him, roaring as it lunges with its massive, clawed hands stretched out to disembowel him.

Ruby remains on her knees, weak and defeated. Jaune turns, remembering Pyrrha's training as he slashes the blade of Crocea Mors across its chest. Red glows from the chest of the beast, the body dissolving away into black smoke. The body rolls across the floor. Jaune turns to Ruby, his eyes wet as he stumbles to her, his hand pressed to his chest, blood staining his palm. "Ruby..." He winces, his weak innocent voice whimpering almost.

Ruby still does not move, her eyes remaining still as she looks at the floor, tears dropping from her eyes. "Ruby!" He yells again, trying to get her attention. He repeats over and over, muffled from her shellshock. Until she snaps out of it, looking up at him with a high pitched gasp of shock. Ruby looks at Jaune, fear in her eyes.

"Jaune..." She whimpers in fear.

"Hey, snap out of it!" Jaune begs, holding her by her shoulders, his blood staining her clothes as he holds her. Ruby shakes her head, her long red hair bouncing around.

"Where's Yang?" She immediately demands, not thinking straight after what Death just did to their friends. She did not see where Kassius carried her off to.

"I don't know." Jaune says, helping her back to her feet. They both turn in fear when they hear the bellowing roar of the Grimm Dragon as it flies over, the wings blocking out the light of the sun. The dragon slams its claws into the tower, bringing it down where Headmaster Lionheart once stood. They look around; Ruby picks Crescent Rose back up, looking around as the creatures of Grimm crash into the ground from the pods of darkness that fall. "Haven is finished, Ruby! Mistral is Finished! We need to go!" Jaune says.

"We can't leave them!" Ruby argues.

"We need to go!" Jaune argues. Ruby watches him run to the exit of the battle, he turns to her. "Come on!" He calls.

Suddenly an arrow shoots straight past Jaune. Time slows down as Jaune sees the arrow, one that is extremely familiar. In the worst way. The arrow shoots directly for Ruby, but she darts away with her semblance saving her life, a blast of petals saving her life. Jaune watches the arrow, seeing the glass arrow glistening against the sunlight, then it vanishes into the petals, sliding across the floor. His eyes widen in grief when he sees the crimson colour of blood on the arrowhead. His eyes turn when he sees Ruby stood there, stumbling around. Her head turns to face him, and Jaune nearly collapses from sorrow and anguish. He nearly drops Crocea Mors...

Her hair blows aside, revealing a flush of red that pours from her left eye socket, damaging her face badly. The eye has been torn apart by the arrowhead, even ripping flesh and skin from her head where cut clean across her face. The blood pours more and more from her face. She looks at Jaune with her one eye, blood bleeding from her fresh wound that terrifies Jaune. His eyes bulge from his eyes. "Jaune?" She mutters in shock. Her body collapses to the ground, hitting the floor with her head. Jaune sprints to her side, holding her body in his arms.

"No!" Jaune cries out. "Ruby!" He screams. His cries of horror echo across Haven, across Mistral. Tears fall from his eyes. "No...Not again..." He begs, sniffling.

But then his eyes look up at where he saw the arrow come from.

A mysterious figure stands there, not Cinder, but Death. The Knight of Grimm holding the Glass Bow that all Knights can form with their hands. He lowers the bow as he stares at them both, his smirk hidden behind the helmet, glowing red eyes staring straight into the blue irises of Jaune's. The black cape blows in the wind and he snarls.

Death speaks to them.

Saying only one thing.

"An Eye for an Eye."


	25. Full Circle

**Chapter 24 – Full Circle**

* * *

 **Jaune**

* * *

It's all over.

Mistral has fallen. Haven Academy collapses from the fire that has consumed its wooden structure, plummeting down the two tower like mountains that it once stood upon, and if there were still people inside...then may god rest their souls. The Grimm remain inside, like smoke spreading through the city, killing the Grimm. They failed...they have lost the two Relics...Weiss could be dead, Scarlet and Sage are dead and Lionheart is gone, along with Oscar and Ozpin.

Palpitations of breath echo through the woodlands outside of the destroyed city as the Grimm finish is off. Jaune runs as fast as he can with his wound still bleeding. He holds Ruby in his arms, her eye bleeding onto his black jumper and his armour. His eyes are wide as he runs, his mouth agape, looking at her unconscious body in his arms. She is still alive...barely...Death's arrow has caused serious damage to the gentle rose. Jaune looks over his shoulder as he flees, seeing Death stood behind him with a horde of Grimm running behind him. Death points his sword straight at Jaune and the other three Knights form beside him, showing that they cannot die...at least not through the same methods as normal Grimm. The Grimm charge past the Knights, Beowulves howling as they charge after him. Crescent Rose was left behind at Mistral, blood drips from Ruby's hand that hangs down. Jaune refuses to leave her, running as quick as he possibly can to keep her safe. A Beowulf leaps, smashing through a dying tree as Death walks with them, killing the plant life that they walk through, the creaking screams of Trees collapsing as he passes them.

Jaune runs, seeing a burning tree before him, meaning that Fury has been here. He puts his shoulder forward so then Ruby does not hit it. His shoulder smashes through the burning tree, burning wood exploding around him as he runs, crumbling down around him as he runs, embers sitting on his shoulder. Smoke rises up from the tree as it collapses from its support being blown apart from him running into it. Jaune runs further and further with the Grimm behind him...he knows that they are behind him. He looks back at Ruby, there is so much blood...

Death continues to walk after them with the other three Knights. Fury is constantly tensing his hands into fists as he glares at them. While he runs, a spotlight shines upon him, his eyes look up to see a Bullhead hovering above him in the treeline with Red and Black colours painted upon it with golden accents also added to the metal plates. It is a Bullhead belonging to the Acolytes of Lien, following them. The Grimm are starting to catch up with them, so Jaune knows he needs to try and lose them all somehow. He turns, seeing what looks like a cave. He runs into the woods, using the trees to obscure the vision of both the Acolytes of Lien and the Grimm. He runs into the cave, vanishing into the darkness, and he continues to run, seeing that the tunnel goes deep into the ground. He looks back, seeing the glow of red from their eyes as they chase after him. The orange glow of Fury chases after them like a cloud of fire pluming behind them. He manages to get free from the cave as there is an exit, and the Grimm pile up against the thinner exit, throwing their bodies into it, cracking it as they impact it.

The Bullhead retreats when Nevermore begin to leave the remains of Mistral, scanning the forests for any survivors. Jaune stops for a couple of seconds, taking refuge behind a boulder and he sets her down, looking at her wound on her face. He stammers...he doesn't know what to do...But when he sits by her, he hears Fury roaring monstrously as he emerges from the cave, smashing it down. He looks down at her...and there is a way out of this. He looks down at the beautiful girl and he sighs. "I'm gonna lure them off...don't you dare die on me." Jaune begs. He draws Crocea Mors, standing up with brave intentions as he runs out from the rock and stares at the Grimm. "Come on!" Jaune challenges, his shield held high as he gets their attention. Death, Fear, Loss and Fury stare straight at him with their weapons at the ready and Fear smirks at him, pointing his rotten finger right at him. The horde charge straight at Jaune and he begins to run from them, luring them away from the rock where he hid Ruby. He sprints away from them, a multitude of Grimm pursuing him, the quake of their charge following after him.

He runs and runs from them. Death stands there as the Grimm that they summoned have gone after Jaune, along with the other Knights. He stands there and he looks around, he is not foolish, he noticed that he was not holding Ruby. He clenches his hand into a fist as he looks at the rock where he left her, and he slowly walks towards where she lies, blood still leaking from her torn open eye. He holds Ferrum Arctus tight and he points it straight at the rock and he charges black lightning across the blade. But then he hears voices getting closer, he turns and he snarls. He turns and vanishes from the scene, expecting Yang or someone to appear. But instead, there are Acolytes of Lien, they patrol through the woods, their rifles held high.

They are perilously close to Ruby.

Jaune sprints again, like he is caught in a time loop, but now he no longer holds Ruby, just Crocea Mors, risking his life to make sure that she is safe. He sprints as fast as he can, looking back to see the horde and Fury sprinting after him with rage. He continues on to try and lure them off. When he runs, he finds an old abandoned farm where a tree has collapsed from the Goliaths that marched through, crushing the buildings and the fences that once surrounded it. He sprints to the tree, vaulting over it and hiding behind the huge tree trunk. He sits there, resting his back against the bark as he sits there.

The Grimm are getting closer and closer.

He grabs the red sash on his hip that reminds him of his beloved Pyrrha Nikos, running his finger across the velvet as he looks at it with tearful eyes. _I'll always be with you, Jaune_.

He closes his eyes, hearing them getting closer. He exhales through his lips, hearing something getting near, heavy footfalls and the floor getting hotter. He opens his eyes in anger, standing up as Fury leaps straight at him with both axes raised. Jaune screams as he leaves the tree and the Grimm run over the Tree, trampling across the sash left behind, being buried under the soil as they charge after him.

He is outnumbered...

And alone...

* * *

 **Yang**

* * *

Jaune's scream echoes nearby and she stops, she is now back on her feet, battered and bruised after Death completely eviscerated them. He is as powerful as all of them, carrying nearly all of their skills with him except for Fear and Loss' mind manipulation capabilities. That is what makes him so lethal, he has the strength of Fury, the speed of Loss and the Intelligence of Fear. Yang stops when she hears him yelling and Kassius stops with her, his eyes have returned to their initial blue state. Whatever that freak-out of his was. "Was that Jaune?" She asks him. Kassius listens carefully...there is only silence now.

"I don't know..." He says.

"We need to find Ruby." Yang says, pushing through the brush. She has no idea about her condition, which will make it far more heart-wrenching for when she finds her beloved sister in the state that she is in right now. Bleeding into the soil by a rock. Yang proceeds forward and they both look up when they see the Bullhead patrolling the skies, examining the ground to find out where she is. They stay low to avoid detection from the Acolytes as they look for her. Yang is in the same place that Jaune was in, the soil is torn up from where the Grimm charged through to get to Jaune, claws tearing up the soil as they ran. Kassius and Yang look at the soldiers as they approach the rock where she is hiding. Yang looks carefully, and from the point of view she can see from, she can see her hand there. She knows it is hers as well because of the slight catch of red from her outfit. Her eyes widen and she gasps. The soldiers somehow have not noticed her body on the floor yet, walking past the rock that Jaune hid her by.

Yang gets up and runs over to the rock, despite Kassius trying to stop her. She keeps her head low to avoid detection, she slides past the rock and she looks at her sister. Her heart sinks from horror when she sees the red blood all over her face and her missing eye from where Death shot her with his Bow and Arrow. She stammers in horror, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Kassius runs up to her side and he stops...pausing in horror when he sees her body there with so much blood from her horrific injury. But he sees her breathing. "Yang...she's alive." He assures.

But Yang doesn't hear him.

She just looks at her baby sister on the floor who has been incredibly wounded and her eye begins to twitch, pure rage in her face as she begins to grit her white teeth together, clenching her hands into tight fists. She closes her eyes and when she opens them...

They are blood red.

The Captain of the Squad walks with his men, holding his rifle. He is the same Captain that was in the Bullhead with Cinder when they arrived at Mistral. "Spread out, when we find her, kill her." He orders to his men. They all stop when hearing her blood-fuelled rage as she howls from the rock where they are. The Captain stops and slowly looks over his shoulder at where her shrill came from. He wears black sunglasses over his eyes, looking at where she yelled.

Yang charges straight at them, her eyes glowing red and pure anger engraved on her face, Ember Celica primed and her fists clenched as she charges straight at the Mercenaries that are trying to kill her. "It's her sister!" A Mercenary yells.

"Shoot at her!" The Captain yells. One of the Mercenaries turns to face her, firing his Assault Rifle at her, holding the trigger back as he unloads a magazine at her. The bullets race at her but her fury makes her aura completely deflect the bullets. Bullets smash into the trees and she pulls her arm back as she runs at the first Mercenary, punching him straight in the head with enough force to flip a car. His neck snaps and he is thrown straight into the soil with force. Yang also fires the two shotgun bracers at her enemies as they all fire on her. Yang ducks down to avoid the shotgun of another soldier, upper cutting him with her fist and firing a blast from Ember Celica, blowing his head to smithereens. She continues to charge, shooting one in the chest as she punches him, running to the next batch.

She spins round as she avoids the swarm of bullets and as she turns, she powers up another blow, decking him so hard that it fractures his skull and kills him without even firing a round from Ember Celica. She punches down into the rifle of another mercenary, completely shattering the gun and then she shoots him in the head with one of the rockets, blowing his body up in a spray of red, some of it splattering against her outfit and face, turning her hair partially red. She decimates the mercenaries and grabs the rifles of another soldier, bringing her fist round to smash him in the leg, breaking his leg and bringing the other round into his head, firing a shotgun blast as she does it. As she charges through and wipes out the Acolytes of Lien, she is constantly screaming with anger over what has happened to her baby sister.

The Captain readies his sword as she runs at him, two soldiers standing in between her and him. The two Soldiers fire their firearms at her and she continues to charge, punching one in the chest and the shotgun blast blows a hole in his chest. She grabs the other by the head with her metal hand and pulls him as she runs, crushing his head into a tree. She finally charges at the Captain, leaping into the air with a powerful battle-cry, pulling her arm back and smashing her fist right into his head.

The impact breaks his neck and she shakes with anger, dead Mercenaries around her. She tenses up, letting out another scream of rage.

Kassius remains by Ruby's side as Yang lets out her fury on the Mercs. He has removed the armoured sleeve that he wears over his human arm and he rips the sleeve of his jacket off to wrap across her wound to stop the bleeding. He covers only one eye in case she wakes up but it is not enough for her to survive this, she needs medical attention. But it is better than leaving it open like that. He puts the armoured sleeve back and he checks her pulse, and he still feels a very faint pulse to her body.

Other Mercenaries emerge from the woods when they heard Yang going berserk on them. She sprints directly at the soldiers, knocking them all off their feet as she fights them. Kassius looks at her rage as she destroys them, and he has something similar that he has not told them about, when he cracked when seeing her get hurt. She fights and fights the soldiers...

But finally...

She manages to kill all of the Mercenaries. She stands there by the corpse of a Merc, she breathes slowly, closing her eyes, when they open, her pretty big lilac eyes look around again as she turns to her sister on the floor. She sprints back to Ruby, sliding beside her and she picks her up, pushing her black and red hair aside and she shakes her to try and wake up. "Ruby..." Yang cries as she holds her sister.

"She's alive." Kassius assures. Yang gently strokes her finger against her cheek.

"Her eye..." She sniffles, her voice cracked and broken. Kassius walks over to her side and he holds her by her chin, turning her to look him in the eyes.

"She _will_ live." He promises as he looks into her eyes. "But we have to get her to safety, to a village preferably."

"If there are any left that the Knights haven't destroyed..." Yang sniffles.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see. I'll carry her." He offers.

"No...I've got her." Yang says, holding her gently.

"No big sister should ever have to carry their dying little sister." Kassius states, holding his arms out to carry her. Yang bursts into tears and she gives Ruby to him, looking at her constantly as her body doesn't move. Her heart may still be beating...but it is horrible for her to see Ruby like that. All because of Death and his sadistic laws and his code that he follows so truly. Kassius holds her, he is stronger than Yang is and he walks with her to get her to safety.

No one knows what happened to Jaune.

* * *

 **Qrow**

* * *

The rest of the team are together.

Qrow carries the dying Weiss Schnee in his arms, blood pouring from the wound she suffered from Death as she tries to save Neptune, only leading to her also being injured as well. Blake has also partially recovered from her own injury, running with them as they get out. The group is made up of: Qrow, Winter, Weiss, Ren, Nora, Neptune, Blake and Sun. With Sage and Scarlet dead, and Weiss and Ruby in critical conditions, the Knights of Grimm have well and truly branded their mark upon them all. Weiss is crying out in agony from the searing hot torment that she suffers from, blood has now soaked into the sleeve of Qrow's white and grey dress shirt. Winter keeps her eyes on her little sister, making sure that she is alive still. Neptune is now being carried by Ren and Sun who hold him up by both arms, since his injuries have rendered him unable to walk completely. Blood still bleeds from the wounds in his legs.

Weiss cries out when there is a sudden jolt of pain across her body from the movement. At the moment, she is very lucky that Death's blade did not sink all the way through her and come out her back like it did to Scarlet. He only managed to push the top of the blade into her stomach, but even that is life threatening. "We need to keep moving!" Qrow hurries.

"Go where?" Sun questions as he carries his friend with the help of Ren. Nora looks around with nervous eyes, holding Magnhild tight in her grasp.

"There has to be a town that hasn't been hit. Towns have doctors, medication. Stuff that can help Weiss!" Qrow calls back to him. Blake runs, she has a makeshift bandage made from parts of Sun's shirt that is around her waist where Death cut her with his sword. She is still in pain but she can run. Blake holds Gambol Shroud in her hand along with its sheath, dual wielding them both. Sun is blocking out the loss of most of his team until he can get everyone somewhere safe. Weiss stammers in pain as she looks up at the clear night sky, the endless constellations of stars above them.

"It's beautiful..." She whispers.

Qrow looks at her.

"What?" Qrow asks her. Weiss' eyes close slowly and she passes out in his arms, and that nearly gives Winter a heart-attack.

"Weiss?" Winter says with a fearful tone. Qrow places his finger to her neck to check for a pulse.

There is one...but it is becoming pretty faint. "She's alive, I think she just passed out from the pain. That's good." Qrow says to them all.

"How is that good?" Nora questions as she keeps up with them.

"Because her body won't be using up too much energy to stay awake, it gives us more time." Qrow says. "But we need to keep up the pace."

Sun and Neptune look back at Mistral, it was also their home for quite some time as well.

Now it is nothing more than another smoking ruin.

Claimed by the Darkness.

They failed.


	26. The Next Step

**Chapter 25 – The Next Step**

* * *

 **Whitley**

* * *

The young boy with ashen hair walks gleefully down his Atlesian Hallways, completely oblivious to the hell that Mistral is suffering through right now. Unaware that his own sister is dying right now because of Death. Klein walks past him with a silver platter, holding an assortment of sweets and cakes. Whitley does not even glance at Klein, he just takes a cupcake and continues on, taking a bite out of it. Klein groans, rolling his eyes in disgust at the spoilt brat that just passed him. Whitley approaches the door of his father's office, the cold air creating a bone chilling aura as he approaches. He stops when he hears his father shouting at somebody inside. He sighs when he stops, leaning against the wall. "We have lost all contact with Mistral, and you are asking about _your_ suppliers?" Ironwood scoffs in disgust at Jacques.

"What can I say, James? I am a businessman." Jacques responds. Whitley opens the door, walking inside as he finishes the cupcake and his crosses his arms, leaning against the wall. Ironwood looks at Whitley and then at Jacques as the door closes.

"I will take my leave." He says, turning from Jacques.

"No." Whitley objects as he puts his hand in front of the door. Ironwood stops in his tracks and looks at the young boy who looks right at him. "Whatever you were speaking of can be said in front of me." Whitley states. Ironwood looks at him and then back at his father, he has his hands clasped together on his desk, looking at the General. James looks at Whitley Schnee and he sighs, turning back to his father.

"We cannot just abandon Mistral like this." Ironwood says.

"You were the one who locked down Atlas." Jacques points out to him. James angrily glares at him.

"Please, Jacques...your daughters are down there. If Mistral has fallen to the Grimm, aren't you worried about their well-being?" He asks him. Jacques glares at him and he scoffs.

"They are not my daughters anymore...they lost that title when they turned against the Schnee Family Name." He says to him. The look of complete and utter disgust on James' face is to be lauded from how much he cares compared to the ice cold business man who sits before him. "If Mistral has fallen, then so be it. We must focus on ourselves, the Grimm might as well finish off Vacuo, at least when they come here we will have our defences ready to wipe them out." He says.

It is at this moment that James truly sees the mad nature that has grown in Jacques Schnee like a parasite. "What has happened to you?" James questions, taking a full step back. Jacques leans forward, still staring at the General.

"I am getting a grip, doing what you are failing so miserably to accomplish." Jacques reveals to him. James turns around and his eyes widen when he sees Whitley holding up a pistol, pointing it straight at his face. Whitley smirks at him as he stands there, pulling the hammer back with his thumb, loading a fresh bullet into the chamber. James stands still, his eyes moving down and then he realises that Whitley has managed to take his Revolver without him even noticing. He then looks at Jacques.

"What are you doing?" He questions.

"Getting a grip..." Jacques answers. "Guards!" He calls. The door opens a pair of Atlesian Soldiers step inside with their rifles aimed straight at the General and his eyes widen as he finds himself betrayed, they all point their firearms right at his face. He holds up both hands, he is outnumbered and most certainly outgunned. "Under your eyes...Atlas shall fall...under mine?" Jacques says, his hand pressed to his chest. "I will keep us safe." He says. Jacques looks at the guards over James' shoulder. "Take him away." He orders. One of the soldiers takes the butt of his rifle and thwacks it against the back of James' head, knocking him onto the floor with a grunt. The soldiers drag his body from the office and Whitley closes the door behind them.

"That went well." Whitley chuckles as he puts the gun down on the table before his father.

"Well done, son." Jacques compliments with a villainous smirk on his face.

"So, what now? Our contacts have said that Mistral has fallen...what's the next step?" Whitley asks Jacques. Jacques picks up a bottle of alcohol and he pours some into his glass on the table, filling it with whiskey to give the ice cubes something to float upon. He picks up the glass, shaking the cubes before he takes a swig. He exhales as he looks up, his breath emerging in a cold cloud of mist from his mouth.

"Next...we talk with our allies." He says, pressing a button. The lights in the room dim and the projectors fold out from the walls and ceiling, creating a live feed with two individuals. Merlot is one of them, he stands tall with his cybernetic augmentations shown through the pixels that make up his body. The second man is different, he has slicked back black hair and three scars straight up his left eye. This makes him blind in that eye. He is quite muscular and has tattoos up his arm with a pair of swords sheathed on his back. The man has seen warfare for a very long time. He also wears a black trench-coat with red and gold accents, the same colour scheme as the Acolytes of Lien. "Darren Ortega, good to see you made it." Jacques greets as he stands up to them.

"Ah yes...finally joining the party, eh?" Merlot chuckles as he turns to face him. The man does not say much, he just looks at Merlot with a sarcastic sound as he rolls his eyes.

"Do not think us friends, Jacques...our alliance is a contract, nothing more." Ortega seriously speaks, with a very strong and intimidating voice as he crosses his arms.

"Fun chap, isn't he?" Merlot laughs.

"How are things going?" Jacques asks him, pacing back and forth with his glass in his hand.

"We have secured many towns and facilities. My men are ready to provide the defence and offence you need." Darren promises.

"Good...at least I have _some_ defence. Those kids are a magnet of bad news for people like us." Merlot says.

"Not against what we have created. My soldiers are now equipped with the most advanced combat tech ever created, designed to challenge these... _warriors_...with ease. They won't stand a chance." Darren says.

"Don't underestimate them. They managed to tear through my machines back at Vale." Merlot states.

"Those were simply machines, our soldiers are effective. And with the Onyx Phantom, she will be able to kill them quickly anyway. With James Ironwood out of the picture and Ozpin already taken care of, we just have to finish off the White Fang." Darren explains.

"Any idea of where Adam Taurus and Sienna Khan fled?" Jacques asks him.

"Well...we checked the camp that my spies overheard them speaking of. The Knights of Grimm picked the place clean." Darren continues. "Wherever they are...they had help."

 _Help from whom?_

Jacques nods his head up and down and then he looks over at his son who stands in the corner. "Whitley." He summons. Whitley approaches his father.

"Yes, father?" He cheerily responds with upbeat animation. Ortega literally rolls his eyes at Whitley, clearly he does not like the boy that much.

"I want you to continue to run the business whilst I meet with our allies at Drift of Wandering Star. Keep the peace. I will return shortly." Jacques says to him, setting his glass down on the table. Whitley smiles, sitting down in his seat.

"Of course, father." He replies, blindly following the orders of his father. The meeting comes to a close and he walks out of his office, leaving his son to finish off his work in there. Whitley smirks...feeling more power and control in his hands.

He is becoming exactly like his father.

* * *

 **Cinder**

* * *

The young girl sits inside of a Bullhead that takes her and Watts back to Salem's Sanctuary in the Uncharted Lands. She looks through the window of the vehicle as it travels across the dark landscape and all that travels through her mind is everything that happened there. She knows of what happened to Ruby...that Death took that satisfaction from her easily. Watts is quietly sat looking at his scroll at the information that scrolls down the holographic screen before his fingertips. Cinder observes the skyscraper sized purple dust crystals that stick from the ground like the ribs of an ancient beast. And amongst them stands the Sanctuary, a huge structure with a tall tower in the centre of it, the huge hall and many other large buildings surrounding it. Beowulves howl to the Fractured Moon in the sky as they stand there. The Bullhead decelerates when approaching the landing pad and Cinder is the first to get up, walking out of the ship. Behind her is Watts.

They walk towards the doors and they push them all open. Stood inside is Death, his sword pressed into the floor. Mercury and Emerald are sat at the huge table, feeling incredibly vulnerable whilst this blood-thirsty Grimm Knight is stood only a couple feet away from them. She storms straight towards death and she stretches her finger out towards him. "Why did you do that?" Cinder erupts, ending his conversation with Salem. A stunning silence forms in the hall and he slowly looks over his shoulder at her, his glowing red eyes fixating onto her.

"Why did I do what?" Death questions.

"Take that from me? _I_ was supposed to kill Ruby! Not you!" She shouts. Death chuckles menacingly at her, his shoulders bobbing up and down as she makes such a claim. He walks away from Salem towards her and he holds his sword, as he always does, in his right hand. Dark smoke trails from the blade of Ferrum Arctus.

"And why did it belong to _you_?" Death asks her with a tilted head.

"She did this to me." Cinder implies with her hand pointing to the patch that covers her damaged face. Death stares into her soul and Salem still has said nothing, she just observes to see what will happen next. Or to make sure that Death does not go too far.

"And that means you earned the right to take her life?" Death says sarcastically. Cinder shrieks in anger, pulling her arm back. Fire ignites around her fist to form a fireball that she intends to throw at him. Death suddenly swings his sword right across her chest, the impact launches her onto the table, and he steps onto it, towering above her. He watches as her orange aura flickers over her. He managed to disable her in one attack...the Fall Maiden. "What a pathetic little creature you are." Death says to her. He presses his metal boot down on her chest and she strains, groaning in pain and annoyance. He pushes down, leaning down to stare her straight in her amber eyes with his red glowing eye shaped auras.

"Yes! I've been waiting for someone to dispatch her once and for all!" Watts maniacally says with a gritted smirk on his face.

Cinder screams, thrashing at him but to no avail, and Death is doing all of this for one purpose.

To make Cinder look weak.

Death snarls deeply. "If you were actually worthy of something, then you would have killed her by now." Death states. "You had the chance before you had the Fall Maiden's strength and you failed. You could not kill her when you killed Pyrrha Nikos." Death lists. "You could not even kill her when you had the chance recently, before you lost the fight to her sister." Death states with disappointment. "The two times I have encountered the girl, I have had the chance to kill her, but Corvus always gets in the way." Death says to her. Emerald and Mercury watch the event carefully as Death could easily kill Cinder right now and that will leave them purposeless to Salem.

"Death...that's enough." Salem requests with a lift of the hand. Death glares at Cinder, pressing the blade of Ferrum Arctus to her throat, scraping it against the skin, drawing blood. He still has not obeyed her command. "Death! I said that's enough." Salem demands again. Death still does not step off Cinder. It is true, he does not serve Salem, for whatever reason...perhaps he is stronger than her? But eventually he lays off her, taking the blade from her throat.

"You disappoint me, Cinder. Pyrrha Nikos would have made a fine Fall Maiden." Death states, turning and walking away from her, leaving her enraged as he returns to Salem's side. She coughs in pain, feeling the harmless cut that Death gave her.

"You're lucky, that's the least he would have given." Emerald whispers.

"No point whispering, I can hear every word that you are saying." Death promises as he stands there.

"That's not creepy at all." Mercury groans, which makes Emerald look at him with scared eyes. Death turns and walks around the room, returning to his old position with his sword against the floor. Salem turns to Death.

"She is still alive?" Salem asks.

"Indeed." Death coldly says, showing little emotion as he always does. Cinder sits in the chair, crossing one leg over the other as her aura recovers from Death's attack. "Tyrian Callows has informed me that he is going after her. The Jaune Arc boy had her, but we lost sight of her. Perhaps he can locate her."

"What of the Arc boy?" Death asks.

"Dead." Death says.

Salem nods her head, turning and walking back to the table with her hands clasped together. She sits down in her chair and she exhales. "The plan is proceeding beautifully, are you certain that Jaune Arc is dead?" She asks him.

"I returned to the last known location...all I found was this." He says, holding the sash that was plunged into the ground and it is coated with blood. "I did not sense any life signs in the area, he is either dead or going to be soon. Either way...dead." Death answers.

"Then we have killed many Huntsman and Huntresses today...destroyed Beacon..." She looks forward and sees the doors opening as Fear emerges, throwing Oscar down onto the floor where the cane drops from his hand. Oscar shudders in terror as he looks up, seeing Salem standing up to see him. He has cuts and bruises on his face from his time with Fear, and the constant time amongst him makes him constantly shake in fear.

"And have acquired two Relics...and the boy connected to an old friend of ours." Fear says to Salem. Salem looks at Fear curiously.

"Who?" Salem asks.

"Dear Ozpin." Fear answers, almost mocking the way that she said it once. Salem lets that pass and she stares down at Oscar, crouching down to look him in the eyes.

"Ozpin..." She coldly says.

Oscar looks at her with fear in his eyes, and he hears Ozpin speak. Salem can hear him just as the Knights can. "What have you become?" Ozpin asks with a shred of sympathy in his voice.

"I am what I am because of your sins, Ozpin." She snarls in anger. She stand back up, her eyes glowing bright red. She then sees another person entering the building behind Fear.

"I also picked up this trash along the way, as well." Fear points out as he points his thumb at him. It's Professor Leonard Lionheart. He walks over and he looks at her, the tall Grimm Human that stares at him with an untrustworthy smile on her face.

"Why hello, Lionheart." She greets.

"You asked that I come?" Lionheart nervously says as he walks inside.

"I did...I wanted to thank you for the help you have given us. She says, picking up the Relic of Creation on the table, holding it in her hand. Somehow she can hold these things, her red eyes looking down at it, glowing intensely as she looks at it. Lionheart nervously looks around, seeing Cinder looking at him. They do recognise each other...

He lied.

"You really are a coward." Cinder scoffs, hearing her say that is a shock to all of them. Lionheart looks at her and then looks away as he looks up at the Fractured Moon.

"I have done what we agreed upon." Lionheart begins. "Mistral is destroyed and I gave you the Relic...you have no further need of me..." He continues, aiming to continue on to leave this place. Salem stares straight at the relic, interrupting him as she turns to Death who stands behind him.

"I don't." She abruptly answers with a swift nod to Death. His eyes widen in terror when he is too slow to stop Death grabbing him by the shoulder and plunging the blade of Ferrum Arctus straight through his spine and up his chest. The blade scrapes through flesh and bone, lifting him into the air. He is killed practically immediately from the attack and Death drops him onto the floor. Oscar, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald share the same expression.

Pure shock.

Oscar stammers in fear. "Lionheart..." Ozpin whispers in terror.

Salem reaches down and picks up Ozpin's cane and she holds her hand above the bulbous grip. The grip shifts, tiny pieces of metal disconnecting from each other and opening the chamber that holds the secret Relic inside. The relic rises into her hand, glowing bright green whilst the other glows blue. She holds them both in her hands, the light shines around her and Death steps into the shadows to avoid the light.

"I feel stronger already..." She chillingly snarls.

* * *

 **Jacques**

* * *

An Atlesian Transport soars across the sky towards a massive Ex-Atlesian Airship. The once grey vessel is now customised with the Acolytes of Lien Colour Scheme, mostly black with red as the secondary colour and golden accents painted upon the hull. It remains above the city of Atlas, looking very out of place beside the other Atlesian Vessels. It is huge though, dwarfing the others, the huge wings blocking out the sun in the sky. The aircraft docks in the hanger, the magnetic locks holding it in place and an airlock tube emerges for the passenger to enter the ship. The doors open, and Jacques Schnee walks out of the craft to find his allies. He walks through he holds his hands in the pockets of his white jacket. He traverses up the stairs to find the Captain stood at the bridge with his hands behind his back. "I will admit, Jacques Schnee, you do deliver on what you promise." Ortega says to him, turning around to face him with a smirk, shaking his hand. On one of the screens is Merlot as he looks at them from wherever he is right now.

"I was expecting to meet you in person." Jacques says.

"Ah, well old chum, I must continue my work whilst we make deals." Merlot says to him as he looks at them from where he is.

"So then, what's next?" Darren asks him with crossed arms.

"Well, with Mistral and Vale out of the picture, the Knights are most likely going to focus on Vacuo next. We need to find a way to control the Grimm before that happens. Therefore, we must keep up appearances. Keep Salem thinking that we are one hundred percent on her side, but when we have the weapons we need against her, we can turn her own Knights against her." Jacques explains. An insane idea: controlling the Knights of Grimm.

"It will be a challenge, it was a monumental undertaking to simply control a Creep, but a Knight? This will take resources." Merlot says to him.

"They will be provided. I have managed to purchase seats on the council, so eventually I will have more control over Atlas." Jacques explains.

"So we will continue to hunt down the White Fang and those kids?" Ortega presumes.

"Yes. We need to get them out of the picture, they will destroy our chances if we don't." Jacques answers.

"I heard that your daughter was gravely injured by Death." Ortega says to him.

Jacques pauses, but he eventually continues. "That just makes your job easier. Just make sure that the rest are found, especially the Silver Eyed kid." Jacques says to him.

"Death already got her, shot her eye out." Ortega says. Jacques nods his head.

"Good. Then all you have to do is find the rest and destroy the White Fang." Jacques says.

"The data that Taiyang Xiao Long and his team got me a long time ago is proving useful, they did not like that I double-crossed them, mind you..." He says, lifting up his cybernetic arm and then points at his eye. It wasn't the Grimm that did that to him...it was Team S.T.R.Q.

"As long as you can get the job done, I will give you the resources and funding you need. Just hold your end of the bargain." Jacques says.

"I always keep my promises, Jacques." Merlot assures.

"Didn't you say that you want my men searching the ancient lands for anything?" Ortega asks the mad scientist.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot!" He bounces. "I have learned some valuable data, that in the wild there is an old city that has never been uncovered, near Vale and the Sanctuary. That city is said to hold many secrets that can be of use to me, especially around control. If your Mercs can find anything, send it back, I am willing to pay lien for anything that they may uncover." He explains.

Jacques looks around the ship, named Drift of Wandering Star, it is an older ship, one that has seen war since the Great War. "Where did you find this ship?" Jacques asks the captain.

"It belonged to my Great Grandfather, it was where this great Syndicate began." He says as he holds his hands out, walking around the bridge. "The Acolytes of Lien were once fighting for the people of Vacuo, we were an army, but we had enough and decided to eject from the war and continue our lives in peace. From what I was told, it worked for a while, but we were all soldiers. Trained in one art: killing. So the people once branded as The Forsaken Syndicate, became an army of Mercenaries for hire under the command of this Frigate that we stole. Our numbers grew and grew, and before we knew it, we were everywhere, taking in those who left the White Fang or just old soldiers to fight with us. But for payment, and thus the Acolytes of Lien...were born." Ortega explains.

"Fascinating..." Merlot sarcastically says.

Jacques looks back to his two allies. "We all have jobs to do...I propose we do them."

Jacques turns and leaves, and the feed to Merlot's lab cuts off.

Leaving only Captain Darren Ortega at the helm of his ship. "Let's get a move on."

Behind him stand many Acolytes of Lien mercenaries, wearing tactical gear that they have customised to suit themselves. "Together, we were once all in the same boat!" He begins to the men. "Which one was that?" He asks, giving a military style speech to them, pacing back and forth on his deck.

"A boat of pity and poverty!" The men all recite in unison, their voices erupting inside.

"That's right, and that is why we serve Salem and Lien. She promises us to be free of the world of pain and being abandoned, as does the man who pays us. Those who turn against those who pay us, or are allies to our enemies, are enemies themselves. Therefore...we show them no mercy, we kill them on sight." Ortega continues with power in his tone.

"We shall grind them into dust!" They all say united. Ortega stands before them all, clenching his hand into a fist.

"And continue our march to glories and wealth!" He concludes with a cheer in his voice.


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

 **Qrow**

* * *

The next village has been completely destroyed...

Smoke rising from burned out buildings and bodies laying everywhere. The Grimm attacked and left, the Knights of Grimm are destroying all life on Remnant one village at a time. Qrow carries the dying Weiss in his arms, her crimson blood covering his arms and his white shirt. She has turned pale in his arms, blood leaking from her mouth, Neptune's eyes constantly on her as Sun and Ren help him along. Winter clenches her hand into a fist. "Goddamn it!" Winter shrieks in anger, taking her sword and sweeps her blade aggressively across the trunk of the tree, cutting it in half. The tree groans as it collapses onto the ground with force, the bang echoing across the landscape. Blake walks over to Weiss and she checks her over, her eyes are barely staying open and she groans in pain.

"There must be things here..." Neptune says weakly.

Qrow stands there, hopeless...and he knows that the bandage is of no use anymore, too much blood soaking through. Weiss moans in pain and she looks over at Blake. "I...won't be in the best form...anymore..." She weakly whispers to her friend. Blake sniffles, wiping the tear from her eye.

"Don't talk like that, we're gonna patch you up and you're gonna be fine!" Blake assures her as she holds her hand. Weiss coughs in pain, blood falling from her mouth and onto the floor. Nora holds Magnhild in her hand and she looks around, hearing the distant howls of Beowulves in the distance.

"They're still here." She says, transforming the grenade launcher into her Hammer. Winter holds her sword up, looking around with Blake beside them. Sun and Ren continue to hold Neptune up. Qrow turns when he hears a strange sound resonating from behind them. His red eyes widen when he sees who emerges.

* * *

 **Yang**

* * *

She and Kassius walk through the woodland area outside of the city of Mistral, pillars of smoke rising into the sky where Fury's flames have consumed the city. The glow of fire has reflected against the clouds of smoke congregated in the night sky. The growl of the flames can still be heard all the way back there. Kassius still holds the injured girl in his arms, her head rested against his shoulder, the wound is still bleeding relatively badly and she still has not woken up. They continue to walk but they both stop when they hear the sound of something landing nearby. The reverberation of metallic footfalls approaches their position and they look around to find the source of which it is coming from. Alongside the menacing approaching form is the sound of a mad cackle in the bushes. "We're being followed." Kassius whispers to Yang. Yang's large lilac eyes look around, afraid...not for her safety but for her baby sister's. She tenses her hands, loading a fresh shell into Ember Celica and her cybernetic arm transforms into her other gauntlet. She has a tremble in her breath as she looks around, hearing the movement in the brush, something massive moving with the deep thrum of metal shifting across each other as it moves. The mad laughter of someone bolting through the bushes. Yang turns to Kassius who is still holding Ruby.

"Get her to safety...I'll lure them off." Yang whispers to him. She pumps both Ember Celicas and she fires them into the bushes when she hears the movement again. The movement begins to chase after her, Kassius reluctantly leaves her with Ruby in his arms and Yang retreats into the forest, firing her weapons behind her to try and get their attention. She continues to run and then she finds a small clearing where some trees have collapsed over the area. She looks around, her golden hair bouncing as she walks past the toppled trees. She is shaking in fear as she hears the sounds of metallic movement around her. But no sounds of cackling, just the haunting movements of something. She twitches from every sound, like it is all around her.

Suddenly he emerges, Ferrum Arctus pointed at her with dark shadows surrounding his metal body and he approaches her, slicing a tree clean in half to walk right at her. She screams in terror, since he has done more damage to all of them than any of them have before now. She fires Ember Celica at Death as he approaches her. The shells impact his dark metal skin, deflecting off from the impact and he hardly even flinches from the impact. His glowing red eyes are fixed on her. She backs up in fear from him and he continues to approach her with his hand clenched into a fist. She backs up, but Death suddenly stretches out his hand, right at her. Yang freezes in her stance and she cannot move, only able to move her face. Yang has never felt such fear before, after seeing what he is capable of after he attacked them when Loss and Fury were taken out in the battle. She tries to break free from his hold but she can't. He is growing stronger...

Every aura he consumes the stronger he becomes.

Death approaches her slowly with Ferrum Arctus gripped in his hand. "Draco Parum Serenum..." He says, speaking ancient tongue to say _sunny little dragon._ "We finally get to speak out of combat." He coldly says, staring straight at her with emotionless red eyes.

"What...what do you...want?" Yang stammers.

Death walks to her shoulder, standing behind her. "Argentum Natus." He says in his terrifying voice. "Your sister..." He adds. He turns round, pressing the blade of Ferrum Arctus to her cheek. Yang's eyes widen in pure fear. "Where is she?" Death demands, his eyes glowing bright red as he glares at her. Yang can hear the chilling screams of those that he has claimed within the blade of his dark blade, even Sage and Scarlet can be hear wailing from torture in his command. Yang looks at it in horror. "Do you hear them?" Death asks her.

"Let them rest..." She begs.

"Life is a tool...one that I will use to end it." He says to her with villainous intent. "All in life is choice...you have one before you." He coldly says. Yang musters her strength and her bravery against him as she hears their screams of horror, including the screams of Lionheart and team A.B.R.N inside of the blade and she blocks it all out.

"Help us!" Scarlet screams inside of the blade.

She shakes it off and looks back at him. "Over my dead body." Yang snarls at him. Death stands there, silent and then an audible sigh emerges from the mask, pulling the blade from her face.

"That can be arranged." He says. He lifts the blade up to swing it right into her neck to end her life. But then he hears the scream of Tyrian not far.

"I've found the girl!" Tyrian yells. He stops the blade right by her neck and he looks over his shoulder at where he yelled. His head turns to Yang, the he lowers the sword down.

"Your aura _will_ belong to me...but not today." He says, turning from her with the swing of his sword, creating a metallic thrum from its movement. He then releases Yang, releasing her soul from his grip. She nearly collapses onto the floor, using her hands to stop her collapse. She gasps, turning when Death spreads his black wings and takes off into the air. He glides over the trees to find Tyrian and she chases after him. She runs through the bushes and as she returns to where Kassius was, she sees Death grab him by the throat and throw him straight into a tree from Ruby. Kassius grunts in pain as he hits the tree, shards of bark snapping and falling around him. The Cyborg rolls across the floor and he looks up when he sees Death stood there.

Ruby is vulnerable.

Tyrian stands above her and he smirks. "The Queen would like to have a word with you." Tyrian chuckles.

"No!" Yang screams as Tyrian picks her body up. She runs as fast as she can to get to him. "No!" She repeats, screaming over and over again. "Let her go!" She begs. Death waves his hand before them both, forming a similar portal to that of Raven's, except his is completely black with smoke trailing from its internals. Tyrian laughs maniacally as he carries her and they both walk towards it. Yang leaps at Death but as soon as she does, he vanishes with Tyrian into the event horizon of the portal. It collapses just as she jumps toward it and she rolls onto the grass.

Ruby is gone...

Yang remains on her knees and she throws her hands into her head. "Ruby!" She wails in horror, crumpling down onto the floor from failure, sniffling. Kassius stands back up, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

Salem has Ruby.

He reaches out to Yang and he helps her back to her feet.

The sound of Bullheads grows and grows as they stand there. The Acolytes of Lien are coming for them.

* * *

 **Whitley**

* * *

He waltzes around the office that belongs to his father, the door opens and Jacques enters, seeing the boy walking around with his hands behind his back as always. Jacques looks at him and then returns to his table. "How is the business?" Jacques asks him, instead of even bothering how his son is actually feeling. Always mind on business.

"Profits are exceeding as expected, and the balance is perfect." He explains to him.

"Excellent, you will grow up to be a fantastic Entrepreneur." Jacques compliments, probably the kindest thing he has ever said to a family member, despite that it is still related to the business in some sense. Now that his son has the Schnee Fortune in his name, he can actually connect with his child, as he attempted to with Weiss after Beacon. But he failed to indoctrinate her into believing in his selfish ideals, she wants to be a hero, to help the little people that were never as fortunate as she is.

And she is dying right now while they play business in Atlas. "I try." Whitley gleefully perches. "What did Merlot and Ortega tell you?" He asks, it also seems that his father is actually involving him in his criminal lifestyle as well.

"Turns out that your sister has been wounded by Death, and that her leader has been injured as well." Jacques says. "I guess that means the Knights may make our jobs easier. We just need to keep on acting like we are on Salem's side until we can control her forces and turn them against her." Jacques explains.

"What about the Faunus? Still plan to control them as staff?" He asks him.

"Of course, for they are just as much animals as the Grimm are." He states with a shrug of his shoulders. Blake is right, the discrimination that her race suffers from will not fade whilst men like him still exist in the world. Whitley smirks menacingly.

"Doesn't team R.W.B.Y have a Faunus member?" Whitley asks.

"I think so...I have heard she used to be a high ranking White Fang member." Jacques says with a chuckle.

"Am I able to use my experiment to take them down?" Whitley asks him with excitement, revealing some sort of secret that he has been working on.

"Project Deimos is not ready yet. When it is ready and the time is right, you can get your payback on Weiss and Winter, I promise." Jacques assures, his ways of talking about his own daughters is absolutely sickening. He speaks of them like they are not actually people now, like they are just Creatures of Grimm to be exterminated. They are his own blood...and he treats them this way. Whitley sighs as he looks at the floor. Jacques clasps his hands together. "It is an impressive undertaking however." Jacques says, pressing a button. The projector opens, releasing the holographic blueprint of Project Deimos. It is an Atlesian Mechanised Suit, similar to the Atlesian Paladin Exo-Suit, but this is far more unique. It is taller than the Paladin and less wide, resembling the shape of a soldier. Very similar to the Giant Armour that Weiss fought, but made in this form. It is planned to be made of titanium steel alloy and used many forms of Dust, and from what the suit seems to plan to have incorporated into it is the ability to create Glyphs as the Schnees could do from their family tree. It can be piloted, and as the animation shows, it is very fluent and can be used in great combat situations. Whitley lied to Weiss, he is jealous of her abilities, of Winter's abilities.

He wants to use the suit to kill his sisters and anyone else that stands in their way. "But...it is not ready yet. Merlot has offered assistance in building it." Jacques says to him.

"Help is always accepted." Whitley says with a bow. Jacques smirks menacingly.

"Go on, son, I'm sure you may have better things to do." Jacques dismisses.

"Of course father." He bows once more. Whitley turns with a large step, leaving the office. He closes the door behind him, the room dreadfully cold. He turns and sees Klein stood there, looking at him with disgust. Klein turns to walk away from him but Whitley stops him with one statement. "I know what you did, Klein." Whitley states. Klein stops and his eyes turn red for a split second, but he calms down and returns to his usual personality.

"Whatever do you mean, Master Whitley?" Klein asks him, with his constant upbeat personality. Whitley remains cold, just like his father.

"I know you are the one that helped Weiss escape. Just as you helped Winter." He reveals. Klein remains quiet and Whitley turns to walk away.

"Someone needs to be family to the two girls, boy." He snarls, changing his personality. Whitley is shocked from the fact that he calls him _boy_ instead of master. Klein says no more, leaving him with a walk down the hallway. Whitley looks back at the servant with angry eyes. He continues on...wishing for his own sisters dead.

* * *

 **Ironwood**

* * *

He has been stripped of his rank.

Left to rot in a cell. He sits in the dark with his arm rested on his knees. His metal hand flexes as he sits there, hearing the soldiers conversing as they walk past the cell that he remains in. He is left to think about things, things he could have done differently. _Could he have saved Vale and Beacon from Cinder faster? Could he have done something about Mistral? Why didn't he see the traitor that lived very near to where he lives?_ So many questions with no answers to be given. He clenches his cybernetic hand into a fist to punch the door from its hinges, but he stops, remembering what happened last time. There are shock charges inside the cell, and if he tries anything, it will fry him. It has already happened to him once, who knows if they will hold it down for longer this time. He has never noticed that the Acolytes of Lien have managed to worm their way into his army and that a businessman has managed to take his place through money.

 _Who knows what will happen next?_

He remains there, listening to the soldiers outside his cell talking. "Did you hear?" One of them asks.

"Hear what?" The other responds.

"Mistral has stopped reporting in." He answers.

"For real?" He questions.

"Yeah." The guard states.

"By the gods..." He gasps. They continue to talk and Ironwood remains inside, but then someone approaches the cell.

"Excuse me, but could I speak with the General?" A man asks them.

"Sorry, sir, but we can't let anyone speak with the prisoner without direct orders from Mr Schnee." The Guard says, Ironwood listens carefully.

"I am his servant, he has asked me to speak to him." Klein says to them both. The soldiers look at each other and then they sigh, turning and walking away. Ironwood stands up sharply, recognising the wise voice very quickly and he walks up to the cell door as the slider opens up. He looks out and he sees the short man looking at him.

"Klein?" Ironwood questions in confusion at this situation.

"I need to talk to you." Klein says to him.

"Can you get me out?" Ironwood asks.

"Not yet, I need to find out how to contact Winter Schnee...I hear about Weiss being injured by that Knight. Those girls are like daughters to me, I need to know that they are safe. We are both in the dark, if I can get information out from them to you, we can try and help." Klein explains.

Ironwood quickly catches onto the fact that he has not been sent by Jacques. "Jacques didn't send you..." He presumes.

"No. He is no father...if I can help them I will try. And I will try and get you out as well. But Whitley knows I helped Weiss escape, he will suspect." Klein explains.

"I can wait." Ironwood promises.

"Thank you." Klein kindly responds.

"If you go to my office, there is a direct feed to her. Hopefully she can respond if she is still alive." Ironwood explains.

"I will get you out, I promise. We just need to know what we are up against." Klein says with a nod. Ironwood sighs and he nods back to Klein as Klein shuts the slider when the Guards return to their posts. Klein walks down the hallway, he is the only feed of information that the Schnees have left on what is happening here, but he must be careful. Jacques and Whitley Schnee have lost their way.

* * *

 **Klein**

* * *

Klein walks away from his cell as the Guards return and he looks around, he can see more and more soldiers that have either been bribed by Jacques or Acolytes disguised as them walking the halls, armed with rifles. He carefully walks around, acting as casually as he possibly can. But on his journey to find Ironwood's office, he stops when he looks through the window at the garden. There is a tall and beautiful late middle aged woman sat in the garden with a glass of wine in her hand, drinking away. Her long white hair blows in the wind, she just looks at the hedges that have been cut into the shapes of King Taijitu and Beowulves. She wears a crystal white dress that surrounds her legs and has a fluffy collar around it. It holds the Schnee Symbol on the back, twinkling like the snow that she sits around. He sighs and he walks through the doors after going down the stairs to approach her. Wrinkles have formed on her face and her large blue eyes look at the bushes, almost zoning out as she sits there. He looks at her with a sigh, putting his hands behind his back. "Miss Schnee?" Klein greets. She turns, she is tearful when she looks at her dear friend.

"Klein..." She weakly says, she has a very soft, almost frail, voice as she speaks. She has been drinking for a long time, because the scars of alcohol have formed on her skin.

"Willow..." He says as he approaches her side. "Why do you continue to drink out here?" Klein asks her.

Willow lets a sharp exhale escape her lungs. "My daughter..." She sniffles. "I heard about what happened to her..." Klein closes his eyes and he looks away, she does love her children but her husband has caused her to drink constantly. "I have let myself marry a monster, Klein...I thought he was more..." She says to him.

"We all did." Klein agrees. "It is not your fault, if it were not for you meeting him, your two snowflakes would never have been born." Klein explains.

"What about Whitley? He could have been good but his damn father has poisoned his mind, making him hate his own siblings." Willow sniffles as she wipes the tears from her eyes. "What kind of mother does that make me? Because of my stupid decisions when I was a young girl...I slept with a man who has now destroyed the Schnee Family Name!" She shouts in anger at her own past, taking the glass and throwing it at the fountain. The glass explodes into shards, the red wine splashing everywhere. Klein reaches out to the crying mother who hates herself for something that she had no part in playing. "And now my own daughter is dying...could be dead for all I know...and he shrugs it off because she wants to follow the path of her forefathers?" She scoffs in disgust.

"You mustn't blame yourself, Willow. Jacques...was not always a cruel man. He was once a good man...but money and the Schnee Fortune, it consumed him. He wanted power after he met you, you didn't know. None of us did." Klein assures her. Willow looks at him with an affectionate smile.

"You've always been such a dear member of our family, Klein..." She gently says. "You've been a better father to those girls than their real dad." She says.

"They deserve happiness." Klein points out with a simple shrug of the shoulders.

"Can you find out if she is okay?" She asks him.

"That's what I plan to do." Klein promises. "I just need to find out how." He says to her. Willow smiles.

"Thank you..." Willow says, sitting back down. Klein turns from Willow Schnee and he walks back into the Schnee Residence, looking around as he walks into the halls. He walks down the halls, looking down the different paths that are available and there are soldiers everywhere, their weapons at the ready. Directly ahead is the office that he has been using every now and then when he comes by to speak to Jacques. He approaches and he looks down the halls.

He is clear.

He grabs the handle and pushes it down. The door is open, luckily and he shuts it behind him, promptly locking it.

* * *

 **Yang**

* * *

Yang and Kassius sprint through the woods to escape the clutches of the Acolytes of Lien. Bullheads with machine guns built into the side of the troop bays open fire on them, launching bullets down into the soil to go after them. Yang's vision is obscured by the tears that blind her as she runs. All that goes through her mind is Ruby and whatever fate that awaits her in the claws of Salem and the Knights of Grimm. They both run as fast as they can until a pair of Armoured Trucks smash through the trees and they block their escape, trapping them as more soldiers emerge behind them. They all point their weapons at them, and they both calculate their chances of success against these guys. "There's too many." Kassius says to her as he puts his hands behind his head. Yang is reluctant.

"Listen to your boyfriend, Blondie." One of the soldiers demands. She scowls at him but Kassius looks up at her as he drops to his knees. She trusts him with her life, so she sighs, putting her hands behind her head and she slowly drops to her knees beside him as the Acolytes surround them, aiming their assault rifles, shotguns and machine guns at them. "That's good." The soldier chuckles.

"I like her, she's pretty." One of the soldiers creepily says behind Yang. Yang looks at him.

"Try it, pal. I'll make it worth your while." She smirks sarcastically.

One of the soldiers suddenly punches her right across the face with force and she yelps from the impact. Kassius yells in anger, lunging at the soldier, but a soldier wearing an Exo-Suit presses his boot down on his back, pushing his face into the dirt. "Don't try it, pretty boy." He scoffs.

Yang laughs a little from the punch, staring at the soldier who did that. "You're gonna pay for that." Yang promises.

He has no idea of what is forming behind him, and at first, neither do Yang or Kassius. There is a flash of red light behind him and he does not notice. "The boss is gonna like this." He says to them all. None of the soldiers notice the red Odachi that thrashes right across his neck, beheading the soldier in one swing. Blood erupts from his neck, his head falling from his shoulders and rolling across the floor. Everyone turns and gasps when they hear his body collapse. Yang and Kassius gasp when they see her stood there, throwing the blood from the red blade. Yang laughs quietly as she sees her black hair blowing in the wind and she sheathes her Odachi before the soldiers.

"You boys are in trouble now..." Yang giggles with a big smile on her face. "Gentlemen, say hello to my mom. Raven Branwen." Yang introduces. The soldiers stammer in fear at her presence, their weapons held high.

"Hitting my daughter...was a bad move. Brothers and Sisters, remove this scum from my face." She orders.

More red portals suddenly open and a bunch of Warriors sprint out from them with weapons designed with the same style of red energy as her Odachi. They also wear the same colour scheme as Raven, meaning that they are also from the same Tribe, wearing similar helmets. They all attack the soldiers, one of them draws a bow and arrow, launching three arrows at once that kills three soldiers in one attack. Another Clan Member sprints at the soldiers, leaping into the air and throwing a tomahawk straight into a guard's chest. He lands in front of him, ripping the axe from his chest and smashing it through the skull of another soldier. Raven stabs her Odachi through the chest of the soldier that had his boot pressed down on Kassius' back. Dirt covers half his face. The Tribe manage to wipe out the forces that captured the two lovers and after a few minutes, it is just the Clan and them. Yang stands back up with Kassius and she looks at her Mother as she sheathes her sword. Raven immediately wraps her arms around her daughter, holding her tight. She even hugs Kassius, which catches him off guard from it. But if she really did watch over her baby girl, then it means that she knows of Kassius and how he always looked after her during the tough times. She looks at them both with a smile. "I said I'd come back." Raven says.

"Yeah...just wish it were under better circumstances." Yang says. "We need to find Ruby." She immediately says.

"Where is she?" Raven asks her.

"Death shot her eye out and he captured her with that lunatic, Tyrian." Yang explains to her. Raven lifts her finger up to shush her daughter.

"Ssh." She gently shushes. "We can discuss this at our home." She says. She nods to her clan members, and they all form their own portals, running into them. Kassius looks at her, picking Lash Equinox back up and deactivating them, putting them back onto the magnetic strips of metal on his legs so they do not fall off. She draws her Odachi and she swings it behind her, forming one of the red portals behind her and she lets the two of them go first. Yang and Kassius nod, putting their faith in her hands. They both walk towards it, and it is like a doorway. They enter it and it reveals the home of the tribe. Wherever it is, it's underground in some kind of cavern. They have built a home in here that has electricity and is well hidden from the Grimm. There are Tribesmen everywhere in here, tending to the wounds of their comrades.

Even White Fang members are here as well, fixing their wounds. Survivors from Mistral, Thara is here with them. Yang looks back at her mother as the portal closes behind her. "You've been saving people, keeping them safe?" Yang asks.

"When survival of the fittest has been your belief for your entire life...and suddenly you are the prey? It changes your views on the weaker people." Raven states to her. "We need as many people alive as we can right now, we can't let Death or the other Knights win." Raven explains. Kassius and Yang follow her.

"Did you find the others? Qrow, Weiss, Neptune?" Kassius lists. Before he can list any more names, they both stop and their eyes widen in disbelief when they see Qrow and all of them inside of a hospital. A Tribeswoman is stood over Weiss on a bed, tending to her injury with a blood bag and I.V attached to her body, her pulse is steady. Nora's eyes widen and Blake gasps in amazement. Blake sprints to Yang, hugging her as she approaches him, holding her tight with a cry of happiness to see her alive. Qrow smiles when he sees Raven stood there, and she smiles back. Kassius walks over to Sun, catching his hand and bringing in a friendly hug, patting his back. They all reconnect after what happened there and Neptune smiles, waving to the two of them. They have been tending to his legs as well. There are lots of screams in here, but they are screams of pain being dealt with to help people survive the destruction of Mistral.

Yang sniffles as she looks at her Faunus friend. "Are you alright?" Blake asks her.

"Are you?" Yang asks.

"I asked you first." Blake backtracks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yang stammers.

"So am I." Blake finally answers.

Yang then looks at Weiss, she is in a bed with the cover over her body, asleep right now. "Is she going to be okay?" Yang asks the nurse.

"We've fixed worse injuries from Death. She'll make it." The nurse promises. Weiss moans as she wakes up slowly and her large blue eyes look and they see Yang's purple ones.

"Yang?" Weiss whispers weakly. Yang immediately hugs her.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Yang sniffles with happiness.

"And I you..." Weiss says, but she looks around, noticing that Ruby is not with her. Not hearing her overly enthusiastic voice is always bizarre to her. Which means that she will have to break the news soon. "Where's Ruby?" Weiss asks her. Yang's eyes well up and everyone looks at her for answers, dreading to hear the worst.

"Yang...what happened?" Qrow asks nervously, wanting to know if his daughter is alive and well. She stammers to answer.

"Death shot her eye out." Yang stutters. They all gasp in horror when she says that, Blake covers her mouth in horror and Nora tightens her grip on Magnhild.

"What?" Blake stammers.

"Jaune carried her out but he went missing. We found her, he must have hidden her from the Acolytes because there were soldiers looking for her. Death shot an arrow and it must have just caught her eye, because her eye is gone..." Yang sniffles, breaking into tears as she explains. Kassius takes over as he holds her close, giving her a shoulder to cry onto.

"We had her, but Death and Tyrian were there. They both took her and we lost her. Salem has her now." Kassius explains to finish it for Yang. Qrow yells in anger, punching the wall with his fist.

"Then we get her back." Sun says as he looks at them. Despite everything that he lost in that battle at Mistral, he is still ready to help them all. Even after Sage and Scarlet...he will still help.

"Hell yeah." Neptune agrees.

"Where do we start?" Ren asks with a shrug.

"We need to find out information of where Salem's Sanctuary could be." Kassius says to them all.

"I think might be able to help with that." Raven says.

 **Death**

* * *

The black portal bursts open, Tyrian steps out first and he throws Ruby onto the floor, despite her condition. Cinder's eyes widen in disbelief when she sees Ruby on the floor, the damage done to her adorable face actually makes her sympathise with her. Emerald and Mercury look at her on the floor where Tyrian threw her. He bows before Salem as she approaches him. "Sorry for the late delivery, my Queen." Tyrian says to her. Salem looks down at her body on the floor and then at Tyrian. Death stands to the left of Tyrian with his sword pressed down into the floor.

"You have redeemed yourself, Tyrian. But this is no place for our guest, take her to a cell where she can be kept. We will put a patch on that wound later." Salem assures. Tyrian loyally bows again, picking her up and walking away from Salem. Cinder stands there, looking at Salem as she stands there. Salem turns and looks at her.

"What now?" Cinder asks.

"We continue with the plan." Salem says. "Continue the search for the Spring Maiden, the next Relics will be uncovered. Go get ready, Cinder. The search will begin soon." Salem orders. Cinder gets up and she walks out of the room with Emerald and Mercury, leaving Salem with Death where he stands. Salem walks towards Death, by his shoulder.

Death says nothing. "I know you will do what must be done, Death." Salem says to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You always have." Salem says, walking away with him.

Death remains still as she leaves the room and the doors close behind her. A new side to Death is unveiled as a deep, menacing laugh emerges from the mask. "Yes..." Death quietly says, his head slowly rising up as he remains stood with the blade of Ferrum Arctus pierced through the stone, darkness trailing from his armoured form.

"I do..." Death concludes. The metal plates that make up the mouth-guard of his helmet shift round and upwards on the left side of his face, like a mouth that is smirking. Like an evil villain whose plan is finally comes to fruition.

 _Death comes for all life eventually..._

 _Death does not serve Salem..._

 _He serves one thing..._

 _Extinction_

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **In Act 2: Captured**

* * *

 **So what did you think?**

 **This is the beginning of my planned 6 Act Long series that will continue from this point on. I would love to know what you thought of the plot and the characters that I have introduced. If there are any improvements that you would recommend for the next Act of the series, I would love to know.**

 **I hope you liked the Knights of Grimm, as much as you can _like_ a evil band of monsters like them. As I said, this is only the beginning of this story, so if there are questions you are feeling unanswered with then they will be answered later down the line.**

 **If you enjoyed the story, then check out The Shadow Knights over at FictionPress under the same Author Name as me, as you will actually recognise a certain character in this story there. I like using Fanfiction as a way to present my own plots and characters to the world before actually publishing the stories.**

 **Stay tuned for Act 2!**

 **\- Onyx Phantom**


	28. CHECK OUT THE REWRITE!

**Hey guys,**

 **I know I haven't updated this story in a while, but I thought I would let everyone know who may not be aware, that I am writing a Rewrite of this story. I guess I should have made this a little earlier to let you all know, but I would love to see what you all think of the improvements I am making.**

 **I have read all the criticism and I am improving on that, so expect less short chapters, better structure and also less copying since that was a big thing (well as best as I can, the plot will remain the same with some added bits for better linkage to the rest of the series. At the end of the day, I never expected Knights of Grimm to get as big as it did.)**

 **Thank you all for supporting!**

 **\- Matt!**


End file.
